Legend of Zelda: Lord of Eternity
by darthritter86
Summary: After the defeat of Zant and his Master, Link finds himself sucked into the past...a past where Ganondorf lives and new, more powerful Enemy lurks...follow Link from Twilight Princess as he explores the era of the Ocarina of Time. High T-Rating: Sexy joke
1. Back to the Ocarina

Link, Hero of Time…

Author Note: Welcome!! Though this is my first fanfic under darthritter86, I'm not totally foreign to fanfics in the least. I find that if I want a good story, I need your feedback...so please go and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...But Nintendo owns everything...well at least they own Legend of Zelda...sigh...I own nothing

Link, Hero of Time…

…Savior of Light and Shadow…

…the champion of all races, scorn of evil, defeater of tyrants in both his world and Twilight…

…with very last of his strength, physical and spiritual, Link strain _not_ to cut Shad into little, tiny pieces and throw them into a river.

For **three** hours Link stood, sat, paced, laid, pulled grass, broke apart sticks, build a little house out of said stick pieces, and whatever else he could think of to pass the time. Meanwhile Shad was still standing in the same spot, gazing at the **same** inscription, on the **same** wall and he didn't show any sign of letting up. It was like had Link arrived by himself and found an amazingly Shad-like statue, facing the wall. If he had been any warning of this, Link would have brought a book.

This is a nightmare……but one which Link could easily awaken from. A simple; 'Hey, Shad! How about 5-minute-break?' or 'Maybe we should start heading back?' Yeah…that could work……Shad should have started to feel hungry by now and would want grab a bite (evening though he hasn't done anything but stare at the wall). Unfortunately as simple as it was to get Shad to speed things along, the sinking-feeling in Link's stomach had halted him. The hero was the one who invited himself along on Shad's trip to the Temple of Time and he had promised to help Shad out on his research. Why would Link want to damn himself in such a way? Any price was worth it so that Link could get more information on the Mirror of Twilight……

Had it only been four months since Link saved Hyrule? Four months since he defeated Gannondorf and his minions? Four months since he last saw smart-talking Princess of Twilight………

Now Link was here, wasting away in the middle of decaying ruins with a…_extremely talkative_ scholar and nothing to do expect wonder why he needed to meet a certain Princess of Shadows. Why had Link set out on a quest that he could never hope to succeed, even in a lifetime of searching? Midna and he had been through a lot together in such short amount of time……

No.

That would not be fair to group her into some great pedestal that was highter than the rest of his friends. They all been through those tougher days of Twilight and all were equally as important as Midna……right? Besides, she's safe and sound in her own world, with her own people. For crying out loud, Midna's royalty! She's being waited on by hundreds…even thousands of servants in the place where **she** **choose** to be! And Link needs to see her? Midna choose to destroy the mirror……not just for herself…….

_"Link...I...See you later."_

The memory was eerily as clear as the day it happened. The feeling of the desert sun…tears in her eyes…the cracking of glass………it haunted Link. What Midna had said…no way could that there was. He wouldn't let that be their last words together. Even if it cost him his life, Link will see the Twilight Princess once more……

A low thud of a book closing awakened Link from his thoughts. He looked to see Shad face him instead of the ancient writings…a somewhat smug and somewhat tired expression was printed across his entire body (he had just been standing for 3 hours). Suddenly his features change dramatically to shock, as though he just released something.

"Link!!" Shad exclaimed and then with sigh continued, "Oh may…You were so quiet for such along time. I forgot you were even there!"

"Thanks, Shad. It's real nice to know that I have that kind of impression on you." Everyone knew Link wasn't the noisy-type. Hell, he didn't even remember talking throughout his last adventure, but HOLY CRAP! He was right behind Shad!!

"So…" Link proceeded to ask, "What **have** you been looking at these past few hours I've been wastin-err…waiting for you?"

"Ah, yes……My dear friend, I believe I have discovered one of the most…nay **the most** important breakthrough to archeology as a whole!" The look of success and triumph returned to Shad's face as moved his body into a thespian-like pose, hand raised to shoulder height and arm out stretched as he pointed into the distance……

Link, taking his theatrical arranged friend as showing his finding, followed Shad's finger to a wall some feet away. The wall itself was less than wall and more of an overgrowth of vines with a few snails and spiders crawling across it. How were bugs and plants earthmoving, the hero thought to himself. As Link turned back to Shad, he found him walking away from him and to a pair of stone doors. Link instantly recognized them as the gate that let him into the Temple of Time, fully restored, in an era when the structure was intact.

"Link." Shad said, bringing the hero's attention back to him, "When you described these ruins to me, you said you used this doorway to cross time itself, right?" Shad was simply answered with nod from Link and he went on, "You also said that when you returned to this age, the doors would no longer open?"

"Yeah that's right. When I came back I couldn't pry them open or anything." Where was the scholar going with this?

Shad only smile and reached into the Hero's travel pack. After emptying its contents into a small mountain of metal and sharp things (why Link needs steel shoes to sink underwater with that much junk, only the Gods knows) he retrieved the item he needed……the Dominion Rod. Shad held the ancient shaft in front of Link and himself. Even in the bright sunlight, the green glow of the Rod gave their faces a lime tint. Link thought it was funny that the same relic that provided Shad with his first breakthrough would once again prove helpful on Shad's newest discovery.

"Link" Shad had finally spoke up, "the Dominion Rod, the ancestral technology of Oocca……This is the key to Hyrule's past!!" Shad's eyes were wide and a vivid state awe was reflected in his face.

"Imagine it Link!! To see history come to life! To watch the first Kings of Hyrule struggle in it's erection, hear languages that long since died off be spoken again…to meet the Oocca in a time when they and Hylians both shared the land……Link, we simple mortals can't begin comprehend what can done with this power!"

But Link could see exactly what this new power could do. He's seen first hand what magic at this level had done to their world and how it turned men with dark thoughts into the oppressors of evil. The potential to change the past and civilization as they knew it would be too hard to pass by……for anyone……

That day four months ago……

_"Link...I...See you later."_

Could Link let this pass by? The answer to his mission and all his questions was lying in front of him……but at what price? Risking all of existence to see one girl…no matter how tempting the thought was, no way could Link be that selfish. Shad couldn't help but see his friend struggle internally on the new issues that had come from his greatest discovery. We all have personal demons that needed to considered during times like these, Shad silently thought,…Link most of all……

But all negative repercussion aside, time-travel could only help mankind…at least that's what Shad had always dreamed of.

"Well, Link…" Shad interrupting Link's thoughts, "Let's try to see if we can even get these relics working. I hate get us both excited over nothing."

"Right" Link replied with slight nod and half smile, "So! Where do we plug this thing in?"

"If it was only that easy" Shad scoffed, "No, unfortunately, a different course of action is required to be performed……"

Shad shift his body back towards the doorway, raising the Dominion Rod to point its lustrous sphere at the edifice. In dull whisper, foreign and forget words were uttered to form a small incantation. Its meaning escaped Link, though he remembered hearing a few of the words when Shad had re-imbued the Dominion Rod with power. Suddenly the green globe at the end of the shaft shootout at the doorway, incasing it a lime green light……Then the light seemed to crawl over the doors, forming fluid lime green lines across the its surface. In the middle of gate, the lines traced a figure of a bird under the Triforce, the symbol of Hyrule royalty that Link had seen throughout his journeys.

_**Clank**_

The sound seemed echo around in air for few seconds…and then…the door slowly groaned open. Link and Shad stared in wonderment as the doorway reviled a pool of water-like…something. The portal reminded Link of look at the surface of a pond during a cloudy day, a dark gray color disturbed by small waves that rolled over its self. But the big difference between the pond and the portal was that the portal was standing strait up, perpendicular to the ground, and didn't seem the least bit concerned with gravity. Link was pull from his daydreaming by a yelp for a masculine (though not that masculine) voice. He turned to see Shad slowly being drag toward the open doorway as he stubbornly refused to let go of the Dominion Rod. Link sprang into action and caught the Rod a foot away from enter the portal.

"Oh, thank the Deities for your heroic strength. I thought I was done for!!" Shad exclaimed…even though Colin had a stronger pull than the Rod had, in Links opinion. Shad relinquish the Rod to Link's grip and took a step back, "Who would have expected such an odd react?"

"So we got the doors to open……now what?" Link asked as turned to Shad for an answer, but the expression on Shad's face said it all. He wanted to jump through and start a conversation with a caveman, but Link was a little hesitant to let him go after seeing Shad's…_manly display of strength_, "Maybe I should be the one goes in and you stay here Shad. I am more experience at time-travel than you are, anyway."

"I guess there's no denying it." Shad stated with sigh, "You are the Hero after all…and I'm just a bookworm. If I got into a scrape I do not think I could handle it that well…"

"Ok, it's settled. I'll go into the past myself-" Link then remembered that he no idea where this portal would lead him. He could very well be walking into the caveman era! "Say…Shad…do you have any idea how far back I'll go?"

Shad took a minute to think the question over, chin between fingers and eyes closed. Sometimes Link thought Shad belong in some overpriced Castle Town play instead of the real world. He was the most dramatic archeologist (_he knew_ _so_ _many_).

"I would say…six……seven years at the most, yes."

Shad's reply wasn't quite what Link expected and the confusion was plain see on his face. I'm really only go to travel that far? The hero thought, less than a decade?! The desire to slice Shad into piece had mysteriously returned to Link……

"Shad…" Link said in a low tone, etched in anger, "Did you get me bent out of shape all because of **7 years**?!"

"But it would be dangerous if you went further!" Shad defending his position as he recoil from his annoyed friend, "Any dated farther than 50 years and you'd risk exhausting the Rod's power source!"

Link let out a long, drawn out sigh that help him extinguish his anger. In the grand scheme of things, seven years was perfect. Link certainly didn't want to go to the ancient times……and he couldn't stop himself if he was back four months ago……

"Well I guess I'm going…"

"No! Wait!!" Shad said quickly and then wrote something onto a small piece of paper. He handed the paper to Link and continued, "That spell is what's needed to return this time. I translated it into modern Hylian syllables, so you should be able to pronounce it."

"**Should **be able to, Shad?" Link asked apprehensively, "You mean if it doesn't work, I'll have to wait seven years to get back?"

"All the better that it's only seven instead of a hundred." Shad retorted with smile, "Now then, off you go."

So much for excuses, Link thought……He knew the risks and he never had or ever will run away because of danger. But every time someone told him a risk, the risk turned out to be a thousand times worse. Link was use to risk, but he didn't have to like it. It would have been better if he never knew.

"One small step for Hylian…"

And with that, Link let the pull of the Rod move him toward the portal. The moment he meet its surface Link felt an odd displacement sensation, but it was familiar from his last adventure. A second later Link's vision went complete white……so white that even when he closed his eyes the void remain. The void of white dissolved to black of his eyelids, apparently Link made it through. The first thing Link saw when he opened his eyes was the one thing he expected. He was outside. Though it was extremely dark…too dark even for it to be night alone. Link gazed upward, guessing a stormy sky would face him. No sky…the only thing that met Link's sight was leafs and branches…and upon further investigating he found he was no longer in a ruin covered field. He was now deep within a dense forest, trees reaching high into heavens, blocking out any thought of light. When Link turned around to the doorway he just existed from, he discovered that the stone doors and arch were gone, replaced by the lines of green light that had covered the gateway.

"…one giant leap for Hyliankind."

Link's comical comment (as terrible a pun as it was) was small comfort for him. He knew what his new surroundings meant……The Temple of Time had been in ruin for hundreds of years and was probably build over 500 years ago……so…not 7 years in the past. Further……

"Oh boy…"


	2. Of Imps and Faires

"Ego nutus Tempus Ianua ut patefacio!"

Ok…third time's the charm…

"Ego nutus Tempus Ianua ut patefacio!!"

…**twelfth** time's the charm…

"EGO NUTUS TEMPUS IANUA UT PATEFACIO!! DAMN IT!!"

…twenty fourth time-NO!! That's enough!! No matter how many times Link said the damn chant, IT DIDN'T WORK!! This was getting him nowhere...Link needed to come down, assess the problem with logic and come up with a solution.

First off…the problem:

Link's suck in a forest, in the middle of the night, in the ancient past…no big deal.

Link has no idea what era his in…so if can leave the forest then he might be walking into a battlefield or better yet, in the middle of Creation itself...starting to see the trouble…

Link has none of his weapons or items, except his sword, his shield, and a powerless Dominion Rod that's no more helpful than a stick……Link just might have a difficult situation on hand.

Now…for future reference…what was the start of this problem...hmmm...Oh yes! SHAD!!

Ok, this isn't helping. Shad had no idea of what would actually happen after Link step through the doorway. The incantation Shad gave Link just wasn't working, no meter how many times Link said it or which way he readed the words. The stone gate had disappear when Link arrived, leaving only the light symbols that empowered the doorway…and even though there was nothing in between the lines, the doors were still rock-solid (Link's nose could attest to that). There nothing left here for Link to do, he only hoped he could to find a village or town and begin again in the morning. So he picked a direction and started off.

The night air of forest was clear and cool, placing Link's mind into state tranquility. As foreboding as the dark woods were, it did have its wonders and beauties hidden under forest overgrowth. Link had once and while stop walking and listen…to the birds, the insects, the squirrels, and the other nocturnal animals……He listened to very life-force of forest. As child, Link would frequently walk through wood areas of Ordon, taking time to listen its life-force……

If Link had never embarked on the fruitless quest of his, he would have still been in Ordon…possible doing the same thing he was doing right then. But every time Link questioned his quest, the imagine of Midna's tear-filled face pops into mind……then breaking of glass...It stung whenever Link thought back to that day…like someone was reaching into his chest…scratching and itching at his insides...Everyday he thought about her, and everyday he felt the sting in his heart……

I need to keep moving, Link thought to himself, this wasn't the **place** or the **time** for daydreaming teenager.

Link pressed on into the darkest, keeping an eye out for any unexpected meetings with the more violent forest habitants. After walking for want seemed to be a mile or so, a thick fog started to set in, reducing Link's vision to a couple of feet (just what he needed). The hairs on back of Links neck were standing on end…there was no way he could hope to deflect a coming attack in this fog. It could come for any angle with out him knowing and Link would be standing there with his no way to defend. Now his pace had come down to a crawl, each step he made was agonizing...Link knew someone was going to attack…but……when……

It had been some hours since the fog appeared and Link had guess daybreak was coming. Even though his internal-clock had been screwed up since left the Present in middle of the day and arrived in the Past at night, Link's field of vision had improved from the boost of light...a pretty good clue. He could also hear less and less of animals scurrying around because the transition from the nocturnal to the diurnal, daytime creatures. Link started to relax, releasing a light sigh. All the anxiety was starting get to him…Link took a confident step forward, finally ready to re-attain his normal pace. The second his foot met the ground, an invisible force dragged his leg straight up, dropping Link directly onto his back then sending him flying after his leg. The momentum caused Link to soar to the heights of the tree branches, but just as he was about to breakthrough the canopy, the mysterious force caught Link's foot once again and hauled him back down to the earth…only to catch him a third time a few feet from the forest floor. Now hanging upside down by a particularly sore leg, Link at last found his sense (you try fly through the air! You wouldn't think straight either!!). Link raised head and looked dow-...up at his foot to find that the unseen force that grabbed him was……a rope?! Holy Farore, Din, and Nayru!! Did the Hero of Time get bushwhacked by the **oldest** trick the **oldest** book?! Damn it!! Commmme Ooonnn!! Kids in Ordon used snares like this to trap rabbits, Link screamed in his mind, I'm not a **rabbit**!!

"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughter? It sounded like it came from a child, "Wow!! I can't believe that it worked!!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed a second voice, this one had a feminine tone, "Did you see his face right before he fell back down! I thought I was goin' ta piss myself!!"

Link strained to turn and catch a glimpse at the new arrivals (the ones who must have set that damn snare), unfortunately they where somewhere behind the curtain of fog that still refused let the daylight win. Link's head was still spinning from his 'trip' and the world around him seemed to bleed into a colorful mess. Though even in his brainless state, he could just make out a few images on the edge of his sight. A globe of yellow light with a matching purple globe and a figure wearing an orange hat………

"You guys aren't going to steal from this guy too, are you?" a new individual voice appeared, an extremely timid sounding boy.

"Aarrgh, Tael! Why do you have to rain on everyone's parade." The annoyed voice of the girl said, "You should be more grateful to have such cool sister like me. No way you'd be with us if you didn't."

The rustling of grass underneath Link alerted him to someone's presents. Look down, Link discovered the orange hat figure from before and now he could get a better look. He (or she...?) couldn't have been older than ten, dressed in ratty orange and green clothes, though what caught Links eye the most was the mask the child wore……

The mask had a purple face with detail designs of loud colors. Several points projected from rim of the mask, but what attached Link's notice were the eyes...they seem…familiar somehow. Like they're suppose to be now something...someone else. The very presence of the thing was like something he felt in the past…a dark presence……

Link was awakened from his reflections when he noticed **what** Orange Hat was doing.

"Heeey, look this thing." Orange Hat said as held up…Link's Dominion Rod!!

"Ooooo!" the girl replied. Link had now gotten a look at her and she appeared to be the yellow light-sphere (fairy), "…ah…what is it?"

"I don' know…" Orange Hat swung the Rod around a few times, finding it a little…lacking in its dormant state. Then something new caught his eye...something sharp. Chucking the Dominion Rod a couple feet away, Orange Hat set his (her?) sights on Link's sword……Damn it!! When did Link drop that!! Well Orange Hat was sure happy that he did…now **this** was a toy. Swinging the blade above his head, Orange Hat came close to slicing off the heads of Link and his fairy friends…several times. Link couldn't take it anymore...

"That's enough, ALRIGHT!" Link commanded in the most adult voice he could muster, "You had your fun, now let me down and stop play with my sword!"

Orange Hat stopped his swordplay for a moment and looked at Link, giving him a perplexed expression (or at least that's what Link thought he did). The silence between them lasted a few seconds, until Orange Hat snickered. A moment later, he burst into a craze of laughter and resumed his game of 'Shake the Deadly Weapon.' Great…now Link was hanging upside down with a psychotic little kid swinging his sword around inches from his head…and the kid has authority issues. The cackling and sword-flinging suddenly came to a halt when Orange Hat rammed the blade into a near be tree, to Orange Hat's horror. Fingers firmly around the halt and feet pressing forcefully on the tree trunk, Orange Hat tried with all his strength to reclaim his newly found plaything. Sadly, however, even with help of two fairies...Orange Hat could not pull the sword out.

"Hyper little children should be more careful with their toys…"

A new character emerged, tearing Link's sight away from Orange Hat and the fairies. This person was tall, at least a head taller than Link (though not as tall as Ganondorf). His voice designated him as a man. It was formal voice and horsed by years of use, but commanded a respect that Link's 'Adult Tone' could never have done. The man was covered from head to toe in a black cloak, save the white flesh showing on his left hand as it held the Dominion Rod……wait, WHAT!!

"Who are you?" Orange Hat calmly asked, though with a rigid body...ready for whatever the Cloaked Man would do.

"Keh…keh keh keh" a dry laugh preceded the Cloaked Man reply, "You needn't fear from me, little one. I am merely a traveler in these woods and I happened upon your…comical scene. Perhaps…you need…assistance?"

Orange Hat inched closer to the sword, still imbedded in wood. The forest child wouldn't give up this treasure so easily……

"Do not worry, friend." The Cloaked Man voice projected his hidden smirk, "I am perfectly content with the trash you cast away earlier…"

The Cloaked Man raised the Rod to show what he had mention, allowing Orange Hat to know that the blade wasn't what the man's goal. Even with his face hidden, Link knew the Cloaked Man must have been grinning from ear to ear. As he clutched the Dominion Rod tightly in his pigment-less hand, he released a low and malevolent chuckle, to Link's horror. The Rod was powerless, but it was Link's only clue to getting back home. The Cloaked Man could leave at any moment he choose and Link couldn't do a thing about it. Orange Hat hadn't care in the least.

"Child" The Cloaked Man announced as Orange Hat went back to prying the sword loose, "I have found that it is better to **cut** your losses' and proceed to another spot to cast you line. There are always more to catch…**further** down stream."

"The creepy guy has a point" the yellow fairy said from behind Orange Hat, "If we stay here all day, who knows what we'd miss out now!!"

Orange Hat took a minute to consider the matter. The next person them meet might have a sword **and** something cooler, the forest child silently realized. Orange Hat started to rub his hands together greedily as he turned and left the two humans in his wake. The two fairies dashed after him……

"So…" Link began a polite tone of voice, "Now that you got rid of those troublemakers, would you be nice enough to let me down…?"

"No" The Cloaked Man said plainly (it was worth a try), "…did you actually expect me to help you. Is everyone in your era idiotic enough to fall for a simple snare…"

DAMN IT!! Why did he have to bring that up!! Like I was supposed to know that the forest like the back of my hand, Link thought to himself,…wait……**my era**?! What?!

"How did you…" Augh! Link couldn't even voice his thoughts now!!

"Keh keh keh keh! I thought you would react if I know your secret! Yes…I know you're from Hyrule's future and I also know about this rod! You've done me a great deed for me, boy. With the Dominion Rod, I can finally finish a lifetime of hard work. I owe it all to you, kid…"

"If all you need is the Rod's power, then I'd lend it to you" Link stated with much more serious tone, this wasn't a plea, "All I ask is for you to let me down and help me get back to my time."

"Sorry" the man replied mockingly, "but helping you is not a part of my plans. No...You should stay there like that for while. Maybe the next time you want desire to fool with the ancient powers…you remember…where your place it..."

With that the Cloaked Man turned and disappeared as quickly as he appeared from the fog. Only his dark laughter lingered in the cold morning air. Link shouted after him with few colorful words to specify that he was a major dick! After an hour or so, Link halted the profanities and tried to figure out a way down. Link's legs were numb and his blood had all rushed to his brain, plus he hadn't eaten for sometime now. Thinking logically wasn't going to be that easy……

_CRACK!!_

The sound a twig snapping alerted Link to another's presents. Link carefully looked around as best as could, try to see where his visitor was come from. Perhaps it was Orange Hat coming back to pull at the sword one last time…_that's_ just what Link needed. Suddenly the force of the rope vanished and Link plummeted down the few feet that were between him and the earth. Climbing up from a painful heap on the ground, Link met face to face with his apparent rescuer……a ten-year-old boy with green tunic and matching hat………

* * *

Edited 8/25/08: There...chapters one and two edited. Hopeful this will get people reading and review ON THE STORY and not the grammer. So whoever is reading these chapters for the first time, please review them.


	3. Into the Kokiri Woods

Link stood there, silently taking in his savior. A boy of ten or eleven years with pointed Hylian ears and forest green clothes. A sword and shield made specifically for a child was strapped to the boys back. Even with the heroic gear, Link couldn't get past the fact that he was rescued by some kid who didn't come up to his chest level. Colin was even a little taller then him……

"Wow, thanks a lot" Link began, a tiny bit embarrassed from what transpired, "If you hadn't come along, I would have been up there for all eternity."

"Yeah, I get that a lot" The boy replied who seemed equally as embarrassed about it as Link was, "It was pretty easy to find you…you know……with the yelling…"

Oh…crap……

Link's prior hour-long rant had been more beneficial than he though, but was it worth the cost of teaching a ten-year-old a more 'colorful' form of speech? Some Hero of Time he was…walking into half-ass traps and showing children how to swear. If Ilia could see him now…Holy Farore, the **lecture** Link would get……That's three hours he'd do anything to avoid!! As Link contemplated his 'Doom Scenario' a slight jerk from behind pushed him forward a step, interrupting Link from his bellyaching and causing him flip around. He found a young foal with a chestnut coat and bleach white main. That's weird…it looks like……

"This is one of my best friends!" the boy announced with wide smile as he walk over to the foal, "Her name's Epona! She actually belongs to another one of my friends, but she likes to hang around with me sometimes."

WHOA!! WHOA!! This is just too much for Link to take…after traveling centuries into past, hanging upside-down with psycho kid swinging very sharp sword by Link's head...and now meeting a carbine copy of Link's horse in her younger days……Merciful Nayru, if your listen...WHERE'S THE LOGIC!!

"Hey…are you…ok?" the boy asked, noticing Link's sickly white face, "Maybe I should take you back to the village…"

Link said nothing as he followed the little guy and horse through woods, Link was still trying to come to grips with things. Thoughts kept whirling around in Link's head and nothing seem to slow down so he could focus it. Only one thing stood clear in the chaos………

One thought Link had everyday……one feeling he had every minute……one person who had being gone for four months, but Link saw her every moment……heaven and hell mixing together in some bastardized version of one another……always having the pain, but never wanting to let go……Midna…………

Before Link knew it, their small party was exiting the woods through giant tree trunk turned tunnel. They were now situated on a small cliff, over looking a tiny settlement made of…tree houses? True, Link has the same type of dwelling. Though when you see a whole village made up of oversize tree homes…you're going to stare for while. A small steam flowed at the back of village, complete with miniature waterfall and the air itself seemed to be filled with life and happy sentiments. Link couldn't help but be reminded of Ordon as gazed at the quaint and tiny, little village.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest" the boy stated as he joined Link by the small fence, "This is my hometown…well, homevillage really…I've spent over half my life here with all my friends."

"Really, kid?" Link said with scoff, "I'm surprise you could remember something like that. I barely remember when I was five!"

"Ahhmm…yeah…well…Hey! Don't you think you forgot something?!"

Link gave the boy a baffled look, but in second remembered……HIS SWORD!! AGUUUHHH!! How far did they travel, what turns did they take! Damn it…all Link wanted to do right now was collapse into soft bed and sleep forever……Now he had to retrace the path the boy took him on and **hope** Orange Hat didn't come back to get the treasured blade him/her-self (and maybe check if Links still alive…maybe).

"So you did forget something…" The boy asked again with huge grin and giggle, much to Link's suspicion. The kid then produced Link's missing sword, "I saw it in a tree trunk after you got all comatosey. So…I put it in my pack!"

Link couldn't have been more relieved, as griped the halt of weapon and replace it into his scabbard. Link and that sword had been through Twilight and back together...he'd hate to let it go to the mad-child Orange Hat or someone worse……like the Dominion Rod had. That Cloaked Man…no telling where he went. He could be halfway to the other side of Hyrule by now……and he might not stop there. If Link was going to find the guy, then he will needed to know exactly who and what he was up against. A small rumble from the hero's stomach interrupted Link's thoughts of the man and redirected them on Link's empty stomach. Dear Goddesses…Link hadn't eaten since his lunch in the future (…that sounded extremely odd…).

"If you're hungry, then you can go down and eat at that shop over there." The boy suggested as he pointed to a tree building across the stream, "Just tell them I send ya'."

"Thank a lot…uhmm" Link never did get a name from the kid nor did he introduce himself, "Sorry, I didn't get your name-"

"Sorry, me fault!" the kid cut in before Link could finish, "I'm Link of Kokiri Forest!"

Like a ton of bricks, it hit Link……the ancient era…the identical horses…green hat and tunic…Zelda had told Link that every great hero was named after **the** **Hero**, the one who came from the wilderness and saved the land from Ganondorf for the first time. This kid was the legacy of the Royal Knights and legendary savior of Hyrule! This was **LINK**!!

"Hello?"

He was waiting for Link to reply (this Link not that Link). Link couldn't give the kid his name, that would blow his cover (Link has a cover?). Some other name, any name!! Link mind was buzzing, out of thousand names how do you pick one?! And how could he lie to **the** Link? That would be close to sinning! Link can't think like that now, he just needed a name!!

"My name is…" Link could only think of one name, but he wasn't girl, "Mid……mir. Midmir, yeah! Ah, Midmir's the name!"

"Mid…mir" the past Link repeated the gross distortion of Midna's name, "Ok Midmir! I have to get going now, but it was great meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you, too…" 'Midmir' replied to Link as the latter jumped onto Epona and rode off into the tunnel.

A sensation filled every fiber of Link's being…idiocy. Holy Mothers…'**Midmir**'!! Link was better off with using Midna's name! Link could only imagine want The Hero, Link, thought of him. Ok now I'm acting as stupid as my fake name, Link thought to himself. **He** was the adult and the other Link was the kid, he should be one who's the role-model and not the other way around! It was just too bad, though. The Link of past was never going to now the real him…because this Link is going to find that dick in the black cloak, get the Dominion Rod, and return to his time. Even if that meant rip the bastard's legs off and stuffing them down his scrawny throat (Link was really hoping meant that). But right now……it's chow time!

The climb down the cliff was shorter than what Link thought would take. Small cliff……small village?! What the heck?! It looks like children only live here, how can that work? As Link made his way through the village to the stream (more like puddle) he found that his earlier observations were correct. There were only children, all of them dressed as Past Link had, with forest green tunics and hats. It was so odd……Kids in Ordon and even most of Hyrule weren't expected to perform steady labor until their 13 to 14 years of age…it usually depended on the work. But these kids all seemed to be hard at work painting, building, moving things, hanging things. Were things so different in this era? Link decided to push those thoughts aside for right now, food was more important than sociology. The store's entrance was just tall enough for Link to fit under without ducking and the only thing safeguarding the interior from the outside world was a cloth curtain. The inside of the shop held the scent of fleshly cut lumber and water leafs. There was a table and some sits, but for ten-year-olds not grown teenagers. There was only one person in the store, a kid (of course) that was rearranging the items on the shelves.

"uuummm…" How should Link know how to talk to a shop owner who's 10?! But apparently that was all that was needed……

"Welcome…" the Owner said rather un-enthusiastically as turned to the hero, "Did you want something? …most Hylians who come in…like…want bombs or arrows or something."

"Uh…Yeah" Link couldn't believe how passionate-less this kid was. He was his only customer! "Somebody told me that I could get bite to eat here…?"

"Yeah…we got food and stuff here…"

"……So……"

"Oh…did you want some food or…whatever?"

"Yes, I do." It was like pulling teeth with this guy, "What do you have here?"

"We got…uh…this." the young Owner pulled out bowl full of nuts and forest fruits. Link was hoping for a hot meal, but beggars…and so now…

"How much, kid?" Link asked, taking the bowl.

"I don't know……seven…rupees?" Was he asking Link about price? It was a little low, "Most Hylians come here wanting bombs or arrows. Your, like, the first to want food."

Ok…this is officially the weirdest village Link has ever been to, but Link never looks a gift horse in the mouth. After raise the price to 15 rupees (Link couldn't cheat the kid out and 15 rupees is very reasonable) Link proceeded to eat his meal on the floor since Link was too big for the sits. The food was fairly good mostly because of its strangeness. Odd peach/apple-like fruit and nuts that fit into your entire hand (...deku nuts?). It was certainly fun to eat, Link silently thought, that's what you expect from a society of children. Link was halfway through his serving when a girl from the village stepped in, her green jade hair made her really standout.

"Hey! Did you get those banners in yet!?" The question was directed toward the Owner, but the girl's attentions quickly move to Link, "Oh, hello! I saw you walking around the village! Sorry nobody came up to you. We all busy with upcoming Autumn Festival! By the way, I'm Saria."

"Nice to meet you, Saria. I'm Li-……Midmir…" Link replied. As much as he hated it, Midmir was what Past Link knew him as and so would his friends. Link just needed to act smooth, "I'm a…traveler from reign south of Hyrule. Your friend, Link, told me that I could buy a late breakfast here."

"You mean…you bought it?" Saria asked. Link was just confused by that…of course he bought it, this was store! Saria went on, "Didn't he tell you that it's free…?"No, he didn't……

Link stood up to find the wily shopkeeper had disappeared into the back room. It didn't really matter, Link could always cut some grass or break some rocks for a little pocket change…Link always liked that little quirk no matter how illogical it was. Link had gone back to eating while Saria started asking him questions about the world beyond the forest. Link tried to answer as vaguely as possible and yet still be relevant. He couldn't risk changing history but at the sometime he couldn't let the poor girl down.

"Well, I got to get going, Midmir." Argh, she said that name again! "My brake-time is over now. But it was great talking to you!"

"Same here" Link shot back. It was nice to have normal conversation after all the insanity. Suddenly a ball of light shot through door, it was a fairy.

"Saria!! I finally found you!" the little orb exclaimed.

"Ciela! You're supposed to be helping the other fairies with the preparations!" the Kokiri girl lectured the fairy angrily.

"I know, I know!" Ciela retorted between heavy breathes, "But the Great Deku Tree told everyone to be on alert for a Hylian male around 17 or 18."

Ever feel like the 300 pound gorilla in the room? Yeah. That was Link. The fairy seemed to be too busy relaying the message to notice the hero……and what was Link to do? 'Excuse me, but I think I fit your profile'? Despite his choice in names, Link wasn't an idiot and if their looking for him then he wasn't going to pop right up. Link though the matter over...maybe he should just go with them. What could they do? Their kids! But before Link could even raise his voice, Ciela at last notice him.

"EEEEEK!!" an earsplitting scream came from the fairy and then she continued at lighting speed, "YouraHylianmalearound17or18!!"

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Link said in an elevated but calm voice. Though Ciela seem to have screamed in shock, not fear, and swiftly grabbed Link by the hand…

"Hurry!! We need to get to the Great Deku Tree, NOW!!"

Ciela dragged Link out of the shop, across the stream to a twisty path. The path ended at a massive meadow that could have easily fit all of Ordon Village into. A colossal tree dominated the meadow, its wooden gaze seem to watch over every detail in the clearing. Link guessed that this was the Great Deku Tree, but what in Hyrule could it want with him, he JUST got here!

"Ciela. Thou have done well in bring the one talked of so swiftly in such a small amount of time." The Deku Tree said, without moving his lips……it had no lips… "Please…go back to the others and tell them to conclude the search." Ciela followed her orders with out question and was gone in a second.

"Now…I have much to impart to thou, one who was chosen in an age yet to come…" The giant's cryptic comment was effortlessly deciphered…and Link was a little annoying that almost knew that he was from the future. He didn't really care, but you know… "Hero, chosen by the Gods…thou have a long journey head of one's self……if thou wish to return to the future period. Know first, that the one who took the item of thou belonging…is the one who jeopardizes the very existence of Hyrule……and the entire world.

"A man…who's name is……Rinkar!"

* * *

Note: Heeeyyy. I got some reviews! I'm sorry to say, Skywalker (I'm shortening your name) that the two Links must go there different ways :( - that is like the first one of those ever made and I'm not happy about it. Anyway, this is Past Link right before he goes to Termina. But maybe after 3 days pass...I'll think about it...

(oh yeah and brushes283...what...you want some? Do you want some of this?! We'll go down to playground, I'll make ya' my bitch...standing on your knees, shinning my...floors and licking my...the tasty meal from your plate...burrrnnnnn!!)

Edited 8/25/08: When I first heard that my chapters had a lot of grammar errors, it surprise of bother me. Cloudranner Sparty really pushed me to edit these early chapters. Now that I'm looking at them...the major of 'grammar errors' are intently there! It's dialog!! Nobody talks in the proper manner all the time!

Everything else is pretty simple...BUT COME ON!! I needed feed back on the STORY! It's everyones fault that the fic has progress the it did.


	4. Eternity Explained

Authors Note: Bear with it!

* * *

The first soft light of the day loomed through the gray stone windows, illuminating the room from its dull, candle-glow state. The dark-haired, middle-age woman at the front of the room was quite thankful the sudden brightening and made a silent note to herself to give extra praise in Temple later this morning. If the room remained dark, how would her students have seen her lesson? The troop of girls who filled rows desks and tables were all diligently scribbling away, copying down the writings that the women had place upon chalkboard. The sound of ink covered quills against paper was blissful nirvana to her as she watching in pride at her students' working hard……all but one…

"Miss Meeko, what exactly do you think your doing?!" the women yelled in an even tone, causing a mid-teenage girl in the second row to jump in response.

"Mis-Mistress Yuenka…I…I was just writing down your lessons!" the young girl replied as she recomposed herself in her sit.

"Miss Meeko…" the mistress said flatly after walking to Meeco's desk, "My lesson didn't include illustrations of your number one heartthrob…now did it, Miss Meeko."

The classroom erupted in feminine giggles as Meeko's secret habit was reviled and Meeko just prayed for a quick, painless DEATH!! Oh my Goddesses, why did Mistress Yuenka have to pick on her of all people! It wasn't Meeko's fault that she always had **that guy** on her mind……that perfect guy…with the bleach white hair in permanent bedhead state…sigh…with the skintight mask that covered the lower half of his perfect face…sigh…and Meeko couldn't forget his dreamy ruby colored eyes…sigh… Holy Din!! Give her strength so the girl doesn't faint!

"Miss Meeko" Yuenka related flatly, breaking Meeco from her fantasizing, "I would very much appreciate...if you save your doodling for personal time…and……pay attention in my class!!"

"Yes Madam!!" Meeko responded hastily in fear, then stood up and bowed respectfully, "It won't happen again, Mistress Yuenka!"

Embarrassed beyond possible believe, Meeko descended into her chair and substituted her sketchings with a clean piece of parchment. Meeko had idea as to why the Mistress cruelty was always reserved for her specifically. Since Meeko was old enough to understand, she was told that she was the Yellow Maiden, the Sage of Light's decedent. She was possessor of a mysterious power, which could only be matched by the other five Maidens. But that wasn't an explanation for Mistress Yuenka's hatred. Meeko always thought that have the Maiden of Light under you would be a great honor…and a teacher would strife to make her the best Sage Maiden in history. Mistress Yuenka just made her feel like crap……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mistress Yuenka class had lasted forever to young Yellow Maiden!! And Meeko couldn't get herself to stop blushing since the mistress called her out……and to make matters worst Yuenka continued the onslaught with question after question about holy chants and temple locations. Meeko's only solace was that her best friends didn't have the same morning classes as her. That way none of them would bring up the matter.

"Hey, Meeko! Did Mistress Yuenka give you a hard time again?!" So much for that……

"You guess it, Rin" Meeko replied with sigh as the two proceeded to the dining hall, "She must have asked me to repeat the Bolero of Fire Sonnet seven or eight times…"

"Wow. You must of really pissed her off this time."

"Hey! What makes you think that it was me, huh!?" Meeko angrily retorted, but Rin just give Meeko her 'Don't Try with Me, Missie' look and she got the truth, "Ok, Ok! Maybe I was drawing…again while in class and she found out…"

"Sigh……Meeko when are going to stop this 'boy crazy over one boy' business." Rin wearily voiced as she remembered her friend's predicament, "You can't limit yourself forever! There are ton of other guys out there."

Rin has had to deal with Meeco's obsession for almost two years now. The poor girl just couldn't stop! Luckily the matter never effected there friendship. Meeko and Rin had been b.f.f.'s even since they enrolled in Hyrule's Cluster for Young Temple Maidens. The two were never to far from one another and they did everything together. And their diversities only reinforced the two girls' bond...be it Meeko cheering for Rin during Rin's athletic meets or vice versa with Rin supporting Meeko on her singing competitions. Nope…no one could find a closer pair than those two on the entire Cluster grounds.

The only thing Meeko and Rin ever disagreed about was……boys (Sigh...teenage girls...why am I writing about teenage girls...). This was one divergence of opinion that the two could never find common ground on. Rin had always been the fussy one, change her 'Perfect Match' almost everyday, but usually stay within the realm of one type of boy a week. Oddly Rin's weekly choices coincided with the first cute guy she saw that week (_quite_ unusual for a _teenage girl_). That particular week had been no different. On Monday morning Rin had a nice little chat with the delivery boy from a local farm that she said was a quote: "dreamy looking guy with sparkly blue eyes and finely tone muscles that made her want to scream!" So of course, she found her temporary flavor of man (farm boy) and let her daydream commence. Meeko on the other hand was the totally opposite. There was only room for one man in her life……a snow topped Adonis…that swept Meeko off her feet and on to his horse to gallop off into the sunset………well not really, but that was Meeko fairy tale end and her goal in life. One day Meeko will marry the great Sheikah warrior, Izunoo!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was another day for Link and needed every minute of it if he was going to reach his destination in time. After his meeting with the Great Deku Tree the other day, Link was told to precede to Hyrule Castle to learn more about the dark mage that threaten the world. Link a deduced that from Kokiri Forest it would take until dusk to get to Castle Town if he left by morning…and if he had horse...On foot it would take Link until late evening on second day……sigh. There was no use to cry over it. Link just had to press on and hope for clear weather. At least there was plenty to think about, especially with what the Deku Tree said:

"_Hero of the coming era…listen well to what thy have to impart to you. The timestreamer, Rinkar, has long since sought after the secrets of an indefinable force know as Eternity. This aether force is where the passage of years occurs…and is the very hand of time, itself……"_

"_Sorry to butt in, but…" Link interrupted, he needed to get grasp of this stuff before the tree starts runner with it again "So, you're saying that time is Eternity?"_

"_Think of pass seconds as water in a river" The Deku Tree began to explain, "Eternity is flow of the river. A person is like a stone in the river, constantly being shaped by the water's flow… and that is Eternity. Rinkar wishes to pervert the flow of time…and become the Lord of Eternity…"_

"…_Lord of Eternity…" Link didn't understand a lick of what it, but nodded he head and the Deku Tree continued._

"_Rinkar's ambition risks the Past, Present, and Future of all those who feel the touch of time… if he is not stopped……we are all forsaken…"_

Even if Link didn't completely comprehend the whole 'Eternity' thing, he could at least identify the 'world in peril' part. The Deku Tree said the Princess of Hyrule could help him find more information on Rinkar, as well as help defeat him. If the myths from Link's time were true then this era's princess was named Zelda just like in his era. In fact…Link had heard that every Princess of Hyrule was named Zelda! But that just seem stupid. What if the royal family had more than one daughter, what if there was twins…wouldn't that be confusing? 'Hey, Zelda. No the other the Zelda!' Wait minute, what if there were only boys?!

"My, my……Aren't you a humble excuse of a hero?" a light voice said from out of nowhere. Link was immediately jerked out of meaningless reflections and took a defensive pose, his hand gripping the halt of his weapon, "Already expecting a fight…You're not as stupid as you look!"

"At least I'm not a disembody voice" Link called back, twisting and turning to locate this new enemy, "Are you going to hide the shadows all day…or are you going to show your ugly face."

"Ha……your quite defiant for being at a disadvantage…maybe you are an idiot."

"Are we going fight or what?" Link asked, checking over his shoulder once again. If this guy's going to attack Link, then attack Link! The anxiety was killing him!!

"Ha ha ha……now, now…let's be civilized about this…" and just as the voice finish his statement, a boy around Link's age appeared out of the shadows. The new arrival was dressed in an array of purples: a light violet, short sleeved shirt under a dark purple, form fitting tunic and a pair of dark purple pants. The entirety of the getup was to match the boy's long, lavender hair that reached down to his shoulders. And above the teenager's depraved smirk, in complete contrast to his purple, sat two blood red eyes, "…My name is Kafei……"

Reaching behind himself, the boy drew out a foot and a half long weapon attached to ring at its base. Link could see that the odd instrument was made up of four blades. Each one was edged on a single side and they were arranged in a way in that neither side of the weapon had more than two edges on either side. The strange implement didn't seem that deadly to Link, it looked more for show than for a fight. But Link's opponent, Kafei, looked more than confident in his weapon as he stretched out his arm and weapon away from his left side. There was a short pause before Kafei spoke again……

"You do know that it is proper to introduce one self after someone has introduced their self……" Kafei stated with a frown.

"Sorry…" Link replied, already smiling at the comment he was about to make, "But I'm not at liberty to tell you my name…"

"………That has to be the most unintelligent statement I've ever heard…" Kafei declared flatly.

Oh, that was it! Link unsheathed his sword and unlatched his shield, positioned himself for an attack, and let the whoopass out of the can!! Charging toward the other teenager, Link pulled the razor sharp blade behind him and prepared for a vertical slash…while Kafei stood his ground, not moving a muscle. At the moment of Link's strike, Kafei finally shifted his arm forward in a sluggish kind of motion, no way could it stop Link's swift cut. But as Kafei moved his arm he also switched a tiny lever in the ring of his weapon. Then a loud clanging of metal against metal sounded through the air…the two blades had meet mid-strike, inches away for Kafei's head.

Link now found his sword and himself battle against a newly transform instrument. Each of the four blades had now situated themselves around the ring-base, creating a cross-form weapon…and the odd edging of the object now faced in one direction.Throw Link back a few feet (surprising Link with his strength) and holding his weapon a distance away from him, Kafei begin to turning the weapon by the ring.

The blades moved faster and faster, in motion of windmill, until the weapon became a fuzzy circle of black metal. Than Kafei leaped forwards, covering the length between Link and him instantly, thrusting the weapon at Link. Link only had the space of second to react and rapidly shifted his shield to halt the spinning blades. Sparks flew as the weapon hit the metal surface of the shield, the force of impact pushed down on Link were so great it almost knocked him to the ground. Fortunately, Link held true and shoved Kafei back and thrust forward with his sword. Kafei easily dodge the thrust.

For few minutes, this process continued with one side jump forward only to be blocked and countered, few instants of dodging the other's blow. Link was breathing heavily right then……he didn't know how much longer he could keep the attack up without getting hit, but being hit once by those whirling razors would slaughter him instantaneously. This needed to end now. Think back to his training with specter of the Hero, Link position his sword next to his head and coiled his body for the attack. With a great cry, Link flung himself through the air and brought the sword down at a neck breaking speed……only to be stopped by a perfectly composed Kafei…who look like he was halting a feather from dropping to the earth. With cocky laugh, Kafei once again switched the lever on the weapon, retracing the blades and snaring Link's sword between the black metal. Kafei thrust his free hand straight into Link's chest, sending Link flying away from Kafei and his sword.

Landing on his feet, Link stared in shock as Kafei removed Link's sword from the blades. How could have Kafei stop such a mighty blow?!, the hero thought in horror. Only the largest, most powerful of Ganondorf's minions had been able to handle the Jump Strike technique…and they all had trouble doing it. Kafei mockingly swung the sword to and fore, laughing at Link's misfortune as he admired the feel of the blade.

"You should be more careful with this! You might put someones eye out!" Kafei exclaimed, tossing Link's sword behind him.

The blades began to spin again and Kafei bent down, readying for one last charge as Link raised his lone shield to defend as best as he could. Run forward, Kafei unleashed an assault of twirling slashes and cuts, each one more devastating than the last. Pain went up Link's right arm as he held his shield against ever attack, until one slash had pushed the shield far enough to pass over and on through Link's unprotected shoulder. Screaming in agony and grabbing hold of the blood shoulder, Link took several steps back. The blades had cut deep…through the tunic and chain mail…and into the bone. But even though Link was wide open for another attack…Kafei jumped back a few feet as Link nursed his wound. There was a small hiss sounded near Link's head. Looking down upon his shield, he found slip of paper that was being consumed by a small flame. Link's instincts quickly took hold, Link un-tether the shield and threw it with all his might. With huge amount of force, the shield exploded four feet away from Link, throwing him into the air and then landed on his damaged joint.

Kafei made his way to burn covered Link, taking in his victory slowly with each stride. All could Link could do was glare at him……his whole body was shrieking in pain as Link's vision started failing him. Kafei had stop in front of the hero……well on top of Link, actually. Adding insult as well as injury, Kafei had taking a few stomps on Link's still smoldering back before stepping to his side.

"It was fun…when at lasted…" A disappointed Kafei related. Raising his weapon above him and press the lever, the blades came back together…pointing directly down at Link's head, "To bad……you were nothing more than a want-to-be hero. Sigh All well…"

NO!! How could this end like THIS! Link's the Hero of Time, the MAIN CHARACTER!! Link clenched eyes shut, praying for some unknown power to push itself forward and give Link a second wind. Every move he made was barred by pain, he couldn't hope to roll much less stand and he didn't have time to crawl. This was it……he would never get to see **her** ever again…

With black grin across his face, Kafei strike downward……only to have his weapon knocked out of his hand! Flipping through the air, end over end, the blades hit and stuck into earth. Kafei twisting all around and found his troublemaker……

"You…" Kafei said in a low voice, filled with loathing, "What are you doing here…"

"Oh didn't you know!" The man said amusingly, "The coolest characters always arrive at the last possible second!"

Link looked up to see a visage of a man with shaggy white hair and a mask that covered his lower face and neck.

"Izunoo……"

* * *

Note: How many of you started to freak out at the begin...Well was thinking about how to add these new, original characters so I thought 'Just start talking about them randomly.' But really, it came out well. Now I have to ask everyone here **not** to use my character's with out asking...or I well found you...and gut you...thank you.

edited 8/25/08: Didn't gut anyone...yet.


	5. Enter the Sheikah

Note: For those you who care...Kafei is the Kafei from Majora's Mask. Think...Kotake and Koume, they're good in Termina and bad in Hyrule...basically the same idea.

* * *

"Izunoo……" Kafei said, staring up at the figure standing on a small cliff that overlooked Link's and his battleground, "I always hated that heroic habit of yours."

With a smile under his mask, Izunoo raised a dark, metallic dagger with a diamond-shaped blade and a narrow neck that connecting the blade to a loop. The weapon was held lightly between Izunoo's fingers, ready to be flung at its human target in a moment's notice. Not many have witness the prowess of Izunoo with his flying razors……and lived to tell about it……

"Kafei, you should leave now…" Izunoo replied, voice shifting to pure sincerity, "…before someone else is now ground…bleeding…"

"…bleeding…huh…" Kafei grinned as he dipped his hand into a small pack on his back.

A second later Kafei had chucked his arm out from around his back, letting loose three tiny, spinning objects at Izunoo. Soaring through the air, imitating Kafei's larger weapon, the three metals continued their deadly path straight in the direction of the Sheikah's heart, but Izunoo didn't move a step. The three whizzed on **through** Izunoo and into a tree immediately behind him. A baffled look overtook Kafei's face as he watched Izunoo fade slowly away. Then recollection struck him……

"…Shadow Mirroring…" Kafei confirmed with himself. The technique was a specialty of Izunoo's and Kafei's tribe……former tribe…

"And here I thought you forgot all our ways…" Izunoo whispered next to Kafei as he placed a dragger point on his neck, "A sheikah's greatest ally is the shadows, Kafei. Speed and skill are our weapons and secrecy is our shield…but all you focus on is power…"

"Ha…" Despite his uneasy position, Kafei smirked, "When you get pass all that useless bull, Izunoo……power is all there is!!"

Grabbing Izunoo's wrist and upper shoulder, Kafei hauled the taller opponent down to his knees with nothing more than sheer muscle. Kafei intensified his grasp around Izunoo's wrist with thoughts of breaking it, but the wrist's arm began to gradually alter colors, from a fleshy pale to muddy brown. The change continued to Izunoo's clothes and white hair…until all of Izunoo was chocolate tinted statue of Izunoo…then crumbled into small particles of dirt. It was another of the sheikah's abilities, Earth Replication. Kafei started to retreat backwards and stopped when his foot hit Link's torso. Looking down at him, Kafei was pleased to see his last foe facedown and unconscious on the ground, at least the Want-to-be was out of the way. Redirecting his eyes back to the surrounding area, Kafei prepare for the coming attack. If he remembered correctly, then Izunoo would counter by popping out of the earth at high velocity. There would only be a split second for Kafei to defend himself……but suddenly a hand griped Kafei's ankle……

"Bastard!! Why won't you just DIE!!" Kafei pear down, expecting Link…but in his place Kafei found……Izunoo?!

"Sheikah also don't kick a fallen enemy…"

Kafei quickly jump backwards while throwing several diamond-bladed knifes, identical to Izunoo's. The draggers all sank into Izunoo and the figure dissolved into the ground, revealing a second Earth Replicant. Kafei let out a yell of frustration as he retook a defensive stance…what was that sound? Looking down at the ankle that the false Izunoo had grabbed, Kafei found a Washi Bomb (the very same weapon he used on Link) hissing away……

Thirty yards away, Izunoo watched the bomb exploded in a blast of flame, rock, and dust. Releasing a hefty sigh of relieve, Izunoo turned the boy in green on his shoulder. He had watched this kid's and Kafei fight……and Izunoo had to say that he was impressed. Anyone who could hold his own against that monster was good in Izunoo book.

How the hell did Kafei get that damn strong?!, Izunoo thought to himself, Steroids…? No…that's a stupid plot element…magic sounded a lot better. As Izunoo moved to leave…he stopped……there, in front of him…stood Kafei unscathed……

"That was first-rate" Kafei began, "Using Earth Replication to disguise as the Want-to-be and planting a Washi Bomb……I never anticipated it."

"And using Gerudo sorcery to warp away for the explosion was pretty first-rate as well, Kafei…" Izunoo retorted in mock admiration, "I guess what skills you abandoned were made up with their lowly trickery."

"Ha……You know…that's what they say about our magic…it's kinda' funny."

Kafei took a step forward and Izunoo immediately pulled out a dragger and took a stance. Izunoo's last attacks were only effective because surprise was on his side. But now he was out in the open…with no shadows to hide in. Kafei laughed a little…

"Don't act foolish, Izunoo…" An amused Kafei said, "That Want-to-be was just a few minutes of entertainment while I was waiting. I could care less if he lives or dies. Now…I have serious business to attend to…"

And with that said, Kafei disappeared in a burst of light……leaving Izunoo and an unresponsive Link behind…………

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After an uneventful breakfast and a lengthy morning prayer (2 hours in a drafty Temple of Time…HOLY CRAP!), Meeko found Rin and herself in history class. Struggling to stay awake was the name the game…and Master Moncous mind-numbing lecture didn't help. Life as a maiden in training can be tough, yes, but Meeko never complained. Rin on the other hand……

"Aguhh…I can't believe he's still going at it…" Rin whispered over to Meeko, "Isn't this the third time Master 'Boring-cous' gave as this lecture? How many times do we need to hear about Hyrule's Unification?!"

"Rin…shut-up!" Meeko quickly tried to silence her friend, "If you keep it up, will both get in trouble!!"

But Rin didn't quit…in fact she started mouth the master's words perfectly……

"…and after the long siege, the great King of Hyrule and Darunia of the Gorons become Sworn Brothers." Moncous said and Rin mimicked. Meeko had her hand over her mouth, desperately try to stop her laughter from coming out, "And thus a new ally with powerful arms join fight for One Hyrule-"

Master Moncous had stopped his speech all of a sudden, causing Meeko and Rin to finally gaze up at their teacher. He was surprised by what he saw at the back of classroom…and other students were inclined to agree……for standing there at the door was none other than the Princess of Destiny herself…Zelda.

"Please excuse the interruption, good master" the adolescent princess politely stated, "but we need to speak to one of your students…"

"Oh! Y-yes, your majesty. Of course!!" Moncous hastily replied with a bow…but who could she need to talk to, Meeko wondered.

"Please…Miss Meeko……" The princess answer Meeko's rather stupid question (she is the Yellow Maiden after all), "if you would came with us?"

Meeko responded to the request hesitantly, she slowly got to her feet and made her way to the waiting princess. She discovered several royal guards were waiting for the two in the hall…as well as a familiar woman with short, white hair……

"Meeko…It's nice to you see again" It was Impa, Princess Zelda's caretaker and one of the few sheikah that continued to serve the Hyrule court, "I only wish that we weren't meeting under such circumstances."

"Impa, what's going on?" Meeko asked as she was shepherded down the hallway. Worry started to eat away at Meeko as no one would answer her questions. She continued to follow Impa and the princess.

They finally came to a halt at the Cluster's library, amazingly empty for that time of day. Its high bookshelves reached very library ceiling and the lengths of room were large enough to fit three cottages within. Meeko felt like she was the size a mouse in the grand room and was extremely uncomfortable here (she didn't go the library that much…). The three females sat down at one the many library tables as the guards situated themselves around the entrances…the conversation they going to have would remain between the three.

"Miss Meeko…" The princess commenced, "as you already know...you, being the Maiden of Light, have a great power that one day will be used in coalition with other five Maidens…" Is that what this was about, her future position? Meeko suspected more……the princess went on, "…but…even though you are destined to fight along side them, your individual abilities could be used on their own for a greater good…"

Where was this going? Meeko had thought about herself outside circle of six that she inevitably join……her life with Izunoo…being in each others arms for all eternity …sigh ……what …oh …but Meeko never thought she play an important role anywhere other then with the Maidens.

"Meeko…you do know about the princess's dreams, right?" Impa finally popped in. Of course Meeko knew…everyone knew that Zelda's prophetic dreams had help stop Ganondorf's raid on the castle and place him in Hyrule's dungeons, "The princess's most recent dream involved a bright, yellow light struggling to fend off an impending darkness. She also described that the light formed into a girl around your age."

"And you think it's me…because of I'm the Yellow Maiden." Meeko looked to the princess for confirmation and received a nod. It did seem logical, but something was still bothering her, "You also said I was fighting 'darkness'…what do you mean?"

"The darkness……" the princess whispered as her eyes wide a bit. She remembered the specifics of the pervious night, "It was…a horrific sight. The darkness spread across the land, bathing everyone in its nothingness…no matter how fast or far the people ran…they could not escape its grasp. But…as terrifying it was…I did not sense ill will from the darkness……It was like…the darkness was being moved by some unseen force, working sinisterly in the background…"

As Princess Zelda finished relating her story, Meeko watched her and saw that in simply recalling the dream had unease the princess a great deal. She was on the verge of cry! And Zelda had seen the terrors of Ganondorf first hand, but one nightmare had turned her into the little ten year old that she was. She must have held back a great amount of horrendous details, to which Meeko was thankful for.

"There was one more thing…" The princess retaining Meeko's interest, "You weren't by yourself when you were clashing with the darkness……there was one other…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…Walking……Link was…walking. On a path…in a…forest…no…jungle……Great, leafy planets grew in every facet…tall flowers with vibrant colors sprouted in between the planets. The horizon was blocked by long, skinny trees. As Link strolled along the path, he saw animals……ones that he had seen only in picture books. They remained motionless…and ogled at Link…as though they know what lay within his heart……There was the sound of birds all around Link……but he didn't hear them…he just knew there were birds singing, perceiving their voices in his mind. Link wanted to look up and see if there were any birds at all…but neck refused to move. All he could do was walk forward……

The path ended……there was a person lounging across a giant dark red pillow…a woman. Her unclothed, pale flesh seemed to blaze white against the dark cloth of her pillow…bright orange hair burned in Link's eyes. Turning towards Link, the woman's face became visible……Midna…

Link leaned down, floated down to Midna's awaiting face. Inching closer and closer, Link's mind start sink behind him, not wanting to follow…but that was ok. He didn't need his brain, it was only in the way…want he needed was Midna…the one person that he was hunted for……for so long. She was right in front of Link…a breath away…a hair away……

Then Link was kissing a red hot coal?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Link screamed, throwing his hands over his throat.

Searching frantically for a water source, Link found his salvation in the nearby river. He scrambled to its banks and dunked himself head first into the river water, submerging all the way to his lower torso. Existing from the river, Link was dumfounded be his surroundings. He wasn't in the middle of the jungle anymore. He was back in Hyrule Field with the crisp night air blowing at his face.

Link's memory slowly trickled back……traveling through the plains…meeting with that guy, Kafei…the fight…his wound…then……Link turned fully around and saw the man that save him from Kafei. Sitting next to a roaring fire, Link could now make a better study of the person: He had a shaggy hairstyle, with his messy locks perjuring from the back of his head and long bangs coming over his forehead and eyebrows. Half of the man's face was hidden away behind a dark gray mask that fit around him like a glove. His upper body was protected by armor, wooden by the looks of it and the armor covered him from his waist to his arms. A very familiar symbol was upon the armor (though Link couldn't quite place it). It was an eye, with three lashes and an oval-like shape underneath…it shone red against the blue and cream colored armor. The man's pants were the same dark gray as the masks, but weren't as tight to the skin (thank Nayru from that) and he had bandage-like wrappings around his lower legs and arms. Lastly, but most noticeably, this man had the same crimson colored irises as Kafei…a fact that Link didn't put aside that easily.

"Finally awake, are we!" The man exclaimed with grin under his mask, "I was afraid you'd sleep for all eternity!"

"Asleep…" Link taking in his words gradually, "It was……a dream?"

"Sorry…" the man piped in again, sheepishly scratching his neck, "but I couldn't wait to see if you would get up soon. So…I kindof placed a red pepper seed on your tongue…"

That burning sensation in Link's mouth (which still remained) that awoken him…then it was a dream. But……why would Link…why would he think of Midna…in **that** way?! Link's face started to feel very warm (and not because of the pepper seed), his cheeks inflame in a cherry tint. Just thinking about it made Link's heart speedup……but was all Midna was to Link? Had he started his quest to find Midna once again, just because of physical attraction? After all that time Link spent with Midna while she in her imp form, getting to know her, had Link only wanted her true form's body? That would be pathetic……

"I didn't interrupt any pleasant dreams, did I?"

"Listen you…" Link said, his anger bubbling, "If anyone is going to ask questions, it's going to be me. So first off…why did you think turning my mouth into an inferno would be the best way to wake me up?!"

"Oh…I don't know…" After taking a minute to think the matter over, Link's mysterious 'benefactor' answered, "…I guess it was the only thing I could think of!"

"You 'guess'…" Linked repeated flatly as he moved closer to fire, "Ok……so who are you exactly?" Then Link remembered what Kafei said when they first encountered him, "I'm Link, by the way."

"Mmmhh…Link. That's a different name" the man began to reply, "Well I'm called Izunoo……I'm not really worth mentioning…"

"Aaah…Ok?" That was weird to say, "So you were able to fight that Kafei guy off and help me out. If you hadn't come along when did, I'd have extra hole in my head!"

"Don't mention it" Izunoo shrugged off with a concealed smile, "I would have done it for anyone, really…"

"Well I'm just glad I was Anyone!" Link said with laugh, and then he recalled his wounded shoulder. Looking it over, Link found it was perfectly healed! What!? Izunoo noticed Link's expression…

"I fixed up your injured shoulder while you were out. It was a relatively simple gash to heal…at least for a sheikah…"

"Oh, so you're apart of the sheikah tribe…" Link had remembered what Shad had told him about that specific tribe (one of few of Shad's lectures he actually listened too…). The 'Shadow Folk' were very secretive people and had strong devotion to the Goddesses and the Royal Family. But by the time of the Hero, most of the sheikah had disappeared, "…that must mean that your one of the few sheikahs left, right?"

"…I guess you could say that…" Izunoo half-heartily responded (nice job Link!!), "What few of us remained went into mountains to build a new country……yours' truly excluding! I would suppose that only me and my sister are **the** remaining sheikah in Hyrule……and Kafei…"

"You mean that…that guy was…" Link started, but Izunoo quickly finished for him…

"That right……Kafei was born into the same tribe I was…and now he's forsaken all his people for chance for power. Kafei seems to have found a new master……one who is skilled in ancient Gerudo magic…"

Izunoo didn't seem to be providing the history lesson for Link's gain, but to try and figure out the latest turn of events. Link, though, did recognize the word 'Gerudo.' They were a race of only women as well as thieves who would steal the shirt off your back if didn't have anything more valuable. Ganondorf was apart of the Gerudo race…he was their King by male birth. Fortunately, Link had learned that Ganondorf was denounced and labeled an exile after his failed raid on the Castle. That was in this era…and if the Hero Link wouldn't defeat Ganon in until the Hero's teens…then the Gerudo's Tyrant would still be around…… Both Link and Izunoo must have been silent for twenty minutes, contemplating old enemies, before Izunoo decided to speak.

"Link…" Izunoo's sudden vocalization made Link jump. He then held up a bottle to Link and gave him a small smirk for under his mask, "I think we've both spent enough time thinking things over. Drink some of this…it will gave your strength back and we can get moving."

Link took the bottle graciously.

It was close to daybreak and there was no doubt in Link's mind that it would probably take another day of traveling before they got to Hyrule Castle Town. Wait…what made Link think that they would both be going to Castle Town? Izunoo could be going to the other side of the world for all he knew!!

"So we're…going to Castle Town…right?" Link embarrassedly asked (He had to know…).

"Mmmhh? Where did you think we were going…the other side of the world?!"

Nailed it on the head……Now that Link was secured with their destination, he was ready to start off again. Link opening the bottle Izunoo gave him and saw that his breakfast that morning would be one bottle of milk…yay…Well it was better then the Deku Nuts and fruit he brought from the forest. As Link took a sip of the milk, he felt an energy course through him. Wow! Good Milk!! With a new spring in his step, Link and Izunoo set off for the great capital of Hyrule, Castle Town.

* * *

Author's Note: Now that I have second chapter with my OCs, I'd like a little feedback...So to anyone, I'd like it if you could make a review that rates them on a 1 to10 scale...put somethings you like, dislike, and maybe an improvement for their character. Ok...thanks...

edited 8/25/08: I'm so, so happy that no one reviewed my characters...I love to worry about how I'm presenting them and freak out about every detail wrote. COMMON!! I noticed that what I edit in this one was mostly details that didn't have any grammar problems. When I said review...don't proof read it for me. Talk about the story and writing style.


	6. The Hyrule Chainsaw Massacre

Note: I put up a poll for what my next fic should be. It doesn't mean that Lord of Eternity is going to end anytime soon, just keeping my mind open to things and was wonder what you guys would want to see me try my hand at.

* * *

It was early morning, a time where only a few of Castle Town's residents would be walking about and starting their daily routines, while most were still in bed. But there was one Hyrulean in the capital that wasn't doing customary duties or relaxing in a soft bed. This inhabitant of Castle Town found her in the deepest reaches of Hyrule's dungeons, standing over the blood remains of the prison's guard. As she bent down to examining the corpse, she couldn't help the expression of disgust from showing on her usual stone-hard face. The man in front of her was not longer a man…now he was jumble of bone, blood, and flesh that had sprouted legs. No living thing should die like this……

"Impa!" The woman turned from the bloody mess and to the tall, broad building of a man that was preceded by a group of guards, "What in the Deities names has happened?!"

"King Daphnes…" Impa replied as she stood and bowed, "It seems that we've had an intruder."

"An intruder!!" The King voiced in complete surprise. In Hyrule's long history, no one had ever encroached upon **these** dungeons, "Who could have done this…"

"A sheikah…" Impa answered, "One I know very well……he must have broken in while I was away from the castle yesterday."

"But do you know for sure that is was a sheikah? Has your old tribe come back for some sort of revenge?!" Daphnes couldn't bear imagine former allies come back as his enemies.

"There isn't anything to worry about, Your Majesty" The sheikah woman reassured the King, "The one who did this is one who aligned himself with darker forces…"

As Impa finished, she turned and walked down the torch-lit hall, beckoning King Daphnes to follow. They stopped in front of large, steel door that lay on the floor…some feet away for the entrance of its cell. To King's astonishment, the door was bent into its middle from what ever force tore the door from its hinges. Then the King realized who's cell that Impa and he were standing in front of……and the revelation chilled him to the bone. The cell that they faced was the deepest, most secured cell in all the dungeons……this cell…was the prison of the King of Thieves…Ganondorf.

"…Who would release such an evil…"

"Your Majesty" Impa said, pulling the King out of his horror, "We should probably start sending troops to the Gerudo Valley and…"

"N-No…" The King interrupted, as he regained himself, "…If we begin amassing our forces on the Gerudo boarder, then we'll risk the already uneasy peace between our two peoples."

Impa could not deny it…the Gerudo had continued there thieving ways, even after Ganondorf's imprisonment……and Hyrulean peoples weren't standing for it. Whenever a Gerudo was captured for any illegal act, the townspeople of Hyrule had taken the law in their own hands and had lynched the women in plain sight, for any Gerudo to see…

War was coming again…the most the Royal court could do was to try to postpone it……

"King Daphnes" Impa began again, "I know the atmosphere between the two nations…but Ganondorf must have his own resources in the desert outside of his old tribe. We can't just let him become a threat to Hyrule again!"

"Impa…I trust you more then anyone else in this world…I trust you with my daughter's **life**! But if I go to the Gerudo with nothing else but your trust…then they will not listen…"

And with that said, the King of Hyrule returned back to the world above, leaving a disgruntled Impa in his wake……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on, Meeko!! They must have said something else about the guy!"

That was what Meeko had heard every hour, on the hour, since she returned from her meeting with Princess Zelda and Impa...YESTERDAY!! And no matter how many times Meeko told Rin that she didn't know anything else about the guy, Rin just wouldn't quit! What made matters worst was they shared the same dorm room and Meeko had been been awaken several times from her sleep by Rin asking, "Are you sure they didn't mention a hair or eye color?" or "Do you think he'll be really bulky, muscular guy or a more sporty-type of body?" Holy Farore, give Meeko the strength to deal with her wacky excuse of best friend. Right now, Rin and Meeko were in the diner hall eating breakfast…

"For the millionth time, Rin" Meeko said flatly, "The only thing I about the guy was that he would help me out on my journey and I would know it him by the Triforce symbol on his left hand. It's not like I have his profile on eHarmony!!"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" But even as Rin said that, she could help but fantasize about Meeko's partner in her adventure.

Meeko watched her b.f.f. drift into her dreamworld of boys and more boys. She let out a great sigh and went back to her own thoughts as munched on her eggs and bacon. This whole 'saving the world' deal came out nowhere and Meeko just didn't know how to take it. Being the Maiden of Light did give her some powers that were above the normal person's…but travel all around Hyrule? Of course she didn't know where her mission would take her, but she didn't think she would end up at Castle Towns Market (that the farthest Meeko has been since she enrolled to become a maiden). Meeko only hoped that whoever this stranger with the Triforce symbol was, that he would be a big help to her now the journey……and she hoped it was Izunoo!!

"Miss Meeko" a voice from behind the two girls startled them out of their seats. Twisting around they found Mistress Yuenka had silently walk up behind them. How does she always do that, the Yellow Maiden wondered. "Miss Meeko, I've come to inform you that you are responsible for the Temple's Late-Evening Maintenance this night…"

"B-But Mistress, I have stack of assignments due for tomorrow…" Meeko pleaded. Late-Evening Maintenance was just cleaning the Temple and make sure no one vandalizes the sacred relics. Anyone else could do it.

"You should have thought of what would happen if you put-off your work for to long." The mistress scowled back.

Great…if it wasn't enough to lose one night of sleep from overly anxious roommate, now she'll lose another by working all night on HOMEWORK!! Why did the Goddesses punish her so……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was late evening and the sun was making a last-ditch effort to fight back the night when Izunoo and Link had arrived at Castle Town. Link was thankful for the company on the long trip, especial since he did have use his fake name with him, though that may have been a mistake on Link's part. But what was done was done, so he didn't put too much thought to it as the pair walked toward the town's massive stone walls. Even centuries in the past, Castle Town was still the impressive fortress as it is in the future.

The giant drawbridge that span the over Zora's River had been quite the sight for country boy Link. It must have been 50 feet across to span over the fast moving waters of the river. Castle Town itself, though, had taking a more humble appearance in contrast to its future. Stone buildings were replaced by simple cottages, none more than one story tall. As Link and Izunoo continue now into the middle of town, Link found the familiar sight of the fountain from Castle Town's temporal counterpart and all around it were people going in and out shops, buy from stalls, and just plain talk to one another. It was nice for Link to see that Castle Town hadn't change in the centuries that came. It gave him the sensation of home that Link had been craving for since he first came to this era.

"Hey!! Izunoo!" a voice called out as the pair walked. From one of the shops ahead of them, Link saw a man with yellow suspenders and a brown mustache, "How you've been, son? Has there been anything worth noting outside my city walls?"

"Same old…same old, Hagen." Izunoo replied. Link didn't see how fighting freakishly powerful bastards was 'same old, same old'……on second thought…Link did do that everyday…

"So, who's your friend?" Hagen asked smiling.

"Mmh? Oh! You mean Link, here…" Izunoo sounded like he just discovered Link's presences, "I helped him out of a bind yesterday."

"Link, huh?" Hagen seemed puzzled, "Any relation to Link who saved the Castle?"

"Aaahh…" Great…now the whole name-thing comes back to bite him on the ass, "Well…I'm not really related to him or anything……In fact…I've never really met him before…ha ha ha ha…"

Link's laugh was stiff and fake sounding, but Izunoo and Hagen were convinced and continued to talk to each other as Link took in the town a little more. There was this cute little girl running after a cucco from some reason…dinner perhaps? Well whatever, it did supply Link with some entertainment from watch the display as he waited for Izunoo to finish talking.

"Ok, Link. I'm going to head off now…" Izunoo said as turned back the young hero.

"Go?! What do you mean?" Link was taken by surprise, "I thought you would take me with you to the castle?"

"I never said that. Come on…it's not like I can bring whoever I want in there……"

"But, Izunoo…" Hagen jumped in, "Didn't you tell that pair of twins that you could get them into the castle?"

"Link, trust me." Izunoo ignoring Hagen's words, "If I find a why to get you in then I'll do it, ok?"

With a heavy sigh, Link watched Izunoo head off to Hyrule Castle north of town. So much with meeting the princess…Link shifted his thoughts to finding a room for the night that was quickly approaching. Thankfully Hagen had offered a place in his official town mansion. Yes, it turned out that Hagen was the mayor of Castle Town! What an odd turn of events Link found himself in…but who was Link to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"But before we head back to my house, why don't you go visit the Temple of Time?" Hagen suggestion left Link with a weird expression on his face. How could visit something that wasn't built yet? Hagen went on, "The Temple of Time is one of our biggest attractions. I always like to promote it to visitors…and right now is the best time to go since there'll hardly be anyone in there. I'll wait here for you."

Link really was interested to see what Hagen was talking about, so he started off into the direction the Mayor had pointed. At the top of small staircase, Link founded a large space, away for the development of the rest of the town. There was grand cathedral lying in front of Link, with square reflecting pools on either side of its entrance. The building was beautifully crafted out of stone and marble. Its doors were engraved with Hyrule's three creator goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru…and the image of the Triforce was place above the Temple's entryway.

The first though that passed Link's mind as he entered the hallowed house of the Gods was……'Where's that singing come from?' The room had been empty when Link came into it, but an echo of religious chanting was coming from the deepest shadows…creepy! Ghostly voices aside, the interior of the Temple was aw-inspiring. The ceiling reached so high that it was impossible to see the top. Light soared in from grand windows that dotting around the hall. The floor had been a mixture of black and white marble, creating a checkered pattern across it and at very end of the room was colossal craving of the Sun. A small alter preceded the craving, with a long red carpet leading from it to the doorway. The alter seemed to beg for Link to come closer……

"Excused me…" a small voice brought Link out of his observations. Turning to the voice's direction, Link found a teenage girl (a little younger than him) that had stepping out of a side entrance, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh! No, I'm just taking a look." Link said to the girl, as he rubbed his neck and smiled, "Your mayor told me this was a popular spot for tourists."

"…Oh yes…We've got t-shirts and the works here…" the girl said, embarrassed that the holy site of the Goddesses was be changing into roadside attraction.

Link took a moment to take in the girl's appearance: she had long, dark blonde hair that went down to mid-torso and was kept very clean and straight. She was wearing a robe-like dress that covered arms, legs, and neck. A pair of heeled white boots, that matched the white of her dress, were on her feet. This left only her head and her hands exposed. All in all she was very pretty, very petite young woman that Link towered over (her heels only gave her an extra two inches to her already 5'1" height).

"My name's Link" Link introduced himself (might as well forget his alias), "I just come here from south of Hyrule."

"Nice to meet you, Link." The girl responded as if she was a tour guide, "I'm Meeko, a resident maiden at the Temple's cluster. Was there anything you wanted to know about the Temple?"

"……Yeah." Link said as walked over to the small alter, "I was wondering about the history of the Temple. Is there any other temples like it?"

"What an interest question" Meeko replied cheerful (a little too thick though), "The Temple of Time was build by the Six Sages in symmetry with other five Temples, the major difference between other five and this one being its link to the Sacred Realm. It is said that a great treasure is hidden in the Temple."

Despite the maiden's fake sincerity, Link absorbed very word Meeko said. The mysterious Sacred Realm that the Light Spirits told Link about in his journey, this place was connected to it. As Link neared the black marbled pedestal, he felt the **need** to touch its surface. Raising his left hand forward, Link sensed a power leave through his finger tips and jump into the imprinted text on the alter…then a immense light filled the room, blinding both Link and Meeko.

"What's going now!!" Meeko shouted for behind Link as a loud scraping noise hit their ears.

When light faded, the two found themselves in the exact spot they were standing in a moment before…but everything else…had changed…The Temple had disappeared completely…Link and Meeko were now in great wasteland that stretched as far as the eye could see. Looming over them, half a mile away was a great floating castle with dark clouds thundering over head……

"W-What going on" Meeko asked as fear sneaked into her, "Were we in some kind of transportation spell or something?"

Link didn't like this one bit. Was someone trying to prevent him going to princess? And why did they have to drag the girl into this…Link looked back at Meeko who was still clinging to his shoulder. She wasn't nearly as use to these types things as he was it had seemed. Suddenly a laugh from behind swung the two around. An assembly of scaly, unholy creatures stood ready to jump and slash into Meeko's and Link's flesh……but it was leader of the group had draw all of Link's attention………

"Welcome to my kingdom……we've being waiting for you…for so long…"

It was the Evil Lord, himself………Ganondorf…

* * *

Edited 9/17/2008: So I'm finally editing again. Still think that people push the spelling/grammar think a little too much, I think so. I was always really hoping for someone to burn my on story elements, the characters, canon, ANYTHING other than the thing I already now but my writing. I suck at spelling and type too fast, I don't need thirty people tell me this!!

I always review the story, dialog, scenes, description in my reviews. I don't think I'm 100 right all the time, but I think it helps people. I was hoping to get the same types of reviews...but...no, I didn't! Don't be afraid of saying something, it's not like I can find if I get anger. I invite the burners, BURN ME!! Cloudrunner Sparty wasn't afraid and he helped me. Your opinion matters!!


	7. Revenge of the Gerudo

Note: Somebody tell me if I got Ganon right...

* * *

Ganondorf……He stood there…in front of Link and Meeko with the sinister smirk that Link remember from their first meeting, the same fiery colored eyes and dark skin…the same feeling of dread that hung around him…an identical man to the oppressor that Link had confronted to save Hyrule. With colossal arms crossed over his chest, Ganondorf surveyed the two newcomers as the band of monstrous Lizalfos hissed in waiting for their coming kill. The evil master laughed once again at the fearful looks that both Meeko and Link shared……

"Geh heh heh! To think…the _Hero of Time_ would grace my humble domain…It is an _honor_!!" Ganondorf sarcastic tone caused Link's core to burn. Thinking back on what he did…what he **will** do to Midna……kill him once wasn't enough for Link, "If you have any value for your lives, then do not resist my will…"

Link couldn't keep his rage bottle up anymore. Taking hold of his only weapon, his sword, Link ran at full velocity and intended to impale the dark king through the heart. Ganondorf being surprise by the sudden outburst took a step back, though soon recollected himself and stood as stiff as steel…as Link thrust forward. A great war-cry bellowed out of Link's lungs as the blade speared through the devil's black armor and exited out of his back, creating a sickening sound of crushing bone and squishing flesh. Then an unexpected noise came to Link's ears……a snicker.

"If you are done with childish displays, then maybe we can go on…" Link reared back in horror. He had succeeded in piece Ganondorf's chest, cutting through his armor and thick hide… and the bastard was still alive! With a smile across his face, Ganondorf continued his mock, "Oh my! It seems that you have forgotten your little sword in your tiny rampage, boy…"

Grabbing the base of halt, Ganondorf proceeded to pull Link's sword from his chest. The stomach-turning sounds of flesh and bones reacting to blade's entry follow it as the blade was towed out. The entire scene buckled down on Meeko's psyche, her innocent mind couldn't bear this new world of battle. She turned her sights away and prayed for an answer to end this madness as Ganondorf persisted with retracting the wedged weapon. As the sword existed, Link noticed utter lack of blood…not even a single drop came out!

"Ah, there…" Ganondorf exhaled as he presented the sword, "Oh! What's this!! Not a trace of blood anywhere on the blade? Well…I was always considered heartless…geh heh heh…"

Link was once again filled rage, but now knew that he could do nothing against the monster in front of him. Taking a look behind him, Link saw Meeko, still recoiled in fear and disgust, which instantly changed his anger into guilt. Link needed a way to help both Meeko and himself…not to seek revenge. There was only one choose in Link's mind…

"Meeko…I need you to do exactly as I say and do, alright?" Meeko glance at Link as he kept his eyes strained on the demons in front of them. Preparing for whatever her role to be, Meeko listen carefully the hero's edict, "………RUN!!"

"Wha-" but there was not time for Meeko reply as Link grabbed the dumbfounded girl and sped off. After crossing the dark wastelands for some distance, Meeko found her voice again, "Aren't you suppose to stay behind and fight to the death, Hero Boy?!"

"If you got a problem then you can always go back!!" Link retorted back as they continued to run.

"WHAT KIND OF HERO OF TIME ARE YOU!!"

"THE NOT DEAD KIND!!"

The pair stopped their pace when a grinning Ganondorf appeared in front of them……

"There is nowhere for you to run!!" The Gerudo lord called out.

"FIGHT HIM!!" Meeko screamed as she pushed Link forward.

"WITH WHAT?! MY BOOT?!"

"FINE!! I'LL DO IT!!" Shoving Link out her path, Meeko raised her hands and stretched out her arms. Forming her fingers into a triangle, Meeko began to chant, "Hallowed Mothers who art in the skies; Listen to thy's need forth cry. In the life of plants and animals that grow; Let the Thous' might forever flow. Deliver thy the strength of the wind! Din's Howl!!"

A whirlwind of golden light swirled around Meeko, with sparks of red flashing about and with an earsplitting shriek that seem to come from all directions, the storm continence itself in between Meeko's fingers. Then the light rained out in a funnel shaped beam toward Ganondorf. The accumulation of energy hit the King of Evil head-on and sent him flying far towards horizon. Link was awestruck.

"…why didn't you do that before…?" Link asked to an equally amazed Meeko.

"…if I knew I could…I would've…"

Unfortunately, the duo couldn't enjoy Meeko's work for long…the Lizalfo had caught up. Link burst into action, jumping forward to fend off the creatures with only weapon he had, his body. Diving down at the first Lizalfo's legs, Link knocking the fiend down, then twirled his body around, and knocked a second Lizalfo to the ground……Meeko, meanwhile, had retaken her speedy pace, hightailing it the hell out of there (smart girl) with several continued Lizalfo after her (not to lucky, though). As Link was pushing himself up, he saw the Lizalfo beside him doing the same and slammed his fist down into the brute's jaw, breaking it. Seeing the other Lizalfo rising as well, Link gave it a few swift kicks until the second Lizalfo received a similar result as the first. With the two lizards hollered and quavered on the earth, Link started after Meeko and the rest of the Lizalfos. As Link surpassed the rise of a hill, he saw Meeko on her knees with the Lizalfos all around her……and Ganondorf had returned.

"I have had enough of these kiddy games, boy!" Ganondorf exclaimed. He then placed his immense hand over Meeko's head, "Surrender now…or I will **crash** her skull!!"

But before Link could return an answer, he heard an inhuman grunt from behind. Turning around, Link found his face meeting the blunt surface of a blade, knocking him out cold……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darkness was setting in as Izunoo walked down the halls of Hyrule Castle to his private quarters. He had just finished recounting his mission to Lake Hylia that the king insisted on and all Izunoo could see at that time was himself in his comfortable bed. Too bad for him…

"Izunoo…" Twisting around at his own name, Izunoo found his elder sister, Impa, "I finally found you. I thought you'd be down in the mess hall enjoying there special Plum Spelt Tart…"

"Oh 'ha, ha', sis" Izunoo said flatly, "You know what happens when I eat plums."

"Mmh! Yes……Last time, you were in the toilet for wee-"

"Ok, ok!! What to do you want!"

"Izunoo! I'm shocked!" Impa replied as she walked closer to Izunoo and then spoke in a whisper, "But now that you mention it…there is a little matter that I'd like for you to do. Go to the Gerudo Desert and check up on a few things."

"A _little_ matter…you say?" Izunoo asked sarcastically, but Impa had returned to her more serious state by now.

"Izunoo…something terrible has happened…and the royal court has their hands tied by bureaucracy. But if we don't act now then something horrific might happen…"

"And if we **do** act now something horrific might just as likely happen" Izunoo also take a somber tone, "Sigh Impa…it's late…and I didn't slept that much out in fields. So whatever it is, it's going have to wait until later."

When Izunoo was halfway down the hall when Impa risked the unseen ears of hearing, "Izunoo……its Ganondorf…"

It was then that Izunoo stopped dead in his tracks and listen to what Impa had to say……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey……HEY WAKE UP!!"

A stinging sensation ran across Link's face causing Link to shoot up from his prone position (…she slapped him…). He found Meeko beside him and the both them in a jail cell, an unhappy looking Lizalfo glaring at them. The cell was cut off from the outside and made of enormous stone blocks that seemed unbreakable. The only light came from the iron-bar door of the entrance, but even that was faint. There was nothing to telling Link how long Meeko and he had been there……

"Finally you're awake…" Meeko sighed.

"Have I been out that long?" Link asked.

"We only got here a little bit ago…since they knocked you out."

Well that was good for Link to hear, he didn't want to stay in this hellhole any longer than the two of them had to. Ganondorf…that bastard…he had to rear his ugly face up. It was hard to believe that beast could have been chosen to hold the Gods' Power…it was hard enough for Link to believe he held the Gods' Courage. Whatever the reason, Ganondorf was on a level that Link could hope to equal at this time, so he was beyond Link's reach. Link thoughts were interrupted by Meeko's voice……

"What do you think that guy's going to do to us…" Meeko timidly question, legs press next to her chest tightly, "You know he might start torturing us at any moment!"

"Don't worry. I don't think Ganondorf has a reason or a desire to torture us." Link said, but his words of comfort had the opposite effect.

"GANONDORF!! Not the same Ganondorf thatalmosttookoverthecastleandkilltheroyalfamily, Ganondorf!!" So she has heard of him, "We are **both **so DEAD!!"

"Well, when you put it that why!" Link replied, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "I guess it does look a little bad!"

"A **LITTLE**!!" Meeko screamed, but Link ignored her. There was something that was bothering him since the two of them got to the wasteland. One thing in particular…

"Hey…you now that mountain that you can see behind the Temple of Time…the one with the halo of clouds?"

"You mean…Death Mountain?" Meeko posed.

"……Yeah…I guess…" Link was a little shock at the difference between the two eras' mountains, but put it aside, "Well…I think…we might have…traveled through time…"

"What?"

"I remember what the mountain looked like before I went into the Temple…and I remember what the tallest mountain I saw when we came here…and other than the halo…there the same…"

"Let me get this straight…" the young and skeptical maiden started, "You want me to believe that we're in some kind of future Hyrule?"

"We **were** in the Temple of **Time**…"

"That hardly means it has that kind of power. What kind of idiot puts those to two things together?!"

"…Well I thought it was good narrative twist…"

"…………" Meeko didn't feel like joking around, "If you don't have anything smart to say…then just shut up!!"

"I can believe this" Link whispered as sled himself to the cell wall, lending his back against it. He then started to take off the gantlet on his left wrist, "I'm stuck in a dungeon of my archenemy, with a stuck-up girl who thinks she knows everything…"

"I'm right here you know…" Meeko said point-blank, but then she noticed Link fumbling with his hand, "Is something wrong with your hand?"

"…Yeah…I punched one of those damn lizards back outside. Damn it…their jaws are like rocks!" Hitting a minion of evil with just ones fist wasn't work of a genius, but Meeko was impressed that it worked.

"Here, let me look…" As she took Link's left hand gentle her hands, Meeko immediately distinguished Link's special mark plastered on the back. Her eyes wide in recognition…this was the man that was going to help Meeko on her journey?! "The…The Triforce?!"

"Oh…that. I've had that since I was born." But Link's words were lost the void as Meeko's tantrum began…

"No, no, NO!! How could I be paired with such a lame, muscle-bounded guy like HIM?!"

"I'm right here you know…" Link mimicking Meeko's earlier tone, "You should stop freaking out for no reason, you know."

But, once again, Link's message fell on deaf ears as Meeko crouched in the cell corner, a black cloud of gloom hung over her. A little much in Link's opinion…what did he do anyway? Girls just didn't make any logical sense to Link, he's had trouble with _fairer_ gender since Ilia started having her 'Special Time of the Month' and it has just been a downhill roll ever after. Example: One of the lowest points for Link was when a…mature woman kept flirting and flirting with Link for over an hour (mature as in old enough to be Link's mother!!).

The sound of a rusted door opening alerted Link to the new arrivals…more Lizalfos. The beastmen gathered around the cell door as the original guard unlatched it…

"Where are you taking us!" Link declared as he rose, Meeko remained in her lamenting state.

Link only retort was a roster of cries for the lizards as they piled in, but Link could guess where they were head…Now that Link was awake, Ganondorf could enjoy the full extent of Link's company……Link and Meeko were going to see the dark lord…

* * *

Authors Note: Ok...the ending to this chapter...kinda sucks, but! My eyes feel like they're melting out of my head...so screw you guys...I'm posting it!

Edited 9/17/2008: On the second look at the ending...not to bad. This one definitely needed editing, how the hell did people understand this one? So please review, I would still like impressions on all the chapters (preferally the characters).


	8. The OTHER type of comedy

A great roar echoed, shaking the floor under foot. Blinding flashes of light shone through each window of the long, twisting staircase. A powerful storm was raging outside the black castle walls, but no matter how hard the wind blew or how bright the lightening busted there was not single drop of rain. Link wasn't too surprise, as he watch the storm through cracks of glass that they went past. The wasteland that Link and Meeko had arrived in was an arid and lifeless region…if there was ever water in that place it had disappeared centuries ago. To Link, it was terrifying thought. If they were in Hyrule's future then what had happen? Link just hoped Meeko was right, that the whole notion was a joke and…Meeko and he were in some Gods forsaken part of the world……not in their homeland…

…Holy Nayru, the maiden thought to herself, How high did Ganondorf build his stupid castle?! To Meeko the stair just kept turn and turn…with no end in sight…sigh…It must have been a good twenty minutes since Link and her left their cell and went on this journey into the dark sky. The girl's feet were beginning to get tender from all the climbing (walking) and the pace the Lizalfos were moving at didn't help at all. She looked over to Link, he just fine with all walking, of course, and was pleasantly looking outside at the pretty little rain clouds…grrhh!! Damn Link and his casual behavior, Meeko thought silently,…though he could just be distracting his view from what was in front of us (Lizalfos butts) or what was behind us (Lizalfos teeth). Maybe this was part of their torture, but the deadly 'Walking Forever Up' method didn't sound too evil to Meeko.

The procession stopped at a massive door made of metal and covered in rust. It must have been an impressing sight when the door was new and the steel was polished…now it was decrepit shell of a door that could not hold up against a stiff gust. The rusted metal began to scrape against the stone floors as the door slowly opened and reviled the room within. The view that met Link's and Meeko's eyes was that of dark chamber, a black void that sucked the all light away. Their capturs shoved the two into the dark room as they stayed within the light of the staircase. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the chamber became illuminated with thousand candles…

"Aaaahhh…so our little hero and his friend have decided to join me…" It was Ganondorf, setting in a decadent throne that fit him perfectly. Link couldn't help but be reminded of that moment again, facing Ganondorf in Hyrule's royal throne-room, the same smirk covered his face as then, "Now we have a chance to have a more civilized conversation."

"Don't give me that bull…" Link growled back, "You wouldn't know 'civilized' if it smacked you on the face!"

"DON'T…SASS ME, BOY!!" exploded Ganondorf, causing Link and Meeko to flinch as though his voice carried pain, "I did not spare you so that I may hear your insolence……You are…my guests. And as a good host, I allow you to experience the few luxuries lift in this world. Ah yes…and take your sword…you left it in me a little while ago…geh heh heh…"

Ganondorf reached beside him and lackadaisically tossed Link's blade. The sword skidded across the floor and halted in front of Link. Reluctant to take up the weapon and move his gaze away from his enemy, Link remained still. Meeko on the other hand, feeling a little useless, bent down and grabbed the weapon with both hands and gave it to Link (like she could swing that heavy thing). The spectacle released a small laugh from Ganondorf…

"Geh heh heh……Is that the reason the hero has you with him, little girl? To pickup his sword?!" the evil lord mocked with a smile, but the smile changed to a frown, "No…of course it's not. You seem to have a power that has vanished some time ago…"

"Vanished?!" Meeko asked in shock, "B-but…the power of the maidens never fades! It is as eternal as the Sages themselves."

"Geh heh heh…You haven't quite realized yet just where…or when you are…" Ganondorf countered arrogantly as he stood from seat, "Should I tell you…Geh heh, maybe just to see the look on your faces!"

Ganondorf began to walk down the ruin scraps of cloth that once had been a rug. Down to where Link and Meeko were standing.

"Over a millennium ago…I raided the castle of Hyrule…but failed…and was imprisoned for a short time. When I returned to take revenge on the kingdom…and what I found was a land…DEVASTATED. To say the least, I was stunned! It had only been a few months since I escaped and Hyrule had turned into the wasteland you see now…"

"But how…" Meeko was at a lost of words. Link's suspicions were right…they were still in a Hyrule…a deform corpse of it……

"What could have done this…" Link asked himself, but Ganondorf was all too happy to answer…

"Geh heh heh! Now there's the question I was waiting for…" Ganondorf replied with insane grin, "…because…for once…I'm not to blame!

"In the centuries after my return to Hyrule, I have spent countless hours delve into this mystery…and what I found was unsettling……The desolation that rots Hyrule was done in a single moment, a spilt second in time that brought death to every living creature in the domain. My investigation leaded me to one man…a sorcerer that hailed from Basileia…"

"Bas-ileia…?" The word was foreign to Link's tongue, but there was something familiar about it…

"Basileia is country far to the west…" Meeko whispered to Link, "It's a kingdom made of islands along the western coast…Hyrule's only had limited connects with them."

The cyclone of information took a minute to settle in Link's mind. New countries, the distortion of Hyrule, revelations of a sorcerer behind the scenes……wait a minute…

"You said that a sorcerer was the one that turned Hyrule in a desert…" Link had a pretty good idea who, but he had to be sure, "What was his nam-"

But before Link could a finish, a great rumbling began to shake the entire castle. The three shifted back and forth, trying to keep a footing, as the ancient stonework loosened from the walls to the floors. The storm outside tore apart the fortifications around them, opening the three to the black wasteland. The rumbling ceased…and a voice shone through darkness……

"Keh keh keh……Ganondorf…you know better than to steal someone else's pets…"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Ganondorf blasted at the voice, "WHY DON'T YOU STOP YOUR COWARDING AND FACE ME!!"

"Now, now little thief…"

Link was beginning to recognize the voice now…it was the same voice that haunted mists of the forest……The black cloaked man who desired Eternity's power

"…Rinkar!"

"Impressive, Link…" a figure appeared yard or so away from trio, back turned, "…You found out my name...and it only took you ten hundred years to do so…keh keh keh…"

The man swiveled around and peered at the group. Rinkar still wear his dark cloak, but this time his hood was fully retracted, reviling a pale white face: Rinkar had a broad bone-structure to his face, with a strong, square jaw and a nose that stuck out straight with a small hump. His hairline was somewhat receded from age and in the middle of Rinkar's forehead was a symbol of two triangles, touching each other at the point, creating an hourglass. Black, dead eyes matched equally black hair that fall down just before shoulder length.

"Rinkar!! You ridicule fool!" Ganondorf exclaimed as took a confident step forward, "Geh heh heh! You should know better than to walk into the den of a lion!"

"…Ganon…what did you hope to accomplish by capturing these two…" Rinkar inquired lowly, almost sounding bored, "Did you think that I have some…value for these insects…"

"I knew you would come! Even if it was to **kill** them…" Ganondorf responded as rose his hands skyward, "Now is my chance…to rid this world of YOU!!"

"Keh keh keh!! Did you think that another piece of the Triforce would somehow…boost your magic high enough to trouble me?! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"No, retch…" a small hum started as Ganondorf's Triforce lit up on his hand, "I learned long ago that the power of the Gods is meaningless to you……"

Soon the humming turned to shrieking as thousand of lights started to fly from underneath them. Each light took on its own scream and faces began to form…these weren't simple lights.

"These are the souls of the dead…" Meeko teased out loud as the lights whirled the King of Evil.

"Geh heh heh!!" Ganondorf was cackling like a madman, "Witness, Rinkar!! Witness…as I end you…and place **my** rule over the land!!"

The shrieking was deafening now…as the soul collected together in Ganondorf's hands. Space itself began to buckle by the shear force. The ground around them altered form, moving up and down like waves on the sea…all the while the shrieking grew louder and louder……then stopped…No explosion, no world-destroying blast…silence…as Rinkar griped Ganondorf's throat (wait, what?).

"You pathetic diminutive worm…" Rinkar tightened his hold, causing the dark lord to fall to his knees, "Did you really think that I…feared…you……You are nothing. You lived this long because it was **my will**…never your own…"

The sound of his enemy's gasps for air jolted Link into action. Even if Ganondorf was evil, Link couldn't allow this superior evil to win. Charging forward at full speed, sword raised, Link prepared to slash his foe to ribbons…only to be flung back by a wall of green energy. Rinkar didn't even flinch.

"…You ranted on and on about my end, Ganondorf…" Rinkar continued, "Now…it is time…for yours. Your long life has run its course…"

The green energy that held back Link reappeared and wrapped around the dark king, seeping into his pores. Ganondorf began to change. First his muscular mass shrunk, then his hair grew at a rapid rate and toned gray. The change was slow and agonizing to watch…the great lord of evil was turn from the terrifying Gerudo warrior to a feeble old man.

"No……" Ganondorf wheezed as reached for Rinkar neck. Rinkar, of course, merely flicked it away.

"I think I'll stop there, Ganon…" Rinkar said as dropped the elderly Ganondorf to the ground. Then Rinkar raised a foot over form king's head and with just enough strength…**stomped down**, creating a sickening CRACK as it hit Ganondorf's face. Moment of silence creped over the remaining three...then the hero spoke...

"…wha…WHAT THE HELL!!" Link roared. Rinkar turned towards him slightly confused, "You said that…you said that you had **stopped**!!"

"Oh?" Rinkar looked away as he tried to remember what he had said, reacting as though it was minor mistake, "……Yes…I believe your right…I did say I'd stop…keh keh keh……oh well…"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!!"

While Link and Rinkar were exchanging words, Meeko found herself staring at the frail corpse of the King of Evil…ex-King of Evil. A bloody impress from Rinkar's boot lay across his face, starting from his left ear all the way to his mouth. Meeko noticed that the Ganondorf skin had became darker…perhaps…maybe from the many wrinkles that lined his face now. His eyes had changed to…no longer fiery orange…they transformed into a dull ginger color…looking out into the nothingness…

"Now…as for you two…" Rinkar began, breaking Meeko's gaze, "Seeing that you have no use or entertaining value…"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" Meeko cried out, the lunacy of moment finally catching up, "HOW CAN LIVE THIS WAY……Is **all** the world like this wasteland…DEAD!! Is this only reason that you're here for?! To wipe out EVERYTHING!"

Rinkar could have killed them both right then and there…but he stayed his hand…and answered the young maiden's question, "This isn't an ending, Meeko……it is a **prelude**! I determined long ago that this world was CORRUPT. Crime, vanity…destruction of the old, pollution of the new…war after endless war…NO MORE…I have purified the land of narcissistic states and single-minded races……the world has been swept away of undesirable and made room for more admirable."

Rinkar declaration hid the true horror of his actions. Link and Meeko both knew, after seeing is blatant disregard of life when eliminating Ganondorf…Hyrule and the entire planet was rotting cadaver of itself former self. Anyone who had opposed Rinkar was guilty and judge to die……and in his own twisted logic everyone was against him…the world was in hands of maniac…

Rinkar raised his left arm, straightening it at Meeko and Link, satisfied with the answer he gave them. To him, now that they knew the truth then death would be easier……The strange green enveloped into a ball in Rinkar's hand, creating the same space distortions Ganondorf had made only much faster and more hostile. The satanic grin that Link had only heard in there last encounter was now perfectly clear across the tyrant's lips.

An unexpected flash of white overtook the pair's vision and the next thing Link knew was that he face down on a hard surface……

"Link…Hero of Time……and Meeko…Heir of the Light Sage……stand and face your destiny!"

* * *

Author Note: There's a poll on my profile...please look at it.

Edited 9/17/2008: Wow! This one was probably the worst of the chapters that needed editing. I should probably take that poll off, I made my decison.


	9. Back to the Ocarina II

Note: This chapter...well it took a long time, but I think that was only why I could write it. It's pretty serious for sometime than it's funny...I couldn't have written it straight through...so sorry. Ok...so PLEASE use the poll on the my profile, god damnit!

* * *

"Link…Hero of Time……and Meeko…Heir of the Light Sage……stand and face your destiny!" Called a profound voice as Link rose from his prone position. When his sight adjusted, Link found a dark room lit by a wavy-glowing platform, which gave the chamber a feel of water. The podium that Link was on was covered in water, save a few islands of colorful stone. Situated on one of the islands was an elderly man dressed in flowing orange robes. With his bushy, white beard and an intimidating look in his eyes, the man continued his speech, "Do not fear, Hero…I am one of the sages that watched over Hyrule…"

"What's happened…" Link asked in panting tone. The experience of death looming in front of him was a normal for Link, but he was never as close to it as he was with Rinkar. If Meeko and he were there a second longer then they would be dead……Meeko…MEEKO!! Where was she?! Twisting all around for his lost companion, Link distinguished Meeko's white garb torso lying at his feet.

"Do not worry for the Yellow Maiden…" The man consoled as Link bent down to check on Meeko's health, "It appears that she might take some time to recover from her state of shock."

The feeling of guilt washed over Link. Meeko should have never have been caught up in such a horrifying turn of events, she was almost killed!! Despite her impressing powers, Meeko was still an innocent in Link's eyes…and with everything that happened in the wasteland and Ganondorf's castle……she should never have been there…

"What happen to Hyrule…" Link posed to the sage for an answer, "How could the sages…the goddesses…how could they just abandon the world to person like that?!"

"……" The man took the question in, contemplating it in detail, "…The defenders of our world, man and god alike, met the fate of all who opposed Rinkar…extinguished."

Extinguished……? Did Rinkar have that much power? The Great Deku Tree did said that everyone who was affected by time was in danger…but even the gods? If it was true, then what hope did Link have of stopping him?! The despair on Link's face prompted the ancient sage to go on…

"Link…even though the scoop of Rinkar's strength seems immeasurable…you still have a chance to stop him…" the sage's words filled Link with doubt. What could he do anything against Rinkar when Link's greatest foe, Ganondorf, was so easily struck down, "…Link…defeat Rinkar in the **past**…and end this vision of the future from ever happening!"

It so simple…OF COURSE!! Rinkar himself said that he still had to finish his work, so Link could stop the madman before he ever achieves his goal. The realization restored Link's optimism and revitalized his mission to save the world……Link would never allow such a destroyed future to become true.

"Link, Hero of Time…save the providence of our realm…go back and stop Rinkar!" The sage exclaimed, "But before you go back…I will tell you the source of the dark sorcerer's power…an ancient weapon crafted by a great race…infused with glory of Eternity……the Chronos Scepter…

"Ages ago…a great war was fought by two powerful kingdoms. The war drag on for years, neither side taking the advantage…that was when the rulers of Hylia decided to step in. With their vast knowledge, they created a weapon that controlled **time itself** and could decimate armies. In the end…the weapon was never used……One side of the war accomplished a grand victory…with new, dark magic……but…the spirits of Hyrule stripped the victors of their power and banished them from the Light…"

The sage's story was all too familiar to Link…The race of invading dark sorcerers…punished for their misgoverned attempt to use old magic to claim the Triforce……the story of the Twili, Midna's people. The old sage added on to the telling, though…the Chronos Scepter…a weapon of mass-destruction that would be used to end a war? Link didn't see how the death of millions could help the relations of two nations…if two wrongs do not make a right, then how would one colossal wrong do it? At Link's feet, Meeko stir awoke Link from his thoughts and he looked down at her in concern.

"Please tell me I'm not dead…and I don't have to spend all eternity with you…" Yep…she's ok…

Link placed an arm around her waist as she grabbed his shoulder, then he pulled Meeko up. The sudden movement made the girl dizzy and she took a moment to collect herself. Then she realized just how awkward a position they were in, Link's arm nestled about her and Meeko holding onto him. A blush started across Meeko face, but Link didn't seem to care in the slightest (that insulting to Meeko, just a little). When was the last time I was held by a boy, the maiden silently thought. She thought back to her when she was inducted into the Hyrule's Cluster for Young Temple Maidens, how all friends and families bided Meeko off with kisses and hugs……did that count? No, this was different! This type of thing was supposed between Izunoo and her! Not this guy……well…he was REALLY cute-NO! Meeko pushed herself away from Link, almost stepping off the stone island they on.

"Hey, are you ok now?" Link asked and received a meek nod from the girl (is Link really that dense?).

"Where are we-" Meeko began but stopped when she noticed the orange robbed sage standing in front of them.

"Do not be afraid, Meeko…" the sage related, "I am an ancient sage of Hyrule…that watched over your life with great interest…being that you are my descendant!"

"Y-you are……Rauru?!" Meeko got a nod in reply, "Then…then this is…!"

"Your presumption is correct…" the sage retorted, "You are in the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light…"

"Then we're in the Scared Realm!! Oh my Goddesses!! This can't be HAPPENING!!"

"Now that you are conscious, Maiden of Light…you can leave with the Chosen Hero and assist him in the journey…"

"WAIT!! I can't go yet! I have so much to ask…I don't know where to begin!!"

"You must leave!" Rauru said franticly, "…the dark ruler of this world is drawing near!!"

"Rinkar!" Link exclaimed.

"Even the Scared Realm is under his dark power…I am the last sage to remain this long…You must return to the past!!"

As Rauru finished speaking, the same rumbling that shock Ganondorf black fortress started to quake in the hallowed hall of the Temple of Light. Suddenly a section of the wall burst away, rain rocks down onto the three. A figure stood tween the substantial gush in the wall, cackling……Rinkar…

"Keh keh keh……First the King of Evil and now the Sage of Light! I'm really clean house today!!"

Rinkar joke didn't amuse Link…This bastard was going to destroy the whole world, Link thought in horror, all in the name of his form of justice. I had to get back and finish off Rinkar in the past!!

"Go!!" Rauru shouted as a ball of yellow light shaped next to Link and Meeko, "I well send you back to the year that you came from…now GO!!"

"Meeko! Let's go!!" Link bellowed as he yank on Meeko's arm.

"No, wait! We can leave him!!" Meeko pleaded. She couldn't abandon Rauru, her own history!

"He's dead, Meeko!" Link choked out, towing the maiden to the portal, "They're all dead…"

Stepping into the light orb, Meeko and Link felt a sensation of displacement…as their bodies and souls were flung back through the centuries……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We haven't much to work on about this area…"

Impa and Izunoo were in the Hyrulean Hall of Records, a highly unused part of the Castle. It was actually just a reasonably large room, lined the shelves full of scrolls and tomes. They contain the most ancient to the most up-to-date information in all of Hyrule. The two had occupy a pair of seats at a long table that run along the center of the room, voices hasted to avoid the unwanted attention (it was quite legal…want they were doing).

"It seems that this new group…the 'Horse Head Marauders'?…they've taking up business there" Izunoo appeared over the reports detailing desert events, "Why haven't I heard of them before?"

"There a fledging organization in comparison to the Gerudos and have little in numbers" Impa answered, "But what they lack in tactics and manpower they make up in brutality. There symbol is a decapitated horse's head on a pole that's held at the lead of the raiders."

"…Sound friendly…"

"The marauders are made up of former prisoners from the abandon Arbiter's Grounds…" Impa handed Izunoo a paper with person's illustration on it and continued, "Their leader is a former high security inmate…probably the most dangerous of the lot…"

Izunoo stared down at the picture and saw the Hylian man staring back: The man had bushy eyebrows along with a long beard that continued pass the margin of image. The top of his head was bald, either by choice or naturally, and hook nose lay under fiercely drawn eyes. The man's eyes were most detailed part of the illustration…as though the artist hadn't been satisfied with how he drawn them and kept adding more and more until his was content. Izunoo knew why the artist would have had trouble with this prisoner's eyes…because he had seen eyes like these before……They weren't the everyday eyes that someone would see and Izunoo was thankful for that…these eyes harbored malice toward the world……eyes of a murderer, a slaughterer, a man who wanted the world to burn……There was a name in the bottom margin of the paper…"Hagen"…followed by another title…"Steel Skin Scourge"……

"Mmmhh…" Izunoo took a couple more seconds to look at the picture, "…I might have problem with this one. But nothing that I couldn't handle……I doubt I that I'll have to…"

"Izunoo…I don't want you to do something stupid out there, ok" Impa said to her brother, her apprehension cracked through her normal, serious tone, "It isn't just the Gerudos and Marauders out in the desert…the Bulblin tribes have been acting up as well."

"If Ganondorf's out there…I'm going…" Izunoo related to Impa with dead-set eyes, "…and he's not going to the dungeons this time…"

Impa had onset of remorse. Had she place her only brother and only family on mission that he never come back from? But Ganondorf was out there…plotting his return. They need to at least know where he will be coming from and what he had at his disposal……But Izunoo wouldn't stop there…he sought to end Ganondorf…not for justice, though. Izunoo personal vendetta against the Gerudo for what he did to both of them……to Impa's and Izunoo's parents…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the dark corners of the imposing Temple of Time, a lone figure silently lurked. It was Rin…looking for her ditsy b.f.f. and trying not to get caught herself. The Temple was closed at this hour and NOBODY was allowed in! Meeko, though, hadn't return from her duties at the Temple and Rin was starting to get worried. The Temple of Time at midnight created an eerie atmosphere of shadows and normally inviting objects became foreboding demons of impossible sizes (damn it's scary in here at night!!). At the very end of chamber, Rin saw something she never thought she EVER see. The Door of Time…built and closed millennia before Rin's birth…was opened……

"The Door of Time……but…h-how?" Now Rin had two choices:

Find an adult……boring…

Check it out herself

Well…Rin never saw herself as being the _boring_ type, so _of course_ she went in (yes…go into the dark room you've never been in before…great idea!!). As Rin walked through the small hallway between main chamber and this new (old), oval chamber…what she saw was even harder to believe than the Door of Time being opened…………Yes the Master Sword was there, BUT BESIDE THAT!! Was that Meeko…on top of a **HOTT GUY**??

"MEEKO?!" Rin exclaimed waking the two up.

"Rin!! Thank the Three that we're back…" Meeko sighed, the nightmare finally over. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and tried to stop her speeding heart. Meeko had enough epics for one day…

Link was relieved as well. If Meeko knew this girl, then their back in the past…where Rinkar was……Link could find him and stop the tyrant from ever becoming the insane 'god' of the world. The girl Meeko had called her Rin was standing over them. She had long hair…as long as Meeko's, but her hair was bunched together in two ties and hanged over her shoulders. Rin's hair was colored black with just a few streaks of blonde at the bottom of the tied off sections. As Link stood, he saw that Rin was a little taller than Meeko (though still shorter than Link) and she sported the same robe-like dress that Meeko wore. Her light purple lipstick matched the darker plum of her eyes……

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!" Rin hastily said, "I'll just go and let you two be…"

"RIN!! What did you think we were doing?!" Though Meeko guessed what the raven haired girl was thinking. Her clothes were dirty…Link's clothes were dirty…yeah…but NO!! "Rin! You know I'm saving myself for my one true Izunoo!!"

"Nothing wrong with getting the lay of the land before you buying a house!" Rin tried to calm her disgruntled friend…didn't work…

"Seriously, nothing like **that** happened." Link jumped in before Meeko could bounce on Rin, "Just a lot of weird stuff happened and we ended up in that way."

Rin turned attention toward Link…Wow…Tall, well toned muscles, and a face to scream for! Meeko knew how to pick them…Holy Farore…if she didn't want him then Rin would for sure take him!!

"Oh! Yes. If…If you say so…" Rin shyly replied, put forth her best innocent act, "I just could never imagine myself in such a…affectionate position…"

"HEY!! Didn't I just say it was like that!!" But Meeko might as well be a million miles away because Rin didn't even register her anymore.

"Oh my! I never got your name" Rin continuing her naive performance (she's pretty good actress).

"I'm Link-" Link started but was quickly interrupted by Meeko…

"RIN!! Would you stop your innocent-flirter act!!"

"Oh my, Meeko!" She didn't stop, "How could you think that I'm FLIRTING at a time like this!!"

Meeko just gave a 'When aren't you'-look and proceeded out of the sword chamber. It was too late at night to play around and the maiden was exhausted from all the damn time-traveling. This left Link defenseless in the mitts of Rin…

"So…I guess I'll leave now…" Link said, trying to shift past Rin but she snared his arm…

"Oh no!! You can't be walking all alone at this hour!! Let me find you a bed at the dormitory!"

"NO!!…I mean…No that's not necessary!" Link struggled for his arm back, but the girl was on him like flypaper.

"Please!! Don't go…its too dangerous!"

"I think I can manage…"

"Please…at least stay the night in the lobby of the Cluster's main building! It's really comfy!"

There's no stopping this girl!! Link finally collapsed to Rin's will and nodded his head. Rin had sweet, never-did-anything-wrong smile on her face, but in Link's mind the smile was a satanistic, there-will-be-blood grin. Mighty Din…Link's going to need all the strength you have for tonight……

* * *

Author's Note: So...that was chapter...well whoever reading this needs to review or review more. MuffieMaster is like the only one who's keep the reviewing up-to-chapter, so pick it up people. I don't care how you review anymore. Just put your two bits in and I'll be happy. I'm hoping to get **thousand** reviews and shift through them to get the data I need. Thanks again Muffie.

Edited 9/22/08: Muffie now has a few follow reviewers.

There's something that I noticed...Hagen is the name of the raiders' leader...Hagen is the name of the mayor of Castle Town. That was stupid of me. Mayor Hagen was taken was taken from Minish Cap, but Marauder Hagen is an orginal creation. I named him after a character in a Celtic tale...too much theology studies, sorry. I used his name in future chapters, so I can't change it now. Sorry for the confusion.


	10. Grand Theft Panties

Note: Read and Review for the love of God, people!!

* * *

In the arid lands of the Gerudo Desert, nestled at the foothills a great mountain laid a small village. The village was an oddity for the reign…since it's inhabits were all Hylians. Cutoff for their original homeland of Hyrule, the once a prosperous gold mining settlement of Winsoft had barely survived Ganondorf's rule over the desert. The formally noble buildings had decade…fire-baked brick was replaced by inferior sun-baked ones…plaster replaced by mud…holes in the construction were covered by substandard wood. The village that had once been envy to most of the Hyrulean world now was a rotting ruin.

In that small village of Winsoft, five figures walked down the only road that ran through the settlement. The last of the cold night winds blow across the dusty road as darkness ended and morning took its place. At the Twilight Hour, where here and hereafter met, five women with crimson hair and round ears walked. Each was armed, either with double scimitar swords or the curved blade naginata spear, each ready to face their intended target. Their path concluded in front of the most rundown house of the entire village, situated on its outskirts.

"Come out!! You wily rogue!!" a woman cried out, dressed in red and bearing dual blades, "There's no use in hiding in the garbage and filth!"

The house stood silent...no reply...

"Coward!!" the woman yelled, "Demon!! Retch!! Scoundrel!! Bastard!! POOPY FACE!!"

"Poopy face?" a woman next to her whispered.

"I ran out of names-" but before the red clothed woman could finish she was interrupted…

"ENOUGH!!" The door of the house slammed open, reviling a tall being in black clock.

"So the exile has finally shown his vile form" the red clothed woman announced as she detracted her swords, "Prepare yourselves, Gerudo warriors! We will never let this bastard run loose!"

A blood chilling scream alerted the band to behind them. One of the five fell to the ground…deep scarlet gashes lined her back…her attacker stood over her, his four bladed weapon still whirling. A spear wielding Gerudo charge towards the purple haired attacker, naginata held high. Within a blink of an eye, the woman's assault was deflected to the earth and naginata held in place by the attacker's weapon. Reaching into his pack, the attacker pulled out a diamond-shaped dagger and thrust it into the woman's throat in two fluid motions. Collapsing backwards, the woman died with sicken, watery gasps. The warrior next to red clothed woman tried her own charge, but her pace stopped when a curved naginata blade popped out of her stomach, following a spray of blood. Looking back, she found one of her fellow Gerudos holding the spear and grinning under her veil.

"What…?!" the woman breathed out as she fell to the ground as well. The red clothed Gerudo was mortified…what was going on?!

"Geh heh heh…" the cloaked figure laughed as he approached the last true member of the five, "Are you happy now? I've come out to meet you! Geh heh heh!"

"This was easier then I thought would have…" the infiltrator Gerudo said as she removed her veil, "You'd think Gerudos would notice someone out of place!"

"Well done, young Aliena…" the man related to the infiltrator and turned to the purple haired boy, "You as well, Kafei. Some days I wonder if truly are made of shadows…Geh heh…"

Pulling back on the hood of his cloak, the man reviled himself……Ganondorf……with a shaggy bear gracing his chin and long, unruly hair trail behind him. The cast-iron collar still hung tightly around his neck from last place of residence. The red dressed woman was frozen to the spot as Ganondorf seized the back of her head and towed her ear onto his smirking lips…

"…You will do me…a little helpful deed now…girl…" his voice hushed so only she and he could hear, "…You…will be the one…who sends the message back to your _**Queen**_…"

Throwing the woman down, Ganondorf turned and slowly walked back into the shambled dwelling. Before slamming the door, he exclaimed his order…

"CUT OFF THE GIRLS HEAD…AND SEND IT TO THAT BITCH NABOORU!! GEH HEH HEH!!"

The red clothed woman's eyes stretched wide as she tried to scramble back up to defend herself. Unfortunately, Kafei was just too happy to stop her with a swift kick to the side of head. Looking back up, she found Aliena picking up one of her scimitars lift it above her head……

The villagers clung closely to wives and children as a second blood scream streamed from outside. After four months of peace, the days of Ganondorf's tyranny were back to Winsoft……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm so sick of this whole destine journey crap!!" Meeko screamed out through steamy air.

"Well…there is no way of getting out of it, right…" Rin sighed as sank into the water.

It was early morning and Meeko and Rin were in the bathes preparing for a clean, new day. There were few other girls there also, refreshing their souls and bodies before classes started. The bathing hall was a large rectangular room with colossal pool filling up most it. The waters were always being rejuvenated by small, manmade waterfall spurting from a stone head's mouth. With a hot spring being its source, the pool was both enjoyable warm and good for your health.

"The princess said that you had to go…" Rin continued, "…and shouldn't complain…with Link going with you…"

"That's the worst part!" Meeko cried, "You don't understand, Rin. You didn't see him in the wasteland……he's just a big coward that runs away."

"Didn't you say that he stuck his sword through that guy and he laughed about it" Rin countered, "And it was Ganondorf, too! Who wouldn't run?!"

Meeko didn't really think about that part…and what did she expect from Link anyway? Throughout the time-travel experience, Link was the claimer of the two and the most rational in decides. When Meeko had used Din's Howl on Ganondorf and sent him across the map she was as shocked as Link. She never had that much power before……maybe because of…Link? If that was true, then it made sense that he was Meeko's partner……but…she was really hopping it was Izunoo instead!!

"Maybe your right-" but before Meeko could finish a shriek turn the two's attention to the changing rooms. A black figure rushed past them and ran out the double doors.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rin and Meeko shouted in unison.

"Somebody stole all the panties from the changing area!!" a girl replied behind the doors, trying to hide herself.

"WHAT!!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link was laying on a couch still sound sleep from last night. When Rin had brought him to the lobby, she stayed on couch across from him to make such that Link was 'comfortable'…the entire night. Yeah…he didn't get sleep much…The lobby of the main wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. The sofas were big and soft…it had a nice fireplace that heated the entire room…and it was quiet…

"EEEEKKKKKK!!" …scratched that…

The scream awoke Link instantly. Looking down the left hall, Link saw an object racing toward him…or more accurately…to the exit behind Link. Rushing up and grabbing his sword, Link readied himself for the person. A bald headed man dressed in black with a sack tied around his neck skidded to a halt…

"Get out of the way!!" the man called out, "Do you want both of us to get thrashed!!"

"Sorry…" Link responded in a serious tone, "But you've got 'thief' written all over you…"

"Fool!! Do you think you can stop **me**!!" the bald man struck out his arm and took a pose, "I am the Sakon! Master Panty Thief!!"

"Master what-now……?"

"Hahahahahaha! For years I've studied the ancient art…to one day become greatest of all panty thieves!!" Holy Farore, Nayru, and Din he's not joking…"Now I make my debut at Hyrule's Cluster for Young Temple Maidens!!"

"He isn't a threat…" Link flatly commented, "…he's a perv…"

"So…you think that you can stop, young nave?" Sakon inquired as he saw Link's sword, "Rule number 72 of the Panty-stealing Handbook..." Somebody wrote it down?! "Protect your silky treasures with your very **life**!"

Sakon reached behind himself, producing a thin bladed dagger around a foot long. He then positioned his body in a way that Link could see that Sakon wasn't playing anymore…he knew how to handle the weapon. Link raised his sword for the attack. Sakon dashed around the couches and redirected towards Link. Link rolled out of the way and slashed back, but the pervert quickly jumped out of the way. This guy was fast…but not as fast as Kafei was, Link concluded. Sakon made another charge and Link was ready. Rolling behind him, Link jumped up and spun his sword, cutting the top the sack…

"NNNNOOOOO!!" Sakon bawled as the contents spilled out, "HOW COULD YOU!!"

Ran towards Link at full speed, Sakon was blinded in rage and tears. With one swift cut of his blade, Link knocked the dagger out of Sakon's hand and sent it spinning away. Sakon sank to his knees…deprived of his weapon and his jewels…he had nothing. Link gazed down at the perverted thief, judging at what to do with him.

"Sigh……Just go…" Sakon was amazed! No punishment!! He reached down to recollect his lost prizes…but Link promptly smacked the pervert on the head, "Leave…the panties…" Link growled through his teeth.

Sakon stood up. Knowing where he was defeated, the Master Panty Thief ran out the exit without a second guess. Letting out a heavy sigh, Link fell back into the sofa…he really hated this era……

Look over to the far cushion, the hero saw a lone pair of…women's undergarments. From the way in which they were arranged, Link could see that something written on the inside of them. Picking them up he saw the ancient symbols used in this time's language. Link couldn't read it, but it was pretty plain to see what it was……somebody…incase of losing them…had written her name in her underwear!! Link burst into laughter!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Link fits of hooting could be heard throughout the building. That must have been the funniest thing he had seen all year!!

"**LINNNNK!!**" Link turned behind (still with a goofy grin across his face) and found Meeko dripping wet in a towel with Rin popping her head from behind her, equally as wet, "I CAN'T BELIEVE **YOU**!!"

"No, no! I stop-" but he was cut off as Meeko bashed one the lobby chairs onto Link's head (those are big chairs, people!!).

"Oh no! Link!!" Rin cried, requiring her innocent act. She rushed over to Link and pulled him into her not-so-clothed bosom, "Let me nurse you back to health…"

"NO!! I mean…I'm fine, really…" Link said as push away and fought the blush from coming to his face. He turned back to a still pissed Meeko, "I was trying to say that I stopped the perv that did this."

"_OH_!! Was that _before_ or _after_ you started cackling like a madman!!"

Link eyes narrowed at Meeko…did she really think so little of him? Ok, Link was sitting in room with panties spread across the floor…Ok, Link was holding a pair when Meeko came in…Ok, was laughing like an idiot at something that probably wasn't that funny…sigh…

"Meeko! Don't be so hard on Linkie-hun!" Rin got Link's head back in a huge, causing Link's eye to twitch, "If he wasn't here we would all be walking around…without any panties on…"

"Ok!! I want to get off the ride on!!" Link squealed!

Meeko was still blushing from Rin's remark when she realized that she was prancing about HALF NAKE!! Quickly wrapping her chest, Meeko tried to get her legs moving…but she was frozen to the spot! Her blush started to extend across the bear flesh that was viewable. Looking back at the two, Meeko saw Link staring at her like she was insane…

"STOP LOOKING!!" she exclaimed

"Sorry!!"

"Linkie! You can look at me if you want!!"

"NO!! I mean…That's ok…"

"Well isn't this a comical scene" Wait…one…two…that's somebody new!!

The three turned there attentions to a shadowy corner of the lobby where the new voice came from…and, of course, Izunoo was the one who walked out. The sight of her one true Izunoo, Meeko broke from her gods-I'm-embarrass mood and straight into gods-it's-Izunoo!! Meeko grasped her hands in front and stared at Izunoo with stars in her eyes (literally)…

"Izunoo!! What are you doing here?" Meeko asked in her girly teenager voice (…you know what I mean…).

"I just came to see if Link still needed to get in the castle…" Izunoo replied slyly, "…I mean…if you still need to go…"

"Link!!" Meeko said as though she was saying 'make-up test'.

"So you got me in, Izunoo?!" Link asked, his hopes rising as he tried to pull out of Rin's grip.

"…Mmmhh…I don't know if you to go…you seem pretty comfortable hear…" Izunoo tapped a finger on his hidden and grinning lips. It was an 'interest' picture in front of him…he hate to ruin it…

"Come on!!" Link dashed to Izunoo with Rin in tow behind him, "I'd do anything to get in!!"

"…Mmmmmmhhhhh…" Izunoo turned his back to Link and thought for a moment, "……I'll do it……if you spar with me…"

"That's it!! That's good for me!! I'll do it!!" Link ecstatic! He was finally going to see the princess of destiny and get the serious part of his mission…and get to Rinkar…

"But first…" Izunoo jumped in again, "I need to do something…" he walked over to Meeko and looked deeply into her eyes.

"W-What is it Izunoo…" Oh my goddesses!! "Did you want to ask me out to breakfast?! Lunch?! Dinner?! AFTERNOON TEA?!"

"Meeko…" Izunoo voice was so deep and soft and dreamy. He took Meeko's hand and……place his weapons pack on it, "Hold this…I need to go to the bathroom…"

And with that, Izunoo turned and left down the hall. Rin and Link stared after the sheikah, then turned back to Meeko. She looked like she was trying to laugh the matter away…to no avail. Appearing down at the pack, Meeko feel like crap…wait…Izunoo wouldn't leave his weapons pack to anyone!! This was his way of saying that he trusted her, Meeko resolved. Holding the weapons pack close to her heart, Meeko reacquire her star eyes. Link and Rin just stared back at her, blinking…

"What…?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a quick bathroom break……Link and Izunoo found themselves in the Cluster's battle training grounds, a small courtyard with large mat lain on the grass. Each of the four walls of the training grounds had a door…and each door was locked. Izunoo didn't want anyone in the way for this match……but…Rin never knew a door she couldn't unlock…she lay hide in some bushes scattered around the courtyard.

"That was pretty impressive…what you did to that panty thief…" Izunoo stated to Link from across the mat, "As fast as he was…most people would have had to kill him…"

"Well, I don't really like the hold 'kill you' attitude!" Link smiled back as he examined the wooden training sword. Standard length for an one-handed broadsword, same weight too. They really wanted realism.

"Most people I know wouldn't give it much thought…" That caught Link's attention. Link wondered if it was Izunoo in his place…what would he have done, "…lets not think about such things anymore! Come on!"

Izunoo brought up his own wooden sword and motioned for Link to start swinging. Link was all too happy to take up the offer. Dashing at Izunoo, Link quickly took the advantage and put the sheikah on the defensive. Cutting and thrusting, Link's every move was blocked before it could even hit. Jumping back, Link decided to try something with more flavorful…Link stuck the practice weapon into his empty sheath and waited.

Izunoo was confused to say the least, but the opening was too good to refuse. Charging forward at full speed, Izunoo was a second away when…_CRACK_…in that second Link unleashed the Mortal Draw…and Izunoo countered!! Backing away, Izunoo found his sword broken in two from Link's failed attack.

"Now that was impressive…" Izunoo said as threw the hilt away, Link smirking back at him, "But…you were better off when I had a sword in way!"

Izunoo rushed at Link, throwing an assault of punches, kicks, and elbows. He was right! The sword did slow him down!! A sudden upward kick sent Link's sword flying out of the ring. Now weaponless and at very edge of the mat, Link could only think of one thing that could help him now…but he had to look for the right moment to do it……Izunoo ran forward and Link counter with a thrusting open hand, which Izunoo caught with his own hand. Link tried again with the other hand, ending with same resolute…then Link grinned…

"Got' cha!!"

With all his strength, Link barreled forward…pushing the surprised Izunoo to the other side of the mat. As Izunoo remained in his shock, Link moved his hands down to Izunoo waist, grabbed his belt with both hands, and tossed astonished sheikah off of the mat. Landing on his back with grunt, Izunoo looked up to Link clapping his hands clean of dust.

"Hhm…A swordsman who uses sumo…" Izunoo mused. Link was better than he thought…probably that was way he lost.

"Compared to the guys I normal sumo with…you're like a feather!" Link related as he walked over to Izunoo to lend a hand……then it happened…

As Link was walking, he tripped over a bulge in the mat and fell forward…onto Izunoo. Rin (who was in the bushes the whole time watching) stood up and let up yelp. From where she was positioned and angled it appeared that…Link…and Izunoo……were **kissing**?! Rin dashed from the bushes and through the door at a hundred miles an hour……

But……because of Rin's hurrying…she didn't notice that Link stopped himself an inch before the disaster even happened…

"Whoa! That was close!!" Link said as pushed himself up and offered a hand to Izunoo.

"…I'm use to girls being attracted to my lips…" Izunoo mocked as Link pulled him up, "…Not that I think any less of you because of your life-choices, Link!"

"You ready for round two…" snarled a narrow-eyed Link.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meeko was walking down the halls of the main building…still clinging to Izunoo's pack in one hand and her class-books in the other. She was on seventh-heaven since she know that Izunoo had trust in her…trust enough to take care of his weapons pack…then one day his heart…sigh…there was no way anyone could kill this feel…not even Link…

"MEEKO!!" twisting around, the girl saw Rin speeding towards her. Rin grind to a halt and panted for a second from all the running.

"Rin you're going to be late for you first class if you don't hurry." Meeko said to her.

"Meeko…huff…you're not…huff…you're not going to believe it…" Rin related slowly…why did she run the whole way there, again? Rin continued, "In the training grounds…huff…they fell…huff…and **kissed**!!"

"Rin, who are you talking about?" Oh gods…she hadn't the slightest idea…

"Link and…huff…and IZUNOO!!"

There was a second of silence before Meeko registered what she heard……

"…what…"

Rin's Flashback:

"_Oh…that was a __**hard**__ workout…" Said Izunoo._

"…_Yeah…" Replied Link. He placed a hand on Izunoo's shirtless and sweaty chest, but Izunoo pushed him away._

"…_No, Link……I can't let you!" Izunoo shielded his face with his hand._

"_Izunoo…you can't deny the __**growing**__ feels between us. I can't…" Link grabbed Izunoo in a instance embrace. He slided his hand slow up Izunoo face…_

"_Oh…Link…" their faces moved closer and closer…then…_

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Meeko screamed, breaking Rin from her 'recount' of the event. Meeko rushed down hall that Rin came from at a speed even fast than Rin had run.

No…this can't be happening! Meeko thought back to panty incident…how Link snickered at the misfortunes of the girls loose something so private. Could his twisted perversions not be fulfilled with only their undergarments? Did Link need the feel of another's one true love to be satisfied? Meeko tighten the hold on Izunoo's weapons pack. She would never believe that Izunoo would willingly do such a thing…never, NEVER!! Soon, Meeko found the two men coming down the hall…Link's arm around Izunoo's shoulders……

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed again.

"M-Meeko…?" Izunoo and Link looked onto the breathless maiden in bewilderment.

"No…Izunoo…" Meeko squealed…everything that Rin said was true! "Why…why!!"

"Meeko don't worry about me. It just a broken-" but Link was pushed away by Meeko before he could finish. Link hopped backwards on one leg and waved his arms about, trying not to fall.

"Izunoo…" Meeko returning to Izunoo with tears in her eyes, "Please…tell me it was his fault…not yours!!"

"…Uuuhhhhh…" Izunoo didn't know if should answer, "……Well…I was the one who broke the bone…"

Meeko was horrified!! Izunoo said he was the one!! He was the one who kissed back!! He was the one who felt Link's chest!! He was the one who said yes!! He was the one!! He was the ONE!! Meeko sank down into a crouch as the black cloud of gloom position itself over her……her life was over…she was over…

"Uh…Meeko…" Izunoo said to the maiden as he replaced Link's arm around his shoulder to help support him, "I have to go with Link to the hospital wing…ok?" and they continued off.

Meeko watch the pair go off (toward the hospital wing). Where to, she did not want to know (the hospital wing!!)……what hope did Meeko have now that her one true Izunoo was gone-NO!! She wouldn't let this happen! Izunoo trusted Meeko with his weapons pack…with his heart!! She need to steer that heart back to his destine love. A new mission was set in stone before Meeko: She would set Izunoo down the path of true love……and keep Link as far away from her Izunoo as possible……

* * *

Author's Note: So...chapter finished. It was getting painful to write there, so please tell me your opinions. This writing characters thing...it's scarring me a bit. A third of the stuff I'm writing I don't want to write, but I HAVE TO because that's their character. I hopping Meeko is steering away from "I'm a tomboy and only tomboy girls are cool."

I'm not saying I hate tomboys...I just saying their a dime a dozen on ...the WHOLE WEBSITE...EVERY SECTION!! Come on fanfic writers!! Stop making carbon copies of each other and try to go someplace new! Meeko isn't going to be a "Maiden in the tower" type, but she is going to be girly...girlier than a tomboy...

Seriously, fanfic writers...be original or die...

Edited 9/26/08: That was interesting. I must say that I like this chapter the most, especial since I edited it. The 'Author's Note' was the worst! Eew!!

Their isn't that many tomboys in the sections, really. It's just when people use that character type, they don't make them cute...which defeats the reason to have a tomboy.


	11. The Journey Begins

Note: What's up...still need some reviews people. Someone other then MuffieMaster is reading this, I KNOW IT!! Stop think your opinions are worthless and review...maybe even vote on the poll on my profile (and if you don't know how...right click on the word "darthritter86" right there by the word "Author").

* * *

Link wished somebody would just kill him. He was walking down the halls of Hyrule Castle, the place where he had so desperately wanted to go since leaving the forest…and now……he wanted to be anywhere but there. Or at the very least out of Meeko's constant glare. Link let loose a heavy sigh.

Ever since Meeko saw me being helped by Izunoo earlier that morning, the hero thought to himself, she's been out for blood! Link look back at Meeko and she somehow increased the glare!! Sigh……but what made matters worse was what happen at the meeting with the princess……

_40 minutes earlier…_

Link was rapturous happy and fill with joy. Finally…after all the side advantages…Link was going to meet Zelda!! As Izunoo lead him down the path with Meeko, Link couldn't help but notice the changes to the castle (or what's going to change). The area around the castle was free of buildings and the landscaped was well kept with trees, flowers, and short-trimmed grass. Hills of earth and rock were the main defense of the castle, with an eight foot-tall wall with iron spikes lain around the structure. A moat completed the castle's protections…though to Link the castle was a very weak stronghold.

After seeing the great walls around Castle Town, it was odd to see the actual castle in such a way. Perhaps the king didn't concern himself with his own safety, but the safety of his subjects. Thus, his focus was on the whole town's protection…as oppose to the nobles of Link's day who only care about their own lives. As Izunoo, Meeko and Link reached the main gate of the castle, two guards stopped them…

"Hold fast!!" One of the guards said. His attire was very different from the guards Link was use to, with bucket helmets and thigh-high shorts (…shorts?...), "Captain Izunoo! What business do you have with these civilians? And why are you bringing them to the castle?"

"Mmhh…do I need a reason to be friends with 'civilians', soldier?!" Izunoo replied in stern voice.

"N-No, sir! B-But y-you know that entrance has to be done by appointment only, sir!"

"It's alright!" Izunoo said calmly with a wave of his hand, "If anyone asks…I'll tell them that their delivering food!"

Link and Meeko both were flabbergasted by Izunoo's response. Was that his plan to get them in?! No way in Hell could that work!!

"Yes, sir." The guard answered, "Open the gates!!"

"WHAT?!" Both Meeko and Link exclaimed. They continued on their way and past across the moat into the castle.

"What the hell was that!!" Link demanded from Izunoo as the three past out of hearing distance, "That must have been the worst excuse I've very heard!!"

"…To be frank…I didn't think this far head…" Link was speechless yet again as Izunoo sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Oh, Izunoo-kun…" Meeko sighed…it was good think that he was pretty…

The three pressed on through the twisting corridors until they exited into the castle gardens. The gardens burst with vegetation…trees, bushes, flowers, and large assortment of plants and vines fill every space, including the walls. And it was all set in clean-cut order around a path of stone.

As they carried on forward, Meeko tried to remember all the names of the colorful flowers they past: hydrangea, lemon blossom, veronica, anemone, meadowsweet, marjo-…marjo…marjo…mama? Meeko needed to pay more attention in biology classes.

The path lead to a bridge crossing a small stream and connected to a little island. The island held a tiny edifice made up of four pillars bracing a round roof 10 feet in the air. Inside the structure, there was stood Impa and sitting close by was the princess of destiny herself……

"Impa…Princess…I found the two you were looking for!" Izunoo escorted Link and Meeko across the bridge and to the structure, "You already know Meeko…and this is Link…"

"Nice to meet you, Princess!!" Link said to…Impa?

"Link!!" Meeko hissed and hit the back of Link's head, "That's Impa, the princess's caretaker!"

"Oh…" Link turned his attentions to ten-year-old sitting and staring back at him. There was something…off about meeting her at this age. After hearing all the tales of the princess of destiny being the most beautiful maiden of her time and ways Link always imagined meeting her…but like this? Meeko hammered Link's head again, knocking Link back to reality, "Sorry about that! I just thought the princess of Hyrule would be…taller! Ha ha-OW!!"

"I am please to meet you…Link…" Zelda said as she stood and bowed her head. Looking back up, Link could see that was confused about something, "……"

"What…?"

"Don't take offense to her reaction, Link…" Impa jumped in, "It's just that with that outfit and the name 'Link'…you can't blame her."

"…Mmhh…now that you mention it…" Izunoo started, "It is a little weird that you and the little kid share the same fashion tastes…"

"Y-Yeah!! Well…" Great…this had to come up again. But should he lie? If anyone in Hyrule needed to know what was going on they were right here, Link thought, "The thing is…the Link you know…is to me…my Great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather…"

"WHAT?!" Meeko inquired…painful loud, "How could somebody be that old!!"

Sigh……she didn't get it. But the princess and Impa picked up on it……

"So…you must be from the future…over 300 years!" Zelda concluded. Link laughed little while rubbing the back his neck…

"Yeah…I think I needed a few more greats! It's probably more like 700 years!"

"Oh…!" Zelda replied with wide eyes. She could never have guess by looking at Link that he could be traveler from the distant future!!

"Princess Zelda…there's something we need to talk about…" Link now held somber expression and a serious tone, "An evil man is plotting to revive an ancient weapon and destroy existence as we know it…"

"Rinkar!!" Meeko cried out in recognition, Link turned back to her and nodded. That man who killed Ganondorf…nearly killed both Link and her……who killed Rauru…

"Rinkar's a monomaniac who wants to 'purify' the world of injustice. He plans on use the power of Eternity to do so…using the Chronos Scepter…"

"The Chronos Scepter!!" Impa cried, "Is he **mad**!! You could destroy the whole world with such a weapon!!"

"……He did……" Meeko retorted quietly for Link.

"The Chronos Scepter…" Impa continued, "…the legendary weapon of mass-destruction…said to be able to obliterate whole armies in a blink of an eye……It was constructed by the Oocca as means to bring peace…"

"The Oocca!!" Link exclaimed in shock.

"…Who would think that such a noble race would create something like that…" Izunoo commented in a more composed tone. Meeko was still on the 'Link's grandpa' part……

"Please!" Zelda cried, "You must stop this Rinkar from obtaining his goal! You three are Hyrule's only hope!"……wait…one…two…the three of them? But Link quickly caught on…

"I…don't think Meeko needs to go with us, princess. She's been through enough with the two of us traveling into Hyrule's destroyed future. She doesn't need to come with us."

Meeko gasped when she heard Link's statement. She know his game…he wanted to get Izunoo to himself again!! But she wouldn't let that happen, she had her mission!!

"Link might be right…" Impa affirmed. OH NO!! "Meeko's destiny to go on her own journey could have been fulfilled by what Link said of traveling to the future. What do you think, princ-"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!" Meeko scream interrupted Impa, "You can't just let Izunoo-kun and Link go by **themselves**!!"

"M-Meeko…!" Impa said, Zelda and her were both visible fazed for the girl's outburst, "I-I never know you were so committed to Hyrule…"

Link was too such about that……

"…We might need her…" Izunoo related, "…from what I know of the legend, there's three parts of the scepter that were scattered to three temples…"

"If there's only three parts, then Rinkar already has one!" Link declared, grabbing everyone's attention, "He took the Dominion Rod I brought with me from the future!!"

"That would only leave the Staff of Enlightenment and the Elemental Egg…" Impa concluded, "…we haven't much time left…"

"Where are the last two temples?"

"One in the vast desert and one by the ocean…" Zelda answered.

"Temple in the desert…you mean the Arbiter's Grounds?" Link asked.

"No! She means the Spirit Temple, right?" Meeko countered.

"You're both wrong…" Izunoo spoke up, "…the temple in the vast desert the princess is taking about is the Temple of the Blowing Sands…"

"Then…the temple by the ocean…" Meeko started, her finger tapped her chin as try to remember, "…It's um…Oceanus's Throne!"

This was it!! This was where Link would start the real adventure. He wouldn't let anything get in his way in stopping Rinkar!! Link would end the madman before he could harm their world…

"…If we're doing this we need to split up…" Izunoo stated. Link agreed, they could cover half the ground quicker that way, "…Link…you and Meeko go to Oceanus's Throne…I'll go to the desert…"

"WHAT!!" Meeko shrieked as Impa gazed over to her brother. She knew this wasn't a strategy……Ganondorf was in the desert and Izunoo didn't what them in the way…"Izunoo-kun!! Why do I have to go with Link!!" Link narrowed his eyes at the maiden…

"Go with Link, Meeko…" Izunoo said as he turned away and walk back towards the castle, "…and Link…take care of Meeko…"

Before Link could say a thing, Izunoo disappeared from view…damn sheikah…Link had to accept it…he was going with Meeko. With a heavy sigh, Link turned back to the young Maiden of Light……and found her glaring at him like he killed her cat…great…sigh…

_20 minutes later_

Impa was leading the two down to the armory, saying that there were some special items there that Link and Meeko could use. Link looked back at Meeko once again…still glaring…just making sure. Link didn't know why Meeko hated him so much (Hell, I don't really know and I'm writing this damn thing!!). It could be that…no. Well…Link could always ask…

"Hey…uh, Meeko?"

"What." Meeko replied irritably (Link shouldn't have asked).

"Did I…do something wrong…?" Meeko stopped dead in her traces and Link twisted around to her.

"Did you seriously just ask me that" (what did I tell you) "Did you seriously…just ask me…IF YOU DID **SOMETHING WRONG**!!"

"………yes-" the second Link said that, Meeko pounded Link with giant mallet (…where did…?!) which plowed Link's head into the stone floor.

"Are you two done fooling around?" Imp asked from the end of the hall. A large, wooden door sat next to her. Meeko and Impa enter into a small room…Link trailed in a few seconds later.

The armory walls were lined with weapons of various sizes and types…almost as many as Link had. Impa guided the two to a large cabinet at the back of the room and produced a key……

"Few know this…but the young Link had his own adventure before he helped stop Ganondorf's raid on the castle…one with an equal amount of time-travel and dungeon trekking as your's…"

Impa opened the cabinet, revealing an assortment of equipment that defied explanation (play the damn game). Link's eyes shone at the sight. So…many…choices!! Meeko never understand why guys needed their 'toys' so badly. Link pick up a large, steel hammer from the cabinet…it was so heavy he needed both hands to lift it!

"That's the Megaton Hammer…" Impa said to Link as he gave the weapon few test swings, "I've heard this it's good with troublesome switches-"

As Impa finished, a shape object flew past Impa's shoulder, nicked Link's ear, and hit the wall before flying back into the device Meeko held. Smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head, Meeko replaced the device back speedily.

"Don't know if we need all this" Link related to Impa, "I find that temples and dungeons supply you with the items you need…however stupid that sounds…" He replaced the hammer back to its spot and continued to look through the cabinet, "…What I really need is…a bow!!"

"Mmhh…the Fairy bow…" Impa voiced as Link pulled out the weapon, "If you what a bow then you better not take that one…"

"What wrong with it?" Link asked as looked the bow over. It looked fine…it just needed to be restrung…

"No one has being able to restring the bow since the younger Link left it here-" Impa and Meeko both gasped when they looked back at Link…

"What?" Link stared back at the two, baffled…as he held out the newly **restrung** bow.

"…You really are a hero, aren't you…" Impa said back to Link…

Meeko was amazed to say the least. She remembered hearing how the weekly warrior or knight had tried and failed to restring the Fairy bow. This guy…, the girl thought silently, he was something else……still a perv though!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Sun held high in the heavens, its rays rained down onto the shifting dunes below. The lands were an inferno during the midday and all were wise to escape the lashings of the sunlight. Among the hills of sand and the heat of the Sun, there stood a structure of fabric and cloth. No larger than 25 feet wide and no higher than average size man, humble tent sat comfortable between to obtruding stones.

The desert winds blow hard, but tent stood strong…within it sat a man who had lost **everything**. Dressed no better than a begger, Ganondorf stare deeply into cup of cooled coffee he had in his hands……It should have been wine, he thought. It should have been fermented Hyrulean grapes that sat in his cup…in his chalice of gold…not this dish of tin. Ganondorf surveyed around him…a kingdom of rags…riches of garbage……his empire…lost before it began!! Leaping up from his mat, Ganondorf chucked the coffee cup against the tent pole…causing Aliena to jump and gasp. Kafei sat near by, utterly unfazed.

"Lord Ganondorf…" Kafei said in a calm voice, "Please try to control your rage. We have limited supplies as is…"

"Kafei! Do not speak to me in such a patronizing way!" Ganondorf hollered back, as he grabbed Kafei by the collar and hauled him up, "Must I stay in this **squalor** as I am hunted by my subjects!! THEY SHOULD BE **DEAD**!!"

"Please…sire…!" Kafei managed to chock up, "We had to…leave…or **you'd** be…dead…"

"GEHAUGGH!!" Ganondorf bellowed was dropped the sheikah…he was right…and the knowledge tore into Ganondorf deeper than iron collar around his neck, "Whoever said that it was better to rule in Hell……"

"My Lord, you do not need to live in this way!" Aliena exclaimed from behind, "The Spirit Temple is still an open harbor to his Majesty…your own foster mothers, the Twinrova sisters, still guard its entrance!"

"No…it is not open to me…" Ganondorf retorted, "…Hyrule's relations with the Gerudo ruling bitch keeps them at bay…but…that princess and her 'nanny' have no doubt of sent agents to spy now my workings……No…the _pit_ gives us security…Geh heh…Hail the pit! Geh heh heh!!"

"Then what shall we do, my Lord?" Kafei mocked as he rubbed his neck, "Sit here…and wait?!" Ganondorf glared back at the sheikah, eyes narrowed……

"……When I raided Hyrule Castle…I crossed the threshold thinking that I would meet no residence……I found an ARMY, waiting for **me**!! And why? Two children caught heed of my plans and I WAS RUINED!!"

"Are you thinking of take revenge on the children, Sire?" Aliena asked, she wasn't too keen on devising plots to kill toddlers…it would boring to say the least…

"Geh heh heh…No, that can wait…" Ganondorf said with smile, but the smile soon disappeared, "…our prey will be the first man who defeated me in single combat…"

"Your f-father, my Lord?!" Ganondorf confirmed Aliena's query with a nod. Kafei was puzzled…

"Lord Ganondorf's…father…?"

"Geh heh heh…Yes……I was child then…no older then fourteen, but taller and stronger than anyone in the tribe" Ganondorf mused over the memories of his younger years…then frowned, "My first meeting with my father……Did he shower me with gifts? Put a cloak around my shoulders and a ring on my finger? He met me with his fists! Spat on me as I lay broke on the ground…BEGGING!! Then killed my mother and sisters…" There was moment of sorrow in Ganondorf's eyes…his body communicated weakness for second, before returning back rage, "…I will show my _father_ the same kindness…I will **kill** the bastard!! And prove to the gods and the entire WORLD that I am greater!!"

"Ha…sounds like an identity problem, but I'm with you…" Kafei said with a sinister grin, "If I knew my father, I'd probably do the same!"

"Geh heh heh!!" Ganondorf walked over to his cup and refilled it with cold coffee, "A toast!! To those who step out of their fathers' shadows…and to those who get what is to come to them!!"

Aliena and Kafei both took up their own cups of coffee. Raising the cups high and shouting out a cheer, the three validated the toast with a sip from their drinks. Suddenly a shriek from outside alerted Ganondorf and his two followers to a new visitor, running out of the tent the three found a band of thirty creatures inching for a fight. With glowing eyes and cow-like horns, it was plain to see who they were…

"Bulblins! How interesting!!" Ganondorf announced then downed the rest of his coffee. Holding the empty cup in his colossal hand, the tin dish dissolved as a crimson ball shone that took the cup's place, "Shall we have a little fun, then……"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are we there yet?! This pack is killing me!!"

Meeko and Link had been tracking through Hyrule Field for less then an hour…and Meeko had been carrying her pack for only 20 minutes. After restringing the Fairy bow, Link taken the boomerang the younger Link had left and a new Hylian shield (a little heavier than his last one, but still good). Link also had a week of supplies AND his sword with him, so why was Meeko complaining?

"What exactly did you put in there?"

"Things that I wouldn't want to tell **you** in detail." No way would I'm give this perv his kicks, Meeko thought.

"Then don't tell me in detail…" Link replied flatly, he was definitely getting sick of the girls implications.

"Well…I've got some rope, medical supplies, some snacks, my class-books for studying, two weeks of fresh clothes, two lanterns, and my dairy…EEK!" She didn't want to tell Link that last one!!

"Sigh…will first off, you won't need so many clothes. I've heard that most people bring up to three pair of clothes and just keep washing them and wearing them in a cycle. Hell, I don't even do that! I just wash my clothes when they get dirty!"

"Well maybe if you want to STINK, then that's ok!!" (No wonder she hated Link, he probably smelled like dirty sock!!), "And another thing-"

Meeko abruptly stopped as they neared an outcrop of stone. A path cut through the stone, with a sign hanging above it reading 'Lon Lon Ranch'. So they did reach their destination…

"Well, this is that Lon Lon place…" Link announced, "Impa said that we could some horses from here and then stay here the night." It was a little annoying that they would waste so much daylight of their all ready short timetable, but in a few hours they would have to stop for the night anyway. As Link started up the path, Meeko halted him…

"Hey, wait! Remember how the princess and Impa reacted to your name? Maybe we shouldn't use it around people." Oh no…Link knew where this was going…"We should come up with something else…"

"I already have one…ha ha ha…" Link responded awkwardly as he rubbed his neck, "Midmir!"

"……" Meeko face contorted with silent frustration, "……I'm not move from this spot until you pick ANOTHER name……"

As tempting as the offer was, Link couldn't leave her here…but thinking up names isn't like figuring out dungeon puzzles. Last time, Link was under pressure…and was thinking about Midna, but much hadn't change since then. 'Midmar' still sounded good to Link (whatever the reason) and that name was off the list! Merciful Nayru, this was STUPID!! Time-travel sucks!!

"Hey, listen…" Meeko piped in after seeing Link's difficulty, "How about using your father's name…or your uncle's…or something."

"Ah……yeah…" A look of gloom overcame Link's features, "I…never really had any family like that…I've always lived by myself…"

"Oh……" Meeko couldn't imagine living through life with any family…she wouldn't be half the person she was without them, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know-"

"It's ok!" Link quickly cut in with fake smile across his face, "I had an entire village to raise me!! And I turned out ok!" That was it! Link knew the name he wanted to be called! "So, you can call me Ordon!!"

"Then Ordon it is!" Meeko replied and the two continued on into the ranch……

* * *

Author's Note: I **really** like writing Ganondorf...but I can never imagine myself writing a fanfic just with him...Now that I think about it, I just like writing and thinking like a villain. That's why I have all the Grand Theft Autos...will most of them, anyway.

Edited 9/27/08: Nothing to say really.


	12. A Lon Lon Night's Dream

It was three past noon and little Malon was sitting alone at the entrance of the ranch corral……with absolutely nothing to do. She was bored out of her little mind!! That was worst thing about waking up at 5 a.m. everyday weather you like it or not, it becomes a **long** day. Especially since the ranch was having a slow month with all the towns preparing for the coming Autumn Festive. Nobody had time to go to Lon Lon Ranch to pick up some milk…meaning no work or anyone new to talk to. Sigh…not even her daily chores of milking the cows, brushing the horses, feeding the cuccos and weeding the garden had filled the tedious day. It was mind-numbing!! She didn't even feel like singing her mother's song (that's a first)……If only fairy boy hadn't taken Epona, then Malon would have someone to talk to (don't ask me way the girl likes to talk to the horse). Sometimes Malon just wished she could go on her own adventure……

"Hey!!" Malon looked in the direction of the barn as two people came into view, "Anyone here!!"

"Hello!!" Malon yelled to the pair as she run over to them, "Welcome!! Welcome to our ranch!"

Meeko and Link both turned to see a young girl, no older than ten, speeding towards them. She had long, wavy red hair that reached down her back and a cream colored dress. She seemed to be extreme happy to see them for some reason……

"Welcome!! Welcome!!"

"I think you said that ready…" Link said, being his usual smartass self.

"My name's Malon! I'm the ranch owner's daughter!"

"Hi there, Malon" Meeko replied in a soft voice, as she bent down to Malon's level, "My name's Meeko…and this is my friend-"

"You can call me…Ordon!" Link proclaimed with a thump outstretched towards him and a cocky half-smile across his face. Malon blinked a couple times as she tried to figure out Link, "You could say I'm a-"

"DON'T SOUND PROUD ABOUT IT!!" Meeko shouted as she pounded Link with a wooden barrel (…where is she getting…?), "YOU LOOK SUSPICIOUS WITH THAT COCKY SMILE!!"

"I-Is he really your friend…" Malon asked quietly, still little shocked from the two's scene.

"In his case, I'm using the term loosely." Meeko and Malon started walk over to corral, away from Link as he lay twitching on the ground. Was it just Link, or was Meeko getting more and more violent?

"So…why have you come for?" Malon asked with bright smile as Meeko and she reached the paddock, "Did you need some milk?"

"No, we just need to buy some horses for our journey." Meeko related back. Meeko just couldn't get over how cute this little girl was! It was like was made from sunshine and strawberries! Malon tilted her head slightly and her smile grew a little bigger.

"That's great! So your going to want ride a few before you get one, right?!"

Oops……Meeko didn't think about that part. She never technical rode a horse before…unless you count carnival rides, in that case Meeko was an expert at age 7! Looking over the grazing animals, the beautiful steeds turn into enormous beasts of terror in Meeko's eyes. One of the stallions reared up on its hind legs and started flailing his front two about. The display didn't help much with Meeko's fears. Link had just arrived behind the two girls when mighty stallion started its flaunting exhibit. It was a creature high breeding, that was what Link's practiced eye had quickly picked out: the horse had a raven black coat that ended before the hoof and started anew in pure white that match the stallion's white mane. His strong back and muscular legs put the stallion above all the rest in the corral, a king among his lower nobles. Meeko notice the awe on Link's face……great, first it was the deadly weapons and now it was the most murderous looking horse.

"Mr. Ordon…" Malon popped in, interrupting Link for his gaze, "Did you want to ride Euros?"

"Euros……" Link repeated. The stallion's name invoked images of the speeding eastern winds, an excellent title for fast horse, "From the looks of him, I just buy him without put him through his paces!"

"Euros is the fastest horse on the ranch, Mr. Ordon! Even if he's a little old…" That was little surprising, since the steed looked like he was in his prime, "I'd hate to see him go…his little daughter is out having an adventure of her own…"

"…How does a horse have an adventure?..." Meeko whispered to Link, but Link caught on to Malon words…

"Say…you wouldn't happen to know a boy named Link, would you?" As soon as Link asked the question, he was assaulted with the little girl's inquiries……

"YOU KNOW LINK!! How long ago did you see him?! Was Epona with him?! Was she ok?! Did Link mention me?! He wasn't doing anything stupid, was he?!" Malon paused a moment and looked Link over, "Hey…you dress like Link……Are you his big brother or something…" Meeko gasped as Link tried to think of something…

"Aaaaahhhh…" Why does this always happen?! "You could…say something like that…"

"Oh! Wow!! Link's big brother!!" Malon exclaimed overjoyed to meet the 'sibling' of fairy boy, "I've always wanted a big brother, so can I call you Big Bro!"

"Ah…yeah, sure…" …weird girl…

"That so cuuuutttttee!!" Meeko squealed and jumped in to the air (……), "How about me!! Give me a name!!" As Link walked over to a cliff to **jump off of**, Malon took a minute to think of Meeko's name……

"Hhmmm…how about…" she seemed pretty serious about whole matter, "…how about…Grammy!"

"……what……" Suddenly Malon wasn't that cute anymore, Meeko thought. She walked over to the same cliff and took a leap over the edge……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the modest cottage situated just at the entrance of Lon Lon ranch, one sound dominated the whole of the house…… _**SNNNOOORRRE**_!! Talon, the humble ranch owner, was sound asleep…again…much to the annoyance of Meeko, Link, and most principally Malon. Link really didn't know how to gauge situation, it wasn't that late in the day for this guy to be dead to the world. Looking over to Meeko, Link saw that the maiden was still stun for the whole 'Grammy' thing……Malon couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing one the cuccos that were darting around the room, the girl placed the fowl by her father's ear and gave it a squeeze………_**COCK-A-DOODLE-DO**_!!

"What In Tarnation?! Can a person get a little…Oh, Malon!" The man heaved himself up and fixed his attentions on Link and Meeko, "Ah! Customers!! It's been so long…I almost forgot what they look like! Ha ha-"

"DAD!!" Malon bellowed, causing Talon step back in dread, "YOU WERE ASLEEP, AGAIN!!"

"Ha ha ha…Nothing wrong with the man taking a nap ever once and ina' while…"

"MORE LIKE ONCE AND ALL THE WHILE!! DAD!!"

"Ahhmm…is it possible to buy our horses now…?" Link jumped in before the father and daughter could continue their exchange, "I was hoping to buy Euros and my friend was……Oh, sorry!" Link turned back to his companion, "Which one did you want, Meeko?"

Oh no…Meeko didn't want to pick one, she didn't even want to look at them!! What was she going to do?! Just say a color, Meeko resolved……

"…Ah……the blue one!!" Meeko exclaimed with her eyes closed. When she opened them up again, Meeko found everyone looking at her in bewilderment…even the cuccos…"What?"

"Meeko…please, PLEASE don't tell me that you can't ride!" Link pleaded, but Meeko's sheepish smile doused his hopes, "Sigh…I'm too tired to think about this……Will figure out something tomorrow. Mister, do you mind if we stayed the night here. We can definitely pay you."

"No need! No need!" Talon replied, "You can stay here for free! Have dinner too! Just so that you call me Talon……my father-in-law was Mister…"

"Oh, boy!! Big Bro and Grammy get to sleep over!!" Malon cried out in enthusiasm. Link laughed at the display and Meeko crouched in the corner, the cloud of gloom hung over her……

"…She called…me…that name…again………"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Supper was smorgasbord of country delights: corn on the cob, fluffy mess potatoes, fresh garden spinach, roasted chicken (cucco), hot apple pie, golden cornbread, fermented cider…….the cider. Link never had consumed alcohol before and had always thought about what it was like. After the first sip, his mouth contorted and throat burned a little (it was strong cider). Link wondered why anyone would drink the stuff……three cups later……Link wondered why anyone **wouldn't** drink the stuff!! Talon soon recognized the look on Link's face and let out a howling laugh……

"HA HA HA!! THIS THE FIRST TIME DRINKING, MY BOY?!" Talon was a little smashed too…"YOU BETTER GET TO BED BEFOR-" But before he could finish, Talon tipped back and fell out of his chair.

"DAD!!" Malon rushed over to other side of the table where her father laid. The girl bent down to snoring Talon and sighed, "Oh no…what I'm going to with you, Dad…"

"I guess its bedtime." Meeko stated as she and Link carried the passed-out father to his room. After getting Talon settled in, the three quietly walked out of room and silently closed the door, "There……Now which rooms do me and Ordon sleep in?"

"Oh, there's only one guest room" Malon avowed simply, receiving a gasp from Meeko. NO WAY was she sharing a room with the perv!!

"Isn't there some cellar or closet for Ordon to sleep in?!"

"The c-cellar……" Malon gazed over to a door down the hall, she seemed timid about even mentioning the cellar, "N-Nobody sh-should go d-d-down there…"

"I'm sure Ordon will be fine!" Meeko retorted as she pushed Link to the door, "He's been to places far worst!"

"Hey!" Link proclaimed (a little hammered still), "Why do you automatically get the guest room!!"

"Because I'm the girl!" Meeko opened the cellar door and shoved Link down the stairs, "Goodnight!"

"But" The door slammed shut.

"Now where's this guest room!" Meeko said, looking back at Malon. The girl expression was still held uncertainty about Link's predicament……

"A-are you sure that Big Bro will be ok…d-down there…" The poor girl was shaking! "D-dad always told me to stay out of there…He said ghosts and Poes lived down there!!"

"Don't worry." Meeko reassured the girl with a smile and placed her hands on Malon's shoulders, "Ordon has fought things worst then Poes"

With Malon calmed down, the two girls preceded to the ranch house guest room……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link found that with a little alcohol any bed felt heavenly soft. Even one made of flour sags and an old, scratchy blanket in musty basement. It actually worked out this way. Link was able to strip down to his underwear, which he could then fall asleep faster. If he had to share a room with Meeko…Holy Farore…she would have killed Link if put his hand on his belt……

"What's with that girl…" …is Link talking to himself? Good cider! "All of this started when she saw Izunoo helping me." Link thought back to that moment, "The way she acted……and what she said………does she think…that…I'm GAY?!"

Link pushed the thought aside and climbed into the makeshift bed. Meeko was definitely different from his last traveling partner, Link mused to himself as lifted his left hand and gaped at his Triforce birthmark. Midna did boss him around…and she was a little violent…and treated Link like a dog for awhile (pun not intended). But there were those moments where they catch each others eyes…and stare deeply at one another. A smile creped up Link's face as a warm feeling emerged on his cheeks. Great, the Hero of Time was blushing like a school girl! Midna…the smile and blush disappeared……the memory of when Link last saw the Twilight Princess jumped into Link's mind, _"Link…I…See you later"_ The sound of breaking glass filled Link's thoughts…and stinging sensation struck Link's heart……Dropping his hand and pulling the itchy blanket up to his chin, Link resolved to get some rest…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meeko found the guest room to be a very warm and comfortable. Malon had said the room had once belonged to the form ranch-hand, but had recently been refurbished and changed into a guest room. She didn't go into the matter much more, so Meeko left it at that. Meeko was changing into her nightgown when hear the sound of the doorknob turning. She quickly pulled her head through the top and turned meet the person……no one was there…the door was closed…

"Great…now I'm hearing things…" Meeko softly whispered. At least it wasn't Link trying to sneak a peek! Gods!! She would have killed him!!

Moving over to the cushy bed, Meeko plopped herself under the heavy quilt and rested her head the smooth pillow. This traveling thing wasn't as bad as she thought, Meeko deliberated as she sighed contently. Suddenly the slow creaking of the door opening filled Meeko's ears, throwing the girl fit of terror.

"Who's there!!" Meeko squealed, sitting up and facing……the closed door…"Ha Ha. Very f-funny" The maiden awkwardly called out to the either, hopping there was someone there to blame, "Now let's go to bed now…"

Dropping her head back onto the pillow and covering herself up again, Meeko thought back to what Malon said about the cellar. Meeko did know that Poes and ghost skulk around Hyrule's graveyards and tomes…but a nice ranch like this one? No…Talon must have said it to Malon to keep her away from the basement. Meeko remembered her one aunt telling a 5-year-old Meeko that tiny Miniblins lived under her aunt's bed and if she looked under there they would try to get her. Meeko later found out that her aunt was hiding rum bottles under her bed……

"Miss Meeko…" a voice whispered into Meeko's ear causing her to jump up.

"EEEKK!! What…Malon?" Malon was sitting on the bed next to Meeko, barefooted and in her light blue pajamas. The younger girl looked pale and scare of her mind, "What's wrong?"

"Miss Meeko…I-I keep hearing noises…I t-think the ghosts are walking around…"

Meeko pulled the frighten child into hug and try to comfort Malon **and** herself. They had both heard someone…or something……Maybe Meeko was over reacting. She was acting like a kid, afraid of beeps in the night and hiding under the covers. It probably just Talon walking down to the bathroom…or Link being a perv! Oh…she wish it was Link been a perv……_**SLAM**_!! The girls screamed as the door burst open! Malon charged out of the room with Meeko in tow. The two ran into Talon's room……

"Dad!! Dad!!" Malon yelled as she shook her father.

"Mr. Talon! Please wakeup!!" Meeko tried her hand at stirring Talon, but the ranch owner merely rolled over and continued his slumber. Grabbing Malon's hand, Meeko exited the room. Now what? Looking over to the cellar, she decided, "Come on!!"

Running to the cellar access, Meeko flung the door open and hurried down the small flight of stairs. The sounded of bare feet running on the stone floor awoken Link from his doze. Lifting his head up a little, Link saw Meeko and Malon in their sleeping-clothes with panic in there eyes.

"Meeko? What's wrong?"

"We heard something upstairs! It keeps moving around and slamming doors!!"

"Sigh…Aren't you little old to be afraid of the boogeyman…" Link replied flatly as sat up straight. Meeko was about to retort, but the blanket rolled off of Link's naked chest…making her face flush crimson red…

"Wha…What were you d-doing down here?!"

"Sleeping…until you came along…" Link clutched his head in his hand. Aren't you suppose to have the hangover in the morning!! Ow……he thought to loud…

"JUST GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND HELP US!!" Meeko yelled, which didn't help Link's headache one bit.

Link reached over to his white pants and stuck his legs into them. Standing up and grabbing his sword with a heavy sigh, the hero started to walk over to the stairs. A sudden cracking noise halted Link and the girls in place. Taking hold of the blade's hilt, Link ushered the girls behind him. That cracking noise resonated again, it sounded like stone being crushed…but duller. Then it happened…the floor gave way!! The three yelped and screamed as they plummeted into the darkness…then landed…

"……Malon…are you alright?" Meeko asked. Feeling the girl shake her head yes in the darkness, Meeko sighed in relieve……What broke their fall?

"…Do you mind…getting off…?" Link's voice chocked from under the two. Gasping, Meeko and Malon jump off of Link……Did he throw himself under them as they fell? Meeko wondered.

"Where are we?" Meeko asked aloud.

"My dad said that our ranch was build over an old castle ruin from the Warring-States days…" Malon quietly answered Meeko. She clung to Meeko's arm, shaking a bit.

"Damn…we can't see a thing down here the dark-" but Link cut himself short when a light appeared behind him. Looking back, Link found Meeko with a small ball of illumination in her outstretched left hand……she seemed to be focusing on it and speaking a chant……

"O Heavenly glow that thy do till; gather together and obey thy's will. Gather together from starlight ash; light the darkness of thy's path. Nayru's Sheen…"

The ball silently blew apart into hundreds of sparkles and spread across the room. The stone floor started to glow and illuminate the room in a dull light. Well, well!! See the amazing lantern girl, Meeko!!

"This spell should last a few hours and will light an area around 30 feet." Meeko stated to the now visible Link. Malon marveled at the glowing floor beneath her feet…it wasn't even warm, "It's ok Malon…its helpful magic we maidens use. It won't hurt you."

"There's a doorway over here." Link announced, pointing towards a square opening in the block wall, "Let's try to find our way back up."

Meeko took the front as the light the spell moved with her, Link and Malon following close behind. The three found that the doorway leaded to a second, larger room with the walls that were built of colossal stone slabs, colored a dark blue. The chamber was massive…massive enough to hold the entirety of the ranch within it. How the ancient builders were able to construct such a room, Link, Malon and Meeko could only have guessed. Meeko's spell had reached its limited length within the immense chamber. The only part of the floor that was lit was a thirty foot diameter circle, though the light from the circle did carry on another 50 feet around them. As the three walked to other end of the chamber, the floor lighting suddenly started to be cut off. The circle quickly became an arc, then a half-circle……

"AHHH!!" Meeko's form stank into the blackness that the floor lighting had disappeared into. Link rushed forward and swiftly halted when his bare toes felt the edge of the cliff……

"MEEKO!!"

"…I'm down here…" Meeko's voice soft called from below Link. Gazing down, Link found Meeko hang for her life at the edge of floor, "…could you pick me up…?"

Quickly kneeing to the edge, Link place his sword down and grabbed on to Meekos wrists with both of his hands. Link started to haul the maiden up, but Meeko wasn't going to wait that long and started to climb up Link's arms and clung herself around his shoulders. As her feet passed the edge of the cliff, Meeko kicked herself forward and knocked Link and her on to the ground.

"Damn it……" Link sighed in relief with Meeko still clutching to his neck, "…That…was close…"

"You're telling me!" Meeko replied…then gasped! She promptly pulled herself away for Link (almost falling off the cliff again) and settled herself a foot from him. A blush found itself on Meeko face, once again, as Malon ran over to her.

"Miss Meeko!!" Malon cried as she hugged the maiden, "I thought you were going DIE!!"

"I'm ok, Malon…" Meeko slowly stroke the small girl's ruby hair. Meeko could feel Malon's heart racing…her heart was speeding as well…but was it entirely from the fall? Link had picked up his sword when notice something……

"Oh no……"

"What?! What is it?!"

"The door." Link related as his pointed to the other side of room…and the other side of the chasm Meeko had all most fell into, "That's the only other doorway I've seen since came in here…"

"B-But there has to be another way!!" There was NO WAY that Meeko was going to stay down in that abandon chamber with the perverted Link around!! Meeko's mind began to wonder back to when she was laying on top of Link's bare, muscular chest…his smooth skin felt…NO!! That wasn't right, Meeko thought to herself, she was going to marry Izunoo and enjoy his naked chest (………yeah).

"…The people who built this castle wouldn't have built it over some chasm…" Link contemplated aloud, "This must be an opening into the lower levels……So we can climb down the chasm and find a way out through another level!"

"But it was shear drop when I fell down it!" Meeko quickly jumped in, "How are we going climb down?"

"…Mmmhh…" Linked paced along the edge of the chasm as he looking down it…a thought occurred to him that made Link laugh, "Ha…maybe we can tie our clothes together and make a rope!"

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL THAT HAPPEN!! PERVERT!!" Meeko hollered as she threw a hefty rock at Link's head. Luckily he avoided it……

"HOLY NAYRU!! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!"

"DON'T KID ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!!"

"Wait…come over here!" Link said with his waving towards him. He had stopped some feet away for the magical floor lighting, at the edge of the chasm.

"NO WAY!!" Did she still thing he was serious about the rope thing?

"Just come over here!!" Meeko took a second to pout, but complied with Link's command. With Malon linked around her waist, Meeko walked over to Link and look down the chasm. On the cliff wall protruded ledges leading downward, only seven feet between each ledge, "We can climb down here and find the next level."

Malon dared to look down the chasm……there wasn't a bottom……

"I can't do it!!" the young girl screamed and buried her head into Meeko's chest, "I'll **fell**!! I know it!!"

"Malon…it'll be ok" Link calmly said as he pulled her away from Meeko, "I'll do all the climbing. You can trust me……What kind of Big Bro would I be if I let anything happen to you!"

Seeing Link's smiling face gave Malon courage that she didn't know she had. With tears running down her cheeks, the young girl gave a Link a weak nod and they were ready to go. Tying his sword and scabbard to his waist, Link bent down and let Malon grab around his neck with her arms. Moving over the edge slow, Link stopped suddenly and glanced over to Meeko……

"Meeko…stay close to me as we go down" Link looked behind him at Malon on his back, "Malon…if anything happens…ANYTHING…you jump over to Meeko…ok?"

Malon gave Link another weak nod and the two were off, Meeko close behind. The process down was simple: Land on the ledge below, carefully lower oneself over the ledge and hang off the edge. Then let go……the hardest part of the process. Every time Meeko released her hold, she know she was going miss the next ledge and fall down the chasm…but…every time she let go she somehow hit the ledge instead…like she's done it all her life.

Link was having the harder time with the climb. Even though Malon was small, her extra weight pushed Link off balance and slowed his pace downward to a crawl. Malon's hold was starting to get tighter and tighter…Link needed to do something before he choked to death……

"Malon, I've noticed something…" Malon didn't reply, "…You stop calling Meeko 'Grammy'"

"Miss Meeko didn't like it……" Malon whispered her response. Meeko stopped when she heard Malon's explanation. The two were a few feet above her, "…She kept…getting sad when I said it…"

"Why'd you call her that in the first place?"

"……She looks like my grandmother……" Now Link stopped, "…I never meet my grandmother in real life. I only saw paintings of her when she was really young…like Miss Meeko. She had long blonde hair like Miss Meeko and was really beautiful like her, too."

"Malon…" Meeko smiled softly at the little girl. Now she could appreciate Malon's nickname, "Malon, you're beautiful as well!"

"Hee hee!" Malon had relaxed by now and had un-tighten her hold around Link's neck a little, "I really wish you could see the paintings of her…but Ingo throw them away!!"

"Ingo?"

"He…used to work at the ranch…" Malon's hold started to tighten again, "……then he went down into the cellar……and never came back…"

Suddenly a sinister laugh sounded from under the three. Look deep into the chasm, Link and the girls saw a dim ball of light form, it started to swayed back and forth. The air around them began to cool down rapidly. The laughter continued……

"Heh heh heh heh heh!! More **meat** has come down to where they shouldn't be!!"

"Malon!! Remember I said before…!!" Link exclaimed and received a nod from the young girl, "DO IT!!"

Meeko had just climbed up beside Link when he finished speaking, giving Malon here chance. Outstretching an arm, the maiden ushered the younger girl to jump and Malon leaped off of Link's back. To Malon, the moment lasted a lifetime…a second of weightlessness…then the girl ran into Meeko and stuck to her like her life depended on it (because it did!). Just as Malon joined Meeko, a form flew at breakneck speed out of the chasm and hit Link dead on. The hero and the form continued upwards into the darkness……


	13. Nightmare on Lon Lon Street

Note: The unthinkable happened!! I got more reviewers!! Oh it's nice to know someone takes a interest in your work...but of the twelve I have, they start review on 1 and 2? Those are like the worst ones and I never took the time to reproof read them. I really am better now. So! Some interesting dialog in this one...wouldn't mind a some feedback on it...

Disclaimer: Being the thirteenth chapter and all, I'll feel safer if I say the Nintendo owns the Zelda series and all the characters used in that canon. But my characters are MINE. Use them...and I will find you...

* * *

Link and the unknown entity from the chasm bottom continue higher and higher into the darkness. At the moment figure hit Link, the air was knocked out of him. His lungs ached and cried out for a second breath, but all Link's mouth could handle were shallow gulps as the two speeded upwards. Not knowing if the entity would stop at the chamber's ceiling or barrel through the roof, Link fell back to his tenacity to fight and fight he did! Link reached to his sheathed sword, grabbed hold of the hilt, and rammed the pommel of the grip into the figure. At the moment pommel met, a loud metal clang sounded through the air, though Link did let this slow his resolve. _CLANG_!!_ CLANG_!!_ CLANG_!!_ CLANG_!! Link hammer the entity as hard as could, but the two continued upward. The darkness left Link blinded…no way to see what he was banging into…and no way to find an opening in his armored foe……Suddenly, Link found himself flying backwards…away from the entity and on to the floor of the upper chamber……

"Soooooo, **MEAT**!!" the sinister voice of the figure shrieked, "You seem to have some **fight** left!!"

Link quickly stood up and positioned his body defensively…why did he always ending up with just his sword, Link thought to himself. The dull ball of light that marked the entity's location started to glow brighter, illuminating the chamber and Link's enemy: The creature was slender…its waist no more then half a foot wide. The robe that hung around the creature must have once been that of noble's, with golden embroidered floral designs and expensive looking emblems. Dark gray had replaced pristine white, and tears line bottom of the garb. A turban topped the creature's head and its face had a golden mask covering it. The mask was of man's face with mustache and a pointy beard…its eyes were cut out, showing black pools flowed behind the mask. The creature drifted above the ground, moving back and forth in a menacing dance…so it was a Poe, Link concluded as he watched the creature carefully. The Poe's bony hands held a iron chain…connected on one end was the lantern that lit the room…and on the other end was a twelve inch long object with spikes protruding out the length of it.

"It's been so long…TOO LONG since I last heard **meat** gasp for breath!!" The Poe continued its shriek as it twirled the spiky end of the chain, "Too long…TOO LONG since blood spread across the floors…the **walls**!! Too long since this one heard bones crash…flesh **tear**!! But now you're here…now you've come……"

Link knew that Poes were supposed to creepy, but this one was a little too much!! The best thing for Link right now was to wait…there was no telling how this thing would attack. Plus…well…how do you kill something that is already dead? There was much time for strategizing, though, as the Poe raced forward with its ball and chain whirling above it. As the ball came crashing down, Link leaped out of the way then jumped towards the Poe bring the sword down. The blade bounced back as it made contacted with Poe's chain and Link quickly flipped backwards before the ghostly foe could counter. It was faster then Link thought it was…the Poe speedily scream forward towards Link again. Swinging the chain around and around, the Poe pushed Link further and further to the wall. Moving before thinking, Link hurled himself past the soaring chains and thrust his blade at the Poe, hitting it in the shoulder. The Poe bellowed and retreated back, holding its wound. Screams of pain turned to rage as the Poe recoiled the chain flung it at Link, knocking him back into the wall. On hitting the surface, Link let out a gasp of air and slid down the blocks. His back was on fire…the Poe sinister laugh filled Link's ears……

"Yes!! Show it to me, the **fear**!!" The ghost charged forward, twisting its chain around its arm and grabbing the ball in its hand. The Poe brought the ball down hard, meeting Link's sword a hair before his face. As the Poe continued to press down, it hissed at Link, "Diiieee faster, **meat**!! I don't want those two girls to get BORED!!"

"Stay away…STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!!" Link pushed back with every muscle he had. He'd kill the bastard before it thought about Meeko and Malon again!!

Throwing the Poe back, Link jumped up and ran full-speed at the creature, slashing his sword across the Poe's chest as he pasted. Turning around, Link gave the entity a second blow and knocked the golden mask from its head. The Poe's face was a sickly color of brown…its lips, nose, and eyes were all missing…rotted away from centuries of death. After a second of aw, Link drove the blade of his sword through the Poe's decaying face. A light busted out of the cut and the Poe screeched in pain as it floated backwards……

"NNNOOOO!!" The Poe tried desperately to keep the light from leaking out, but it was too late. A colossal black hand inched its way out of the floor and seized the Poe, then started to drag the ghost back through the floor. "NOO!! I DON'T WANT **HIM**!! HE'S **REAL** DEATH!!"

Link looked on as the Poe screamed and flailed its arms around…then disappeared into the floor. Whatever did happen to it…the Poe didn't want it to happen. Its voice had changed from confidence and insanity to pure terror…and insanity. Link released a heavy sigh and sank to floor. He laid there for a while as he let the cold floor recover him from is aching back and flaming anger……The rage had welled up in Link's chest to the point that it made his stomach hurt. It wasn't the first time he felt this angry though……Link was just as angry when he saw Colin and Ilia being attacked by the Bulblins. And again when the Bulbins kidnapped Colin at Kakariko……and when Ganondorf sat smugly on his horse as he crashed Midna's piece of the Fused Shadow. Each time, Link's anger well up and explode him forward to defend his friends, to hurt one person to safe another. And after it was done, the rage lingered in Link…eating away at him…it was unsettling to say the least.

"Big Bro!!" Link look back and saw Malon and Meeko running towards him from the chasm's edge. Malon flew down to her knees, beside Link, with a wide look of concern on her face, "Big Bro…are you ok…" She whispered softly.

"The monster's dead and I'm not…I'd say I'm ok." Link replied with smile. Meeko let out the breath she was holding, though it was in slight annoyance. She couldn't believe that Link could joke around after fighting that thing!

"Let's get moving!" Link proclaimed as he wobbled back up, his exhaustion was plain to see, "We need to get down that cliff and to the next level-"

"Wait right there, mister!!" Meeko quickly cut in, pushing Link back to the ground, "You can't start running around after all that!" Link blinked at Meeko in confusion (he always did that before, why not go now), "You have to carry Malon down, too, you know."

"Uh…right" Link compiled with Meeko and lay back on the ground. Meeko place her hands, one on top of the other, over Link's chest, "…aaahhh…what are you doing, Meeko?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm healing you!" Meeko retorted as though it was as plain as day. A white light started shine from Meeko's hands and fluttered down into Link's body.

"Miss Meeko? Is that going to help?" Malon asked as the light filled Link.

"Don't worry, Malon. This will make him as good as new!"

She was right, Link felt perfectly fine at that second and even better a second later. All the maiden's spells had been more than helpful and Meeko always seem to have the right one for the job. Link had kind-of wish she was with him during his last adventure. When the maiden finished her work, the three stood up……

"So…no chant for that magic spell!" Link mocked as he stretched his arms.

"Come on…" Meeko answered back, "Do you expect the writer to give EVERY spell a chant?! That's hard work!!"

"………" Malon and Link both stared at her flatly, with narrow eyes.

"What?" (What?! It is hard!!)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the moon made its journey through the sky, one small town blow erupted with music and gleeful cheers. Despite being another one of the Hylian settlements cut off in the desert, the tiny town was host to great celebration……though none the townspeople were celebrating. The town's streets were filled with outlaws and bandits, drinking four times their weight and eating even more. This was the celebration of the town's capture…to which the townspeople were funding and catering, of course. Izunoo found himself among the celebration, staying in the crowd and out of eyes of the outlaws' watchmen. Dressed in a grey cloak, Izunoo press on towards the main congregation of bandits…a small tavern in the middle of the town. That was where Izunoo hoped to get information on Ganondorf and the Temple of the Whirling Sands…though the Gerudo was to come first. As Izunoo reached the door, his assumptions of the bandits' identity were confirmed by the repulsive decoration hanging close by……a horse's head that looked as though it was torn from the body.

As Izunoo walked into the tavern, he was met by an unruly scene: Men drinking ale and wine as half of it ran down their shirts. Women navigated the room, trying to stay out of the men's sight, only to be pulled back into their waiting laps. Dogs licking the scraps of food left on the floor. Chaos…but chaos had its uses to a sheikah. It was easier to hide and ran away in this type of pandemonium. Izunoo walked over to a table half way between the door and the bar counter, where the shadows of the room where the deepest. Suddenly the door burst open, causing Izunoo to twist around before he reached his chair. A man was thrown through the entrance and land with a grunt. A tall figured slowly paced in after the man and Izunoo narrowed his eyes at the new comer. It was Hagen, the lead of the Horse Head Marauders……

"You disappoint me, nave!" The great man exclaimed, his voice was gravelly and full of rage…mismatching his luxurious looking coat and boots (dusty, but luxurious), "You **know** that I don't overlook any grudge without proper payment!!"

"P-P-P-Please!! Hagen!!" begged the man on the floor, his hands trembling before him, "I can pay any price!! Five hundred rupees! One thousand!!"

"IDOIT!!" Hagen grabbed the man by the neck and hoisted the man above his head, "I don't take money!! You know what I want…"

"No!! Please!! My wife!! My **child**!!" the man screamed as Hagen reached into his pocket and pull out a tiny cube. Izunoo was confused, but as he sat down all the other men looked on in horror. They knew what was going to happen……

"Payment…" Hagen continued as he held up the cube…on the six sides of the cube, three where colored green and three where colored red. He held up the cube so that a green side was facing the man, "Green…you work for me…" He flipped the cube around to a red side, "Red…you **die** for me…"

The man's eyes widen in terror and surprise. Was Hagen going to give him a chance to live, the man thought it was impossible!! Fifty-fifty chance to die right now or live one to two more weeks as a marauder, everyone knew it was death sentence either way. Hagen tossed the cube on the floor, as everyone in the room held their breath. Pure silence…as the man's future spun on the ground……The dice stopped……

"To bad…" Hagen sighed, as the man gasped in fear, "I could have used someone to shine my boots…"

Suddenly a diamond-shaped dragger the hand that Hagen held the man in…and bounced off!! The dragger fell to the floor, as Izunoo stared in aw…Steel Skin Scourge…so it wasn't just a nickname……Though the attack didn't damage Hagen, it did release his grip and the man didn't think twice about run…no one stopped him. Izunoo was the focus now……

"Must I always have bugs annoying me…" Hagen scoffed as he marched toward Izunoo, but the sheikah was one to finish an outmatched fight.

Hagen reached out and clutched Izunoo's cloak…but the cloak had sank in his hands…Izunoo had disappeared. Outside on the building next to the tavern, Izunoo let out a heavy sigh. Why did he always have to be the hero? Now Izunoo has a seven foot tall man after him and still hasn't any leads……great. A loud crashed sounded in the alleyway below Izunoo, looking down Izunoo found Hagen gazing up at him. He broke through the wall?!

"No one escapes my wrath, sheikah!!" Hagen announced as pointed to Izunoo, "You're no different!!"

"Sorry!" Izunoo replied gleefully, "…But I've have to take rain-check on the whole…wrath thing!"

Hagen screamed and chucked a chair at the sheikah. Unfortunately, Izunoo preformed his disappearing act again and flew out of sight. Hagen stood there, glaring at the spot that Izunoo had occupied. He would remember this……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link, Meeko, and Malon were walking through lower levels under Lon Lon Ranch. It must of been three o'clock in morning and all three of them were tired, cold, and just feed-up with whole thing! Meeko felt the worst of the three, she wasn't a farm girl like Malon who use to hard work on the ranch, and was definitely not like the adventurer Link. Her head ached, her feet ached, her arms and legs ached because of the cold…SHE ACHED!! But the worst part was this growing feeling Meeko had in her……It wasn't pain or fear or frustration…but it was something she didn't want to feel. She didn't really know what the feeling was entirely…though Meeko knew it was bad…because she felt it every time saw Link……

"Hey, Meeko? You listening?" Link asked, breaking Meeko from her thoughts.

"Umm…Yes, of course!" Meeko quickly responded, hoping he would buy it

"Really…what'd I just say…?" No such luck…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…" Oh, no! It was Mistress Yuenka's classes all over again!!

"Sigh…its ok…I'll say it again…" Link turned around and looked at the two girls. They were both cold and tire like he was, but it was his responsibility to get them out of there, "Temples and dungeons like these are deathtraps. Almost every one is lined with booby traps and some kind of brutes stocking around. Plus, this place is falling apart, so we need to keep our ears and our _eyes_ open…"

At the word 'eyes', Link glared at Meeko and caused the girl to flinch……so she might have forgotten to recast the Nayru's Seen lighten spell before it went out…and that might have caused Link to trip over and caused Malon to step on a particularly sharp rock (Malon was still favoring that foot when she was walking). Meeko had to accept it, she sucked at dungeon crawling! After seeing the gloomy expression on Meeko's face, Link let loose a heavy sigh……

"Meeko…no one's blaming you. We all just need to work together and we get out of this!" Link beamed a dazzling smile at the young maiden and Meeko couldn't help but blush. How the hell did he know what just the right thing was to say?

"Miss Meeko…" Malon popped in, tugging on Meeko's nightgown waist, "Are you sick? Your face is all red."

"She's right! You feeling ok, Meeko?" Now Link noticed! Great!!

"It's nothing!! Really!!" Meeko said, laughing the matter off and continuing forward. Link and Malon just blanked at each other once and followed the maiden into the next room.

The three found the next chamber to be a large room, not as large as the highest level but still large. The floor tiling of the room was arranged to form a circles, three of them. The circles touched each other in the center of the chamber. At the far end of the room were three statues, their features denoted them to be women and they were each painted a single color: red, blue, and green. Link didn't what to make of the chamber, but Meeko knew what the room was exactly……

"This is an ancient chapel!" Meeko proclaimed as she walked across the floor, "This symbol on the ground is old sign of the Goddesses…before the Triforce was discovered."

"So those statues are Din, Nayru, and Farore!" Malon joined in as she pointed to each sculpture. Link, however, was a little slower on the up take (theology was his forte). Malon continued, "Shouldn't a chapel be on the above ground levels?"

"Yes. I'm not sure why it's down here…" Meeko moved closer to the statues of the Goddesses. They were two feet taller then her and their stoic faces gave Meeko a sense of mystery. "These must be the best preserved examples of pre-Hyrulean culture to date!! Any archeologist would give their left arm to see this place!"

"Ha…I know one who'd give his whole body without thinking twice…" Link smugly retorted, receiving a Don't-be-an-ass look from Meeko. Link was standing in the middle of the chamber when he heard Malon scream……

"OH MY GODDESSES!!" the young girl squealed as Meeko and Link twisted their heads to her, "This has to be…the prettiest thing EVER!!"

Malon was kneeing next to the wall when she picked up the said 'prettiest thing ever'. Holding the object up, Link noticed a small shimmer reflecting off it. It was comb! A silver comb with meticulous curved flower blooms and leafs…a red jewel marked the center of the handle. It was a beautiful item by anyone's standards and would have been worth a great deal.

"Big Bro!! Can I keep it?!" Malon's eyes were filled with hope and were begging Link to let her have it.

"Of course you can!" Link replied with smile, as Malon squealed again, "As far as I'm concerned…anything in a dungeon is free game!"

Malon jumped up and down in glee a few times before recoiling from her injured foot. She must have been the happiest girl in any dungeon (……right…). As Malon started to test out her new comb through her ruby hair, a slim arm reached out of the wall near the young girl. A second scream reached Link's ears as he was studying the Farore sculpture. Gods…if that girl found a ivory toothbrush then Link would-…but the hero froze to the spot when he looked over to Malon…as she was being pulled into wall. Link rushed over the girl and grabbed her hands in hopes in stopping Malon…but she continued to fall through the wall……

"Big Bro-" Malon had managed to say before her head disappeared. The girl's small hands gripped onto Link's like vise, but they soon disappeared as well……

"NO!!" Link bellowed as slammed his fist against the wall. He was going to fail her……Link speeded out the chamber and into the direction that Malon had went.

"LINK!!" Meeko called out as she raced after him, "WAIT UP!! We don't even know where she went!!"

But Link maintained his pace through hallways and rooms. Only one thing was on his mind: Get to Malon. When the two past a doorway, Link skidded to a halt and ran back to it. The room was as large as the chapel was, though much plainer, and in the middle of the chamber sat Malon. The young girl was on the floor, with her legs pulled up to her chest and was whimpering……she wasn't alone. A second figure sat behind Malon…its 12 inch long nails running through the girls red hair……

"Such beautiful hair for girl her age…" The entity's voice was the tone of whisper, but Meeko and Link could hear it perfectly from their distance, "I had hair like this once…but now my beauty is gone…now the **body** is gone…there's only pain now…"

The figure stared up at the newcomers: A golden mask in the shape of a star covered the top half of its face with lower half left skull-like. The mask itself was dotted with diamonds, emeralds, and rubies all coated in dusty and the eye-slits show the emptiness of wearer. The entity's hair hung down in a long braid and ended with classic feature of every Poe…a lantern. Its hair was a white/grey color, clashing horribly with the dull yellow gown with low neckline. The low neck revealed a withered chest of nothing but skin and bone.

"Get away from the girl!" Link demanded the Poe, but the ghostly foe merely tilled its head as it continued to comb Malon's hair.

"Is this girl your beloved sister? One you do anything for? Jump to the moon for?" The Poe inquired. Suddenly the Poe wrapped its fingers around Malon's neck and lifted the girl aloft, "Should I not then poke a hole there this one's skull?! Hmm?! Like you did to my **brother**?!"

"Brother…?"

"Yes. My one, beloved brother!! Poor, helpless Yamdin……He loved the stars and his sister, Yamhela, so much……Then **you** came!! You swung your sword, ended his loves, let the old one down below take him!!"

The Poe from before had a…sister? It looked like a girl…sort of. The only matter to Link right then was Malon, but there was little that he could do with the girl in the Poe's clutches. Looking at Malon teary face, Link couldn't it anymore! He charged forward, unsheathing his sword, and leaped at the entity. This took the Poe by surprise (She was still ranting! It was rude!), in a blink of the eye Link grabbed Malon and slashed off the ghost's arm. The Poe reeled back and shrieked in agony as her arm dissolved away. Link had placed Malon down some feet away and turned to face Yamhela……

"YOU WHELP!!" the Poe screamed as she held her armless stump, "I will peal the skin off your living bones! Yes!! Only a **brother **can make up for a **brother**-"

"Din's Howl!!" The familiar funnel of light knocked the Poe straight back into the wall. Link turned his attentions to Meeko as the maiden lowered her hands, a hard expression painted across her face, "Sorry to cut you short…but I was getting sick of all the creepy dialog."

"Someone's getting cocky!" Link mocked as Malon and he walked over to Meeko.

"You…You fools…" Yamhela choked out as she staggered up, "Y-You will know…true fear-"

"Din's Howl!!" again the Poe was sent backwards be the maiden's spell, "How many times do I have to hit before you stay down?!"

"You can not…can not kill…Poes!" Yamhela was in a heap on floor by this time, but she was stubborn dead girl, "Your…eyeballs will-"

The Poe was cut off once again, but not by Meeko's burst. A black hand emerged for floor and seized Yamhela…just was it did her Poe-brother……and just as before, the colossal hand pulled the female Poe through the floor and deeper into the dungeons… a final screech bellowed out of Yamhela's mouth. Link stared on at the spot where the Poe disappeared. Something bigger was at work in these ruins, Link thought to himself, but what it was he couldn't figure out. Meeko had sunk down to the floor, her breathing quickened and her forehead lined with sweat…

"Meeko, are you ok?" Link asked with a concerned look.

"Oh, yeah……" The maiden had her head hung towards the ground in exhaustion, "Just too much spell casting……That's all."

Meeko was really run tired right then…she wasn't out of breath, but fast pants made her feel a little better. The feeling of using so much magic after so short a time was akin to a stomach-flu. Her belly whirled, head ached, and her skin felt cold, though she sweated like a pig. But after a few seconds, Meeko was feeling a lot better. Staring down at the ground, the maiden notice a small, round hump stick up…what was it, Meeko wondered. The hump started to grow taller and taller……Suddenly a face popped out the floor!

"EEEEKKKK!!" Meeko practically flew up to Link's shoulders as Link struggled to balance the girl and stay standing, "Kill it!! KILL IT!!"

"Humph! Like that's going to happen!" The face shot back in annoyed tune as it floated out of the floor. A man appeared with a hefty mustache, a pudgy nose, overalls, "My life ended some time ago……"

"I-I-I-Ingo!!" Malon exclaimed as she recognized the man.

"Oh great…" the ghostly Ingo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and lantern, "…The only good thing about being die was getting away from that stupid redhead…"

"So you're that farmhand that got lost down here." Link confirmed as Meeko slipped behind him (she saw two other Poes before Ingo and now she's freaking out…must be the mustache…).

"Yeah……Idiotic Poes dragged me down here and _played_ with me for WEEKS!! The worst part was that I found a way out just as they finished me off!!"

"You know a way out!!"

"Yeah…but fat chance getting me to tell you!!"

"Please, Mr. Ingo!" Malon said sweetly with hands grasp together and puppy-dog eyes, "Please! You'd be the greatest ghost ever!!"

"Humph!!" The 'greatest ghost ever' scoffed turned his head away.

"P-Please, Mr. Ingo…" Meeko tried her luck, walking a tiny bit closer to the Poe. Ingo gave Meeko a leering look up and down……

"I-I'll do it…if…" Ingo's voice taking a creepier tune and hands were rubbing against each other, "If…the girl gives me a print…"

"A 'print'?" Link and Meeko both were confused, but Malon just sighed heavily.

"Yes! A print……a print of her breast!!"

"…………………………"

"No print, no-"

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO DO THAT!!" Meeko roared as she pounded Ingo's ghostly form to the ground. After a few moments of Poe-groin stomping, Link place his hand on Meeko's shoulder and stopped her. The maiden glared back at Link, "You're not **really** going let him do that, are you?!"

"No. But we need him if we're going to get out of here." Link replied and Meeko had to agree.

"Mr. Ingo…sigh…" Malon didn't seem surprised at all at Poe Ingo's request, "You were always such a pervert……with that big collection of breast prints in your room…"

"IT'S MY ART!!" Ingo cried as he shot back up and received another sigh from Malon, "You have no right to censor me!!"

"Well isn't this great!!" Meeko stated with her hands on her hips, "We've got one perv leading another perv around!!"

"Yippee…" Link whispered to himself as he clutched his aching head, "She's calling me a perv, again…"

Below the lighter scene above, an omnipotent and evil force collect its power together. It had been a great deal of time since it last had a kicking meal……

* * *

Author's Note: Who know Ingo was such a pervert...well ok...half the people who write about Lon Lon Ranch use the same idea, but mine is funnier! The Poe Twins (Yamdin and Yamhela) were pretty fun to come up with. Their names came from the primordial Hindu gods: Yama and Yami as well as Odin and Hela, two death gods from Norse mythology. Yamhela also has a reference to Celtic banshees...

Yes, I'm a theology hobbyist.


	14. The Devil is an Ass!

Note: Very short, but important introduction of characters at the begin. Please R&R and I still have a poll up on my profile.

* * *

It was an unusually cold night during early autumn and the familiar village of Kakariko was resting peacefully. Every home and business was quiet and their widows were dark, as each soul rested serenely in bed……

"AAAARUUGHH!!" Well, almost……

"Master!" a man called as he rushed to the room where the scream came from. Bursting through the door, the man fought the elderly man that he called 'Master' laying on the floor next to his bed, "Master Sahasrahla!! What has troubled you, so!!"

"Iago…" the master addressed his apprentice, "A great evil has reawakened!! A tragedy……This is what I have seen in my dreams…"

"Master, you are truly blessed by the Gods to have such foresight."

"Blessing, Iago…" Sahasrahla replied gravely as he rose from the ground, "Is it a blessing…or a curse. I fear that I haven't the power to stop **such** an evil…"

Iago was in aw of what his old teacher had said. Sahasrahla had never portrayed himself as the lesser to any malevolence force…save the Gerudo sorcerer, Ganondorf. Iago seen the shaman fight thirty foot tall monsters and ancient spirits that had no names and yet Sahasrahla show neither dread nor panic to any of the wicked creatures that he faced against……but now the elderly man was stood helpless in shadow of an unknown enemy.

"Master Sahasrahla…" Iago asked, bowing his head in respect, "Should I wake Okiru and prepare a spell circle?"

"No…no…we will wait…" the shaman answered his apprentice, "The Gods do not turn their eyes from an evil aura like this……a chosen hero will arise and defeat the monster, as he up holds the virtues of divinity."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on!! You damn, son-of-bitch, bag of bones!!" Link hollered at the Stalfos knight in front of him.

The Stalfos charged forward and threw a horizontal cut at Link. The hero rolled out of the way and around the skeleton, jumped up and whirled his blade, performing the Back Slice. The sword hit the Stalfos twice, breaking its vertebrae and skull into pieces as the skeletal beast roared in pain. Link: 1 and Dungeon Enemies: Zip

"Alright, Big Bro!!" Malon cheered some feet away, "You showed those monsters who was the boss!!"

"Hey…don't I get anything?" Meeko was standing next to the younger girl with a heavy glow hanging around her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Meeko. But it's hard to root for somebody who's just standing still…"

"Keeping a magical barrier up is work, too, you know." Meeko stated as the glow faded away and she gave a quick sigh, "I can't believe how many enemies we've faced do here! Its like they never end!!"

"Those crazy Poe Twins always whined about dieing down here during a siege…" The ghostly Ingo said from behind the two, "I would guess that all the monster are actually the warriors and servants of this old castle."

"Bubbles, Poes, ReDeads…" Link declared as he walked back to the group, replacing his sword in the scabbard and stuck his thump over his shoulder, "…and Stalfos. It's a necromancer's dream down here……Ingo, how long 'til we're out of here?"

"Mmhh…I'd say another half 'n hour." Ingo replied, twisting his head around to reassure himself of their position.

"Mr. Ingo…" Malon cut in with a concerned look, "You said that half an hour ago!!"

"Shut up, squirt!! See if you can recall all these passageways in one go!!"

"Ingo……" Meeko voiced in a threatening tune.

"NO!! Please!! Not the groin!!" Ingo quickly floated away through the next doorway, holding his Poe jewels (…I'm weird…).

"Good boy."

And so the band continued through the darken halls beneath Lon Lon Ranch: Poe Ingo leading, Link in close second, Malon following carefully behind, and Meeko staying WAY in the back of the line (far away from Ingo). It had been an hour since they meet up with the Poe guide and the maiden still had the goose bumps. Oh my Goddesses!! It was like Ingo was molded from one of Meeko's worst nightmares and had a mustache slapped on! He was such a perv!! Always trying to look down the slip of Meeko's nightgown by floating a little higher or trying to ghostly phase through her…it was hell! Meeko shifted her thoughts to something else (anything else, please!). Her sights flickered to Link……Meeko felt a subtle pull in her heart as she remembered back when Link heaved Meeko out of the chasm. The feel of Link's bare chest against her skin and the scent of his hair filling her nostrils cause a sudden gush of blood to rise to the maiden's face……

"Miss. Meeko…Your face is red, again. Are you sure you're not sick?" Damn that girl and her eyes!!

"Arr…Looks like we've got a problem…" Ingo announced as a hovered in front of an imposing metal door, "Well…at least **you** do."

Link walked up the door. The triad circle symbol from the chapel was etched into the rusting surface and it appeared that it didn't have any handles or switches to open the door. The floor and walls were bear of any mechanism…how the hell do you open this thing?!

"Big Bro, look!!" Malon was on her hands and knees, pointing at a hole next to the door, "I think I can crawl through here to the other side!"

"Good eyes, Malon" Link commended the young girl as he look through the opening, "Ingo…phase through the door and give Malon some light."

"Why should I-" But Link gave Ingo a flat look before he could finished and crashed his fist into his palm, "Yes! Yes!! Right away!!"

As Malon exited out of the hole, she was met by the dull light of Ingo's Poe-lantern. The chamber she entered was circular in design with a high ceiling, though the floor remained a black mass in the weak lantern light. Malon pushed the oddity aside and started to search for the door-switch.

"Kid, here!" Ingo proclaimed as he indicated a six inch square button in the wall. Malon pushed with all her weigh until a click sounded from behind the switch and door swung open.

"Great job, Malon!" Link exclaimed as the young girl ran up and hugged him. With Meeko's Nayru's Seen lighting the room, the black mass revealed……A dark green pool covered the floor before them…with dozens of outstretched arms and hands penetrating the surface, "W-What is that?"

"This is what ReDeads do to conserve energy." Meeko stated in a hushed voice, "That liquidy stuff is ectoplasm. Anything living that touches that stuff will have the life sucked out of it!"

"Great……and none of us have shoes on…"

"Big Bro!! Over there!!" Malon was pointing at a long beam running across the pool, "We can use that to get over!!"

"Malon, you're a dungeon crawler natural!" Link replied, giving the girl a happy grin. He walked over to the beam and examined it better, "It's pretty narrow…but it should be ok if we walk slowly. Malon…you'll get on my shoulders. Meeko, can you handle this?"

"Ha! We had a much worst beam to across at the Cluster's obstacle course!" Meeko proclaimed with smug expression…but it quickly faded away, "Of course…I always fell…"

"Sigh…why me…?" Link stretched out his hand as he lifted Malon onto his shoulders, "Just take my hand and will get to the other side, ok?"

Meeko looked down at Link's palm. It's just his hand, she reassured herself, after feeling his chest, his hand's nothing…that didn't help. Meeko was desperate for anything about Link to disgust her. She tried to remember back to when Link had the panties in the main lobby…but she remembered how muscles on his stomach were so perfect. She tried to remember how Link kissed (allegedly) Izunoo and how she found them together…but she remembered how nice he was to her when she was at her worst. Link and Malon were just stared at the maiden, puzzled, as she continued to gaze at Link's hand. Finally, Meeko slowly reached out and gripped her fingers through Link's, though she refused to look him in the eye. Receiving a gentle squeeze from Link, Meeko could already feel her face going beat red (that damn farm girl better be quiet!).

The beam felt spongy under their naked feet and Meeko prayed that it wouldn't break. Half way across the tiny bridge, a wave of moans started from one end of the pool, drafted quickly under them, and ended at the other side of the chamber. For that single moment, Link and Meeko were frozen, hearts in their throats and stomachs stinking to their knees. Pure terror…then agonizing silence……The two pressed on. The stone banks of the side of the chamber came into view, and there wasn't a sweeter sight. Meeko was sure she was going to have nightmares for week……

Suddenly a hand from the pool jumped up and grabbed Meeko's ankle! The maiden screamed and look down…a rotting wood masked appeared from out of the ectoplasm depths, with glassy eyes ogling from behind it along with a set of chattering teeth. Link (being Link) jumped into action and stomped his unprotected foot against the submerged ReDead…Oops. A sensation of have a thousand beestings all at once raced up Link's leg, as he groined through his teeth. But it didn't stop. The ReDead, after loosing its grip on Meeko, latched onto Link's ankle with **both** hands and pulled the hero into the pool. Link quickly shoved Malon over to the surprised maiden, as the ReDead yanked Link in. Needles stuck into Link's arms, legs, and spine…his heart clenched inside his chest as the hero screamed out in agony.

"BIG BRO!!"

Link's eyes wide in determination. Grasping the hilt of his sword, Link whipped the blade out its sheath and sliced two corpses in half. Sloshing toward the direction he thought was closest to the edge of the pool, Link felt the clawing of hand hundreds against his skin, as the liquidy substance continued to suck out his energy. Every inch was a mile, every swing of the sword stole Link's breath, and every second he felt his life shorten. A clean, pristine hand shot in front Link…SALVATION!! Grabbing hold, Meeko pulled back with fiber of her been…and little Malon taking hold of the maiden waist, as well. A wave moans sounded again, but did stop like it did before. There were waking up, Link thought frantically. The girls pulled and pulled, and then finally Link flew out of the ReDeads' grasp and fell forward.

"GO GO GO!!" Link bellowed as forced him and the two girls up. Malon rushed to the door-switch pushed with all her weight……

"It's STUCK!!" the young girl cried. Link looked back at the pool…the slow moving bodies stepped out from the stone banks and up to them.

"Get out of the way!!" Meeko moved Malon aside and started kicking the switch, one time, two times……

"MEEKO I CAN'T FIGHT ALL THEM" Link yelled out as he cut head of one corpse and thrust through another. Meeko was on her eighth kick when…_CLICK_…the door swung open…

"IT'S OPENED-" was all that Meeko could say before Link pushed her and Malon through the door. He rushed back to it and started to push it shut. Slowly the door scraped against the floor as Link pushed it close, the ReDead continue stride by stride toward them. Then…the door fitted into the doorway and locked shut……

"Oh, thank you, Farore…Din…Nayru…" Link sighed as he sank down the surface of the metal door. A dull rapping was heard, coming from the other side of the door.

"Humph!!"

"EEEEKKK!!" Meeko flung around and found the _friendly Poe guide_, "INGO!! WHERE WERE YOU!!"

"Waiting for you, of course!!" Ingo responded in annoyance, arms crossed over his chest.

DING! DING! The fight was on!! Pouncing up, Meeko drove her elbow down on Ingo's fat nose and knocked him to the floor. In the course of driving her knee into Ingo groin (Poe Jewels!), Meeko heard Malon's cries……

"Mr. Ordon? Big Bro?! Answer me, PLEASE!!"

Turning around, Meeko found Link slump against the door as the younger girl shook his shoulders. The maiden raced over to Link and placed an ear by his mouth. Link's breathing was slow and soft…it stopped!! Stick her index finger into Link's mouth, Meeko checked for anything that would stop the breathing, but it was clear. She then quickly pulled Link away from the door and laid him flat against the floor. Meeko positioned herself in alignment with Link's heart, then gently pulled back on his head and extended his neck. The maiden lifted Link's chin and checked his breathing again…nothing. Wrapping her thump and forefinger around Link's nose, Meeko took in a deep breath, placed her lips around his mouth, and exhaled. Breathing in again through her nose, Meeko blow a second gush of air down Link's throat, then turned her head and watched Link's chest…nothing at all. Malon was still sitting next to the door, whimpering slightly and watching the scene before her. The farm girl had no idea as to what was going on, but she trusted the maiden enough to stay still and not butt in. Meeko repeated the process once, twice, a third time……It was during the ninth time when it happen. Meeko had her lips around Link's mouth when he suddenly started coughing, then the maiden quickly turned him on his side. Meeko sagged down and rested her head against Link's shoulder and trying to catch her breath.

"Miss Meeko!" Malon cried as she crawl over to Link and Meeko, "Is Big Bro going to be ok?!"

"He'll be just fine, Malon……" The maiden sighed out, the smile on her face placed Malon on ease.

"Miss Meeko…moment ago…weren't you…kissing Mr. Ordon?"

"No, Malon. I was-" But Meeko suddenly stopped and thought a moment. CPR isn't kissing…is it? It doesn't count then…right? Oh, no no NO!!

"Miss Meeko…" Malon started again, "Are you and Big Bro girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"What…NO!! NO, NO!! NOTHING LIKE THAT!!" The maiden recoiled from Link and shuffled herself to the wall, "I WOULD NEVER CONSIDER A PERV LIKE HIM AS BOYFRIEND, NEVER!!"

"……But……" Malon responded quietly, look down at a unconscious though still breathing Link, "…You kissed him. Are you a…slut…Miss Meeko?"

"WHAT?!" Meeko face contorted in bewilderment, anger, and disgust all at the same time. How does a little girl know **that** word?! (I blame television!)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link sight slow faded in…he was on something soft……sand. His head turned and he saw a immense body of water that reached over the horizon, waves washing against the beach shore. That right…this was a beach, Link confirmed with himself. Link had never seen the ocean or a sea himself……He had only heard descriptions and shown pictures of the coast. A golden sky hung above, amplifying the rich colors of the sands and casting everything in its twilight glow.

Link rose up from the ground and began to walk……He didn't where was going or if he should even move…but the thoughts didn't stop Link…and he continued to walk down the sandy shore. Link felt as though he had only walked a few seconds when reached the end of the beach……A great rock cliff cut off the sand a few yards away…Link knew he could go no farther. Turning back the away he came…Link found the one person he'd never expect……

"Link…" It was Midna…dressed in a long, black gown that contrasted her pale, white skin. The gown's sleeves trailed down her arms, past her hands and the skirt ran the whole away to the sandy ground. Midna's collar bone was the only flesh visible past her neck…but aside from that, Midna was just as Link remembered her, "Link…you should run around without your shirt on more often. You look good that why…"

"…um…" Link looked down at his bare chest, a small blush shown across his face. He looked for the right words to speak as he walked towards the girl, "Midna…I was looking for you……You left me alone back there…and you never finished what you said…"

"Who said I didn't?" Midna replied with a cocky smile, but quickly changed into a frown, "And who said that you were alone…"

"Midna…" Link placed his hand on Midna's cheek, just as he remembered Midna doing to his cheek. It felt warm and soft under his touch, "……there's no one else I want to be with…"

Midna eyes closed as Link gently placed his other hand under her jaw. Smoothly pulling Midna forward, Link started down at the princess's lips and bent his head forward. Link could feel soft breaths blowing against face and the warm underneath his fingers grew hotter……

"Link……"

"LINK?!"

The hero's eyes shot open……Meeko's face was an inch away from his, with Link's hands cradling it. The two hastily separated and scurried to opposite walls. Link looked around…he was back in the underground chambers of Lon Lon Ranch. What?! Another dream?! This isn't a soup opera!! As Link fumed over the writer's lack of imagination (Link, you're a little bitch!), Malon flung herself at the hero with hug……

"Big Bro!!" the farm girl announced as she wrapped her arms around Link, "Your all better!! I was worried, but when I saw you try to kiss Miss Meeko again I knew you were ok!!"

"I-I-I wasn't trying to kiss-…wait…what do you mean, 'again'?"

"When you stopped breathing…" Malon paused for a moment thought about the previous scene, "Actually……It was Miss Meeko who kiss **you**!" Link looked over to the maiden, puzzled.

"Will I…" Meeko stumbled out, but she couldn't thing of the right thing to say, "I kissed you to save your life…NO NO!! I mean, CPR doesn't count as kissing!! It's a kiss that saves your life and doesn't count as a loving kiss!! NO NO!! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!"

"If you two are done making-out, then let's get moving!!" a frustrated Poe Ingo exclaimed at the other end of the hall, "This is the last room before the spot where you can climb out!"

Lifting himself up, Link started down the hall towards Ingo with Malon running ahead of him. He quickly realized that Meeko wasn't behind him. Looking back, Link saw that the maiden was still sitting against the wall and hadn't moved……

"Meeko, come on!" Link said Meeko, holding out his hand to the girl. Meeko just looked away, a frown set across her face, "Sigh…Meeko…nobody kissed anybody down here, ok? Malon was just confused."

Meeko nodded in response and stood up on her own, still not look at the hero. Link didn't mind, though, and just smiled as the two started to walk toward Malon and Ingo. Meeko was staring at the floor the as she walked, think about what happened. Link had just suddenly catch Meeko's cheek as she was checking Link's pulse, then tenderly placed his other hand under her jawbone and started to pull her closer. Her whole face turned crimson when it happened and her heart sped up to a hundred beats…it hadn't stop yet. The only thing that pulled her back to her senses was when Link said someone's name……a woman's name……

"Link……" Meeko whispered to the hero as they walked. Link turned to the maiden, her eyes refused to look at him, "…when you were still out…you said a girl's name………Who's Midna?"

Before Link could answer, the two reached the end of the hall. The chamber they entered was circular with a high ceil, just like the last chamber. Luckily, this one had a floor…mostly. A gap between the wall and the floor that span 20 feet with a drop down three times further……rusty, metal spikes lined the gap on both side. Whoever designed the room had a twisted mind, Link thought to himself. The floor had the same symbol that kept popping up throughout the chambers: three circles that came together in the middle, an ancient emblem of the Goddesses. At the very center of the floor laid a treasure chest that Link quickly recognized from his last adventure.

"Finally found the item…" Link stated shrewdly.

"The 'item'? What's that suppose to mean?!" Meeko was perplexed, what the hell was Link taking about?

"**Aaahhh……So we have a true adventure!!**" An ominous voice bellowed from above the group. Looking up, Link and the party saw a black mass floating along the ceiling, darker than the shadows around it.

"W-W-What is that thing?!" Meeko asked and looked to Ingo, but the Poe was too horrify to form words. The entity laughed the ghost's fear……

"**Hahahahahaha!! Here's a first!! A spirit coming to me!!**" The voice decreed, "**You saved me from even more trouble by bring the flesh covered souls as well!!**"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!!" Ingo answered as he clasped his hands together and began to plead, "I've brought these ones to please Your Greatest!! Eat them and spare your humble servant, Mighty Poe-"

"YOU TRAITOROUS, SON-OF-WHORE, BACKSTABBER!!" Meeko hollered as she sent an assault of crotch-blows to the ghost (No! Poe Jewels!!).

The mass began to coalesce into enormous black ball. Four small bulges appeared on the sides of the ball, along with a larger one. The bulges grew longer, forming fingers and toes to creating the image of arms and legs. The largest bulges developed into a fat head…an object began to emerge from the head……A mask, white with black swirls for eyes and a dull orange tongue between puffy cheeks. Reaching into its body with one its newly grown arms, the entity heaved out a giant lantern that lit the whole chamber.

"It's the King of all Poes…" Meeko whispered as stared up at the creature and releasing Ingo from his castigation, "…Jalhalla!!"

"Quickly!!" Ingo squealed in high pitch voice, "Get the item from the chest!!"

Link rushed over to the treasure container without a second word. Lifting the lid from its hinges, Link appeared down into the chest as bright light exited. Link reached down into the glow, wrapped his hands around the item, and draw out a……plunger?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH, LUIGI?!" Link screamed at Poe Ingo, "UNCLOG HIS PIPES?!"

"IT'S NOT A PLUNGER! IT'S A **WAND**!!" Ingo retorted.

Link looked at the plung-…wand in his hands. It was black with gold rings running down the handle and a 'suction cup' made of dark blue crystal. Where're the instructs from this thing? Link twisted wand around in hands, looking for some way to operate the item, but Jalhalla's hand crash down into the treasure chest and grabbed Link's attention away. Switching to his standard methods, Link jerked his sword from its scabbard and through the Poe's wrist, cleaving the wrist from the hand. Jalhalla wrenched back his wrist and groaned…though a second later a new hand formed. Jalhalla swung his massive lantern around it, producing a storm of fire that hailed down on the hero. Link quickly jumped and rolled out of the way the flames as they crashed into the floor, creating a melted crater.

"It can shoot fire, too?!" Link moaned (he was really starting to hate Poes).

"Nayru's Seen!!" Meeko yelled as a ball of yellow light ran into Jalhalla, exploding into waves of lightening and electricity. Jalhalla screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Link look back at the maiden in amazement and as she explained, "A full blown Nayru's Seen is used for destroying evil. But I guess the King of Poes is a little to powerful for it……"

Jalhalla shakily pushed his head up and glared at the maiden. Suddenly his arms and legs shifted back into his body and Jalhalla became ball again. Meeko watch in bewilderment at the sight, not sure of Jalhalla intentions, but Link quickly figured it out. Leaping across and running to Meeko, Link pushed the maiden aside just the Poe came thrashing forward as a rolling sphere of death! Thrusting his hands frontward, the Jalhalla ball smashed into Link's palms and pushed the hero back. Dragging his feet against the floor, Link was driven further and further to the spike lined gap. Link was only a foot away for the drop when…he stopped!! Grabbing around the Poe ball as best as he could, Link threw Jalhalla down the gap, but when the ghost hit the wall it burst into thousands of pieces. Each piece of Jalhalla took on a face and form of its own…and Link recognized two of them.

"IT IS THE MEAT!! IT IS THE MEAT THAT SENT US TO **HIM**!!" Yamdin shrieked as floated in the air.

"BROTHER KILLER!! DIE!!" Yamhela screamed forward.

The Poe Twins speeded toward the hero, ready to tear the boy asunder. On pure instinct, Link reached down to the wand in his pants waist and swung it in the direction of the two spirits. A bright, blue beam exited the wand head and hit the Poe Twins directly, locking the two in a block of ice! The Twins came down in a loud clunk against the stone floor, as Link walk to them. It was weird…Yamdin and Yamhela frozen still, Link could see the hated spread across their decaying faces…and their purplely/red soul cores protruding from their chests!! With one quick cut, Link slashed through the two orbs and Poe Twins rapidly turned to dust. A contend grin shone on Link's face…no more wolf shifting for Link, he's got a new toy!!

"**Do you think it'll be so easy!!**" Jalhalla's voice proclaimed from behind. Twisting around, Link found the giant mask Jalhalla was wearing floating in the air, "**You will ALL become one with me!!**"

The Poes that separated from Jalhalla began to fly back into one mass black ball. Ingo was hanging on to the floor for his dear afterlife…Malon was standing beside him, perfectly fine. Ingo gave the girl an irritated look……

"Are you just going to stand there?! Help me outttttt-" Whatever force was drawing the other Poes together grabbed hold of Ingo pulled him from his spot…though a moment later he swam back to his spot and reclaim his hold.

"Meeko!!" Link raced over to the awed maiden as she watched Jalhalla 'recollect' himself. Link reached to her and he griped Meeko's shoulder, catching her notice, "I need you to bring Jalhalla down like you did before."

"But Nayru's Seen isn't power enough to destroy him!!" Meeko protested, but Link shook his head……

"I didn't think I would. Just hit him, ok?"

Meeko nodded…then gasped when she turned back to the giant Poe. A wall of fire was barreling toward them, but Meeko snapped into action. Tracing her finger in the air, a triangle of light form and collided with the flames, diverting them around Link and Meeko. Link was blinked a couple times at the spectacle…this girl is Swiss army-knife of magical spell, Link thought to himself. After the fires died down, Meeko began the proper chants and sent a ball of light straight at the Poe. Jalhalla cried in pain and, as Link predicted, reformed into a ball and came crashing forward. Just as before, Link stuck out his hands and, just as before, dragged Jalhalla to a halt and threw him against the metal spikes. A thousands ghost flew off of Jalhalla. It was time for Link to go to work. In a two step process: freezing the Poe and hacking its soul core, Link was able to wipe out large amount of Poes before they rejoined into Jalhalla again.

"I get it!!" Meeko affirmed as Link stood next to her, panting, "If you exterminate all the Poes before come back together, there be nothing left for Jalhalla to use as a body! How many did you kill?"

"Half…maybe more…" Link replied as he quickly took in breaths.

Meeko looked over Link's wheezing form…he was sweating and slumped over his knees. The maiden didn't think Link could throw the giant Poe against the metal pikes again **and** finish off the remaining Poes. Meeko could feel that she had one spell left in her, then she have to rest. After a second of contemplation, she made up her mind……

"Hallowed Mothers who art in the skies" Meeko began as she slow walked forward, shocking Link, "Listen to thy's need forth cry. In the life of plants and animals that grow; Let the Thous' might forever flow. Deliver thy the strength of the wind! Din's Howl!!"

A funnel of light slammed into Jalhalla belly…but the great Poe was only thrown back a foot or two. Meeko gasped and then pumped what remaining power she had lift, continuing to push the ghost back. The light funnel rapped against Jalhalla body and pressed him toward the wall spikes gradually, inch by inch…but Meeko had a problem……

"I can't…I can't keep this up!!" Meeko yelled. Link stared on, pressed for an answer…but none came. Maybe if he just rammed into Jalhalla then he'll fly back into the wall, but then Link would fell with him. The monstrous ghost roared and dug his feet into the floor, stopping himself right before the gap……no choice left.

"Humph!!" Link and Meeko twisted their heads around and were surprised to find Ingo behind them, arms cross and brow furrowed, "I've had enough of this cocky Poe!! I'm taking him down!!"

"Ingo……"

"Hey, boy!! Don't cut me when I come flying out of there, ok!!"

Link nodded his head slowly as Poe Ingo reared back, then shot himself forward. Upon hitting Jalhalla, Ingo started to be absorbed into the large Poe's body…but he didn't quite. Ingo pushed forward…kicking his legs, jerking his body, ANYTHING to push Jalhalla far enough to fell of the edge! Then…it happened. Jalhalla feet were pushed off the rim of the floor and Din's Howl blasted the Poe back into the rusted spikes. The evil spirit erupted into half a thousand souls and Link jumped into action!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was almost dawn when Malon and Meeko exited out of the store tower at the back of the ranch. The two watched as a gently breeze was lofting across the short grass of Lon Lon's corral. The dew covered ground was cold, but the girls found themselves lingering to the spot as the two watched the sky above draft along……

"ARE YOU TWO GOING TO HELP ME!!" Link screamed at the two as he continued to haul the ice block a.k.a. Ingo.

"Hey…you're the one who insisted to drag the Pervy Poe up here…" Meeko retorted flatly as Link buckled under the ice's weigh, "I voted to leave him there…"

"After Ingo risked himself to save us……We couldn't let him stay in this ice cube, forever!"

"Miss Meeko?" Malon asked, togging on her nightgown waist, "Mr. Ingo **well** melt, right?"

"Don't worry, Malon!" Meeko assured the girl as Link dropped the frozen ghost to the ground with a loud bloom, "Ingo is too weak a Poe to handle the sun's rays. He'll turn into a spirit flame and turn that chuck of ice into puddle!"

"Come on…" Link said as walk on to the ranch house, "Let's get some sleep before the day comes."

"Miss Meeko! Let's go!!" the farm girl exclaimed as she pulled on Meeko.

"Right, Malon." Meeko couldn't wait to rest her head on nice, cool pillow, "Oh and Malon…call my **Grammy**!!"

* * *

Author's Note: A even LONGER chapter then the last...sort of. The chapter lengths my go do a little after this, but only if I can fit I could fit an entire sub-story in one chapter (which I'm hope). Mmmhh...you guys might not know what mean by sub-story...think...filler episode on an anime. I always liked them, so I'm going to copy them. Though luck for you...


	15. Return of the Fairy Boy

Note: I know you got fingers to type and a brain to think...so READ & REVIEW, people!!

* * *

Meeko's eyes opened softly…just a hair…then she quickly buried her head into the pillow. She wanted to sleep a little long, shut the day out a few more minutes. Augh…too late…she was awake.

It had only been three hours since Link and Meeko had got Malon in bed and left to get some rest of their own. With the brutal night of Poe fighting and dungeon trekking, Meeko was close to fainting! Link helped her to bed, in spite of her protests, but truthfully the maiden was thankful for Link's hand. That awful experience had drained Meeko, though the part she drained the most was the new, unsettling feeling she had…towards Link. The way Link helped her and comforted her when Meeko needed it. How he risked his life for the maiden and Malon…not to mention his stone chiseled abs and barreled chest……

NNNOOOO!!

Meeko wouldn't let her hormones rule her mind!! She resolved herself to remember Link's perverted nature and how he was trying to steal her Izunoo away from her. Meeko's mission to keep the immoralities of Link's mind away and preserve the sheikah warrior's heart remained rock solid in the maiden's psyche. She would start the new day of chasing Link away from her beloved Izunoo. A confident look crossed Meeko's face as she turned her body to the other side of the bed……then she froze……

"**LINK**?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY **BED**?!" Meeko hollered and kicked the formally-snoozing-now-shockingly-awake Link off the edge of the bed, "YOUR PERVERTIONS KNOW NO BOUNDS!!"

"Please…it's not how you think!!" the hero groaned. Having a girl scream in his face, then fall off the bed, and landing on a sword (he didn't take it off last night) wasn't Link's idea of 'good morning'. Link rose from the floor slowly, struggle to calm the fuming maiden, "The bed was so comfy-looking and I felt like a boulder was on my shoulders! I slept on top of the covers and I was two feet away from you at the edge of the bed."

"It's the principle of it!!" Meeko shut her eyes as tightly as she could, wishing and praying that it was all a dream…… (Sorry, it isn't), "Can't believe…That I sleep with guy I've only know for 3 days……EVEN WORST, HE'S A **PERV**!!"

"Sigh…It's not like we had sex or anything…" Meeko gasped at Link's comment.

"How dare you say that to virgin ears!!" the maiden innocently proclaimed.

"Isn't the fact that they still **are** virgin ears a little comforting-OW!!" Link's smartass remark was interrupted by Meeko relocating the bedroom's dresser on top of Link's head with a mighty crash.

"**GET **_**OUT**_!!"

Link gave up and proceeded to crawl out of the dress rubble, to the door. The hero knew better then to tangle with a female like Meeko and would much rather fight Jalhalla again. When Link exited out of the room, the door slammed behind him and was followed by shriek on the other side. With a heavy sigh, Link picked himself up and walk back to the basement to collect his things. Link found the hole that Meeko, Malon and he had felling into when he stepped down the stairs…hopefully Talon could fix that by himself, Link thought. Meeko and Link didn't have the time to help out. They barely had time for breakfast! At least not if they wanted to get to Kakariko before sunset……

Link thought about their planned schedule as he pulled on his boots and green tunic. First Meeko and Link would ride to Kakariko and probably stay the night…hopefully each of them having their own bed. There was some important person in Kakariko who had information on finding Oceanus Throne and the Elemental Egg. Impa had said that person would 'pick them out of the crowd', whatever that meant. If everything went well, Link and Meeko could get to the temple within few days, retrieve the piece of the Chronos Scepter, and end Rinkar's goals of global destruction.

Link finished with buckling his sword's scabbard around his chest and attached his new Hylian Shield to his back. A sword, a shield, a bow, a boomerang, and now a magic wand……Link held up the plunger-like magical item, remembering how help it had been during the fight with the giant Poe. Every new item Link found in a temple or dungeon was useful during the 'Boss' fight…or more accurately, they were essential in the combat. But Link was more thankful for help of Ingo and Meeko, though…especially Meeko! That girl could do anything!!

Wait…there was one thing……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is it totally necessary that we ride horses?" Meeko asked meekly.

The maiden and the hero were standing in front of the corral, staring at the dozen or so steeds that grazing there. Malon was in the enclosure as well, brushing down one of the horses. Meeko was amazed that the small girl was willingly in there! The maiden still saw the animals as bloodthirsty beasts, which brings us back to the dilemma……

"Maybe we can just buy that Euros horse and get a cart!"

"No good…" Link replied, shaking his head, "A cart would slow us down to a crawl…make us a target for thieves and monsters. And don't forget, we're on a mission……"

"But isn't there another way!!" the maiden whined, as Link dragged Meeko into the corral.

"Don't worry ther', lil miss" Talon announce as he came up to them from behind the two, "I'm sure we find ya a mount that suits ya!"

"Hey, Meeko! How about that one?!" Link exclaimed and pointed his finger. Meeko followed Link's outstretched arm to tall, TALL brown stallion chew on some grass, "He looks like a real swift one!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Meeko bellowed into Link's ear and then turned the ranch owner, "Aren't there any nice, little girly horses around here?"

"A mare…?" Talon's expression showed his reservations about the suggestion, as he scratched his ratty beard, "Not much a difference in stallions and mares. Besides you're buying one of my stallions, Euros, right?"

"So what?" Meeko didn't quiet get it. Talon sighed and continued to itch his beard……

"Ya know…a **mare** and a **stallion**. From my experience, when the boys and girls travel together they'll start going at it!"

"WHAT?! NOTHING LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN!!" The maiden was horrified, "I would never do a thing like that with at perv!! Not in a million years!!" The ranch owner gawked at Meeko, bewildered……

"Meeko…" Link whispered into the maiden's ear, "He was talking about the **horses**."

The maiden's face quickly turned beat red. Oh my Goddesses!! Meeko wanted slip under a rock for rest of her life!!

"Grammy! Why don't you just share with Big Bro!" Meeko whirled around and found Malon with the large brush she was using still in hand, "Euros is big and strong enough for both of you! I know Big Bro wouldn't mind, since you're his girlfriend!"

"I…don't think so…" Meeko didn't know what was worse…the idea riding on that monster horse or be conceived as Pervy Link's girlfriend!! Both sent shivers down the maiden's spine, but Link thought differently……

"If we just buy Euros and we both ride him, then we would have a ton of rupees left! A journey like this requires a lot of money…plus we wouldn't need to waste time teaching Meeko to ride. I like it!!"

"No! Please don't tell me that you're considering this!!" Meeko pleaded and then sent a glare to the farm girl. Malon was holy ignorant of the maiden's evil-eye.

"We will save time and we will save money" Link stated plainly, his mind made up, "Talon…we're going to buy Euros and Euros only!"

The cloud of gloom and despair appeared over Meeko's head, as a river of tears ran down her face (emo much…). Link and Talon were walking back house to finalize the agreement, the depressed maiden and peppy farm girl followed a bit behind.

"You're luckily, Grammy! I wish could ride around with strong and cute guy like Fairy boy!" Malon related, but quickly gasped and corrected herself, "I-I mean Big Bro!!"

"Malon…that's called a Freudian Slip…" Meeko retorted flatly, with a hint of smugness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Deep in Kokiri Forest, the fairy children of the woods continued to work dedicatedly to finish the preparations for upcoming Autumn Festival. Saria was inside her tree-house home, busy with painting backdrops for the most important event, the Festival's play. They were really going to out do themselves this year with a bigger stage, more colorful customs, and even special effects! And it was all thanks to Link opening the forest to outside world!! Link……

Saria smile face suddenly grimace as she thought of her friend. It had only been a few days since he left to find his fairy friend, Navi, but it was a lot more dangerous in the Lost Woods with out a fairy guide. Link was alone out there…well he had Epona, his horse friend, and was a pretty good fighter, but the girl still felt anxious about him out there. Saria was always prone to worry over Link when he ventured out of the forest…even if he was supposed to be there. Ever since everyone in the forest learned about Link's Hylian origin, Saria had felt a great divide form between the her and her best friend. Link was always away…helping people, fighting monsters…and never had time to spend with her.

"Saria! Saria!!" The Kokiri girl was broken from her thoughts when her fairy partner, Ciela, flying through the door.

"Ciela! What is it?"

"He's back, Saria! He's back!!" The fairy exclaimed and received a baffled look from the girl, "It's **Link**!! Link's back!!"

Saria gasped and rushed out the door, knocking the little fairy to ground. Looking up the hill that led to the Lost Woods, the Kokiri girl found a figure riding atop a miniature steed. Saria's heart beamed with glee as she ran up the steep rise to meet her friend. Link had just dropped off of Epona when the Kokiri girl rammed into him……

"Link!!" Saria cried out as she lay atop of the boy, arms wrapped around his neck, "I've missed you so much!!"

"Saria! Come on! Let me up!!" Link knew he was gone for a few days, but come on! Saria stood up and helped pull Link up as well.

"I've missed you…" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You said that already!" The young hero smiled, "But it's great to see you, Saria."

The Kokiri girl brushed the dampness from her eyes and the two (plus one foal) preceded down the hill. Link started to describe his time away: He told Saria of how his ocarina was stolen and how Epona was kidnapped (…horse-nipped…?), he depicted the odd parallel land of Termina and how everyone in Hyrule had a double. Link told her about his new fairy friend named Tatl and her brother Tael, about the adventures they had together and how they saved the land from the falling moon.

"Link…you really did all that…?" Saria was mesmerized by the story as Link rubbed his neck sheepishly, a little embarrassed by her response. He didn't really think it was that special that he wrested giant monsters, trudged through ancient temples, fight the undead- (I'm cutting it off here. It's too long!!) -he was just trying to doing the right thing. The two had just arrived at the front of Link's tree-house.

"I think I'll take a nap for a bit if you don't mind, Saria…" Link announced as he stretched his arms above his head. He had just started climbing up the ladder when the Kokiri girl stopped Link……

"Wait, Link! What's that on Epona's back?" Saria pointed to a sack that was lying on the tiny steed. Oops…Link almost forgot about that.

"That's a gift for the entire village!" Link exclaimed as ran back over to Epona. Opening the sack, Link revealed dozens of colorful and shapely masks, "In Termina, they celebrate autumn time just like in the forest! Everyone wears masks and have a big carnival with food, games, and lots of fun!! Most people make their own masks, but there's stands were you can buy masks too…so I bought a batch for everyone!"

Link lug the large sack over his shoulder and darted to the middle of the village, calling everyone over. All the Kokiri were ecstatic about Link's gift, each girl and boy got their own mask that matched their personality. The Know-it-All Brothers all got an owl mask, each one a different color (anything to tell them apart). Fado, Mido's sister, received a white rabbit mask. And Mido……

"Wow!! It's one of those Keaton masks!" Mido proclaimed holding up the yellow fox mask, "I've heard about these! There supposed to be really popular! Thanks, Hylian boy! You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"…But you still call me 'Hylian boy'. That's not very thankful, Mido…" Link whispered to himself. Well, it was like Link bought Mido an expensive mask…the Keaton character had fallen out of popularity some months ago.

"Hey, Link! What's this one?" Saria asked as she pulled out another mask from the sack, "Ah…a Goron…" She murmured as she tried the mask on.

"NO WAIT!!" Link bellowed, but it was too late. A burst of light rang out of the mask and Saria, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they looked back, the Kokiri girl was gone! A six foot tall, green haired Goron had taken Saria's place……

"W-W-What happen?!" the horrified Goron cried out in a deep, feminine voice. The girl started to panic as she looked herself over, "My body…my voice!! What's going on, LINK?!"

"Saria! Calm down." Link said to the green haired Goron. The other Kokiri were utter confused, this was Saria? No! This is a giant Goron!! "Saria…feel around the back of your head. There should be a seam there…pull on it."

Goron-Saria traced her hands around back of her large head and just as Link said, she found a 'seam' in her skin (a little creepy). She yanked on it and a second flash of light shone. When it faded, the small Kokiri reappeared in the spot the Goron had materialized in……

"L-L-Link?"

"Sigh…I should have known better than to leave the Goron Mask in there…" Link walked over Saria and relinquished the magical item from the girl, "This is one the things I used on my adventure in Termina." He paused and drew out several other masks, "Each one changes you into something else: A Deku Scrub, a Zora, and a…ha…Goron."

"Aaaawww…" Saria and the Kokiri were speechless. Who had known that such a thing was possible! Link was recollecting the supernatural masks, when one caught Saria's eye……

"Wait Link…" Saria popped in, "What's this one do?"

Link look down at the mask in Saria's hands……The Fierce Deity's Mask. It had been IMMENSELY useful when Link fought Majora, but what the Happy Mask Salesman said to Link worried him:

"_This mask was given to you by the creature, Majora, yes?" the Salesman related as held the powerful mask, "It is something to be feared!! You were luckily to have survived when you wore it to fight the demon. You must never wear it again……Else something terrible will happen!"_

Link looked the mask over once again before returning it to the sack with others. He didn't plan on ever using the Fierce Deity form again…Majora was dead and Ganondorf was imprisoned. To use it on anything else would be major OVER KILL!! Link pushed the somber thoughts aside and went back to the merriment of the other Kokiri.

In dark reaches of the forest canapé, overlook the tiny tree-house village, a familiar black figure surveyed the scene……

"Keh keh keh…Who would have guessed that the Link of this era would have brought such a…interesting object back with him…" Rinkar mused to himself, "Yes…I'll have some fun with **this** one…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on, Meeko. How long are going to walk!"

The young maiden was on foot beside Link as he rode Euros. She refused to even think about riding the beast…and slowed their pace to a crawl. Link let loose a great sigh……Why did girls have to be stubborn? Isn't the cliché for it to be men to be pig head?! Not according to Meeko!!

"Please!!" Link tried again, but the maiden didn't even flinch, "I'm begging you!! Just climb up!! I promise you won't fall!" ……cold shoulder…… "Seriously!! Euros is a nice horse! He won't bite!"

Meeko abruptly halted and Link quickly pulled back on the stallion's reins. The maiden looked up at Link. She held an awkward expression on her face, as Link blinked at her a couple of times.

"So I would be…sitting behind you?" Meeko asked softly as her eyes turned to the ground.

"You can sit in front of me if you're afraid of falling." Link replied and received a gasp from the maiden.

"N-No!! That's ok!" The thought of riding in Link's lap made Meeko's heart sink. That was the last thing she wanted!!

Link outstretched his hand to Meeko with a damn-it-why-are-you-that-hott smile across his face. The girl hesitated for a second, then grabbed the hand and was pulled up the rear of the horse. Sitting with legs on one side of the horse in the proper lady manner (proper to Meeko, at least), the maiden was ready to go. Link was a little concerned, though……

"Sitting sidesaddle like that is kind of dangerous…" the hero said over his shoulder, "You should hang onto me as we ride."

What?! Come on! Meeko was already on the damn horse!! Why were the Goddesses testing her patience? Reaching around Link's chest and scooting herself closer, Meeko resolved to picture something boring. ANYTHING!! Baseball! What did she know about baseball……Meeko didn't anything about baseball.

Link kicked Euros into a fast trot, Meeko tighten her hold and buried her face into Link's shoulder. The scent of the hero's honey, forest hair filled Meeko's sense, causing to double her efforts find a dull subject. As the maiden search from a somber train of thought, the memory of when Link almost kissed her jumped up. Damn it. That wasn't going to help!! His touch had hypnotized Meeko when it happened, until he said that girl's name…Midna.

"Link?" the maiden asked wearingly, "Remember last night…where you were knocked out and you thought I was someone else…….and almost kissed me…"

"Your not going to blame me for that, are you! I had just climbed out of pool full of zombies!!"

"No…it's just that……Who is Midna?" Meeko didn't like to pry into other peoples business, but she couldn't let it end where it did last night. Link stole a second to glance back at the maiden and then directed his focus back to riding, but that was all Meeko needed to see the look in Link's eyes…a look of sorrow.

"She's……someone who I use to travel with. Ha…actually the whole journey started when she found me in that jail cell…" Link's mind floated back to the day when Midna freed Link. In the beginning, she always assaulted him with words, treated him badly, bossed him around in general…but that was just a mask. The real Midna was kind and never wanted to see anyone get hurt……As much as she wanted, Midna could never completely cover up her true self. A small smile dance across Link's lips as he remembered the princess of shadows…but a frown quickly replaced it, "She left. She destroyed the only path her kingdom to protect both our peoples."

It was odd to Meeko to hear Link speak of the girl. At first, he seemed to be reveling in the memories of Midna…then his voice became deeper, sounding of anger and misery. If Midna helped both their peoples, shouldn't Link be happier-……She left him. Meeko instantly understood. She might not have understood adventuring, but she knew how people feel.

"You love her, don't you…" the maiden's question caught Link by surprise. The hero cringed…he never thought of it that way…but did he love Midna?

"I……don't know……Kakariko Village is further up north than in my era." Link wanted the subject changed…he didn't to think about her…, "What's down south of here?"

"Zora's Domain…then the path to the coast." Meeko knew that Link was trying to change the subject and she didn't blame him.

"That's weird! Zora's Domain way up north in my time! I guess a lot changes in a few centuries, huh?!"

The two were silent the rest of the way to the village.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Sun was making its slow decent behind the hills in foreground, as the sky turned shades of orange and pink. The trees had started their annual process of winter preparation, changing their colors as they drain the life out of their foliage. With a cool autumn breeze shifting the grasses of Hyrule Field, it was a beautiful sight to anyone's eyes……well…

"GGGRRRRRRRR!! DAMN THAT OLD MAN!! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO **TIE ME UP**!!"

A boy, thirteen or so, sat on the dirt at the entrance to Kakariko Village, a rope wrapped tightly round him and a tree. He struggle against the binds, but it was hopeless…a spell was placed on them and it was impossible for him to get out of it by himself. The boy screamed once again and stomped his feet into the earth. Wasn't this cruel and unusual punishment?!

"Oh no! Who would do such a thing to a child?!" The boy stopped his tantrum turned to where the voice had come from. Stand next to him was most dazzlingly gorgeous girl that the boy had seen (that day). Long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, smooth white skin, soft pink lips, round not-to-big-not-small breasts…the boy was in aw. The girl bent down to him and continued, "Are you ok?"

"I um…aahhh…" The boy had a moment of stupor, but quickly recovered himself, "My fair rescuer, you needn't worry over my health. I, the greatest shaman in Hyrule history, am far strong then the lowsome one that placed me in this predicament…and I would have defeated my foe if…if…err if he didn't have help! Yes!! Five…no…ten Darknuts came at me! Sorrowfully, I could only fall nine…"

"Hey, Meeko! Are you sure that I can bring Euros into the village?" A tall man dressed in green walk up to the girl, trailing a black stallion behind him, "These stairs look they only have……Who's this?"

Link stared down at the boy roped to the tree: The boy had long, raven black hair that was tied in the back into a big, messy pony tail that matched his messy hairdo. Under the ropes, Link could see the boy was wear a long sleeved, red tunic over a dark green shirt. His pants were dark blue and on his feet were leather sandals that reminded Link of ones Ordonians wore. This boy was actually the first person that Link had met in this era that wore sandals…but that wasn't the most amazing thing about the boy. The child's eyes…they were the same color red as Izunoo's……and Kafei's.

"Hey…what are gawking at, buddy?!" The boy defiantly shot out, "I have good mind to-OW OW OW OW!!" Meeko had grasped the boy's cheek between her fingers and gave it firm yanked.

"Little kids should respect there elders." Meeko stated flatly and release the cheek, "Ordon, go head and cut him free…"

"No, wait! I would much appreciate if the milady would assist me. Her fair hands-OW OW OW OW!!" A second yank from Meeko quieted the boy……

"For a little kid, you got a lot of bravado." Meeko related with her eyes narrowed. She let the cheek go and walk over to the foot of Kakariko. Link sighed and pulled out his sword slowly, then bent down beside the boy.

"I'm Ordon and the girl over there is Meeko…" Link said to the boy, smiling as he sliced through the ropes, "We just got to the village, so Meeko's a little grumpy. You're pretty luck that we got here before something else did!"

"Well…Ordon……I would be luckier if it was Meeko who was helping me and **NOT YOU**!!"

Link stopped smiling…what the hell?! He saves the kid and he yells at him!! Link contemplated tied the boy back up……

"So…" Link said through his fake grin, "Do you have a name or did you come straight from hell…"

"Don't joke about the man who's going to be the number one, greatest shaman in all of Hyrule!!" The boy quick stood up and towered over Link…until Link stood up. Out of the ropes, Link noticed that the boy's sleeves were a lot bigger than they appeared at first. They must have been a foot wide! "Remember the name…Okiru!! Believe it!!"

"'Believe it'? Who are you? Naruto Uzumaki?!"

"………Fine. I won't say it…" (Better not!!)

"Are you two done over there!!" Meeko exclaimed at the pair, "It's getting dark!!"

"Right, coming" Link and Meeko plus Okiru walked up the stairs leading to the village and left Euros to graze a bit. At the top, they came into large settlement placed into the foothills of Death Mountain. Tranquil and humble…the village did not portray itself as 'The second largest Hylian community in Hyrule', but it was Kakariko. Walking to the tree in the center, the three found a tall, bold man with a mustache yelling at a second mustached male with fuzzy afro……

"You can't run around the village all day!! You need to **work**!!" The bold man ended his shouting and waved the man away and turned to Okiru, "Hey, kid! That teacher of yours is looking for you! You should head back to him!"

"WHAT?! He's the one who put me out there!! I'm going to give that old man a piece of my mind!!" And with that the young shaman ran out of sight.

"So…you're new around here." The man related to Meeko and Link, "I'm Mutoh, the stubborn and short-tempered head carpenter."

"Most people wouldn't admit to that…" Link was confused, but Meeko just wanted a BED.

"Please, Mr. Mutoh. Is there an inn near by that we could check into?" The maiden asked pleasantly. The head carpenter took a moment think……

"The Blue Lady would have empty beds, though it isn't the greatest inn in the village."

"Anyplace! As long as it has more then one bed!!"

"Don't worry about that…" Mutoh reassured them, "The Blue Lady still has vacancies! Just go up the stairs to your left and down the first alley. You can't miss it!"

"Great! Meeko, you go and check in…I'll go get Euros." Link turned back to the entrance, but Mutoh caught him by the shoulder before he could get anywhere.

"I'll get your horse for ya" the carpenter said and started to walk to the entry of the village, "You don't know the special path used for horses. Not to mention, I'm actually a pretty nice guy despite my short-temper and tough exterior…"

"……Is there a gas leak around here or something?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link and Meeko found the Blue Lady inn, just as Mutoh had said it was (they were a little doubtful). The building was constructed pretty close to the rock face around the settlement, as oppose to the other buildings. A modest, wood structure with a women in a blue gown painted across the front (hence the name).

Inside, the inn continued its modest theme with uncovered floors and a small woodstove in the corner. A staircase at the right side of the room led up to the second floor of the inn and a large doorway on the left led to the back. A counter/desk lay in the middle with a tiny bell with and small note, which Meeko read as 'Ring Me!' Link rang the bell……

"Oh, hello." A round woman popped out of the large doorway. She had red hair and a green coat, "I'm Okaju, the owner of Blue Lady. I'm guessing you **two** want a room."

"Two rooms, please…" Meeko replied to the woman. Okaju gasped and quickly apologized……

"Oh, my! I'm sorry! I assumed that you two were together, being what tomorrow is and all…"

"O-Oh, it's ok." Meeko blushed when she remembered what the date was that day. Link was confused, what was tomorrow? The maiden continued, "We do kinda look like a couple, don't-"

"EEEEKKK!" A scream from behind the two cut Meeko off, "Oh my Goddesses! Link?!"

"OH MY GODDESSES!!" Link bellowed as turned around, "**RIN**!!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, look at that. I guess I made cliffhanger...I never liked reading those, but...they're necessary. Still have that Poll out on my profile so check that out. Please tell me how crappy I am with review.


	16. Once Upon a Time in Kakariko

Note: A thanks to CloudRunner Sparty for review and Muffie as well for sticking with me. The next chapter might be in awhile because I'm FINALLY editing the early chapters. I aways thought that I was going to fix the chapters when I'm done with story, but Sparty makes a good argument.

* * *

"**RIN**!!" Link exclaimed in horror. The black haired maiden jump from the inn entrance to Link (almost 4 yards!) and knocked the hero to the ground. Lying on top of Link, Rin rubbed her cheek against Link's in total bliss of the moment……

"Oh, Linkie-hun!! Too think that we meet in such a place on the eve of what tomorrow is…"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Oh!! It must be destiny…bring us together let this!!"

"Rin…we followed him here…" a new voice said flatly.

Link looked passed the maiden resting on him and found a second girl standing in the door, arms full of luggage: The girl was the same age as Meeko and Rin, about average height (5'5" to 5'6"). She had long, green hair with two braids wrapped around her head…Link had seen this style before, the braids meet in the back to form one braid that runs the length of hair (……don't ask how he knows). Her brown eyes remembered Link of the earth…but he wasn't quite sure way. The girl wore the same robe-dress that all the maidens at the Cluster wore, so it was obvious to Link that she was another temple maiden……

"Rin…are you going to help me!!" the girl pleaded the luggage slipped from her hands. Meeko quickly ran to her and relieved the girl of a few bags, "Sigh…Thank you, Meeko…"

"Naru!! What are you and Rin doing here?!" Meeko asked. The green haired girl sighed again, though much heavier then last, and explained what had occurred at the Cluster:

_Naru had just finished her last class of the day and was heading to dorms to start packing for Autumn Break. It was so nice that the Cluster gave the girls a break in there studies, so they could enjoy festivals and celebrations of their home villages. Naru's village didn't start their festival until the very end of the break, but she planned to go home early and have some go old family-time. The green haired maiden had just reached her room's hallway when someone called out to her……_

"_Yahoo!! Na-chan!!" Naru turned to find Rin to trotting towards her._

"_What do you, Rin." The girl stated point-blank, frowning as her fellow maiden covered her mouth in (fake) shock!_

"_Oh, my! Na-chan, what would make you think that I wanted to ask you something!"_

"_For starters…you only call me Na-chan when you want something…" Naru's narrowed her eyes at Rin as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and let out nervous laugh._

"_Ha ha ha…There is that……So I guess I'll just say it." Rin related as she broke out of her innocent ploy. Naru was taken aback, the raven hair girl usual didn't breakout of the act when asking a favor, "Naru…I've met the boy of my dreams this week…"_

"_As opposed to the other weeks when you 'met the boy of my dreams'…"_

"_Problem is that he left on a journey shortly after I met him…" Rin continued, ignoring Naru's interruption, "If I'm going to catch him then I'm going to need a fast horse!"_

"_Nnnnooo!! NO WAY AM I GOING TO LEND YOU MY STEED, RIN!! You know full well that I'm only allowed to ride her to get my village and back!!"_

_Naru wasn't going to move an inch on the subject. Rin had tried in the past to borrow her mare, but Rin constantly came up short. It was always annoyed Naru that Rin could never take 'no' as an answer._

"_Well Naru…guess I'll have to take 'no' as an answer here…" Rin replied slowly, shocking the green haired maiden out of thoughts_

"_W-What?! That's it? No whining…no threats?!"_

"_Of course not." Rin had happy smile across her face and did seem the least bit distressed about the refusal. Naru was confused, but relieved…she guessed that Rin must have become a better person…, "I'm going do you a favor and send that love letter to Mikau for you!" Or Satan!!_

"_Y-Y-You woul-" But Rin quick halt the girl's speech by holding up a folded piece of paper, "……You are Satan……"_

"_I'm going to need you come with me, Na-chan!"_

"_W-What! Why?"_

"_Well I don't know how to ride!!"_

_With mighty sigh, Naru accepted……_

"Whoa…Naru……" Meeko was astonished, as the green haired maiden finished her story, "Is it really true……a love letter to a Zora?"

"Sigh…of course you're not amazed by Rin's acts…" Naru related as she rubbed her forehead. Her body tensed up and her face blushed as she continued, "Yes, I like Mikau. He being a Zora actually makes him dreamer…what, with there slick bodies and athletic muscles."

"Is every teenage girl fanatical about some guy or type of guy?" Link asked flatly as he stood you, Rin still draped around his neck (I think he ready knew the answer).

"What, you just figuring that out?!" Meeko retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Umm…excuse me!" The inn owner, Okaju, announced to the whole group, "But if you all wanted your own room, you should know that I have only two left."

"**What**?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"HEY!! OLD MAN!! COME OUT SO I KILL YOU!!" Okiru was flying across his master's room, looking in every nook and cranny, "OOLLLD MMMAAAAAN!!"

"Okiru!!" the boy turned back to the door of the room and found Iago, his fellow trainee, "Okiru, if you are look for the Master, his not here-"

"HA! No doubt hiding from the boom of my voice!!"

"No, Okiru…sigh…he left to heal a woman of any ailment." Iago seemed fustigated about something, but Okiru didn't know the cause, "…Okiru…the woman who **you** were supposed to heal after your training." Oh, that's why.

"Ha ha ha ha…" the boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, an apologetic grin across his face, "Sorry about that…"

"Okiru…how are you going to one day take the role of shaman-heir of Master Sahasrahla if you have the memory of a field mouse?" Iago's words started a warm spot to grow inside Okiru's throat, "Seriously, I can't imagine why the master would pick-"

"Stop with lecture, already!!" The spot turned red hot and Okiru choked backed the feeling, "It not like your father and anything!! Neither is the old man!!"

The boy speeded past Iago and out the door. Iago stay to where he stood with a somber look on his face. Okiru would come back, the man thought, he always did.

Okiru was half way across that village when finally stopped at the bottom of a staircase…the flight leading up to the old windmill, the famous land mark of Kakriko. The structure was had stood there since before the village was opened up to the common populace and was the second oldest thing in the Kakariko. Whenever Okiru looked at it, he felt a sense of connection…a longing for the something that was lost. Watching the windmill blades turn slowly, Okiru questioned aloud the one thing that hammered his been……

"Why don't I have a past……Why don't I have parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles…why I'm alone…" the air around him was silent, no answer this evening, "Well…at least I know way I don't have any friends…"

As he finished, Okiru reflected on his last comment. Did he know why the village seemed to hate? Knowing there's hate and knowing way is two different things, entirely. Even when he was little, the other children evaded him like the plague! It was terrible…but Okiru stuck it out and now didn't even care if everyone hated him. He was better than them, as Okiru saw it. He didn't need any of them, not even the old man and Iago…he'll just use them and be on his way. A sensation of emptiness rushed through the little shaman, followed by a dull pain in his heart.

He was lonely……

"Grrr!! Enough of this!" Okiru declared, shaking his head and slapping his cheeks, "Right!! Time to have some fun! Be happy!!"

The boy raced away and proceeded to his most favorite spot in the village……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link stood out in the cool night air, letting the breeze roll gently over bare skin. The sight before him was probably the last thing Link had expected to see…a hot spring? Well it made sense, the hero thought to himself, Death Mountain in future was full of springs. Even the inn where the Ordon kids stayed at had a hot spring!

This was Blue Lady Inn's exclusive hot spring, or so the owner had said, it supposedly had miraculous healing properties…just like every hot spring that Link has been to. The spring was in the back of the inn, in the walled off section against cliff face. In the middle of the area there was a large pool, steam floating up from its warm surface. All around pool, the ground was made of gray limestone which contrasted the brown rock of the cliff face. The water was fed by a rocky stream that ran down the cliff face and into a limestone funnel, then finally to the pool. Link looked about through steamy atmosphere and found that he wasn't alone……

"Oh! Hello there goro." A Goron said from the far side of the pool.

"Um…hi…" Link was never that comfortable with being naked in front of people. Of course this Goron was a guy and wasn't seeing anything new, but it always made Link feel unsettled, "Aaahh…nice weather we're have?"

"Oh, yes goro! Very warm for this time of year!"

Stepping into the pool, Link slipped down into the hot water and let his body sink down. The water was sizzling hot, but that was how the hero liked it. He made a note not to stay in for too long, he didn't want to get sick. With a pleasant sigh escaping his lips, Link thought drifted to the current dilemma with the rooms. The inn keeper lady had said that each of their three rooms had two beds a piece, so there were definitely enough beds. Meeko, though, was obsessed with the pairing…well, obsessed that the pairing wasn't Link and her. Rin had quickly popped in and suggested it be Link and herself (big surprise), to which Link had out rightly refused. That had left Naru and Link, though the green haired maiden didn't like the idea of staying the night with a complete stranger. Link released another sigh…this one had been much heavier and full of gloom. The hero turned to his fellow hot spring occupant and the Goron sent back a large Goron smile. He was carefree guy……Wait a minute……

"Hey, you most be the guy who in the third room." Link related to the Goron. The mountain dweller blinked at the young man before realized what he was saying……

"Yes, I'm staying at one of the rooms at the inn. Why do you ask goro?"

"Your room has two beds like rest, right?" Link asked, twisting his torso toward the Goron. After receiving a hesitant nod, Link jumped up in cheer, "Then I can stay with you!! I-I mean…Can I please stay in your room for tonight? It would really help out!"

The Goron crossed his arms over his chest and took a moment to contemplate the matter. After a few seconds of silent, the Goron shook his head, yes. Link was ecstatic! He plopped back down into the water and made himself comfortable. Link could actually relax for a change……

"I really can't believe followed him here. That's stalking!!" A muffled voice called out.

"I don't see it that way…" A second voice replied, "I just pursued him where ever he went without him knowing about it!"

"Stalking." A third corrected. Link looked back to the entrance…two entrances?

"Um…way is there two accesses to the man's section of the hot spring?" Link inquired his Goron friend.

"Man's…section goro?" The Goron was confused, "This is an onsen…a mixed gender hot spring……"

Link froze when the Goron said that, as a chill raced down his spine. The Goron continued to speak, saying how different it was to see a Hylian so at ease with body…though Link wasn't listening. All he could think about was that HE WAS DEAD!! He could deal with humiliation, but the girls would kill Link the moment they saw him in his exposed state! Well…Meeko would at least. Naru would probably be more understand, unless Link read her wrong, and Rin? Sigh…Rin……

At the instant Link saw movement at the second entrance, he dove behind the Goron. The mountain dweller didn't now how to this. The Hylian boy was so shy, what did he come into an onsen naked? There was sign in plain Hylian that described the hot spring's mixed nature. You have to be hundreds of years old not to understand it (or from over a hundred years in the future…sigh). The girls step out, still moderately covered in swimsuits, though Rin's was a little more revealing. Perhaps the boy wanted to spare the females the embarrassment, the Goron thought to himself. He decided to stay were stay where was and help hide Link.

"Wow…what a dinky hot spring…" Rin stated softly.

"Rin, that's rude!!" Meeko whispered to her friend, as though owner was standing right behind them.

"What do you expect…it's an onsen after all." Naru announced, "There's no way the owner could have divide this pool into man's and woman's sections." Link narrowed his eyes after hearing her comment…of course it's so _obvious_!

"Hello, there goro!" The three turned to the Goron at the far end of pool. Naru promptly gasped at the sight of him and recoiled a bit, though Meeko was more gracious……

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Goron. I hope we're not intruding!"

"Oh, my, no gor-" The Goron cut himself off and fumbled forward a bit…as though someone had shoved him…, "What I mean to say is…I was hoping for a little solitude before you I went to bed."

"Please, Mr. Goron. Just let us stay for a little while…" Meeko had put on the 'pout look', puppy-dog eyes and all. Under such an onslaught, the Goron had no choice but to submit……

"O-Ok…goro" The Goron replied and the three girls immerse themselves in the hot water. The Goron sighed and murmured a sorry to Link.

"…Hell…I'm in Hell……" Link whispered to himself. Any other guy would have been praying their thanks right then…three gorgeous girls in a hot spring (don't tell me I'm the only one praying for it!!). However, with one girl most likely to kill him and another most likely to rape him…Link wished that it had been Ganondorf who stepped out that doorway, instead!!

"Hey, Goron guy!" Rin said to the Goron. Her voice sound a lot closer then it did a second ago and to Link that meant that **she** was a lot closer, TOO CLOSE!! "You didn't happen to see a fine-looking human guy come into here did you?"

"Oh……N-No! I have not." The Goron answered as he started to sweat significantly.

"Ah!! Damn…I wanted to see Link's muscles…" Rin whined and turn back to where the others were, to Link's relief.

"Come on, Rin." Naru called over to the girl, "Don't fret over it. So his a cute guy…it's not like you to freak over a one guy."

"Yeah, but he looks **so** good looking!" Rin retorted, "And I bet he looks better without a shirt!!"

"…He isn't that much better…" Meeko said knowingly, but she soon regretted even opening her mouth……

"Ooohhh!! So **you've** seen what Link has to work with, huh?" Rin's voice suggested much more than what she had spoken.

"NO!! He only had his shirt off……NO, WAIT!!" But it was too late to revoke the comment and Rin bounced upon it.

"So in at the dead of night, you and Link had romantic meet……Oh!! I can see it:

"You twisted and turned in your bed…your every though wafted back to the green clad hero that saved you from the wastelands and was now your faithful comrade in arms. The deep, secret passions you hold for him created a fire in your heart prevented you from entering your nightly slumber. You rose and left for the balcony, overlooking the gardens, in hopes that the cool air would settle the flames of desire! But what you find only feds the fires!! Link…gazing up at the stars…dressed in a mere shroud around his waist, below his rippled stomach and defined chest.

" 'Lady Meeko…' He said to you, 'Was it also impossible for you to find peace this night?'

" 'Master Link…' You replied as you stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes, but you turned your face away as you announced your decision, 'I fear that I will only be a burden to you on this journey. I should go back…'

"You turned to depart, but suddenly his strong, muscular arms wrapped around you and stopped you cold. His warm breath collided with your skin and the heat of his body seeped through your nightgown.

" 'I would never ask you to leave…Lady Meeko…' Link proclaimed to you.

"He then swiftly turned up about, pressed you closer to his naked chest. Your hearts became as one, as he pulled you even closer and bent down, pressing his perfect lips against your own-"

"NO! NO!! **NO**!!" Meeko exclaimed as she leaped up from the waters, "NOTHING LIKE THAT EVER HAPPENED!! IT WAS NEVER A REAL KISS!!"

"W-What?!" Rin was taken aback. She never expected anything really happened, "What wasn't a kiss?!"

Oops…This was good. Meeko said too much again!! She needed to word the next few lines right…or else she'll loose a friend! (Bad mouth! Bad!!)

"Rin…It was pure insanity that night! Link stopped breathing…and I had to do something!! I keep telling myself that was it just CPR, it was just CPR……And Link, himself, said that it didn't mean anything to him, either!!"

The raven haired maiden looked heated for a moment…but then she sighed and smiled at Meeko.

"Meeko…this is stupid…" Rin avowed, "We've been friends for too long to have something like this pull as apart. Besides, you saved my Linkie's life! So it's ok that kissed him first…as long as I get those lips next!"

"…It wasn't a kiss…wasn't a kiss…" Meeko kept murmuring to herself as the cloud of gloom found its self above the maiden's head…yet again. Naru consoled the Yellow Maiden and gently pulled her back down into the waters.

"Oh, what a heart reaching moment goro!! To see true friendship in pitiless times like these!" The Goron cried out, tears streaming down his face. With quick sniff, he turned around and looked at Link, "Wouldn't you agree young man goro?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Link roared. He was now in perfect view of the girls!!

"I'm sorry goro…" The Goron replied softly with an apologetic expression on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, "…I was lost in the moment…"

Link glanced over to Meeko and Naru, thinking that it was the end! But they didn't react like Link had expected. They just seemed to be surprised to see him……Had they seen a naked guy before? Link soon realized that in the fading light of the even nothing could be seen below the surface. As long as they didn't get close, Link was in the clear.

"Linkie-hun!! You're such a nottie boy!" Rin exclaimed.

"N-No! It's just a big m-misunderstanding!!" Maybe he spoke too soon!

"You shouldn't have been hiding! Oh, your shyness makes you even cuter!!" Link let out a sigh at the comment, Rin hadn't noticed. But relief he felt soon disappeared…Rin was walking over to Link!!

"W-W-Wait Rin!! You should stay back!! I…ah…umm…have a cold! Yes!! Cough, cough I don't want you to get it!!"

"It's ok! It'll be worth it…" Rin countered in her suggestive voice, "You heard what I said before……You still owe me a kiss…"

Rin leisurely strolled towards Link, getting closer and closer, kicking up sparkles of water into the air. The hero needed to think fast! If Rin saw him this way, then she would surely make a scene, causing Meeko to kill him. It was a domino-effect of doom!! The girl was two feet away now, Link needed to do something…**anything** to stop her cold in her traces. In the adrenaline and desperation of the moment, Link grabbed Rin's head between his hands and kissed the girl.

Rin tensed up, her eyes widen to point of falling out…Link's body had stiffen as well, but his eyes were shut tight. The strong Hero of Time was gone and replace by the nine-year-old Link having his kiss with Ilia so many years ago. But this was different……back then, Link could feel a tingle sensation dance around his heart…but now…empty……Of course the experience was nice…kissing a cute, half naked girl…though it felt hallow and meaningless.

Meeko and Naru both gasped as the scene unfolded. Naru was just shocked at the suddenness of the kiss, but the blonde haired girl's heart was race with emotions at the sight. Anger at Link's pervy-ness, embarrassment for sharing such a private moment, and……something else. A hot spot started to emerge in Meeko's chest, slowly and surely. She knew what the feeling was, but she wish didn't. As Meeko watched Link kiss Rin, she felt weight of one emotion squeeze her heart…jealousy.

An eternity later (one or two seconds), the two separated. Rin was still in a daze, she had wanted to feel Link's lips from the moment she seen the hero…but to have it happen out of the blue, no warning at all…? Rin placed a hand on her face…it was warm on the touch. She was blushing! She never blushed!! Not with the other boys, not when they kissed her. She always hated that, it ruined her act of innocence and made her less cute. But now…with Link……she was blushing……

"I-I'm sorry!" Link said quietly, swiftly removing his for Rin's head. I guessed it worked, Link thought to himself,……now what?

A stone fell abruptly and hit the water with a splash. Link and the others spun their heads to where the stone had fell from, high up on the cliff face. A short figure speedily retraced its self from view, though everyone continue attach their attention on the spot in hopes of catching a glimpse of…wait…everyone's attention was on the cliff……Link carefully moved his person to the pool edge that was closest to the spring entrance. After making sure everyone was still distracted, the hero jump out the water and made a mad dash for the man's changing room.

"I wonder what that was goro…"

"I bet it was some peeping-tom!" Naru related in disgust, "The nerve of some men! I swear!!"

"Yeah…" Meeko was inclined to agree, some men **were** pervs. The thought made her twist around and look for Link, "Hey…where did Link go?"

"Maybe he really is shy, like Rin said." The green haired maiden construed by the hero's disappearance. The Goron let out a small chuckle after hearing Naru's comment.

Meeko looked back at Rin. She still seemed unsettled and Meeko could have sworn she saw red on the girl's face. The image of Rin kissing Link popped back up in Meeko's mind and the jealousy she felt before returned with a friend…depression.

Rin was just plain confused. Was Link…different from the other boys she met before and fooled around with? Her heart was still beating irregularly fast and the feeling of pleasure mixed with anxiety fill her body. It scared Rin a little…but she didn't want the feeling to stop. Link was different from the others…he was special……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okiru was in his 'favorite spot', surveying the striking scenery below…i.e. peeping on the girls in the hot spring. He was extremely pleased to see that girl from before, Meeko, was down there with two other female friends!! The first girl had long, green hair with braids. Even in the modest swimsuit that she was wearing, Okiru could tell that her chest proportions where a lot bigger than Meeko's own…though he stilled preferred the blonde's over the green haired's ones (……this is another character I don't like writing for). The second girl in much sexier suit!! Though her chest was the smallest of the bunch…but those legs!! Those long, athletic legs…no doubt silky soft to the tough!!

"Oh, yeah!!" The young trainee shaman whispered enthusiastically, "The Blue Lady's onsen always has the best _landscape_ at festival time!!"

"…I was hoping for a little solitude before you I went to bed…" The Goron said from below.

"NO!!" Okiru was trying with all his might not yell out at the mountain dweller to shut his fat mouth! He'd hate to see such a lovely sight disappear before he could enjoy it, but Okiru knew Meeko's type. If he was caught, he'd be KILLED!!

"Please, Mr. Goron. Just let us stay for a little while…" That right! The boy thought himself, Put on the charm, Meeko-chan!!

"O-Ok…goro" Yes!! No one could say no to Meeko-chan's looks, Okiru said in his mind, aahhh…Meeko-chan……

The young shaman's thoughts drifted to Meeko and his future together (God in heaven help me! I have to write this!!):

_After a long day of fighting evil spirits and purifying villages, Okiru returned home to his awaiting bride……_

"_I'm home, my dearest…__**Mrs. Meeko Okiru**__!"_

"_Oh, darling!!" Meeko exclaimed as she jumped into Okiru strong, defined arms (oh, God! What a ham). The maiden was dressed in short skirt, pink dress and a frilly apron with red hearts across it, "Made your favorite for dinner tonight. And after dinner……"_

"_Hahaha…You too good to me, Meeko-chan!" The great master shaman continued to laugh delightly and hold his blushing bride closely, when suddenly……_

"_Oh! Okiru-sama!!" The green haired, large chested girl appeared. She was wearing a dress with the some measurements as Meeko…though this one was colored light green and showed a little more cleavage, "Aren't you to greet me as well!!"_

"_Don't be sad, Green Haired Girl. I'd never forget you…"_

"_Hey…Okiru-sama…" Okiru turned around and found the athletic, raven haired girl. She was lying on a large bed…the sheets covered just enough to see that there was much else under there!! "I've warmed the bed for us…Okiru-sama……"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

The trainee shaman popped out of his fantasies and looked down. Had he been found out?! Okiru saw the same guy in green from before, though he wasn't wear green right then. He seemed horrified for some reason and was keeping his body at waist level in the water. What should he be afraid of, Okiru silently thought, I'd pray to be in that hot spring with three hott girls (See!! I'm not the only one!!). The raven haired girl was moving toward the guy, saying something about 'owning her a kiss'…but would he do it? Okiru thought the guy (he really did not remember Link's name) was with Meeko, which dowsed any hopes of young shaman had of hocking up with her. The raven haired girl was two feet away from the guy when the guy sudden KISSED HER!! WOW!! Okiru leaned forward for better look, but as he did, he knock a rock fell off the edge of cliff. The stone hit the water with a loud splash and turned everyone's attention to where the stone had fallen from…WAIT! THAT WAS WHERE OKIRU WAS!! The boy backed away quickly, crawling on his hands and knees…until his back hit something……

"Okiru…you are up to your old tricks, again…" A sagely voice proclaimed. Turning around, Okiru eyes meet the one person he had vainly wished it wouldn't had been……Master Sahasrahla…

"H-H-Hey there…how's it go-" A firm strike from the old man's staff cut the boy off.

"Okiru! You bring shame to the shaman before you!!" Sahasrahla stated angrily, "Peeping on the innocent girls as they bath their smooth, virgin skin…"

"…I get the feeling that I was only one looking-OW!!" Staff + Head Pain!!

"Okiru……There are two down there that I was destiny to meet. The ones who saved you earlier today…"

"Oh! You mean Meeko and that guy. Yeah, there down…WAIT!!" Okiru leaped up and pointed a finger at his teacher with fury burning in his eyes, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TIE ME TO A TREE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"

"It was necessary, young one…" Sahasrahla replied in wise tone, "Only those two could have helped you out of those ropes. Anyone else would have failed…"

"WHAT!! THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON AT ALL!!"

"Okiru!! We must hurry if we are to catch them in the inn lobby!" The old man had turned and started to walk down path that leaded back to the inner village.

"OLD MAN, WAIT!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR TYING ME UP!!"

Okiru raced after the elderly shaman. Despite his yelling, the boy was happy! If that guy was with the raven haired girl, then he would have his chance to for a bright, new future with Meeko! A tint of pink crossed Okiru's face as he silently made his objective: Get Meeko or Bust!

* * *

Author's Note: Like I said...It's really annoying to write for Okiru and others when their off in their little worlds. That might sound weird..."Why would you create characters you hate?"...well, I do like the characters and writing the interactions between them...but I'm never sure of how to present the character. I feel good about this chapter, so please tell me your opinions.


	17. What A Maiden Wants

Note: Reviews are lovely. So please...

* * *

The sun had just past below the tree tops when little Link plopped down on his child size bed. After a long day reminiscing and merriment, the young hero was ready for a good night's sleep. When he had thought about the day for a second…Link realized that he actually delayed the preparations for the Autumn Festival……Oh well, Link thought to himself, there's still another day to finish everything. We'll definitely get everything done tomorrow! Link burrowed deeper into the soft Kokiri bed. It was so much better then sleeping on a hard ground.

To all of Link's friends, he was only gone for three days…but with all the time backtracking, to Link it was more like a month! A whole month of sleeping outside, on the ground…sometimes not sleeping at all!! But this time Link had his own bed, in his own house. A nice, comfortable bed in a nice, comfortable house……too nice…too comfortable…Link couldn't sleep. With a heavy sigh, the young hero lifted himself out of bed, threw his clothes on, and went outside.

Nighttime in Kokiri Forest was always a sight to see. The wood sprites had come out of the trees to play with cousins, the fairies. Dozens of fairies and sprites danced across the forest waters, reflecting their glow and increase the astounding show of lights. A rainbow of colors: blues, greens, yellows, reds, and purples all flashed about the forest. There wasn't anything like it all of Hyrule…in the all the **world**!!

As Link watched the spectacle, a feeling of calm washed over him that hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling soon dissipated. After the festival, the young hero plan to leave again. Navi was still gone and he needed to find her. That's all there was to it, Link didn't need a grand explanation for finding his former fairy partner…she was Link's friend.

A sudden scream broke the young hero from his contemplation. A girl's scream, Link silently thought, from next door…SARIA!! Jumping off the deck of his tree house, Link rushed up the small hill and over to the Kokiri girl's dwelling. Link found several other Kokiri had arrived in front of Saria's house just as he did, including Mido.

"Hylian boy?!" Mido franticly asked, "What's going on?!"

Before Link could answer that he didn't know (why the hell Mido think he did?), Saria's tree house exploded and sent a few Kokiri flying. The only ones left standing were Mido and Link…and they gasped as the smoke dispel, revealing tall man in a long cloak. The man looked at the scowling Link, with a sinister grin on his lips and hourglass figure on his forehead……

"Keh keh keh……So I succeeded in attracting the infamous Link…" The man related.

"Where's Saria, you bastard!!" The young hero demanded as fury grew in the him, "If you've hurt her, I-"

"Don't be simple!" The man quickly interrupted Link, "It does not matter what happens to these rats! But…if it makes you feel better…she's just fine. Here…"

Just as the man finished his speaking, a set of long tentacles raised up from behind him. They were apart of him!! Attached to the man's back, the tentacles wormed around in the air. And at the end of them, the tentacles held an unconscious Saria. The cloaked man cackled lowly……

"…keh keh keh……I thought about knocking on the door. But this seemed to be a more…motivating way of drawing you out."

"PUT HER DOWN!!" Mido bellowed as he charged towards the man.

Two additional tentacles ripped out of the man's chest and knocked the Kokiri boy a few feet away. Meanwhile, Link had prepared his own attack. Reaching into his bottomless weapons-pack, the young hero pulled out his bow and two arrows. When Mido was flicked away, Link notched the first arrow, creating a light blue aurora around the arrow's tip, and then let it loose. The arrow hit dead-center in the man's forehead and a blanket of ice swiftly started covering the man. As the ice ran up the tentacles, Link notched the second arrow as an aura of flaming orange wrapped around its tip and took aim. The arrow flew from the bow and hit ice covered tentacle…just under where girl was being clutched. The ice broke apart and Saria plummeted down. Luckily, Link had run forward and caught the girl in time. Looking back at the frozen man, the young hero reached into his pack and produced his Hookshot…then fired it. Chucks of ice flew through the air, landing in every direction, and Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't too bad, kid." A voice announced from behind. Link tore around and found the cloak man standing there, perfectly fine with a same sinister grin as before, "Though, what else would I have expected. You **are** the Hero of Time!"

"Wha-" Link was dumbfounded. I had just……How could he…… (Link was dumbfounded).

"Keh keh keh…" The man then thrusted his hand forward and a dull, gassy substance poured out which hit the young hero directly in the face. Link was placed in a fit coughs, but it soon disappeared the young hero was ready…wait…HE COULDN'T MOVE, "Keh…I think it's time for another game now…" The man walked calmly to the helpless Link and Saria. Link desperately struggle to get legs moving, but it was hopeless. As the man reached the two, he bent down and relieved the boy of the Saria's motionless body, "Perhaps, now, we'll a good round of Cat and Mouse!"

"Don't…get away…GET AWAY FOR HER!!"

"Keh keh keh!! That paralyzing powder will wear off in a few hours, so don't worry! But in the meantime…I'll take this little one with me…" The cloak man face show the sick pleasure he got from seeing Link staring defiantly at him, but was powerless to stop him. His smirk beamed with all his teeth as continued, "As much as I hate playing the cliché villain, I do so love seeing that look upon you……If you want the girl back, meet me at Faron Spring…in southern part of the Lost Woods…"

And with that, the man vanished in burst of green light…taking Saria along with him. Link stood in place, paralyzed by the man's powder and the sheer shock of the moment. A well of rage pooled in the young hero's heart, fueling his muscles enough to ball his fists. Link had failed her…….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link was propped against the wall, next to woman's changing area. After the 'incident' in the hot spring, the hero had felt guilty and wanted to apologize to Rin properly. The way she looked after Link kissed her, like she fell out of reality, it lead Link to one conclusion. It had to have been her first kiss. It made perfect sense…all of Rin's flirting must have been a front. Just then, Meeko and Naru step out of the changing area.

"Guys!" Link called out to the girls, "Is Rin still in there…?"

"Yes. She's just sitting there, like she's waiting for something." Meeko responded as she looked back toward the changing room, concern filling her eyes, "I'm a little worried……She's never acted like this before…"

"It's me fault…" Link proclaimed as he held his head down in shame, "I should have thought that I might be taking her first kiss when I did **that**!"

"First kiss?" Naru said in confused, her eyebrow reaching for the ceiling, "Rin was chasing boys since she was **seven**!! She got her first kiss even before that! Holy Farore, she brags about it, too."

"Really…" Link blinked a couple times as he wrapped his mind around the subject. What else could have troubled the girl?

"Link…you should go talk to her…" Meeko stated to the hero.

"W-Wait. In the girl's changing room?"

"No one else is in there, and Rin's fully dress…" Naru said as she grabbed Link's arm, "Come on! Be a man and fix this problem!!"

Naru heaved the hero through the doorway and into the wooden wall…the wooden wall that prevented people from seeing into the changing area. This doesn't feel right, Link thought to himself, I'm a guy and this is the girl's changing room! Turning around to continue his wait outside, Link found the death glares of both Meeko and Naru digging into him. With a heavy sigh, Link knocked on the wall divider……

"Rin…it's me, Link" The hero was met by silence, "If you're ok with it, can I come in? If you're ok with it?!"

"……you said that already……" A small version of Rin's voice called back. Link didn't know if that meant stay back or come in. Looking back at the girls, Link saw Naru mouthing 'GO'. The hero stuck his head around the wooden wall. The room was just like man's changing area: baskets for clothes, yellow wallpaper, long wooden bench running down the middle of the room, just like the other changing room. Rin was sitting on the bench, a distant look spread across her face as she stared at the wall.

"Coming in now!" Link announced in a nervous voice as he took a step into the room (Yes. You're really smooth, Link). The 'hero' walked over to Rin and sat down on the bench a foot away for her, "So…what happened back in the spring…was different, huh?" The girl shook her head, yes. "Did you…want to talk about it?"

Rin looked up at Link's face…his eyes were already scream 'I'm sorry' and his lips were formed into a remorseful smile. Lips. The girl felt her face burning up again and heart beating faster. The girl quickly tore her face always and bent her head down in attempt of hiding her blush. Rin's shy reaction seriously freaked Link out! Since the first minute he met the girl, she's been throwing herself at Link (sometimes literally) and now she's bashful and going all flushed?! It's like blue becoming yellow!!

Link sighed as he tried to think of way to start…nope. Nothing. As Link continued to reflect on an icebreaker, he felt a warm and soft touch on his hand as it lay on the bench. Looking down, Link found Rin's hand on top of his own. After the raven haired maiden's full-on body-checks from before, the light touch of her hand created a sense of surrealism in Link that ran deep into his soul. Gazing back up, Link found the girl staring right back with a stoic expression. Her deep violet eyes were search through Link's, looking for something that couldn't be express with word. (Sorry. I'm an ass)

"Link…" Rin finally broke the silence as she maintained her stare, "Back in…the hot spring. I'm sorry…" What? "I pushed you into doing that and I shouldn't have forced you. It was pretty obvious that it was your first kiss…"

"What…"

"The way you tensed up was big give away." Rin continued to relate as stroked Link's hand to reassure him, "It's ok. You don't have to play the mucho guy with me."

"It wasn't…Merciful Nayru" Link was rubbing his temple as a massive migraine ravaged through his head, "Rin…I've kissed other girls before. Back in…where I come from I had a thousand and one girls chasing after me. And before that started, I there this girl back in my hometown-"

"It really is ok, Link. I understand." Rin pulled herself over the foot that separated the two and wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders. Nestling her head against his collarbone, the maiden went on, "I think it's so cute that your first one with me! I love finding strong men's fuzziness!!"

"Sigh…Nice to see your ok, Rin." The hero stated flatly and patted the girl's back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After three temple maidens (plus Link) worked out their problems, they preceded to the inn lobby to head upstairs and to their respective rooms. Link was quite relieve that his new Goron friend had bed to spare…especially with Rin pushing for the hero and her to be 'room buddies'. She had told the group that she had moved everyone's things into their _proper_ rooms (i.e. Naru and Meeko in one room, Link and Rin in the other). Luckily for Link, he was carrying everything had brought with him, thus could slept anywhere he choose.

As the four of them exited the back part of the inn, they met two individuals in the lobby. One was known to Link and Meeko. Okiru, the young shaman that the pair had helped at the entrance of the village, he was standing in the middle of the lobby with older gentleman that none of them had recognized. Link stared at the elderly man: The man had long, white whiskers that reached down to his waist, yet his head was **completely** bald…and very shiny (The glare!! It blinds!!). His body was totally covered in a long golden robe with foot-wide sleeves…like Okiru's…but on the ends of the sleeve hung a dozen (or so) little strips of cloth. Instantly, Link was reminded of the shaman healer from his era, Renado. The old man in front of the hero also wore a light brown mantle that covered his front and back of the man, much like the one Renado wore. The mantle had complex designs placed around a pentagram. The pentagram, itself, had the Triforce depicted in the middle. The elderly man's hand was wrapped around a tall staff topped with a red ruby.

"Okiru? What are you doing here?" Meeko asked as the group walked over to the two. Okiru was just waiting for her to say those words……

"Ah…my fair liberator. I was hoping that our paths would meet again…" The young shaman related as he outstretched arm and hand as he place the other hand on chest. Meeko felt her eye twitch as she watched the boy's earnest pose of endearment, "My heart jumps up to the very heavens with joy at sight of your gory filled face, milady-OW OW OW!! NOT THE CHEEK AGAIN!!"

"I thought you would learn from the last time, kid…" The Yellow Maiden stated plainly and then released the boy's cheek. As Okiru nurse his sore mug, the maiden turned to elderly man, "Accuse my rudeness. Was there something that you wanted?"

"Please. I do not mind the boy's punishment…" The old man replied. Okiru was about to speak up when the man's staff clobbered the boy square on the head and silencing him, "…I have come to enlist the aid of two of you now this most calamitous night…"

"Ok…that's enough!" Link cried out. All attention was drawn onto the irate looking as he spoke out, "I've gone through three whole chapters without knowing what tomorrow is and I just can't take it anymore!! WHAT IS **TOMORROW**?!"

"You really don't know?" Naru inquired Link. The hero had regressed to a much more timid stance. He hadn't mean to blowup like he had, but the annoyance of it all had hammered down on Link (three chapters!). The green haired maiden was all too happy to explain the matter. A small smile appeared across face as she cleared her voice, "In the ancient days, before establishment of Hyrule, the lands were in a constant state of war. Three major powers ruled: the Hylians of Hylia, the Gerudo of the deserts, and the Sheikah of what is today southern Hyrule. When the ruler of Sheikah had died in battle, his oldest daughter, who was called Uzume of Ame, took the throne along with her younger sister, Kakarikohime. The two brought many years of peace to the Sheikah.

"One day when Kakarikohime was walking along the fields, a Hylian lord came along and saw the girl. The lord became infatuated with the Sheikah girl and kidnaped her. Uzume swiftly took action and acted the Hylian lord's castle and defeated the disgusting lord, easily. Unfortunately, Kakarikohime was found slain.

"Uzume was placed into a furious bloodlust against Hylians after the battle and the great female leader of the Sheikahs launched a powerful campaign to exterminate all Hylians. The campaign was extremely successful and had destroyed almost every Hylian city-state in all of present-day Hyrule. But one remained. King Thurston's walled city, located at present-day Castle Town.

"King Thurston feared Uzume's wrath and assembled an army for a preemptive strike against the Sheikah. On the night before the two armies' battle, Uzume of Ame and King Thurston met at the very spot of this village and fell in love with each other. Two quickly ended the war, married, and built Kakariko in honor of Uzume's sister and their love.

"From then on, the day when the Hylian king and Sheikah queen met and married each other was celebrated as a day of friendship and true love. The Frejerock Festival nowadays is considered an important part of every town's and village's Autumn Festival and is celebrated by almost everyone. I'm surprised that you don't know about it!"

"So…tomorrow is…Fre-je-rock Day?" Link being such _adapted_ learn, didn't get much out of the girl's explanation, "Umm…why is it called Frejerock Day?"

"Frejerock is present-day the name of the ancient Arachne, the weaver goddess." Rin enlightened the hero, "Arachne is an analog to the Sheikah deity, Zhinu, the goddess of love and weavers."

"Right……What's tomorrow?" The three girls simultaneously sighed as Link asked again. Meeko decided to dumb-it-down a little for Link (Dungeons are easy. A understand of regional religious holidays through mythos along…kinda' harder).

"Tomorrow is the day where everyone in Hyrule celebrates love, ok." Link shook his head vigorously in comprehension.

"Wow…if it's just that, then why don't people just call it Love Day! ……the explanation for Frejerock makes this chapter look stupid……"

"Ask a stupid question…" Naru retorted flatly.

"Please, please! If you had enough of the writer's pathetic sense of humor, then we can come to the crux of Kakariko's problems." The elderly man piped in. The group turned their awareness to the old man, all-ears for him to explain his dilemma, "What the young ladies have said is true…but there is more to the story.

"When Queen Uzume and King Thurston were married, many other couples married or promised their love to one another. Among them was a unlike pair: Alberich, a simple goat herder, and the powerful Great Fairy of the woods known as Titania. The two loved each other very much, but…being that Alberich was a mortal man…the two were eventually separated for all eternity…"

"Oh…That's so sad." Meeko said sadly as she whipped a tear from her eye. Rin buried her head in Link's shoulder, crying fake tears as she wrapped herself around the hero. Link just sighed heavily.

"Meeko-chan, you can cry on my shoulder if you-OW" Okiru was swiftly hushed by the girl with a slap to back of young shaman's head. The old man went on……

"When Alberich died, Titania lamented for many centuries. But it was said that some decades ago, the Great Fairy found new love. Unfortunately, he was said to have died in the Unification War as well. Now on the eve of her first love's vow, Titania misery lingers throughout the forest the Gods have given to her to protect. Misfortune spells to all those who walk the forest……Especially newly found lovers…"

"Oh, no!!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled herself tighter around Link, causing the hero to wince from the girl's breasts press firmly against him, "We should stay far, far away from the woods tonight, Link-hun!"

"I wouldn't worry about that…" Okiru announced, crossing his arms over his chest, "The woods being haunted during Frejerock Eve is a tale mothers tell their daughters to scare them away from their romantic rendezvous with a cute boy! Not to mention, it's giant cliché-OW!!" Meeko had slapped the boy again.

"And how would you know what girls would do, pipsqueak…" The maiden declare evenly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!! YOU'RE NO TALL THEN ME AND YOUR OLDER THEN ME!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING **OLD**!!"

"I think I'll check thinks out after a couple winks, alright." Link related to the old man as Meeko and Okiru continued to argue.

"I thank you, brave hero." The elderly man responded with a bow, "You are truly send be the Gods."

"Meeko!! You're acting like a child!!" Naru yelled over the scream pair as she tried to pull the girl away from the quarreling boy. Then the green haired maiden suddenly froze…as she stared at the doorway leading to the rear inn. Link followed her gaze and found the Goron from the hot spring. Perfect timing, the hero thought……

"Mr. Goron!!" Link called over to mountain dweller and walk over to him (Rin was still attached to the hero's torso), "You've came out just at the right time! I was hoping to get some sleep in the room!"

"Oh, yes goro." The Goron replied with a smile, "I'm happy to let you slept on my room's floor, even if it is some what odd! Hohohohohoho!"

"Ha ha ha ha! ……What?" Link was perplexed. Every room had two beds and the Goron should have an extra, right? No…don't tell me, Link silently thought to himself.

"Well…" The Goron started to explain, "I didn't think you wanted to sleep in the same bed with me or my son goro. We Gorons could crash you easily!!"

"Son…" Link sobbed.

"S-Son!" Naru repeated anxiously.

"What's all the shouting about down here!!" a voice bellowed for the stairs, stopping one pair from arguing and another for hugging (well…it was just Rin was hugging, but still). Naru slowly turned around and found the last thing that wanted to find…another Goron…this one with a red bandana around its head. The green haired maiden screamed at the top of her lungs, much to the new Goron loathing, "Ah! Stop the earsplitting, already!!"

Naru felt her head lightening as she finished her scream…then fell backwards. Meeko quickly caught the girl as everyone else run over. The maiden shook Naru slightly and called out her name, but the green haired girl didn't respond. The old man leaned down to take a closer look……

"Mmmhhhhh…She just fainted. That's all." Everyone let a sigh of relief, "What had caused such a reaction?"

"Naru's afraid of Gorons…ever since she was a little girl." Meeko stated to the group. Link nodded once as his the concern filled his face.

"Ok…Get her to your room and put her bed. We should just let her sleep." Link dictated Meeko and she replied with a nod. Link turned back to the old man, "I'm going to get some sleep, so in an hour I'll meet you at the front of inn." The elderly man merely twisted around and started to walk towards the door with Okiru close behind.

"Ok, Link-hun! Time to get you to bed!!" Rin declared as clung around Link's arm. The hero blinked at the girl in bewilderment, "With the Goron's son in sharing the room, you need to **another** room to sleep in…" Oh, CRAP!! Link thought to himself, I forgot!!

"Wait!!" Link yelled over the two shamans. They halted and looked back at the hero, "What was I talking about! A threat like this is too big to leave alone!! I'll have to go now!!"

Link rushed out of the girl's arms and through the door in a second. Rin frowned as she turned to her friend to help carry Naru up the stairs. The raven haired maiden was extremely worried for Link's wellbeing…if there was a mysterious intelligent in the forest, then the hero might be in some type of terrible trouble! After actually finding someone special, Rin wasn't going let the guy be taking away. She would go and help Link!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Young Link had been tracking through the Lost Woods for some time before he finally reached spot where the cloaked man spoke of. Faron Spring…crisp, clear water fell down a small rise of rock into a large pool, flowers of thousands of different colors grew around the spring's waters. It was a beautiful sight…but there was one thing that was off……

"Keh keh keh…It took you long enough to reach the spring…" The cloaked man was standing a yard away from the young hero, his back turned, "I was wondering if I had made that powder a little too strong."

"You can shut the hell up!!" Link roared at the man. The boy yanked his golden blade sword from his scabbard and mirrored shield from his back, "Where's my friend!!"

"Keh keh keh!! Such a mouth for a young boy!" The man turned to the young hero with a large grin across his face. As he turned, Saria's still unconscious body came into Link's view and the boy gasped. Link looked back to the cloaked man, staring draggers into him "Strong words **and** strong eyes…how very scary…….But traveling through time and fight evil tyrants does that, I would think."

"Who are you?"

"Ah…The question of the hour……The simple answer…a phantom. A spirit who lurks through the shadows, mourning the fall of the populous' ethics and principles. We live in a world full of corruption and depravity, and I will change this!" The man's smirk had completely vanished. The man's eyes trained onto Link as the he continued slowly, "This realm is split…split because of one's selfish actions to _return to normal_. This realm is split and **I** will fix it. Hundreds will die…**thousands**! But…I will fix it……"

Link looked back down at Saria. If he could grab her fast enough and get to the tree line, then the young hero could easily hide from the man and get back to village. Though the cloaked man had moved a step away from the Kokiri girl…Link couldn't get to her in time or attack the man.

"I'm sure your wondering 'Why me?' Yes, little Link…" The man started again. Well no, the young hero thought to himself, I'm actually used to bad guys bothering me and friends…sigh, "To be forthcoming, you're just a simple pawn in a strategic…yet futile game." Link didn't quite know how to take the comment (neither do I) "Shall we continue…"

The man brought his hand up into the air and Link moved into a defensive position. Closing his eyes, the cloaked man murmured a few word and an object fall into his hand. On a closer examination, the young hero gasped!!

"The funny thing about…what did you call them…bottomless travel-packs…" The man related as pulled the object closer to him, "They use a pocket made into sub-space. Each one has its own pocket, so supposedly they can never used by another person. Save…those who understand the machinations of the multiverse.

"A strange object for anyone to have, even the Hero of Time. A mask made of pure hate……Very rare, indeed. Fierce Deity…I can't even say I that now the creature, but its mask is some that I do know. An object born of demon magic and controlled by such……"

Link recoiled a little…this guy could use any weapon the young hero had!! The cloaked man's lips turned in an ominous grin as Fierce Deity Mask rose into the air. The next thing Link knew, the whole world turned black and he felt his body alter shape. Through the dark void, Link could hear the man's laugh……

"Keh keh keh……You'll be a fine pawn. One who will pave a grand path to the future. The **two** will become **one**…and balance will be restored!"

* * *

Author's Note: That Hyrule history lesson...totally off the top of my head. I didn't have a lick of it thought out, save a few names (I changed one during the writing). It's suppose to be dry if that's your opinion of it. One thing I want to clear up before anyone asks...I did not explain the wars described in Ocarina of Time nor Twilight Princess. You could say I set this non-canon war between the two, so...don't jump to conclusions. But tell me what you think.


	18. The Duchess of Malfi

Note: Have fun with this one.

* * *

Nestled on the eastern foothills of Death Mountain, Veles Forest stood black against dark night sky itself. The forest was as dense the Lost Woods and as old as the Temple of Time (if not older). The whole area screamed 'eerie' with its ancient, twisted trees and tussock grass that grew in tall bunches around the foliage…it didn't boggle the mind too much that the name Veles was shared with a watery, hell serpent as well as with this forest.

Link stood at the edge of Veles Forest, along with Okiru and the old man. As the hero peered into the dark depths of the woods, he wondered if the forest truly did have another side…or did it just continue on and on, with no end. Link's train of thought was broken by the man……

"Deep in Veles Forest lays a natural fountain…which is the seat of Titania's domain. No person has ever seen it and-"

"Let met me guess…they never came back alive?" Link's interjection was answered by a nod from the elderly man…much to the hero's disappointment, "Sigh……Why does it always end that way……"

"Hey, what's worry, Mr. Hero?" Okiru posed mockingly with large grin, "Are you scared of a dark forest? HAHAHA-OW!!"

The old man's staff silenced the young shaman. It was the twentieth time he 'silenced' Okiru that night and boy was starting to feel small concussion being brought on (that's how Okiru described it). Link was too focused for the boy's verbal abuse to have any effect, anyway. The dangers of the forest prompted the hero to state of alertness and there where few things that could escape Link's sight during such a state (……like a snare…). Link narrowed he's eyes at the writer's comment (Oops! Made him mad). Before the hero could retort back at the writer's witless humor, a rumbling noise sounded behind the group.

"Hey!! Hold on a second!!" a voice called out. The three looked back to find a fast rolling ball racing towards them. And, like all sensible people who see a giant ball barreling at them, they moved. The ball speeded past them and skidded to a halt. Two arms appeared from the ball and pushed it up onto its legs. It was the Goron with red bandana, the older Goron's son! The new arrival gazed at the three with a cocky smile and stuck his thumb towards himself, "The name's Ryuga and I'm going with ya'."

"WHAT?!" Okiru bellowed in furious tone as he rushed over to the Goron, "Who do you think you are?! Yelling out your name like you're someone big!! Aren't you shameful?!"

"SHAMEFUL?! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!" Ryuga snapped back, "JUST THIS MORNING, HALF THE VILLAGE HEARD YOU PROCLAIM YOURSELF AS '_THE_ _GREATEST SHAMAN IN THE WHOLE WORLD_'!!"

"They're…already fighting…" Link was mesmerized by speed that the young shaman could rouse an argument. The old man just sighed heavily. The hero paced over to the quarrelling two and held his hand out in between them to stop, "That's enough you two! This isn't a time to bicker like old maids. Ryuga, why exactly did you come here to help for?"

"When I heard about what happened to so many people in this forest, I wanted to help out!" Ryuga answer incited a smile across Link's face. So he's another good guy who wants to help, the hero thought silently, Good.

"Alright. Welcome to the party, Ryuga!" Link replied with a grin and the Goron gave him a confident nod. Okiru wasn't all too happy, though……

"Why do we need him for, anyway!! Huh!!" The young shaman demanded. He pointed at Ryuga and sent him a nasty glare, "He'll just get in the way and make a mess!!"

"It's my call to make, so he's coming. And that's final." Okiru was shocked by Link's declaration and looked to his master for verification against it…the old man just shook his head……

"It is the hero's post to lead us through this undertaking. If he chooses to have the Goron come…then it shall be……"

"Alright!! Than let's go!!" Ryuga exclaimed and Link nodded in agreement. Okiru responded with grunt as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

And so, Link and Ryuga stride into the black depths of Veles Forest, side by side, as though their were competing for the lead. The old shaman was a couple feet behind them, keeping a nice and even pace……Okiru…sulked at the rear of the group, a yard or so from the front. First we let that stupid Goron into the group, the young shaman thought to himself, now I find out that I listen to that No-Name Hero!! (Yes, he still did not remember Link's name)

As the party proceeded into the woods, the limited light of the moon became dimmer and dimmer, until it was pitch-black. What a time to forget Lantern Girly Meeko, Link silently thought. The group pressed on, despite the darkness.

"Wait, what's that?" Link inquired as a small ball of red light appeared in front the group.

The four stopped in their tracks as the red light came closer. It halted third yards from them and they got a good look at the creature: It's was nothing more then a skull, though no ordinary skull. It was longer and somewhat smaller than a human skull, with huge eye sockets. The lower jaw of the skull as gone, replaced by two long mandibles that seemed to be more at home on a giant insect…not a skull. Four flames of crimson fire twirled around the being, supplying the red light.

"Aghh!! It's a Bubble!!" Okiru declared…but Link was forced to correct him……

"No. Bubbles look much different than that thing……It's something else…"

"An Anti-Fairy……" The elderly man stated in aw, "I have only seen crud pictures of the creatures before, but I am sure that this is one of them."

"Anti…Fairy…?"

"Indeed…As the name implies, this is the exact opposite of the healing fairies. It will try to harm us and steal our life energy!"

"Feh. I'll take care of it, no problem!!" Okiru bellowed as he jumped to the front of the party. The young shaman lifted his hands before his chest, clasping them together. With his index and middle fingers point upward, the young shaman began to speak in a strange tongue:

"Amatsu kami kunitsu kami

"Yaoyorzu no kamitachi tomo ni

"Kikoshi mese to

"Kashikomi Kashikomi mo maosu

"……**Hakkei**!!"

At the moment he finished his foreign chant, Okiru thrusted his hands out and a torrent of whirling blue lightning soar out. Each lightning wave spun in a large oval, spraying electrical sparks around about them, as they flew through the air……and past the Anti-Fairy? The scarlet flamed creature continued to hover perfectly still and unharmed.

"Damn…it dodged every shot!" Okiru murmured aloud, but Link saw it another way. It didn't move inch, the hero thought to himself, the kid missed!!

"OKIRU!! YOU FOOL!!" the elderly shaman exclaimed was bashed his staff against the boy's head, "I TOLD YOU PRACTICE YOUR HAKKEI ATTACK!!"

"Watch out!!" Link called out as the Anti-Fairy charged towards Okiru and the old man.

The hero leaped in front of the two and pulled his Hylian shield from his back, whacking the Anti-Fairy backwards with the face of shield. The creature flew back a few feet and repeated its attack. Link grabbed the hilt of his sword, slashing it out of its sheath and at the Anti-Fairy…but the creature veered off at the last second, moving its sights towards Ryuga.

"This thing's fast!!" The Goron related as he took a swing at the Anti-Fairy with his powerful fist…only to have the creature veer off again as it did with Link. The Anti-Fairy flew off through the trees and arched back toward the party for second run, "Damn it!! How do we stop it?!"

The Anti-Fairy was barreling towards them at a break-neck speed…Link needed to think fast. A straight forward attack like an arrow or a wand blast would have been easily dodged by the creature and close-ranch assaults were useless. There was one last item that the hero had brought with him, though, as a passing thought (he didn't really think he'd use it…).

Reaching into his pack, Link drew out a long, curved and bright orange item with a ruby in the middle of it. A second later, the hero hurled it at the creature. The item twirled around and around as it flew toward the Anti-Fairy. However, just as it was about to hit, the creature dodged the item and maintained its dash at Link.

"AHH!! YOU MISSED!!" Okiru screamed. The hero smiled and continued to watch the Anti-Fairy plummet towards him.

Then……_**WHACK**_!!

The item Link had thrown had returned and smashed into the back of the Anti-Fairy, breaking the skull in half and quenched the red flames. The remains of the creature plunged to the earth, right in front of the hero. Link reached his hand up and caught his item……a boomerang (of course!!).

"Well done, hero!!" the old man cried out and patted Link on the back.

"That was pretty slick think!" Ryuga said as he joined in the praising of the hero, "Hitting it with boomerang rebound and all!"

Link just rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin as he replaced the boomerang into his pack. Okiru was brooding off on the side lines during the congratulating. He could have stopped the Anti-Fairy himself, you know!! If…any of his attacks had hit the creature……

Okiru's thought's were interrupted when a small glow caught the boy's eye. It was come from Link's feet…from the remains of the Anti-Fairy……

"Hey…what's that?" The young shaman asked and pointed to the remains. The four stood over the half skull and peered down at dime pink light inside it. It was a female fairy!! Her miniature body could be seen through the light and it seemed that the fairy had passed out, "A healer fairy. Why would she be in there?"

"An Anti-Fairy is the product of an evil corrupted fairy…" The elderly shaman enlightened the party, "When this one was defeated, she reverted back to her true self."

"She's going to be ok, right?" Link asked anxiously. I'd hate if I actually hurt the poor girl, the hero thought disquieted.

"…Yes……But Okiru should carry her in his tunic until she awakens…"

"WHAT?!" The boy exclaimed, "Why should **I** have to carry her?! The green guy and Ryuga attack her too!!"

"But…you struck first." The old man replied a sagely tune, "And if you carry her, your shaman powers will involuntarily heal the fairy."

"GRRRGHHH……ok…"

The young shaman lifted the fairy from the skull half and took a better look at the tiny girl. Her appearance was akin to a nine-year-old girl's, with short pink hair tied in two little ponytails. The fairy's skin glowed a dull cherry light that felt warmed to Okiru's hand. It's odd to have someone as small as her in your hands, the boy silently thought, it feels like I have to protect her…even after she attacked us. After carefully placing the fairy girl into his red tunic, the young shaman and the rest of the party press on in the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Further to the edge of Veles Forest, three white clad maidens were trailing through the overgrowth. After Naru had awakened, Rin had insisted that they go after Link and the others. And Meeko was all too happy to come along……

"Why, Why, WHY didn't we stay back at the inn?!" Meeko moaned as she took up the rear of the progressing trio (Ok, I was lying!). The poor Yellow Maiden had hoped to get a full night's sleep after last night's dungeon crawling, ghost fighting incident. Unfortunately, Rin had other ideas……

"Where's your sense of adventure, Meeko? I thought after traveling around with hero boy, Link, you'd be screaming for excitement!!" Rin stopped her pace and looked back at her blonde friend with a brash smile across her face, "Don't tell me that old geezer's story really scared you, did it?"

"Meeko, your not afraid…are you?" Naru asked with a concerned tone.

"Don't be ridiculous!! Of course I'm not afraid, you guys!" Meeko answered back with a grin and waved the matter off with her hand. Though this is the creepiest forest I've ever been to, the maiden thought to herself, and I keep getting this weird feeling that we're being watched!!

"Come on!!" Rin commanded as turned back to the trail and out stretched her hand to the dark reaches ahead, "We're going to find Link-hun and the guys…and save the day!!"

"Really, Rin. Do actually believe that guys like Link and them need rescuing." The green haired maiden stated fatly, "They can get out of any trouble they get into."

But the raven haired girl disregarded her friend and pressed on to the black woods. Naru and Meeko sighed heavily, then followed after Rin.

The three girls had been walking for half an hour when they arrived at the darkest part of the forest. The shadows were quickly pushed away by Meeko's 'Nayru's Sheen' and the trio continued on. The young Maiden of Light had been growing more apprehensive by the second…the watching feeling she felt before had doubled. In the black curtain around the girls, an entire army could have been hide without the three taking notice. Or…a lone attacker… as he looked for the right moment to strike the three……

Suddenly, four scarlet balls of light appeared in front the girls and started racing towards the trio. The three brought to a standstill as the several floating skulls with long mandibles and red flame wings hovered before them. The four creatures closed in, inch by inch, on the maidens, snapping their pincers in anticipation.

"Oh, look girls…" Rin said smugly as she took a step forward, "Some frightful creepy-crawlies have found us……**LETS DO IT**!!"

"Hallowed Mothers who art in the skies; Listen to thy's need forth cry." Meeko began to chant as she made a triangle with hands, "In the life of plants and animals that grow; Let the Thous' might forever flow. Deliver thy the strength of the wind! Din's Howl!!"

"As smoke vanisheth, so let them vanish away…" Naru then started as she copied her blonde friend's movements, "As wax melteth before the fire, so let the wicked perish at the presence of the Three! Judge Thou, them that wrong; overthrow them that fight against! Blaze of Farore!!"

"Woe to the foolish who forsakes the Mothers!" Rin cried, loudest of the three, as she emulated the other two hand gestures, "May the sword fall upon his arm and upon his right eye; Let his arm wither away entirely, and his right eye be blind forever! Nayru's Virtue!!"

Bright orbs of radiance appeared in between the maiden's hands: yellow, white, and green, as light whirled around them in auras of vivid colors. The Anti-Fairies drifted backwards, awed and petrified of what they had once thought of as an 'easy kill'. The orbs of power had reached their zenith and the girls rung them forth at the creatures……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Did you guys hear an earth shattering explosion?" Ryuga asked as he turned back to where their party had just come from.

"No. Not really…"

The Goron shrugged, placing the thought aside and moved back to the group. Link was standing next to the old man with a make-shift torch as the man pasted a paper slip onto a tree. Okiru was some feet away…sulking (this kid is starting to get too emo). When the elderly shaman finished his task, he turned and spoke to the party……

"It is time that we split our congregation and search the forest more thoroughly…" The old man paused and hand Link a cylinder object…a compass! He then handed a second compass to Ryuga, "We will search in pairs and meet back at this spot."

"So these compasses are going help us find that natural fountain place?" Link posed, giving his compass a good shake. The needle in the center of the compass twisted around…then stopped, pointing in the direction of the paper slip.

"The O-fuda talisman I placed on the tree will act as an anchor. The magic-locating devices will be attracted to the talisman no matter how far we travel from this place. After an hour of searching, we will follow the compass needle and return to the tree."

"Handy…" The hero commented and then looked towards the young shaman, "Okiru…You and Ryuga will check out the north-western corners. Me and the old man will check out the east."

"Why do I have to pair up with that rocky jerk!!" The boy whined to Link, but the hero ignored Okiru's griping and started off into the forest with elderly shaman.

"Come on, you little pain" Ryuga declared as he lit his own torch, "Let's get going."

"I'M ONLY SHORTER THAN BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER!!" Okiru bellowed back at the Goron. With a heavy sigh, Ryuga spun around and launched off towards the north-west with the young shaman close behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After walking through the black woods for a few minutes, Link began to feel the weariness set in. He was sure that he could remain awoke for the rest the night and on, but he feared that the sluggishness could possibly pull down on his reflexes and awareness. The hero pressed to start a conversation to refuel his attention.

"So……um…" Link had always hated starting small-talk, "…aahhh…Okiru……He lives with you?"

"Oh…yes. Yes he does." The old man replied, "It is necessary for his training that we begin from sunup to sunset…else the lessons would tread into the night."

"Ha…like tonight……"

"Yes……sigh…" Link looked over to the man. His face was held downward and an expression of sadness span across it, "I wish that was the only reason that the boy was in my care…"

"Why is he in your care, then?"

"Mmhh……Okiru is…for a lack of a better word…an orphan. His father died in the war before the boy could ever know him. And his mother…left him in Kakariko for the village to care for. I would like to say that the villagers welcomed Okiru with open arms and hearts……However …human-beings are not always as kind as our tales construe us as. For thirteen years, Okiru was scorn by the village…no adult look at him and no child would play with him. He is alone among the many."

"What?! The kid's annoying, YEAH, but why would the whole village treat him so badly?"

"……Okiru…is a one who has no single tribe. He walks on line of acceptability…his father a Hylian and his mother a sheikah. With the Shadow Folk's exodus from Hyrule, the villagers distrust the boy's loyalties and fear the powers given to him by his non-Hylian's half. Okiru's mother had hoped that in Kakariko, where the sheikah warrior Impa is praised, her son would be treated will. It always brings great sorrow to me that I and my other trainee are the only ones that didn't abandon the boy to the night air……I only wish that someday the others will lose their bigotry and recognize Okiru as my successor as village shaman."

Silence fell over the two as the old man finished. Link was angry…angry at the villagers that turned away a child…angry at a war that took away a father and mother…angry at himself for not receiving a similar fate. He, too, was an orphan that was left at a foreign village…but where Okiru was thrown out, Link was welcomed and loved. Ordon had no reason to help a Hylian babe, but the village took him in and raised Link as their own. It wasn't right…Okiru had as much a right to that kind of life as he did and Link was furious at whatever force that had decide their fates. A overwhelm sense of sympathy filled up in the hero, as well as understand for the boy's difficult nature.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryuga and Okiru were walking through the forest, dead silent. The tension between the two was thick and was threatening to choke the pair. It had been thirty minutes since they venture off into the western half of the woods and their search had brought them a whole lot of NOTHING!! But that wasn't exactly why the atmosphere was so uneasy.

For the past half an hour, the two did nothing but search for Titania's fountain…and bicker. Oh, there was yell…cursing…physical blows exchanged and they had come to the final tactic…the silent treatment. The first one that would crack losses the two's mini-war. Neither showed any sign of breaking……

Another minute passed…and the two remain strong as they moved into a clearing. The dense forest canapé gave way to the night sky. The moon was half its size and eerie yellow color. The young shaman and the Goron halted their pace for a moment to gaze at the sight as though it was the first they had ever seen a star filled black heaven. The two shared a sense of wonder at the unknown…at what might be there and what might not be. A feeling crept upon the two that people hundreds of years ago might have done the exact same thing they were doing now. At that moment, Okiru and Ryuga felt an oneness with every living creature in the land……Then they looked at each other…and scowled. (So much for brotherly love…)

The pair returned their attention back to the clearing. In the middle of the area, a large circular rock stood. The rock was sloped, rising up from the outer edge to five yards up at the middle. The stone reminded Ryuga of his own home, Death Mountain, as the rock had a great hole at the top, creating the effect of a volcano. Suddenly, the ground beneath the two began to shake. Steam started bellowing out of the rock's hole, followed by powerful stream of water.

"What is that?!" a voice called out from behind Ryuga and Okiru. Twisting around, the pair found Meeko stand a yard or so away in the bushes.

"Meeko-chan?!"

"Meeko, you idiot!!" Another voice proclaimed.

"Please don't make the Goron notice us!!" Pleaded a third voice.

"What's going now?!" Ryuga cried out as Naru and Rin popped out of the bushes, "Why are the girls from the inn here?!"

"We were…f-following you…" Naru peeped out. The raven haired maiden sent her a nasty look, but the girl went on, "We heard you in the forest and…and R-Rin wanted to follow you to Link!!"

"Why didn't you just come up to us…" Okiru asked flatly as had narrowed his eyes at Rin. The girl answer back in a matter-of-fact manner……

"I wanted it to look like we'd stumbled upon with him and you guys…obviously. Do you want me to look like I'm a stacker?"

"Oh…because your _not_ one." The green haired girl stated. Meeko in the meantime was still enthralled by the pillar of water gushing into the sky.

"What is that thing?" Meeko inquired in small voice as she walked into the clearing, eyes locked on the spectacle.

"It's called a geyser." Ryuga replied to the maiden's question, "They're common around the hot spring area of Death Mountain. It's better to stay away, that water is probably hundreds of degrees hot!"

"Meeko-chan!" Okiru cried as grabbed the girls shoulder, "You should stay back and let me protect you-"

The Yellow Maiden quickly shut the boy up with a sharp elbow in the stomach. The young shaman stumbled backward, holding his swore abdomen and then fell on his rear, out of breath. Meeko-chan…., Okiru silently thought,…stronger…than she looks……

A steering inside of Okiru's tunic pulled the boy's mind off of Meeko. All of a sudden a pink light popped out the tunic and into the air. It was the fairy girl from earlier! Hovering above the party, the little fairy gave out a tiny yelp……

"EEK!! What happened?! Why am I here?!"

"Little Fairy-chan…" The young shaman related to the floating girl as he stood up, "Don't you remember. You were in the Anti-Fairy that attacked us."

"Oh my!!" The little fairy gasped as she took in her surroundings, "Then this is the eve of Fregerock! Please forgive any mishaps I may have done…" The fairy bent her minuscule body down in a bow, then looked up at Okiru, "…By the way…why was I in your tunic…"

"Why was she in your tunic, Okiru…" Meeko inquired ominously as she appeared behind the boy. Without a warning, the maiden jammed her fingers into Okiru's mouth and pulled the two sides apart as far as they could go (OW!!), "Do you get some sick please out of tormenting innocent little fairy girls!!"

"OW!! Meeko-chan!!" Okiru pleaded as the blonde girl continued to yank, "It's not like you think-OW!!"

As Meeko maintained her punishment on the boy, the geyser's water began to change colors…from misty white to a pale violet. The geyser stream abruptly stopped and a torrent of purple flame roared out of the rock. An entity flew out of the hole, burst through the fires, and drifted before the group. The creature seemed to be made of the same purple flame that came from the geyser, with blazing wings and blazing hair. Its body glowed in the same hue as the flames and was in the shape of a woman. The face was nearly featureless…only its gleaming red eyes shone through the purple fires. The five were frozen at the sight of the creature as the tiny fairy girl retreated back from the entity.

"Titania-sama!!" The fairy yelped.

"Are you saying that **that** is the fairy queen?!" Ryuga stared in amazement at the flaming fairy and connected the dots. The geyser was the 'natural fountain' the old man had described as Titania's home…they were the trespassers. Damn that old geezer, the Goron thought to himself, why couldn't he just say what it was?!

"**Why have you lead these outsiders hear, little one**." Titania demanded to the fairy girl, her voice booming across the forest.

"Titania-sama…" The tiny girl replied meekly as she flew closer to Okiru, "I d-didn't bring them here. They…they came here themsel-"

"**SILENCE**!!" The queen bellowed. Titania held out her hand and giant, purple flame fireball formed. The blazing woman hurled the fireball down and it raced toward the fairy, Okiru and Meeko.

"MEEKO-CHAN!! MOVE!!" The young shaman shouted as he pushed the maiden away. Okiru quickly wrapped himself around the tiny fairy as the fireball enveloped the two and exploded on the ground.

"**OKIRU**!!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, what's up. This chapter just didn't want to be written, I don't know why!! I really wish I could get out of this damn forest faster, but I always put three times more detail in the writing then what I plan. Please review on the matter and tell me if you think things are get too slow. Please, please review!


	19. Lord, what fools these mortals be!

Note: Took a bit, but here it is!! R & R!!

* * *

"**OKIRU**!!" Meeko screamed as a blast of purple fires collided against the earth.

The flames scattered through the air, crossing over the entire floor of the clearing. But there was no heat. The Yellow Maiden looked to where Okiru and the fairy had stood…nothing. No scorch mark, no discoloration of the grass…and no shaman. The sight filled Meeko with horror, more horror than if she had seen the boy's lifeless body. The whole party whole party gazed in bewilderment at the spot as the fairy queen proclaimed to them……

"**This forest is my forest**…**and these fairies are my fairies**. **The boy was foolish to meddle in a matter that he was not a part of**-"

"SHUT UP!! YOU STUPID BITCH!!" The raven haired maiden bellowed and dashed to the Meeko's side. The blonde girl continued to watch the spot where Okiru disappeared as Rin went on, "I don't care if you have some right to punish people or not. What you don't have right to is brush off a person's life like it never mattered!!" The queen, Titania, looked down on the maidens…taking them both in…before speaking……

"**Are you the notary and protector of all living things, little girl**……**I have guarded ALL the life in these woodlands since before your race was even a thought**. **Your days are short and you have little influence on the world**…**and you expect me to care**?"

"You've done it now, you firefly want-to-be!" Rin exclaimed as she placed her fingers together in a triangle, "Woe to the foolish who forsakes the Mothers! May the sword fall-" The maiden stopped abruptly when a hand grabbed her sleeve. "Meeko…?"

"Is that really how you feel…" The maiden asked in small, but confident voice as she stood up, "Even if you are older than us…and have more power than us…do you really feel nothing?"

"**Morals are meant to die**. **You even assist each other in the matter, so there is little to your value by your own standards**. **So yes**…**I feel nothing for what would be nothing**."

"And Alberich……"

Titania eyes narrowed at the girl as Meeko faced the queen with an air of defiance. The maiden's tearstain cheeks and redden eyes betrayed her expression, however. The fairy queen chuckled…and with a wave of her hand a horde of Anti-Fairies floated into the clearing.

"Great job, Meeko…" Rin whispered to her friend, "…now she even more pissed…"

"If I known she'd do this, then I'd had let you attack her…" Meeko raised her hands and fingers up into the sacred triangle and let the magical energies flow between them, "Din's Howl!!"

A funnel of light raced out of the girl's hands, striking two of the Anti-Fairies, tearing away the skulls and revealing the fairies true forms. The raven haired maiden joined into the fray, shouting out 'Nayru's Virtue!!' as she projected her hands out. An orb of white light formed for one second…then burst into a thousand lines of light and flung out at the creatures. The attack hit several Anti-Fairies, bringing down a few and damaging the others. Naru had jumped in and had also contributed with numerous green fire balls of her 'Blaze of Farore', burning its number of enemies in an emerald inferno.

Ryuga had been quite useless during the fight as the Anti-Fairies would swerve away before any of his punches could hit. Suddenly the Goron noticed an Anti-Fairy barreling towards the green haired maiden's back. With all the strength the mountain dweller could muster, Ryuga rushed over to Naru and knocked the girl and him to the ground. The creature race over them……

"Whoa, that was close!" The Goron stated as he lifted himself off Naru, "Sorry that I pushed you on ta the ground. I cou-" Before Ryuga could finish a blast of green fire washed over him…its source……

"D-Don't scary me like t-t-that!!" The green haired maiden said in a frighten voice as she shook from head to toe, "Don't y-you know how t-t-t-terrifying you are?!"

"I'm…terrifying…?" Ryuga posed as his blacken chard body continued to smolder.

Meanwhile, back with Rin and Meeko, the girls were starting to get into the thick of it. The Anti-Fairy swarm seemed endless. With every creature they defeated another took its place…as more and more Anti-Fairies filled the clearing.

"Din's Howl!!" The Yellow Maiden roared as another light funnel screamed forth from her hands. Meeko's breathing had had doubled and sweat poured down her forehead, "Rin…Huff…I don't know…Huff, huff…I don't know how much I have left……"

"Well…Huff, huff…" The raven haired girl replied, "Don't stop now…Huff……"

The two maidens were back to back as creatures soar around them. The next few minutes might be our last, the two both thought as the swarm circle closer and closer around the pair. Turning to her left, Meeko gasped as she saw an Anti-Fairy rocketing towards her, a yard from hitting the maiden. The girl froze to the spot as the creature continued to race-

_**WHACK**_!!

A whirling orange object sliced through the Anti-Fairy a foot away from assaulting Meeko. The maiden followed the spinning item as it arched around and flew back to the tree-line…where the girl found Link!

"Sorry, but I have to crash this party!" The hero proclaimed as the old shaman and he entered the clearing, "I hope he did mind that I **cut** in-"

"WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST!!" Meeko bellowed, causing Link to recoil back, "WITH HOW LATE YOU ARE I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE CRAPY PUNS!!"

"Sorry that I didn't know where this place was…" Link murmured to himself, "Or that you where here and in trouble……"

"Titania" The elderly man related to the fairy queen, "Your emotions have cost the village dearly in the past ten years. If you do not end this lamenting now then you will truly fall to the dusk of evil!"

"**You**……**It had to be you**…" The queen spoke, but her focus was not any member of the group. The blazing purple flames of Titania roared even greater than it had been, reaching to the edges of the clearing, "**I am FINISH with dealing with simple morals**!! **Go off and DIE**!!"

Titania shot her arms up into the air where a violet fireball began to form. Twisting and forming larger with every second until it engulfed the entire area and everyone in it……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on! Please, wake up!!" A tiny voice called out.

The young shaman slowly shifted his eyelids open. The first sight he that met him was of the little fairy girl, her pink aura stung at his gaze. The fairy gave Okiru a small push against his cheek with both her arms, hoping to assist the boy's awakening. It didn't really help much, though, being that the size of her body made the attempt barely noticeable.

"Please don't pass out again!!" The girl frantically exclaimed. Okiru gradually lifted himself from the ground and into a setting position. Craning his head round, the young shaman found the fairy and he in the forest…the clearing, Titania, and everyone else were nowhere to be seen. Okiru turned back to the tiny girl, now floating in front of him……

"Wh-What happen?!" The boy asked with wide eyes and tensed face, "Where's the fairy queen?! And Meeko-chan?! And all the others?!"

"About that…" The fairy related, hovering a foot backward and turning away from the shaman, "…Titania-sama…she would never kill someone…even in the state she's in now. She just warped us away from the area."

"But…but she said that she was going to punish you because she thought you helped us!"

"Well I'm not sure about the punishing part, but Titania-sama always warps away the person that gets her angry! She's really a nice queen!" The fairy zoomed over to Okiru, stopping a hair before hitting into the boy's face, "By the way, my name is Robin O'Willow Goodfellow! But everyone calls my Puck!"

"Puck…?" The young shaman blinked at the tiny girl, still a little confused, "Ok…I'm Okiru. And someday I'll be the greatest shaman in the universe!!"

"Oh! I don't deny that!" Puck exclaimed back at the boy as her face became a little redder (…somehow), "You were so brave!! Trying to protect me against Titania-sama's magic with no regard to yourself!! You're the most valiant hero ever!!"

A grin shone across Okiru's face, from ear to ear. The young shaman ate flattery up, he starved for it, and this little fairy just gave him a table full. Puck was still drifting an inch from the boy's face with a look of care and yearning that Okiru had never seen on a person before (at least not someone looking at him!). The shaman pushed his legs and slid across the ground, away from the fairy. However, she flew in pursuit of the boy…very close pursuit……

"I never thought that I'd ever meet a boy like you!" Puck related as she continued to follow Okiru as he tried to get away, "Have you ever feel like you've known somebody all your life, even though you just met!! Huh, Oki-kun?"

"Oki…kun?!" I don't like the sound of that, the young shaman silently thought, way too **casual**!! Okiru retreat was suddenly halted when his back hit a tree, "H-Hey Puck!! You know that I would have done what I did for anyone! R-right?"

Puck had then slammed her body against the boy's cheek. Wrapping her tiny arms around the cheek (as best she could), the fairy girl hugged the cheek tightly and enveloped her face into it. The whole experience freaked Okiru out. It was like a person had grabbed hold of his face with an oddly shaped hand and was stroking his cheek with one of their finger (…Ok! Now I'm a little crept out!).

"Oki-kun, you're the most courageous, kind, and caring person ever!!" The little fairy squealed.

"STOP IT, ALREADY!!" Okiru bellowed. Puck recoiled back a foot, surprised by the abrupt scream, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL FROM SOMETHING THAT STUPID!! Sigh…You're seriously starting to weird me out!"

"…O…Oki-kuuunn…" Puck held her arms against each other in front of herself as her lower lip quivered and her eyes welled up, "Oki-kun…YOU HATE ME!! YOU THINK I'M UGLY!! YOU'RE THE WOREST GUY EVER!!" The fairy girl quickly shifted into a fit of sobbing and cries.

"W-Wait, wait!! Don't cry!!" The young shaman franticly said, "I like you and you're not ugly!! Really!! Please stop crying!!"

"Do you mean that, Oki-kun…?" Puck looked up at the boy as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. In a flash, the fairy was reattached to Okiru's cheek, "Oh!! You really do like me!! You're the nicest guy ever!!"

Okiru's head hung down as he sighed heavily……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe that I got stuck with you!!"

Rin and the old man were tracking through the forest. After Titania attacked the party with her purple flames, the two had found themselves deep in the forest, the clearing no longer viewable, and everyone else was gone (sounds familiar) much to Rin's disappointment……

"If that stupid queen bitch was going to spirit us away in pairs, why didn't I get matched with Linkie-hun!!" The raven haired maiden whined as she walked a few feet ahead of the man.

"The art of teleportation is taxing" The elderly shaman stated sagely as he took the rear, "Even for the queen fairy, Titania, power required to safely shift us separately through time and space would be **too** much for her. She paired us out of necessity…not romance!!"

Rin pouted her cheeks, crossed her arms, and continued on through the woods. The shaman maintained an even pace following the girl. Even though I said it was not for romance, the old man thought as his gaze fell down to the girl's firm behind, I truly must thank the higher powers for such a lovely pairing!!

As the two pressed on, they came upon a large field that cut into the forest from the west. The great mountainous ranges that barred direct entry from the western countries could be seen in on the horizon. The field, itself, was filled with tall grasses and strange, deep red flowers. Rin bent down for a better look at the flora……

"No wait!!" The old man screamed and tore the girl away from the flowers, "Those are Himerus flowers! They insight the latent passion within a person. If you were to inhale but a small about of the pollen, you would most likely experience exceedingly strong desire for myself……On second thought…smell it-GAAHH!!"

Rin had promptly declined the elderly shaman's suggest with a fist in the gut! The maiden had recalled her lessons in biology about such plants as Himerus flower. If the two of them had strolled across the field, then they kick up massive amounts of pollen and would inhale it in no time. The field is too large for us to hold our breath, Rin silently thought, so I guess we'll have to veer around it…wait…what's that?

Off into the middle the field, Rin could see two other people standing. Calling over to them and waving her hands, the maiden had tried the pair's attention…but to no avail.

"Hey, old geezer" Rin said to the man…who was still out of breath, "Is there a way to get to those guys over there without become all lovey-dovey?"

"You punch me in the stomach…then you ask for my help?!"

"You want another…" The girl stated flatly, thrusting her balled hand into her palm. The old man speedily went into a chant……

"Moromoro no magagoto tsumi kegare o

Harai tamae kiy tamae to

Mosu koto no yoshi o

…Tamayoke!!"

The elderly shaman raised his right hand and traced a broad pentagram in the air. A line of white light would appear every time he moved his hand and very quickly a pentagram of pure white formed. When the shaman stopped, a second image, the Triforce, formed in the middle of the pentagram glowing bright gold. A second later, a large blue bubble fashioned around the old man and Rin.

"The barrier will deflect all harmful elements that may hit it." The elderly shaman explained to the girl. The man reached around Rin's shoulders and pulled her against himself, as he went on, "You must stay close…as the spell would only remain-GAH!!"

"Not **that** close, you dirty old bastard!!" The maiden exclaimed as she rammed her elbow into the shaman's face.

After the old man recovered from his injury, Rin and he trudged across the field to its center. As the two reached the second pair, the raven haired girl gasped! There, in the middle of the field, stood Naru and the Goron from the inn…holding each other's hands and looking deeply into other's eyes.

"Oh…Ryuga…" The green haired maiden began to declare, "To meet someone like you…in a place such as this. It's such a beautiful surprise!"

"Oh…Naru…" The mountain dweller then started, "I don't know why it took me so long to realize these feelings for you. From the first moment I saw you…it was like the heavens were singing!"

"Oh, Ryuga…"

"Oh, Naru…"

"Oh, brother…" Rin rubbed her temple as she watched the scene unfold.

"It appears the two have fallen under the power of the Himerus flowers" The elderly shaman proclaimed.

"_Really_…_I hadn't noticed_!"

"Oh, Naru……If I could, I'd give you the sun and the moon wrapped up in a bow-" Rin's hand stopped Ryuga before he finish as she push him back. The green haired maiden received the same with the other hand.

"Ok, all the Romeo-Juliet-ing needs to stop. NOW!!" The raven haired girl announced as looked at both of them. Her face softened as she asked, "Have either of you seen Link?! Or Meeko?!"

The two shook their heads, no. Rin removed her hands and let lovebirds revert to there previous interactions (sweet-nothings and that lot…). The raven haired maiden looked back to the forest…her heart ached with worry for her friend and Link. Had they been transported safely? Were they lying somewhere…injured…unable to move? Would something even more trouble happen before she could reach them?!

Rin reached her arms around herself and squeezed the negativity out of her. If I only think about the worst, the maiden thought to herself, then it will eat away at me before I get to them. I got to be POSITIVE!! HELL YEAH!!

And with that thought, the girl grabbed the other three that rushed off into the woods……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Somewhere deep in Veles Forest, the last paired couple from Titania's teleportation escapade made their way through the thicket. Meeko and Link had been surprised to find the two of them in the middle woods, the fairy queen's clearing gone, and everyone else missing(Who could have guessed). The Yellow Maiden had quickly deciphered that Titania's attack was really a warping spell and the others were moved across forest. They just needed to find them……

"You know, it's kinda strange…" Link suddenly stated as the pair continued to walk. Meeko looked back at the hero as he went on with amused grin, "It's like the fates won't stop until we're together!"

"I don't want to hear your pervy opinions on the matter!! All I want is to make sure our friends are ok!"

So much for pleasantries, Link thought silently. Meeko had not let up on her attitude towards the hero and his supposed 'pervy-ness'. Though there was a lot less violence…not that Link was complaining. It was just that…she didn't seem to went to be anywhere near him, or at least that was what the hero had thought. Meeko had been acting weird since they defeated Jalhalla…tensing up around him, never wanting to look at him in the eye, spending long periods of time in mute reflection. Even as they walked through the forest, the girl took several steps ahead of Link and pretended that the hero wasn't even there.

"Meeko…?" Link began to ask, hoping to find an answer to the odd behavior, "Is there something stupid that I did that made you angry or whatever?"

The girl continued to walk in silence.

"Come on!" The hero tried again, "Don't act like that nothings wrong! I must have don't something to make you act so weird-"

"SHUT UP!! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOUR PERVERTED SELF!!" The maiden bellowed back at Link, stopping the hero in his tracks. Meeko had halted as well, a yard or so from him, "Just…stop blame yourself!! That five minutes and stop being the perfect, caring guy!!"

Link blinked at the girl, perplexed. Meeko voiced her last comment in a weak, cracked tone…as though saying it had placed on the edge of an emotional breakdown. The girl remained as still as stone, her head hung down as she looked towards the ground. She had shrunk into herself, pulling her arms close to her body, and hoped Link would drop the subject…drop the talking!! Awkward silence was much more appealing to Meeko than awkward discussion.

"Meeko…please…" Link said softly as he walked over to the maiden. As he reached her, Link turned Meeko to face him, "You're my friend. Please let me help you…"

There was a moment where nothing happened…Meeko faced toward the hero, but her head still hanged down and obscuring her expression. Link continued to watch the top of head as he looked down to her, wishing that the girl stop being so difficult about this! She might be a little younger than me, the hero thought to himself, but she doesn't have to act like a child!!

Finally, Meeko move her face up and meet Link…and she received a gasp from the hero. The maiden's eyes great and puffy red as tears down her cheeks. Her bottom lip tensed and shook as it held back the sobs. The sight struck Link's heart like a knife. She…was crying……Because…of him…?

The girl turned away and ran. She didn't where she was going, but Meeko only knew that she didn't want to be by Link. The hero stood motionless for a second, baffled from…EVERTHING!! Then he ran after the maiden. Link couldn't leave Meeko alone in **that **forest (who knows what else is in those damn woods!). Meeko was still running, no destination, when her foot snagged against a tree root. There wasn't enough time for her to catch herself before her face hit the ground…though there was enough time to realize what was going happen…and that it was going hurt……

_**WHAAM**_!!

"…ow…" And it did hurt. As the maiden lifted herself up, nursing her face (Oh, man! She had a big red mark down her face!!), she notice a few red flowers, "What are those again……Something called Himuel or Hinduous-Achoo!!…geh…stupid pollen……"

Link had just caught up with Meeko as she was lifting herself from the earth. Good thing she's a klutz, the hero silently thought. He reached down and clutched the maidens arm, helping her up……

"Hey, you ok?!" Link asked with smile as held back his laughter (I'm telling you! That red mark!!). The girl looked up at Link, into his eyes…his beautiful crystal blue eyes……

"…Link…" Meeko said quietly as a second line of red ran across her face, "Your eyes…they're so blue…"

"W-W-W-What?!" The hero took a few steps back as his eye twitched. What did she just say, Link thought in wonder. Meeko walked right up to him, hands clasped in front of her, and gazed at the hero.

"Link…I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!"

"I was always so mean to you because I thought that you were involved with Izunoo and that you are a perv. But really, I think your really nice and sweat!" Meeko took Link's hand and placed it on her chest, between her breasts. The action freaked the hero out (in more ways than one), "Can you feel it! My heart is beating fast and fast as you touch me!"

"Meeko!! What's wrong with you!!" Link tore his hand away and started to retreat backwards. Meeko stayed with him and inched closer…eventually the hero fell. As Link lay on the ground, the maiden hovered over him on her hands and knees in a **very** intimate position, "Meeko!! W-Why are you…"

Link would have gone on if he had seen the look on Meeko's face. The bright eyes that studied him with half smile kind of look that the hero had seen a lot of…and before he could stop her, Meeko speedily leaned down and engulfed Link's lips with her own. Link's eyes widened as the girl started to gently lick his lips, asking for entry for her tongue. That was far enough for Link! He pushed Meeko up by the shoulder and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?! Wasn't it nice?!" The maiden asked fearfully. Her eyes cast worry and left Link speechless. What would he say? His friend had just kissed him out of the blue! (What would you say?!). Some yards away in some bushes, a familiar boy and his fairy fangirl had seen the scene unfold……

"Oki-kun?" Puck posed to the young shaman. Okiru said nothing…he just turned away for the other two and calmly walked away. "Oki-kun!! Wait for me!!"

Back to Link and the crazed maiden, Link was in a bind. Whatever insanity that had made Meeko kiss the hero, wouldn't help him now. Link had never had thought of the girl in a romantic way before, nor had he then…he didn't think he ever would! To think someone is attractive is one thing, to really want to be with them? (Come on!)

"Meeko…I don't want us to be like this…" Link had to tell her the truth, what was in his heart, "You're just a friend to me…and if you keep…I don't want us to stop being friends!"

"Link…" The maiden reached down and hugged the hero's head, "Link, your so kindhearted!! But I not afraid of being with you! Even if you are a perv!!"

"…you still think I'm a pervert…"

"**Your actions interest me**" A voice race out of the darkness. Looking around, Link and Meeko found the fairy queen, Titania, floating out of the shadows. The hero swiftly stood up and unsheathed his sword…the maiden remained attached to his neck. Meeko…, Link silently fumed, like I don't get this enough from Rin!! Titania seemed unmoved from the hero's intimidating stance as she went on, "**Warrior in green**…**do you value this girls feelings above your own gain**?"

"My own **gain**…?" Link inquired in bewilderment, "Did you think I was going to take advantage of her when she's like this?!"

"**Morals have little in this world. You take what happiness you can**…**not caring where it comes or who it effects**. **Cruelty is apart of your nature**…"

"I don't know where you get your information, but you're dead wrong. If fight to protect my friends and innocent people. I don't hurt them."

"…**My information**…**is from experience**. **I know how a mortal would act because that is how HE acted**."

"Will I'm not _him_!!" Link glared back at the queen…infuriated at being compared to someone he didn't even know! Meeko was still enthralled with the hero's shoulder as she nestle her head into it. Link continued, "Just because that guy and me are both mortals doesn't make us the same! It's not fair to group us together!! I've met fairy queens before that are nothing like you, so it's obvious that you understand differences!! I'M NOT **HIM**!!" Titania was taken aback. Was he different, the queen thought to herself, or was it trick?

"……**He**…**was the first mortal I met in centuries**…" Titania related, turning away from the pair and place a hand on her heart, "**He know how sad I was now that day**…**the day when Alberich and I vowed our unending love**. **He said that I could love others**…**and still love my dear Alberich**. **He said that I deserved love**……" Link blinked at the queen in confusion (a little third person would have been helpful), "**He left for the war and didn't came back to me**…**even now, he chooses not to be with me**."

"Well, I'm not him…" Link replied confidently, "…and neither was Alberich! Believe me!!"

Titania looked back at him and smiled (Link guessed). Her feet hovered down to the earth and touched down. The purple flames covering her body and her fiery wings disappeared, leaving her naked. The queen's blazing hair swayed down over body and changed to strips of red, orange, yellow as her eyes changed from crimson to white with soft lilac irises. Titania beauty left Link dumbstruck…she was like a living masterpiece.

"You have more courage than most, young warrior." The fairy queen said, her voice had changed to a motherly tone. She walked over to Link and Meeko, "Most would have tried to slay me…and then they would die. But then…you and Alberich are not like that other man." Link smirked as he replace his sword into is scabbard, "I want to give you something. There isn't any real reason for me to…but I want to give it to you anyway!"

Reaching out her hand, Link's boomerang suddenly appeared in front of Titania. The queen gently blew on the item and a bright light engulf the boomerang. After a second, the light died down and the hero's eyes widen when he saw the item……

"Th-The Gale Boomerang?!"

"I have born a gust fairy into your weapon." Titania announced, "It should prove use to you…"

"Y-Yeah……damnit…I hate time-travel…"

The queen gave him a small giggle and turned to the maiden…who still latched onto Link. Placing her hand on the girl, Titania whole body glowed for a moment and then she stepped back. Meeko blinked a couple times in disorientation. She stared up to Link and he gave her an innocent grin.

"LINK YOU PERV!!" The maiden screamed and slammed the hero with her fist, sending Link flying into a tree…a few yards away…

Titania blinked in confusion at the display. Even if I live to the end of time, the queen silently thought, I will never understand mortals……

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest……

"Linkie-hun!! Meeko!! Where are you?!"

"Oh, Naru…"

"Oh, Ryuga…"

"Rin…perhaps we should slip up into pairs. You and myself and-GAAH!!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well wasn't that cool. Yes, yes...'what happened to OoT Link?' I'll get to that. I'm hoping for a better chapter next time. So, please, review this chapter.


	20. I hate hackers

* * *

Note: God, it was crazy this week!! My computer got a Trojan that kept downloading adware and spyware. It was to much to handle, so I FDISK or wiped the computer drive and reinstalled Windows. Don't worry...I saved all the important files and stuff (I had a lot of crap on my drive...I should have wiped it earlier!!). Watch out, guys. Make sure you have enough security when traversing the Net and place a firewall around your network connection...and update your computer.

* * *

The faint rays of morning slowly ran through the window of a humble inn room, projecting themselves against the green clad hero. Link lay comfortably in his OWN bed…a simple thing to say, but in comparison to the last couple of nights the hero experienced, it was heaven! He had fallen asleep softly and was awaking up just as softly, no rude arousal this daybreak. What's up with Gods and messing with my sleep patterns, Link thought to himself, do I have a sign on that says 'screw with me'?!

Rolling over to his left, Link looked over to his…sigh…roommate…Rin. The great Hero of Time had spent a good portion of the night waiting for the love-crazed maiden to fall asleep before he even attempted (out of a very manly fear of a girl). Staring over to the other bed in the room, Link found it empty, its sheets and cover scrunched to the bottom of the bed. Craning his head up, the hero searched for the raven haired girl…nothing. She must of left the room, Link silently thought, well that's good. I can get some extra rest.

Link started to twist himself to face the wall on his right side. There was something about facing a wall that place the hero in a state of-

"AAAAAAHHH!!" …terror? The hero jumped back and fell against the floor with a bang! When Link had turned to his right, guess what, "RIN!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MY BED!!"

"If I was on top of the covers…then I'd get cold!" The girl replied with an innocent tone as she rose to her knees.

The bed sheets drew down Rin's body and revealed the most scandalous looking nightie the hero had every seen (because, he's _seen so many_!). Two spaghetti straps around the shoulders held the garment just above the breast level and was colored a light indigo. The nightie puffed out and was made from a slight sheer material, showing off the maiden's curves. The bottom had a lace-like trim and stop short of Rin's purple, ribbon-topped panties (this is annoying scene to write).

"Linkie-hun…" Link's eyes bugged out at the clothing (or lack there of) as the raven haired girl smirked deviously, "I see you like my nighttime pajamas. Oh my!!" Link followed Rin's gaze down……

"T-Th-That's a normal morning thing for guys!!" The hero squealed out (manly) as he placed his hands over his shorts. Damn it, Link thought to himself, why didn't I wear pants to bed!!

Rin continued to grin…then suddenly leaped from the bed and plowed into Link. As she rammed into the hero and wrapped her arms around him, Link noticed that the girl's hair was undone for it's usually ties and let to hang down. Link watched as the hair draped around Rin and him, noting that it was even longer then Naru's or Meeko's. Wow…, the hero thought, it's like a curtain……

"Link-hun…can I ask you a question?" Rin whispered into Link's ear, breaking him out of his thoughts, "How do you…like to kiss!!"

"WH-WHAT?!"

"Well…do you like it nice and slow…or fast! And hot!!" The raven haired maiden started to move her head to face Link, tickling his cheek every time she exhaled a warm breath. Looking into her plum eyes, the hero noticed the all too familiar look. Rin smiled for a second…then leaned forward, ever slowly, brandishing puckered, pink lips. As the two surfaces met, Link felt a heat accumulate throughout his body. For a moment…Link wanted to return the kiss…but the moment past and he resisted the urge. The girl pulled away leisurely and broke the contact, "Now…wasn't that nice…" Link gulped as Rin paused for a second, "Choose number two……"

Barreling forward, the raven haired maiden locked lips with Link and thrusted her tongue in his mouth (WHOA!!). The hero's eyes widened to the point of falling out! She wasn't kidding about fast and hot, Link thought to himself (though it was obvious that he couldn't say much right then…). After a few seconds of suck-face, the two were interrupted by the door's sudden opening. Meeko stared blanked at the boy and the girl, half naked boy and girl, as they stared back at her. Then she shifted from shock to fury……

"GRRRR, LINK YOU PERV!!" The blonde girl bellowed. She rushed at the hero and bashed him with hefty metal club…with spikes (…great…she's using randomly appearing weapons again…sigh). Link flew back, through the wooden wall, and into the hot spring in the back of the inn with great splash! Meeko stood at the hole Link made and glared down at the hero, flames in eyes, "CAN'T YOU STOP BEING A LOUCHE FOR **FIVE SECONDS**?!"

"…somebody just kill me-" Link started, but was cut off……

"EEEKKK!!" Turning to his side, the hero found Naru ducking herself under the water, "THIS IS THE WOMEN'S BATH RIGHT NOW, LINK!! **RYUGA-KUN**!!"

"LINK!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" The Goron roared as he dashed outside.

"I didn't mean **really** kill me!!"

Link raced around the pool, the enraged mountain dweller in trail, with the green haired maiden screaming all the while.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Meeko…why are you such a mood killer?" Rin asked as Meeko, Link, and her walked through Kakariko, "Me and Link-hun were just getting to the good part!"

"WHAT?!" The hero shrieked, "WE WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE **THAT**!!"

"I was just talking about frenching, Linkie-hun. Oh, my…"

The hero released a heavy sigh and rubbed his swollen head. Ryuga had a mean left hook…and a right (basically the Goron beat him to a pulp). Suddenly a question popped into Link's head……

"Hey! Didn't the old shaman cure those two, Naru and Ryuga? Why did she call for him?"

"The two of them were cured, but something unexpected happen." Meeko replied, "It happened when you went to sleep……"

_The elderly man and Okiru were standing in the lobby of the inn. In front of the two were the hopeless pseudo-lovers, a Goron and a maiden. Meeko was on the side lines with Rin. The experience shaman took Ryuga and Naru in closely as the pair gazed into one another's eyes._

"_Mmmhh……" The old man began as he stroked his white beard, "I believe…that if we administer the antidote now, the girl and the Goron youth will revert back to their average behavior."_

"_Alright!!" Okiru yelled, "Let's fix these two…and stop all this creepy kissy-kiss between the two…"_

_After seeing the two interacting so longingly with each other, the young shaman had been unsettled. A super cute girl and a stony face Goron…, the boy thought, that's not right! Meeko had similar opinion about the matter._

_The maiden had nothing against the mountain people, she just knew Naru and how deathly afraid she was of them. Even if she is cured, Meeko silently thought, she might not get over the experience. I remember every little bit that happen when I was infected…every little bit……The girl touched her hand to her lips._

"So…what happened?" Link popped in, "You stopped talking. What happened?"

"Oh! Um……"

"_Now…Okiru" The elderly shaman began again, "The antidote for an ailment such as this one of the come on plants that grow around this and many other areas, so you should find it right away. Go out and retrieve a flowering Love-in-idleness from the ground…"_

"……_? What's tha-OW!!" The old man struck the boy, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!"_

"_IT'S A PANSY, YOU IDOIT!! YOU NEED TO STUDY MORE!!"_

_The young shaman ran out of the inn and quickly returned with an arm full of purple pansies. Laying them out onto a table (where did that come from again?), the elderly shaman promptly went to work. Taking the flowering parts of the plants, the old man grinded them together into a wet mass. The man took his pansy mass, walked over to the "lovers", and speedily covered their eyelids with the wet substance……_

"_Eew! Eew!! Eew!!" Naru squeal as she waved her hands in disgust._

"_YUCK!!" Ryuga related, rubbing the substance from his eyes, "Old man!!"_

"_You should be back to normal now" The elderly shaman stated._

_The two looked at each other for a moment. The room was mute as everyone waited (…for what…?). Then the Goron took the green haired girls hands into his own……_

"_Naru! I don't know if the flowers are still effecting or not, but…I know this feeling in me is something more then magic or curses!!" The maiden stared into Ryuga's eyes and saw the truth……_

"_Ryuga-kun…It's truly true!! I still hold feelings for you!! You are my one and only!!"_

"_WHAAAATTT!!" Okiru bellowed in astonishment, "OLD MAN, IT DIDN'T WORK!!"_

"_It is not possible!!" The elderly shaman declared, "I prepare an amount that would have cured them ten-times over!!" As the pair continued to look into each other eyes, it hit the old man, "Mmmhh!! The girl must have always held Gorons in a romantic matter!"_

"_WHAT?!" Everyone shrieked in horror…save the old shaman and the lovers._

"_Indeed. Naru was always attracted to them…but she never understood those feels, so she began to fear them to the point of fainting at the sight of a Goron. Now…she understands the feelings and sees Ryuga as a handsome suitor."_

"_B-Bu…B-But Naru always liked Zora! Not Gorons!!" Rin exclaimed, bewildered by the turn of events._

"_Mmmhh…yes…more evidence of confusion." The old man retorted sagely, "What is the opposite of a stocky, rock eating, mountain dweller…a slim, slick, swimmer!"_

"Wait!" Link interjected in doubtful tone, "Are you trying to say that Naru likes Gorons now?!"

"That's what the old shaman said…" Meeko answered.

The blonde girl thought back to Link's and her encounter in the woods. She knew that she should feel terrible about having her first kiss with such perv…but didn't really. The feeling growing inside Meeko…the feeling towards Link…had increased tenfold since she kissed him. It was different from what she felt for Izunoo…it felt subdued and light, but at the same time felt extremely strong.

As the three walked, the raven haired girl took the hero's hand and pulled herself close. Link complied with a heavy sigh. The Yellow Maiden found herself glaring at the two. When Meeko found Rin and Link together that morning, the feelings she had for the hero had doubled for an instance and stung at the maiden with a jab of jealousy…which prompt her to attack the Link. And right then, as they were walking, Meeko felt the same jealousy as before and grief as she watched the two. They do make a nice couple, she thought to herself as frown formed across her lips.

"Oh, Link-hun!" Rin proclaimed, "To have you and I go on a breakfast date! It's a dream come true!!"

"Just because we're going to breakfast doesn't make it a date!" Link said quickly (and fearfully), "We're just going to eat together, not-" The hero's sentence was cut short by a cry……

"AAAHH!! STOP FOLLOWING MY AROUND YOU STUPID FAIRY!!" It was Okiru! Buzzing above the boy's head was pink ball of light. The young shaman swung is at the ball, but to no avail, "**GRGH**!! WHEN ARE GOING TO LEAVING ME ALONE!!"

"But Oki-kun and me are suppose to be together forever!!" The light ball announced back, "You're my one true Oki-kun!!" The pink entity's last comment incited a gasp from Meeko, which in turn alerted Okiru to the others' presence.

"Meeko-chan!! Rin!!...um…" (He STILL does not remember…) "What are don't this morning?!"

"Me and Linkie are going on a breakfast date!!" Rin announced.

"...why do you keep saying that..."

"You and him, huh..." The boy posed as he took in the information, "Then...Meeko-chan can go with me-GAH!!" In an instant, Okiru was on the ground with a large lump upon his head. Meeko stood over him...

"When are you going to stop all that and start acting your age, kid..."

"Oki-kun!!" The little fairy shrieked as she hovered around the young shaman's head, "Oki-kun?! Are you hurt, Oki-kun?!"

"...Just my pride...and maybe my skull!!"

"You know Meeko..." Rin started to say in a mockingly cheerfully tone, "With your height and the way you overact...well, if I didn't know better I'd say you to were the same age as Okiru-kun!!"

"WHAT!!"

"She has a point" Link joined in, "You are short for your age...and you have short temper-ARGH!!" The 'short' maiden slugged her fist into the hero's face, cutting is comment off. The attack was so sudden that Link fall backwards and held his nose. Now my pride and skull hurts, Link silently thought (when did the Hero of Time become such a girl!).

The blonde looked around her. One side, Okiru was being fussed over by the pink fairy girl. On the other side Rin cradled Link, happily pressing the hero close to herself. And Meeko...stood alone...no one to make a excessive attention about or vice versa. And it was Frejerock (Hylian equivalent of Valentine's Day)...the day of love and togetherness...and Meeko was alone. Yeah, she was a little depressed.

The young shaman had started wrenched himself up when he notice Meeko her favorite position...crouched down with the black cloud of gloom hanging over head. One second she's furious, Okiru thought to himself, the next she's emo...girls are scary. Suddenly the boy remember why he had been sent out to do...

"Meeko-chan!! The old man wants to meet with you!!" Okiru proclaimed to the girl. The maiden looked up and blinked at the shaman as Link pried himself away from Rin, "He wants to talk to you and...um..."

"Link!! From the last time!! My name is LINK!!"

"Right!! Link and you!!"

Meeko shifted up from her crouch, continuing to stare are the boy in confusion. Looking over to Link, the hero gave the Yellow Maiden a small nod. The two set off to the elderly shaman's residence, not known what would await them, with the young shaman leading the way...Rin and Puck followed behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the farthest eastern corner of Kakariko, a short distance from the grave yard, sat large shine complex atop of hill. Passing under a great red archway, the Link and the others found a long stone pathway leading to a oddly shaped building. The building itself was one story, with a roof constructed in a trapezoid form with two concave sides. A second roof was built behind the first, sharing its strange design. Around the stone way, sat several other wooden buildings, much smaller then center building.

"That's Kaka Miya Shrine..." Okiru proclaimed to the group, pointing to the oddly shaped building, "That's where Kakarikohime, the princess of the Sheikah, was enshrined. It's been here since the village was first built. The other shrines hold great Sheikah warriors and rulers."

"Does the old man really live here?" The hero inquired as stared at the central shrine.

"There's a place at the back that we all live in..." The young shaman replied and directed towards the central shrine. Just over the top of the building, a thin line of another buildings roof could be seen. The boy continued, "The path leading to it is this way, come on!!"

With that, Okiru started running down the stone way and veered off to the left of central shrine. Link and the girls quickly dashed behind the shaman (Damn! That kid is fast!!). As they round the shrine, a house came into view...though it was hard to say if it could be called a 'house'. The word 'house' in visions a structure with four walls, a single door, and a top. This...was not a house. This was a hotch-potch of walls and roofs of every different shape one could imagine. Doors of ever manner circled the building: swinging doors, sliding doors, doors that spun around, doors that rolled open...(etc!!). The young shaman looked over to party and their awestruck expressions...

"We do a lot of redorating..." Okiru stated as he rubbed the back of his head. As the boy was explaining odd structure, a young man appeared for one of the many doors...

"Okiru-otouto...you have return" The man said with slight bow, "These must be the people who assisted Okiru-otouto and Master Shahasrahla in pacifying Veles Forest. You are most welcome guests..."

"Iago!!" The young shaman exclaimed as walked over to the man and introtuced him, "This another student of the old geezer. He's been training here a lot longer then me...but I'm still stronger then him..."

"That's right!! Oki-kun is the greatest!!" Puck announced as she flew around the grinning boy.

Link took a second to look Iago over...He had bright yellow hair, light blue eyes, and a narrower face free of any blemish. Pretty boy, the hero thought bluntly (Your no different, Link). Iago was dressed in a light purple tunic with large sleeve ends that all the shaman had. The sleeves each hand a set of third strips of cloth tied to the ends...Link still didn't know what those meant. The young man's legs were cover in a pair of black trousers and his feet wore two sandals, like the set Okiru wore.

"If you all be so kind as to follow me..." Iago popped in, "I will take you to the Master's study." The older shaman turned and retreated into the doorway. The hero and the others followed...

"So" Meeko said to Iago as they walked, "You said the old man's name was Sahasrahla. I think I've heard of him...he's some kind of 'super shaman', right?"

"Among the five High Golden God-Speakers, Master Sahasrahla is the oldest and most powerful. During the Unification War, the Master summoned great storms and invoked massive earthquakes that broke the opposition's will and helped won the day for the king's armies. It is said that he received the name **Raijin** because of his actions..."

"...I just thought he was dirty old man"

"Yes...He is that as well...sigh..."

After climbing a flight of stairs, the group came to a convex curved wall with a sliding door in the middle of it. The door was made of nothing but strips of wood and wax paper, though for some reason it projected a sense being unmovable.

"In there is the Master's study. Merely stand near the door and wait for the Master to bid you entry." The older shaman related and started walk down a hallway.

"HEY!! Wait!" Link called after Iago, "Aren't you come?"

"I would believe that the Master would wish to speak to you...privately..." Iago glaced over to the raven haired maiden, slight frown across his face. Rin glared back at the shaman, full comprehending the assertion...and with a bow, Iago turned and left.

Moving over to the door, Link reached to the handle and pulled...didn't open? The hero gave the door another tug and another, but the door remain close. Rin and Meeko both tried as well and both failed to slide the door open. Okiru stood on the side, Puck resting on his head, watching the others fruitless attempts to enter the study...

"...you have to wait..." The young shaman stated quietly as though it was as clear as day.

"...You may enter, now" A voice proclaimed from the other side of the door.

Link pull on the door handle once more and miraculously the door opened! Walking through the entry way, Link and party found a circular shaped room in wait. The walls were painted with a white plaster and covered with shelves. Each shelf held at least a hundred books with scrolls and stacks of papers. There was a desk position at the back of the room, though the group found elderly shaman, Sahasrahla, sitting on the wooden floor atop a cushion.

"Please...sit" The old man pointed to several other cushions laid out before him. Link sat down on the pillow closest to the elderly shaman...Rin immediately push her cushion next to the hero and placed her head onto his shoulder. Link just sighed heavily as Sahasrahla went on, "First, let me thank you for aiding with calming Titania. I believe that she will never trouble Kakariko village again."

"Oh, that! Don't mention it!" Link replied innocently and waved the matter off with his hand, "What still can't believe is that guy who dumped Titania!"

"Well...there are many-" Sahasrahla had started but was quickly cut off...

"Yeah!! I could believe that idiot!!" Meeko said as thought back to how the fairy queen described her form lover, "She must be the beautiful woman in the world and that guy just up and left her!!"

"Well, I do not think he just-"

"You know what I think, that guys just afraid of commitment..." Rin then jumped in, "Whenever a guy is with a good looking girl like Titania, they're never with them for the long run. The guy just took what he wanted and ran before he got _trapped_!!"

"With the situation that he was in-"

"You know, I heard that Titania-sama offered to stepped down as fairy queen..." Puck suddenly joined the conversation, "She was going to become mortal and marry the guy! But the guy chicken out and joined the war."

"WHAT!! Oh my goddesses!! That guy's a pig!!" Rin proclaimed.

"If you ask me, all men are creeps like that!!" Meeko stated harsly...Link narrowed his eyes at her (Hey!! I not a creepy!!).

"ENOUGH!! THE ONLY REASON I LEFT TITANIA WAS SO THAT SHE DIDN'T RENOUNCE HER POSITION!!" The old man bellowed at the group, "WHO LET SUCH A FAIR BEAUTY AGE AND DIE ANYWAY?!"

"..." The silence was deafening...Link finally broke it, "You mean...y-**you** were the man that left Titania?"

"Mmhh..." The elderly shaman replied with a nod, "Many years ago I met her...I sometimes regret leaving my fairy queen, but I had to do what was best..."

The whole room glared at the old man with narrowed eyes.

"WHAT?! Do you not believe that I was with her?!"

"Well..." Meeko started to respond, "It's not like we don't believe you...it's just..."

"We don't believe you" Rin quickly finished and everyone nodded on agreement, "Your ugly" A second nod...

"NNNOOOO!!" Sahasrahla screamed to the heavens, "HOW COULD THIS BE!! THE VILLAGE WOMEN ALWAYS SAID THAT I WAS GOOD LOOKING FOR A HUNDRED AND FIVE YEAR OLD!! AAAHHHHH!!" Clasping to the floor, the cloud of gloom and despair hanged over the old man's head (Hey, that's Meeko's thing!! Don't steal it!!). Look over to Okiru, the elderly shaman asked, "Okiru, my boy...how long have I looked like this..."

"Mmhh" The young shaman took a moment to think, "...As long as I can remember!!"

"NNNOOOO!!"

After a few more 'No's!' and some crying in the corner, Sahasrahla recollect himself...

"I believe your original reason for coming to the village was for information. Imp had sent word that you are looking for the Elemental Egg, a piece of the Chronos Scepter. Though separated from the other pieces, the Elemental Egg has a great power that should not be underestimated. You will find the piece in Oceanus' Throne, a temple dedicated to the salty seas, near the coastal village of the Blue Maiden..."

"Oh! You mean Tethys!!" The blonde girl popped in, "They have the best sea food in all of Hyrule!" (They have the only sea food in all of Hyrule!)

"Mmhh...Oceanus' Throne is locationed north of the settlement, along the coast. If you ask the villagers, they will tell you where to look."

"Alright then!" Link announced as stood up, "Then Tethys is our next stop, then to Oceanus' Throne!!"

"Don't started yell out things like your incharge!!" Meeko shrieked at the hero causing him to recoil back.

"Oh, Linkie-hun!!" sigh...Rin, "A romantic trip to the coast!! I can see you in your swimsuit again!!" (right...again...)

"Hero...If I may...can I ask of you another favor?" The elderly shaman unexpectly posed. Link blinked once and nodded, "Take Okiru with you..."

"WHHHAAAAATTT!!" The boy screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'TAKE OKIRU'!! WHY WOULD I GO WITH HIM!!"

"Okiru...you have learned all that I could teach you at this point. You need to live and breath in the outside world for you to truly become a man."

"BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM!!" Okiru pointed his index finger right into the hero's face, "HE'S JUST A EGOTISTICAL, PRETTY BOY-GAH!!"

"Your the egotistical one..." Rin related flatly as she rammed her elbow into the boy's face.

"Okiru..." Sahasrahla started as the young shaman rubbed his sore nose, "Since the first day that I started training you, I knew that this day would come. Who you would go with and on what journey, I did not know...but I knew you would leave..." The boy looked down to the floor. He had should knew that he would leave as well...in the pit of his stomach he knew it. Uncertainty filled Okiru...did he have power and the skills to surive? Fear started to well up in his. The feeling of hand lightly touching his shoulder alerted the boy uppers...the old man was standing over him, "You are strong young one. I would not have asked if did not think you were ready. The world...is a greater teacher than I could ever be. Learn from the teacher and you will become the greatest shaman of our time."

The young shaman stared up at the elderly shaman in bewilderment and awe. The old man had never shown this side of himself to the boy before, it was either yelling or bossing. Whatever doubt Okiru had disappeared and was replaced by a firm conferdence that was missing in him for many years.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the other side of Sahasrahla's aboad, another conversation was finishing...

"...Yes. Right now, the high shaman is speaking with the green clad warior and Yellow Maiden." Iago replied.

"Good...then my little plan can put into motion...Keh keh keh..."

* * *

Author's Note: I hate hackers


	21. Leafs in Satan's Book

Link was leading against the railing as he nibbled on some toast and eggs. He was on one of Shahasrahla's many terraces (he had, like, seven of them) and was enjoying the last of the morning air. The elderly shaman graciously offered to fix the group some breakfast...though...the hero was regretting accepting the offer. The toast was burnt. The eggs were underdone. I should have made it myself, Link thought as he sighed. The hero was a decent cook (He could boil water!! Amazing!!), though the author didn't seem to agree with Link's assumptions (I'm sorry that I have no respect for the fourth wall...).

Ignoring the poorly made food, the hero turned to his right. The Kakariko graveyard was in perfect view from his vantage point, a place where Hylian royalty and Sheikah tribe were buried. It was just another thing that connected the Kakariko village of his era with the Kakariko village that he was in at the time. Yet...there were still so many differences.

The Kakariko of Link's era was located much further south of the imposing Death Mountain, where as this Kakariko practical stood on the foothills. And then there was the layout of the village. The Kakariko the hero knew was contained in a narrow ravine, with the buildings following the rock walls upward. The Kakariko of the past was built in what would be closer to a 'bowl of rock'. Why had the village change so drastically? Was it the course of time...or was it the fact the future Death Mountain was so violent? As Link continued to contemplate the the two Kakarikos, a figure crept behind him...

"Guess who!!" The figure squealed as she wrapped her hands around the hero's eyes, "You get only three chances!"

"Sigh...Rin...what are you doing..."

"Your no fun, Link-hun!!" The raven haired girl whined as she slinked around him. The hero tensed up as Rin grabbed his neck and pulled herself up to planted a kiss on Link's lips, then let herself down with a smile, "Next time play along! You like it..."

"R-R-Rin!! Stop it!!" Link exclaimed as he pushed himself away, "Your so...forceful!! It's like I don't have any say in the matter!"

"Ha...your kidding right..." The maiden smirked as she placed her fists on her hips and looked at the hero, "Your a guy, right? Most men would scream for a beautiful girl, like me, to be with them. So why don't you put on the man-pants on and make a move!!"

"Mak-Make a move?!" The hero repeated in a shaky voice while his right eye twitched, "I-I'm not...!! You and me?! I would never...!!"

(Needless to say) Link was at a lost for for words. It was just like when Meeko had enticed the hero in Veles Forest, Rin was just a friend and nothing more than that to him. Unfortunately, the raven haired maiden was not going to be mystically cured of her feels. These...sigh...were real. Rin suddenly affirmed the idea by entangling Link in a warm embrace, with an atmosphere of pink and flowers all around (might I add...the extra stuff was in the maiden's mind). Link cringed when the girl tighten the hug, cause Rin's small but evident...figures to burrow into the hero's chest.

"R-Rin! Isn't there something better that you should be doing?!" Link posed as he pulled the maiden away from himself.

"Link-hun..." The raven haired girl replied with a playful look in her eye, "To say something like **that** so suddenly!"

"What-WHAT!! NO!!" Rin took one look at the hero's sober expression and her smirk was whipped from her face, "Meeko told me about why the maidens got a break from school...around the time of the Autumn Festivals..."

Rin step back from the hero, a troubled look across her face.

"There...There isn't anything to worry about!" The maiden said with a forced smile, "Any priest or shaman can preform the prayers and rituals at the appointed time-"

"Rin." Link quickly interjected, startling the girl, "Meeko said that in the small villages, where there's no priest or shaman, the local maiden preforms the prayers. Rin!! Your village!"

The girl turned away from the green clad hero and moved to the terrace railing. The maiden was perfectly quiet as she stared over the grim surroundings. Link gazed at the maiden's back in silence. I wonder if...I should of said anything, the hero thought.

"...My mother was a maiden..." Rin voiced softly, close to a whisper, as Link remained still, "She met my dad in the War and married him shortly after graduating from the Cluster. After that...my dad died...in the same war..." Link blinked and released a tiny breath. He had learned that the Unification War had lasted some decades before truly ending...but he had never thought of the repercussions because of such a long conflict. The girl continued...

"When I was little, my mom had told me stories of her and my father when they were together. The day they found each other...the adventures they shared during the War...falling in love...sigh...

"The best part about it was watching my mother's eyes light up when told those stories. That heartfelt, bright look...I was hook! I needed to find my own someone and go off on misadventures of my own!! However...none the boys in my little village wanted an adventure...or anything other then farming taller wheat. So, I enrolled in a cluster for maiden...hoping to meet that someone like my mom did."

The raven haired girl swiveled around and faced the hero, her lips formed a light smile as she looked at Link. Rin's looked incited a small gasp from Link and a pink blush to form across his face. Is...Is this some kind of confession, the hero thought to himself. A moment of silence enveloped around the pair...

"Rin...I-" Link had started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh!! The spring of youth!!" The two looked over to doorway leading into the house and found the elderly shaman ogling them from the entrance. With tear streaming eyes and clasped hands, the old man went on, "A couple sneaking away to make a nice memory together!! Oh, how I so miss being young-GAAAHH!!"

Sahasrahla's fantasies were cut short by Rin's blow to his head...which knocked some teeth out. With a loud thud, the elderly shaman fell to the floor.

"**DON'T** compare us with your shameless youth!!" The raven haired maiden bellowed as she stood over the old man, "You really know how to ruin the moment!!"

Link just sighed heavily...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Meeko-san...I'm not sure about that..." A meek Puck related to a certain blonde maiden as the two walked down a hall (well...the fairy girl flew).

"Trust me, Puck-chan. Okiru is just another adolescent pervert who'll never marry anyone..." Meeko said knowingly, "He'll just end up like his old master, alone and peeping on women bathing."

"Meeko-san!!" The pink fairy huffed as she rocketed in front of the girl's face, "You just say that about every guy you meet! Well, your wrong!! Oki-kun is brave, kind, honest, and strong!!"

"Well...your wrong..." Meeko replied in a flat tone, then changed to a voice of admiration as she clasped her hands before her and looked out into the distance, "My beloved Izunoo-kun is the shining example of chivalry and manners. The perfect gentlemen! The only man I could ever love..."

"But what about Link-san?"

"WHAT?! That jerk?!" The maiden's eyes lost there luster as a frown appeared across her face, "Who would want a perv like him? Never in a million years could I like him in that way!!"

"But...last night...you put his hand your chest and confessed your feelings..." Puck stated, her finger tipping her chin as she recalled the events. The fairy's words froze Meeko to the spot with an unpleasant expression over her face, "Then you kissed him...and he pushed you away...and...OH! You said you didn't care if he was a perv!"

The maiden bit her lip as she rubbed her left arm. The instant in the forest had been running through back of her mind since last night, boggling Meeko's cognitive processes. It wasn't like what happened was her own fault, those damn flowers were to blame. S-she couldn't help b-b-being there! Rin dragged her into those woods and Titania wrapped Link and her together!! She would have went after anyone she was with because of that spell...right? The 'latent passions' was what Shasrahla had said, Meeko thought silently. In other words, the natural feelings in someone's heart. Does that mean...

"Do not worry." A new voice called, breaking Meeko's thoughts, "Everything is ready, we only need to wait for the proper timing..."

The voice was coming from a doorway down the hall, the morning sunlight raining from it. The blonde maiden and her fairy girl companion quietly crept to the door, slowly pacing every step (well...Puck was flying). As the two reached the doorway, they peeked their heads around the corner. Beyond the entrance the pair found grand terrace, thirty feet long and wide with greenery and flora across the floor. An odd miniature tree would popped up every few feet, creating almost no order to the area for it to truly be called a garden.

A small path lead from the doorway to the edge of the terrace, made from thin brick tiles. At the end of the path, Meeko and Puck found the back of a young man. It was Iago, the elder shaman trainee of the old man! He was on a single knee, bent down towards the ground and seemed absorbed in whatever business he was doing. The two girls silently moved to Iago, neither were sure of what to make of the scene.

"How may I be of help to you, Most Welcome Guests..." The shaman proclaimed warmly as he turned and stood. The movement started the pair, causing them to jump back slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Iago-san!!" Meeko frantically related, "We didn't mean to disturb you!!"

"It is quite alright" Iago reassured the maiden, hand raising calmly, "I was merely taking care of my friend..." Taking a step to the side, the shaman revealed his 'friend'...a crow. The bird's head bobbed to and fro, checking for would-be predators, as it flipped is pitch black wings. Puck and Meeko stared at the crow, still a little confused. The young man explained, "This poor creature was found in front the household, it's wing injured. I have been nursing the bird back to health ever since then. I was just finishing feeding the little one. As embarrassing as it is, I was talking to it about when it like to start trying to fly again."

Iago finished the confession with small chuck and dazzling smile, receiving a light blush from the two girls. Oh my Goddesses, this guy's uber cute!! Meeko thought to herself, the fairy girl thinking in kind (...I hate...writing for girls...). Tilting his head somewhat to the side, Iago continued...

"If there was anything that you two need, know that I would not hesitate to be of service."

"R...Right..." The two sighed (STOP BEING MESMERIZED!!).

"HEEYY!!" A familiar voice cried from behind, "Meeko-chan!!"

Twisting around, the group discovered Okiru running towards them.

"Meeko-chan!!" The young shaman repeated as he skidded to a halt, "Meeko-chan, I've been looking for you!"

"Oh, really?" The blonde maiden asked bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at the boy, "What is it..."

"I need your help in market square! It's super important!!"

"Sigh..." Meeko pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to squeeze the aching away, "Such...a pain..."

"What's it about, Oki-kun?" Puck asked as she hovered beside the young shaman, "Was there something you wanted to buy?"

"Well...um..." Okiru looked back to the maiden, his face turning beet red. Then he dropped his head to his feet, "It's j-just...aaahh...JUST COME ON!!" the boy's cry was followed by him grabbing Meeko's hand and dragging her out the door at a fast pace.

"Hey!! Wait!!" The pink fairy squealed as she swore after them.

Iago was finally left alone once again and released a small sigh of relieve. For once Okiru performed a useful task, the young man thought silently. He turned back to the crow at his feet, a smirk lining his face. The black bird continued to bob it's head back and forth. All of a sudden, the crow's bobbing dramatically increased, creating a blur of a beak and face. The head abrubly stop...then the beak opened to it's reaches...

"Iago..." a voice whispered from the bird's mouth, "Now that the nuisances are gone...proceed with your report..."

"Yes, Master" The shaman replied with bow, "The barriers have been dissolved. All that is need is to wait for the proper timing...then the **mind** and the **body** can be joined..."

"Good, good..." The voice related, "Then we shall see how the Hero of Time can fair against his temporal counterpart...keh keh keh..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rin was wondering the streets of Kakariko, walking without any destination in mind. She was a sad sight to see...shoulders slouched, head hung down, a staggering pace...yeah, she was depressed. With a heavy sigh, the girl thought back to what Link had said her...

_"Meeko said that in the small villages, where there's no priest or shaman, the local maiden preforms the prayers. Rin! Your village!"_

"Why didn't he just rip my heart out and say beat it..." The raven haired maiden said aloud, the anguish washing over her, "Sigh...what am I suppose to do now..."

"Hey! Let go!! I said LET GO!!"

"We're almost there, Meeko-chan! Just a little-OW OW OW!!"

Rin twisted around, discovering her blonde friend grasping the young Okiru's cheek and pulling it a painful length away from his face. The tiny pink fairy was floating over head, spewing her concerns over the young shaman. The raven haired maiden stiffen her lip and held back the aurgh to laugh. The scene was cute, the two of them, but Rin would never had told them. Meeko would have killed her!!

"Meeko!!" The girl called over to the group was strode over to them.

"Rin!! What's going on!" The Meeko greeted her fellow maiden without a care in the world...while she continued to pull on Okiru's cheek, "Where's Link at? Did he stay at the house?" Rin instantly slumped back down, "Wha-What's wrong, Rin!! Did something happen?!"

"Nothings wrong..." She replied in a drew back manner, "...I'm just...walking..."

The blonde maiden released the boy (freedom at last!!) as a frown formed across her face. Rin's really in the dumps today, Meeko thought to herself, this must be Link's fault! He's getting an ear full when I see him next!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the Sahasrahla residence...

"AaAaAhHhH..." Link abruptly sighed in a haphazard way as a chill ran down his spine.

"Oh...what is it, Link?" The elderly shaman inquired the hero.

"I don't know. But I get the strangest feeling that I'm going get an 'ear full' very soon..."

"Mmhh...You're starting to develop the sense that only men have..."

"Oh...That's interesting. AaAaAhHhH..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So..." Rin, recollected, started as she trailed back to conversation, "Where were you and Okiru-kun going?"

"He said something about 'helping him in the market square'?"

"...That's right!!" The young shaman exclaimed as he rubbed his swore cheek, "It's really important that you pick out a Kinstone!!"

"Kin-stone?"

Before Meeko could force out an anwser from the boy, Okiru ran off into the direction of the market square. The two girls sighed and chased after the shaman, Puck hovering after them. The three soon came upon gray stone paved town-square, several yards on every side. The stones were arranged in swirling pattern that came to a point at the center of the square it's self. Vendor stands and humble shops lined the edges of the square, allowing only a few entrances into the area.

So this is the market square Okiru was talking about, Meeko silently though. She had never been to Kakariko's busy markets before and on Fregerock Day, the square was sight to see. Hearts were EVERYWHERE: Pink hearts, red hearts, big hearts, little hearts on every inch of the square. A series of poles, dressed in hearts, held up streamers of...more hearts...sigh.

"I think I hate Fregerock Day, now..." Meeko quietly commented.

"HEEYY!!" Okiru screamed and waved to the group from across the square, "Over here!!" The three girls crossed the distance to the boy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT, AFTER ASKING FOR HELP!!" The blonde girl bellowed at the shaman.

"...just look, ok..." The boy timidly pointed to the stand he was next to.

Meeko blinked at Okiru a few times, then turned to the stand. It was a normal vendor's stand, nine feet tall with one tarp covering the top and second lying our the wares...though...there was something different about this stand. It wasn't largest, by far, but there was something. This stand held a single type of item, circular pendents of various colors and made from some standard-looking material. A white paper sign next to the pendents read, 'Fregerock Special - Two for One' or to put it more simply: Pay the price for one pendent and get two.

The two maidens stared at the pendents, not sure what to make of them. Puck quickly popped in...

"Oh!! These are Kinstones!! I heard that they bring good luck to whoever fuses two pieces together!!"

"Fuse together?" Meeko posed as she continued to gaze at the supposed 'Kinstones', "But...they're all in one piece..."

"That's because you haven't pick one yet!" Rin and Meeko looked up and found a round, middle-age man walking up from behind the stand, "You can't expect me to sell half a product! They'd be **all over Hyrule**!!"

"Is this way you asked Meeko to help, Okiru-kun?" The raven haired girl asked the shaman. Okiru gasped as a look of horror covered his face.

"Oh! So your buying a Kinstone your little girlfriend!!" The vendor proclaimed knowingly, "Going see if the old story is true or not!! HA HA HA!!"

"N-N-NO!! N-Nothing like that!!" The young shaman frantically related.

"No need to be shy about it!! HA HA-" The vendor was suddenly cut off when Meeko grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to eye level...

"Listen here, buddy...Say something like that again...**and I'll take these Kinstones here and introduce them to the inside of your stomach**!!" The vendor looked into Meeko's fire blazing glare, noting how Death itself lingered in it's depths (such an adorable little girl) and squealed, "...**GOT IT**!!" The man speedily nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Meeko..." Rin tapped the girl on the shoulder and the blonde maiden released the vendor. Meeko made a quick gesture, pointing her two fingers at her eyes then pointing at the vendor ('I'm watching you...').

"S-So" The man uneasily started, "Was there s-something I could...hhhelp you with..."

"Um!" Okiru pipped up, stiffer than a rod, as he moved over to the front of the stand, "I would like to buy...a Kinstone...p-please!!"

"Hey kid, calm down! Your going to fall over before I sell you anything!" The young shaman took a hard shallow and turned to Meeko...

"Meeko-chan...?" The boy asked quietly, "Could you...please pick one?" The girl looked at Okiru, her head tilt to the side and eyebrow stretched up. Why is he asking me? The blonde maiden thought to herself.

"Mhh...quite a thing to do, little man!" The vendor announced, causing Okiru to jump. Seeing how the rest of the group were still confused by the young shaman's offer, the vendor explained, "Here in Kakariko, if a young lad fancies a girl, then he'll buy the lass a Kinstone. The stone breaks in two and if the two piece fuse together then the two are truly meant for one another!"

"Oh, my! I've never heard of this story before!" Puck proclaimed aloud, "How old is it?"

"Nineteen years on this day, little-fairy-chan!"

"And how long have you been selling Kinstones?" Rin posed flatly.

"Nineteen...OOOHHHH!! You almost got me there!! Ha ha ha ha!!"

"Fine...whatever..." Meeko sighed, finally caving. She pointed to a Kinstone on the far right, "Buy me that one...the yellow one there..."

"Sure thing!!" Okiru grabbed the chosen pendant and presented it to the maiden. With grin reaching to both his ears, the boy asked the vendor, "How much, shopkeep!"

"Sixty rupees!"

"AAAHHH!!" The young shaman toppled backwards and landed on the ground with a loud bang, "S-S-Sixty!! WWWHHHAATTT!!"

"Wow...you could almost buy Hylian shield with that much..." The raven haired girl stated bluntly (discount withholding, of course).

"WHO WOULD PAY THAT MUCH FOR A SINGLE KINSTONE!!" Okiru bellowed as leaped back up and began flailing at the vendor, "WHAT HAPPEN TO '**TWO FOR ONE**'?!"

"But your only buying one!"

"Don't worry, Okiru-kun!" Rin stated in a cheerful tone as she pick up a green Kinstone, "I'll take this one! Then you'll get your money's worth!"

"Oh...thanks! Why do I feel like I'm still getting the stick end of the deal..." (Because your the man in the deal, and the man always gets the worst part of the deal).

"Now then..." The man behind the stand announced, "Sixty rupees for two Kinstones, please!"

The boy frowned as he slowly reached into his tunic. A dark leather bag was revealed as Okiru pulled back his hand, one that just large enough for sixty rupees. The vendor grinned happily as took a hold of the bag and pulled it...Okiru didn't let go...sigh.

The two males glared at each other as a mini-war-of-the-rupees started (damn, DAMN, **DAMN** **THEIR GREED**!!) Unfortunately for Okiru, the vendor was seasoned opponent. The man behind the stand paused in his glare and glanced at Meeko...not to look at the girl, but to remain the young shaman exactly why he was there for. With a heavy sigh, Okiru released his hold and let the bag jerk back into the vendor's hands.

"It was nice doing business with you!" The man smirked.

"...I hate being the man of the deal..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The cool chill of an early autumn waved over Link as he stood in front of the Kaka Miya Shrine at the very center of the complex. The hero remembered what Okiru had said about the great shrine, how it had been there since the village was first been built. But the shrine was no where to be found in the future Kakariko. Suspicion filled the hero...

Something had happened to the village...something was going to happen to the village!! But what?

"Link-san...you seem deep in thought..." Twisting around Link found the elderly shaman walking over to him.

"Master Shaman..." Link greeted Sahasrahla.

"Now, now...such a title is too much. Plus...it is inaccurate. I am not your master nor are you my student...and it is pretty obvious that I am shaman..."

"Right...um...sorry" The hero rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well...your name is...**really** hard to pronounce!"

"Mmmmhhhh..." The old man didn't seem to appreciate Link's comment.

"H-How about...Saha-sama!" The elderly shaman 'Mmhh' again in reply, "Saha...dono?" Saha-dono smiled and gave a nod.

"So!" The old man posed in a lighter tone, "You were deep in thought when I came upon you...was there something specific?"

"Sigh...I guess I've been think about thousand things..." Link turned to the ground as his brow furled, "I could dumb it down into one question. But...I don't think I'd get a answer at **this time**..."

"Mmmhh...We all have questions. There are an unlimited amount of questions in our universe...though...a limited amount of answers. That being said, every question has an answer. The answers, young hero, are already known...I merely need to know the questions."

The hero looked back at Saha, bewildered by the shaman's comment (he got...like...half of it). The old man appeared confident about his wisdom, but Link couldn't help being skeptical. No matter how big of name Saha has, he's still just an man, the hero silently thought, a 'dirty old man' according to the girls. How could he know...

"Well...When I first came to Kakariko, that is to say, when I visited the village in the future...it wasn't here" The elderly shaman stiffened up and clenched his staff, "Is it possible...that the village had...**will**...move?"

"Mmhh...I have known villages and even entire cities to have moved for various reasons...war, natural devastation, famine. It is a risk filled venture, though necessary."

"So you'd think if something happened at Kakariko...like Death Mountain erupting, then the villagers would relocated...?"

"That is an option that is not at our disposal, " Saha responded as he faced towards the large shrine, "When Kakarikohime was enshrined hear...the sheikah and hylian inhabitants vowed to watch over the site. When the sheikah left, we took over the duty. If something would happen, some would leave...but the village would remain."

"That's just it...it isn't." Link looked to the shaman, still gazing at the Kaka Miya Shrine, "Kakariko is going to move down south, Death Mountain changes drastically, and this whole shrine complex is gone from anywhere in the village!"

"Then...it is not Kakariko!" The comment hit Link like a brick, "Kakariko is here, no where else. The buildings may burn, the shrines may rot, but this will always be the true Kakariko."

The hero shift his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. He should have expected the old man's answer to be so...un-answer-ing-y (there's a limit to the English language).

"Link-san...your line of speech mention the eruption of Death Mountain." Saha started again, "What would lead to this conclusion?"

"Um...well..." The young man was placed off center by the elder's inquiry (translation: What?), "Ahh...A lot of the area around the mountain has changed. The mountain, itself, no longer has the same shape...but most of that happened in me era. It started to erupt like crazy because of the Fused Shadow being kept there."

"I know of this item...the Fused Shadow. The item is being stored in the confines of the mountain, but it could never effect the mountain alone..." Now, that was news to Link, "Death Mountain is apart of a trinity with the forest's Great Deku Tree and the Zora's Lord Jabu-Jabu, that helps fight against evil. There are barriers around Death Mountain that contain even the most devilish of fiends."

"But...it happen..."

"Then, like you said, young hero...something will happen..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meeko, Puck, and Okiru were heading back to the Saha's residence. As they were moving through the graveyard, the young shaman stared at the yellow Kinstone he bought for the maiden. The moment he had paid the vendor, the yellow pendent and Rin's green one had each broken into two pieces. The boy held the two yellow pieces in his hands with frown across his face. The blonde maiden was beginning to have enough...

"Hey...how long are going to stare at those?" Meeko asked in irritated voice, "You were stupid enough to buy those things Kinstones, so let's use them already!"

"..." The young shaman halted in step and twisted to the maiden, but refused to look at her. A uncomfortable feeling washed over Meeko...guilt. She glanced over to Puck as the fairy hovered in silence. Say something to make this less awkward already, the maiden thought to herself, Oh, way did Rin stay behind! The raven haired maiden had said that she needed to continue shopping before returning to the house. She had to find 'just the right gift for Linkie-hun!'

"If your not going to man up to it-" The blonde maiden was cut off suddenly when one half of the Kinstone was thrust to her. The girl blinked, then wrapped her fingers around the piece. With grim face and a sigh, Meeko positioned the piece and closed her eyes (don't you know? Magic doesn't work unless you close your eyes). After a few seconds, the maiden lefted her lids. Okiru was just standing there...holding the other Kinstone half for Meeko to take, "What?"

"Just take it..." The boy said flatly. Meeko was at a lost. She slowly reached her free hand up and took the other piece of the yellow pendant. She glanced at the two halves, then redirected to the shaman, "Back in the forest...I saw you and Link. I know it was just because of the Himerus flowers...but...I don't like the idea of not knowing. I lived my whole life not knowing where I came from or if someone doesn't care about me. So...I don't want you to not know...ok"

"Okiru..." The girl was astonished. Was this the little kid that always hit on her? The future dirty old perv?

"So, go find whats-his-face and try it out" The young shaman grinned at the maiden, obviously fake, and Meeko couldn't help but smile back.

"Such a cozy scene you two are weaving..." The girl and boy swung around and found a cloaked man who Meeko knew...all too well, "My dear maiden...have you forsaken your 'one true Izunoo'? Keh keh keh..."

"Rinkar!!" Meeko exclaimed to the man as he stood upon a slanted tombstone. The dark smirk on his face caused the maiden to boil in anger.

"So I finally meet the Decedent of Light, face to face..." Rinkar announced to the group, "...Or is this the second time...as to meet...keh keh..."

"Meeko-chan, who is this guy?" Okiru whispered to the girl, but Meeko ignored the shaman and raised her hands into a triangle...

"Hallowed Mothers who art in the sk-" But the maiden voice was cut off by the blooming Rinkar.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!!"

The dark man's words became unseen force that gripped Meeko's throat. The blonde maiden threw her hands to her neck as she gasped for breath and collapsed to her knees. I can't speak!! The girl shouted in her mind, a simple fear for any person...though to Meeko it create an extra dilemma. Meeko was defenseless with out her chants.

"Now, girl..." Rinkar started to related in low tone, "You will be a good little child and sit there. No more adventures or fighting what is to come..."

"Meeko-san!! Are you ok?!" Puck franticlly asked as she landed on the maiden's shoulder. Meeko made no utterance, not a single sound, as her hands remained around her throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEEKO?!" Okiru bellowed as he jumped in front of the girls, "ANSWER ME!!"

"Answering you would be a waste of me breath." The cloaked man replied sourly, "Your voice is irritating, curd! Quiet your mouth...know where the minor characters should stand..."

"MINOR CHARACTER?!" (Once again, no respect of the fourth wall), "I'LL SHOW YOU MINOR CHARACTER!!"

The young shaman thrust his hands forward at Rinkar and a torrent of lighting ripped from the boy. Arching and flying through the air at it's target, the lighting wave was bound to fry the cloaked man alive...but the man stay firmed atop the gravestone.

_**BOOM**_!!

The wave hit, and the surrounding rock and dust flung into the air. A thick cloud shaped around the blast site, disrupting the view for a second...then the figure of a man's shadow formed. Okiru recoiled in shock. That was my best shot, the shaman thought silently then cursed the cloaked man's tenacity, Damn it!! He's strong!!

"Okiru-otouto...you still have some way to go..." A voice proclaimed from the dust cloud, full of hostility and aversion. But it was not Rinkar's, "Why that old, decrepit pick you over me...he truly a fool!"

"Iago...!" The cloud dissipated and it was indeed the shaman trainee, Iago. Okiru gasped at the sight of the young man, "Why are you here...?!"

"I am protecting my master like any good student would!" Iago's smirk matched Rinkar's, who still stood on the tombstone behind the older shaman.

"OUR MASTER IS THE OLD MAN!!" The young shaman continued to scream.

"No...Okiru-otouto. Your master is Sahasrahla...he's not mine."

The simple revelation struck the boy at his very core. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped. Okiru was now against Iago...


	22. Singer of Sweet Songs

Note: I need to buckle down and get these chapters on a early update schedule! I don't like how long I'm taking in getting these out, I've always hated writers that make me wait. So I try to work double time on the next.

* * *

"No...Okiru-otouto. Your master is Sahasrahla...he's not mine." Iago voiced slowly, never halting his black grin for second, as Okiru gawk at the older shaman. The boy was as befuddled as he was stun. Among all the people in Kakariko, for Iago to stand against him...the one who helped raise him, encourage him, defend him...

"Iago..." The young shaman related, no higher than a whisper, "It's not true...you're a good guy. Tell it to my face-"

"Okiru! This is just something you'll have to accept!!" Iago shouted to the boy, his smirk gone and replaced with deep frown, "I have been in Master Rinkar's charge for some time now. His cause is my cause...his **enemies** are my **enemies**..." The young man reared back into a position that alerted to one possible reaction: Attack, "Okiru-otouto...I am not going to save you this time. So don't expect it."

The older shaman rocketed forward, his right arm across his chest as held it to strike. Okiru, though, did not move. As far as the younger shaman was concern, the real world could wait as he drifted back into past. To a time when the young man was a boy like Okiru and the boy was a child...

_Summer. Trees burst with green, skies filled with blue. It was a time for children to play in sunny weather with toys and balls._

_One little boy was happily running across a grassy field as he pulled on a white string. From behind him, a bird shaped figure soar gentle up, climbing higher and higher as the boy ran._

_Okiru slowed to a stop and twist around to his fluttering play-thing. The kite draft softly to the right, but with a tug from the tiny Okiru it suddenly jerked left. A bright grin roared across his face as the little boy watched the red, red robin dance. And he controlled it, like it was magic._

_The strength of the wind had started to die and the tiny Okiru quickly took action, starting to run again. The kite began to float up, laughing in the face of gravity and continued it's wallace in the air. The boy ran faster and screamed in delight as his friend danced behind him. Passing a tree, the tiny Okiru felt the string burn out of his hands and over his shoulder. Okiru turned and looked up...the red, red robin hung upside down as it's white string twisted around a brown branch. The boy's grin dissolved._

_The tiny Okiru followed the brown branch to it's equally brown trunk and down to it's brown roots. It's a mountain, not a tree, the boy thought to himself. He pushed his sleeves back and flexed his little muscles. Every mountain must be climbed, else why would it be mountain? With powerful leap, Okiru flew up to the trunk and shifted his whole body up the bark. Higher and higher the boy climbed, the tree's brown surface scrabbing his skin, until he reached the branch with Okiru's kite friend._

_The child looked down...the drop was a life-threatening (five feet), but Okiru could hear the cries of the red, red robin saying 'Help me! Help me!!' He could not leave his good friend to fate's cruel hand!! Standing on a branch isn't as easy as it sounds...Okiru could feel his body being pulled down, left and right, as he carefully placed one foot in front of the other. One foot closer to the kite..._

_The red, red robin was a few steps away! The tiny Okiru could see the white string wrapped in every which-way around the brown branch. He would need to pull on the string to free the kite friend and it wasn't going to be an easy task. The boy leaned down...suddenly Okiru's right foot slipped!! The child's whole right side was dragged downward and off the branch. The ground grow closer and closer..._

**_WHACK_**!!!!!!

The young shaman rolled across the graveyard's stone path. Staking up, Okiru rubbed the swore cheek that Iago had struck, still in shock of the moment. Th older shaman glared back at the boy, his body turned away from the young shaman. He shifted his sights to the blonde maiden at his feet, hands grasping at her throat as she desperately tried to speak. Breathless gasps and silent mutters was all she could emit from her mouth. The fear was finally setting in and Meeko started to feel the tears streaming down her face. I'm so helpless, the girl thought to herself, I can't believe how helpless I am.

The tiny fairy, Puck, was hovering about Meeko's head and stared Iago down. She was certainly as defenseless as the maiden, but Puck was will to fight tooth and nail to protect her powerless friend. Iago faced both the girls with an calm demeanor, then turned towards the boy again...

"That was careless, Okiru-otouto..." The older shaman annoucned to the other, "Not only did you not defend yourself, you let these two wide open for an attack!"

"Iago! You wouldn't!!"

"Don't be careless, Okiru."

The young shaman shifted up into a pose of defense, arms in front and knees bent. Iago was right. If Okiru were to lose, then Meeko and Puck would be at the mercy of that Rinkar character. The boy looked over to the black cloaked man, still atop the gravestone he appeared on and surveyed the scene between Iago and him. The very first thing this guy did was hurt Meeko-chan, Okiru silently thought, he's bad and that's all I need to know!!

The boy's attentions were turned away from Rinkar when the older shaman charge at Okiru again. When he reached the young shaman, Iago leaped up and swung his leg at the boy's head. Okiru quickly jumped backwards and pushed out with his hands, knocking the leg off course and miss the boy's head. The Iago landed and tore forward with carefully aimed kicks and punches. Okiru blocked, duck, and dodged as many blows as he could...however he did received a decent amount of hits. The torrent ended with full kick to the young shaman's chest that sent the boy to the ground...

_The tiny Okiru rose up slowly, his whole side hurt and his head whirled with pain. Craning his eyes back up to the brown branch, the little boy could see the red, red robin was still subtended in the air by the white string. All of his hard work for was nothing...a frown formed across the child's face._

_The wind abruptly hit Okiru's face, carrying laughter of a new party. The child turned and found three boys, all older, throwing rocks at each other and exchanging a few 'special' names. A big kid is taller than me! The tiny Okiru realized with excitement, they could reach the kite easy!! Ignoring the ache in his side, the little boy ran to the three._

_"HA HA!! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!! YOU THROW LIKE A GIRL!!" One boy proclaimed as Okiru neared. The said boy was tall with bright red hair and a shirt to matched his head, "YOUR ARM'S RETARDED!!!"_

_"I'M GOING KICK YOUR ASS, SO SHUT-UP!!!" Another boy yelled back, this one with blue hair and shirt._

_"IF I THROW LIKE A GIRL, YOU THROW LIKE YOUR WHOREY GRANDMOTHER!!!" The last boy bellowed, hair and shirt both green._

_Okiru slowed to a stop a few feet away from the three boys. The group continued to play their game of war, not noticing the little boy watching them and the tiny Okiru just continued to watch. The child wasn't sure what to say, fearing that uttering the wrong sequence of words would leave the little boy's request denied. It's happened before._

_"Um...I need some help..." The tiny Okiru related in a small voice, "My kite's stuck in a tree and I fell down when I tried ta' get it"_

_Despite the timid tone of the boy, the three heard Okiru's cry and ceased in their play. The older boys grouped around the child, causing the smaller boy to scrunch down. The tiny Okiru looked to each boy and swallowed...what were they going to do to him?!_

_"Hey! Your that kid who lives at the old geezer's house, right?" The blue boy posed._

_"...Yeah..." The small child peeped in reply._

_"So what's that crazy crack like?!" The red boy asked at loud manner._

_"...I don't know. He's like...him."_

_"HA HA HA!! What kind of answer's that!!!" The green boy exclaimed, "Your so stupid!!!"_

_"I'm not stupid!!" Okiru retorted in definite, 8-year-old tone._

_"You can help but be stupid!! Your a Nothing!!!" Blasted the red boy._

_"I am something!!!!"_

_"No your not! Your not a Hylian or a Sheikah, your a Nothing!!"_

_"SHUT-UP!!!" The tiny Okiru charged at the red boy and started to hit him as hard as his little fist could strike...to no avail..._

_"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! The baby Nothing is going to fight us!!" The red boy mockingly announced as he shoved Okiru back and to the blue boy._

_"His a big, strong Nothing, isn't he!!!" The blue boy copied the last's previous action and pushed the small child to the green boy._

_"BIG BAD NOTHING!!!" The green boy shouted and shoved._

_The three continued to push the tiny Okiru between one another, back and forth, laughing and scream in delight. This new game was much better then playing war... Okiru twisted and tried digging his feet in the ground, but the boys just pushed hard and hard, stopping any attempt to end their new game. An idea popped into one of the boys' mind and he smile with glee. The little boy was shoved to the smiling boy and the older reared his arm back. Okiru was a foot away for running into the boy when the arm was thrust forward..._

The young shaman fell backwards as Iago's fist struck his jaw. Hitting the ground with a loud bang, Okiru laid sprawled out in pain. The two had been fighting for several minutes and the boy had not once fought back...

"Okiru-otouto..." The older shaman said as he loomed over the younger, "You must attack me. I know your not this weak..."

The comment struck a cord with the boy as Iago continued to glared down at him. Okiru pivoted his lower torso over his head, causing his legs to fly up. The young man jumped out of the way of the pair of limes and back a few feet. At the same time, the young shaman pushed off with his hands, against the ground and preformed his own acrobatic feat, landing perfectly on his feet.

"That's it, Okiru..." Iago smirked at the boy, "Fight me! Cast away those feelings of fear and doubt and release your true potential!!"

"Iago..." Okiru muttered once again. Your the one who helped me...

_The three boys of red, green, and blue cackled and laughed at the tiny Okiru, weeping on the ground as his tears mixed with blood. The funny thing about a bloodily noise is that you can't quite breath and all you could taste is copper. But Okiru felt another sensation as laid on the ground...the three older boys towering over him. A feeling that wrapped around the little dangling thing at the back of the boy's throat..._

_His pride._

_Tattered but still strong, the young child's pride kept him from yelping for assistance or an end to the abuse. The fun of attacking another soon died down and the three simply walked away without a word...though with a few snickers. They would look for another poor soul to torment, a dog or cucco, to finish up their day of play._

_The tiny Okiru sat himself up into a sitting position and stared after the the older boys. As their heads disappeared from view behind a hill, the small child clanged his eyes shut and let out a shrieking holler, accustom to a 8-year-old. It was a shameful cry that the little boys was entitled to._

_Okiru continued to cry for what must have been an eternity. His head ached even more so than when fell from the tree, a pain that pierced his head clean through. And yet the child continued on to weep out...that is until a hand soft hand lightly touched Okiru's hair. The boy could feel a presence directly in front of him, warm and somewhat healing. Opening his eye's, the tiny Okiru saw through his tears the vision of Iago, the older shaman trainee of Sahasrahla._

_"Okiru-otouto...why do you cry?" The older shaman asked in a gentle tone. The small child preceded to explain the events in a single breath..._

_"Well-my-red-robin-kite-got-stuck-in-a-tree-and-I-climbed-up-it-but-fell-down-and-I-asked-some-big-kids-to-help-but-they-started-pushing-me-and..."_

_The tiny Okiru stopped as his eyes watered up. He delve into Iago's shirt and released a powerful holler as the older shaman patted the boy's back. It was most comforting thing Okiru had ever felt..._

_"It is ok, Okiru-otouto..."_

_"What's that mean...otou..to...?" The young child inquired, but the answer wasn't as important as hearing Iago's voice._

_"Otouto is an ancient term, use in conjunction with a name" The Iago started to relate, "By saying 'Okiru-otouto' I would be calling you a younger brother of mine."_

_"But we just live the same house" The tiny Okiru retorted, muffled under the older shaman's tunic, "We're not brothers."_

_"Remember, Okiru-otouto...that even if we had different mothers, you and I will always share the bond of brotherhood. I'll say it onto you now...that our bond will not die...no matter what happens..."_

...how can I fight the person who's my brother? Young shaman's thoughts were struggling with Iago's latest actions and the ones Okiru remembered. Even if the older shaman had rejected their bond, the boy clung to it with all his heart. How do you fight someone you consider your brother? And fighting was the exact motive of Iago's actions, to attack, defeat, and even kill Okiru. But the young shaman still hung onto their bond.

Okiru's thoughts shifted and the boy glanced over to the blonde maiden. Meeko was watching the two shaman near undivided attention, only looking away to glare at the grinning Rinkar every minute or so. Puck was watching beside herself with fret as she hovered close to the ground, biting down on her knuckles. Both girls were powerless to intervene and it gnawed at them. The young shaman turned back to his follow shaman with scowl.

"Come on, Okiru-otouto" At the sound of 'otouto', the young shaman gritted his teeth, "You and I both know that your greatest power only comes out when you have that overconfident grin across your face!"

"Ha...You know me to well, Iago..." Okiru lips turned up and stretched over his cheeks to touch each ear. His white teeth shone through as his bottom lip hit his chin. With a smile bigger then live, the boy began to chant...

"Amatsu kami kunitsu kami

"Yaouorzu no kamitachi tomo ni

"Kikoshi mese to

"Kashikomi kashikomi mo maosu

"... ... **Hakkei**!!!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In village, Rin had just finished up her 'little' shopping trip. As she walked toward the elderly shaman's residence, she was trailed by rather small store employee carrying a rather large amount of packages. She just couldn't find that one right gift for her Linkie-poo, as she described it.

"It's already late morning, I better hurry!" The raven haired maiden said aloud. Looking back at the employee, Rin found the short man clumsily swaying back and forth, on the verge of dropping some of the packages, "Hey, half-pint!! You drop those, NO TIP!! So stop dragging your ass and come on!!!" (Such a rose...)

_**BLOOM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A sudden explosion rang through the air, hitting the employee's and the maiden's ears with a sharp...BANG!!! Rin expression fell down into horror as she discerned that the noise had came from the one place where she wish it would never be...ahead of her, on the path to the old man's house. Link..., the girl thought as her heart stopped.

Without a warning, Rin broke into a run up the pathway. The short employee yelled after her as she barreled away...(no tip?)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, back at the shrine complex Saha and Link had also heard the powerful explosion. Quickly taking action, the two dash down the stone paved path... ...

"That blast could only have came from Okiru's lighting powers!" The old man proclaimed as he ran behind the hero, "He would not have launched such a powerful attack without reason!"

Link took the elderly shaman's words in and doubted his speed. It's just one thing after another, the hero thought to himself, maybe the gods really do hate me. The youth's thoughts shifted over the last statement...maybe it wasn't the gods out for me but a certain black cloaked wizard... ...

As the pair continued to rush to the graveyard, they discovered a figure standing at the entrance of the shrine complex. Link skidded to a halt, Saha following suit, and found a young man around his age taking the the figure's place. The hero blinked at the stranger, taking in his white cloths and equal white hair. The young man was ready for a fight, with his light battle armor and war paint of red and blue...not to mention a sword almost as long as Link!

"Who are you!" The hero demanded as rose his hand to his weapon. The stranger remained silent, his face as avoid of emotion as his bleach white eyes, "Why don't you put that monster-sword away. It's not that I don't trust you, but it would make us feel a whole lot better..."

The stranger didn't reply. He continued to stand perfectly still, weapon at his side, as though waiting for something to happen. Link withdrew his own blade and shield from his back, raising them up for appending fight...though the stranger still did not move. He's one cool customer, the hero thought silently, I wonder if he can even see or hear me?

"Link-san! The mountain!!!" Saha's call ripped Link from his thoughts and to the looping Death Mountain.

The old volcano was spewing jets of molten rock through the air as ghastly clouds of crimson haloed around it's top. A sudden boom roared from the mountain and eruption of fire tore from the top for a second, then a speck raced out of the crater and into the sky. Holding for a moment, the object arched down and fell towards the earth...towards the shrine complex!!

With a loud crash, the object hit, landing a few yards away. The hole of the impact was huge (and surprisingly didn't hit anything) at least ten yards in length. Link stared at the new crater in aw...then gasped as he remembered the stranger. Turning back to lone figure, Link wondered if his sudden appearance had somehow caused the odd event.

"**You who are my are my promised body**!! **Know now...that your master is here**!!" A powerful voice boomed over the group.

A chill ran over the hero as he craned his neck back to the crater, where the voice had originated. His widen as looked. Hovering above the hole, a strange violet item, shaped as an teardrop, cast a dark light across the ground. The object was no larger than fist, maybe smaller, though the force of it's black energy pushed back on Link and Saha. The object began to move toward the pair. Link ready himself, but the elderly shaman quickly step in front of him... ...

"Link-san, you must not!!" The Saha started to warn the hero, "That is not any ordinary foe."

"Yeah! It's a floating teardrop!! Big deal!!" (He's not getting it)

"That is the jade prison of a horrible force, locked away from the world in the depths of Death Mountain. You and I can not hope to fight it..."

The two step back as the object flew pass them. It's path ended in front of the bleached haired, giant sword holding, white eyed strange.

"**Oh...yyyeeess...**" The object said as it span around the stranger, "**So much hate...so much POWER**!! **You are truly me siblings creation...**"

The odd teardrop stopped back in front of the stranger, then it's color began to change. A darker purple, then a glossy black, and finally to a shade that protected no color at all. It became a void in space, absorbing the light around it in a tear shaped black hole. The blackness span out and covered the stranger. The previously unmoved man abruptly reared back, as the void wrapped around every facet of his person. A black laugh roared across the complex as Link and Saha stared on in terror... ...

"**YES**!!** UNLIMITED POWER**!!!!!" The voice proclaimed, "**The power to rule, the power to DESTROY**!!! **Once again MINE**!!!!!!!"

The mind and the body were joined... ... ...

* * *

Author's Note: There you go, there's a chapter. I hope that it was obvious enough for anyone to know that 'the stranger' was little Link in his Fierce Deity Mask form.

I have to ask, is the Japanese honorifics to much? I'm sorta' playing towards the demographic with "san's" and the "chan's", but think they would entertain all the people actually understand them. I don't want to use them for all my characters, I almost have list who would use them, but it looks like there here to stay. If they're really too cheesy then tell me.


	23. Where the Flies Don't Land

Eleven o'clock, A.M. Almost noon...and in a desert, that was the most dangerous time to be out. Unfortunately for one peep-squeak farmer kid, noon was exactly when he could stop working.

With a heavy heave, the little farmer boy pulled his hoe over head and dropped it back down. The soft ground broke apart, continuing the boy's twelve or thirteenth trench of dirt. The kid's back ached and his muscles swell as the blazing sun went on to burn over head. Hylian's weren't made for the desert sun, the boy thought to himself as you chopped into the earth, but it's my fault that I'm working. If I had woke up at 3 instead of 5, I would have had this done by now.

The farmer boy halted in his work. Straightening his back, the kid looked across the looked across the flat landscape and the clear blue sky. He turned around from where he stood, finding small well sticking out of ground a few yards away from him. The well had been their only source of water, the nearest ones miles away in any direction. It supplied the life-quenching liquid to the plants and the boy's family, both.

The little farmer kid looked past the tiny well to the household, just beyond a wooden fence. Bearly large enough for a family of four, the white covered house was built in the same style as the desert natives' construction. With a tiny second story and a bigger ground floor, the home featured two upstair bedrooms, a lovely little kitchen, a fully equipped outhouse in the back, two doors in the back and the front...the front door... ... The father farmer was leaning in doorway, staring at the boy, and letting a heavy sigh escape his lips as he took in his daydreaming son.

With an apologetic smile beamed back to the father, the farmer boy picked up his hoe and went back to work. Raising the tool over head once again, the boy stopped when noticed a gust of dusty forming on the horizon. Now this was worth a second look...a sandy storm was a risky affair, being that kills people and all!! The little farmer kid squinted at the cloud that was slowly growing larger and larger. It wasn't a storm...it was too small...the cloud was just large enough to engulf the farmer, but nothing more. The cloud was coming closer and little farmer boy could pick out dark figures in the middle of the dust.

"Alexsun! Get into the house!!" The father called over to the boy. The farmer kid looked over to the man and blinked, "Alexsun!! NOW!!!"

The boy nodded and quickly ran up to the house. Jumping the fence (and almost falling on his face), the farmer kid rushed past his father and to the window next to the door. The dust cloud was much larger by then, the boy could fully see what the dark figures were...horsemen, dozens of them, racing towards their tiny farm! At the lead was monster of a man, towering overall the other riders as he held a long spear. On the end of the spear, a brown colt's severed head was implied in gruesome display.

The troop of horsemen stopped near the small well. Some the men jumped down from their horse, others remained in the saddle. The massive leader dropped from his horse with a thud, handing his spear and 'decoration' to a nearby rider, and started walking over to the house. The boy ripped his head to his father as the older farmer dash to a wooden cabinet. He withdrew a steel sword the cabinet's confines and the farmer kid's eyes widened. Right about then, the mother entered the room... ...

"Geis! What's going on?!!!" The mother asked frantically, "Who are these men?!!"

"I don't know, but they're terrible" The father stated as he pushed his son to the base of a staircase, "Go upstairs with your brother"

The boy started up the stairs, but only went up halfway. The farmer kid looked over to his mother, through the rail-posts, as she slowly back towards the wall. The father was standing in the doorway, arms to his side as he waited for the giant of a visitor. The boy could hear the gravel crunch under the huge man's footsteps, getting louder and louder as he grow nearer and nearer. The father tensed up as footsteps sounded right outside the door.

"Mister, I don't know what you want but it's not here" The father proclaimed defiantly, but he still backed up. Through the door, the man came... ... The boy's heart jumped to his throat as saw the mountain in human-guise walk in, his beard hitting his waist and head bald almost touching the ceiling, "Mister...please don't do something we'll regret..."

The giant man glared down at the father and took another step forward. The older farmer speedily match the move and backed up. With another step forward and few shuffles backward, the dance continued and the two head back to the family dinner table. Taking out a seat, the large man sat down and a clump of dust rang up from his person, only to silently fall to the floor. The father sat down on the other side of the table, his arm holding the sword resting on it's surface.

The man looked over to the side of the table, finding the family's remnants of breakfast. Sliding a bowl of oatmeal to him, the giant man took a dorfed spoon in his huge hand and began to slowly chump away on the meal. The man ate and the family watch in nail-biting silence. After the third or fourth spoon, the man spoke... ...

"You saw our symbol, the spear I held..." The man related as took another spoon full and swallowed, "...you know who I am"

For a moment the father's face was blank...then he gasped in recognition... ...

"Hagen...leader of the Horse Head Marauders..." The older farmer whispered aloud. The father slowly breathed in and bent his head down. He gently place the sword full down on the table, "Please. We have nothing of value beside this farm...and maybe this sword..." He pushed the weapon across the table, in hopes of...something other than death, "Take what you wish, but please don't harm my family!"

Hagen didn't take any notice to the action (or didn't appear to) and continued to eat the oatmeal. The farmer kid could see the sweat running down his father's face. Looking over to the mother, the boy saw her whole body twisting in anguish as she sniffed in a cry. It confused the boy...and scared him that this man could effect his parents so much... ...

"I'm looking...for a man" Hagen announced as he reached over the table and grabbed a piece of bacon, "He's sheikah. White hair, mask over his face..." He paused and took a bite out of the bacon. A frown erupted across Hagen's face and stuck his tongue and flicked the bacon bits off, "This is the first bad bacon I have ever had..."

"Mr. Hagen, PLEASE!!" The father farmer exclaimed, "We don't know anything about any sheikah! I don't want to upset you, but please go!"

"...I know your lying... ..."

"Mr. Hagen, PLEAS-" But older farmer was cut off by the mother... ...

"Please!! You have to believe us!!!" The woman frantically cried as rushed to the table, "He was here, but he lift for Bulbin territory!!"

"NICOLE!!!!" The father bellowed, but the mother went on... ...

"You must believe me!! Please!! PLEASE!!! We don't know **anything** else!! You must beli-"

The woman's words were interrupted as Hagen rose up and swung a massive fist at the mother's chin. The mother flew back and crashed against the wall, landing on the floor underneath. The huge man sat back down and started shifting through the breakfast remnants again.

"**MOM**!!!" The boy called out and ran to the woman's side. The mother didn't move, didn't blink, as the farmer kid shook her, "Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom **MMMOOOMMM**!!!!!!!!" She didn't move...she didn't blink... ...

The father was frozen to his seat as he watched his younger son shake his wife. Was it really happening? Was he going to wake up in his bed, his wife safely beside him...to just be haunted by the image instead of having it laid out in front of him... ...

"So...why is he going there" Hagen posed in between bites. The older farmer looked back at him in amazement. He knew?! The father thought in wonder, of course he knew... ...

"He said a man was there that he needed to meet..." The father replied slowly, "Ganondorf...the demon thief..."

"Ganondorf...?!" Hagen repeated in surprise as he stop eating.

Without another word, the giant man stood up and walked towards the door. The boy and father farmers were too engross with the mother's fate to see there guest out, so he took the liberty of doing so. As Hagen neared the exist, a shrieking yell called from behind him. When he turned, the huge man found a male, younger than the father but older than the boy...a middle. He was holding a spear, pointing it straight towards Hagen's heart...or the place where the man's heart should be... ...

"AMOS!! NO!!!" The father farmer exclaimed, but the older boy didn't listen.

With a scream that matched his last the older boy charge forth at Hagen, spear thrusting out, determined to run the giant man through. Hagen swiped his great hand before him and caught the weapon, right below it's head, and deflected the spear away from him. The boy gasped and yanked back, however Hagen continue to grip the spear with his powerful hand, denying the older farmer boy.

"You have a nerve to you, kid..." Hagen announced as pulled the weapon away and throw it to the wall, "But you shouldn't hesitate next time. This time you lost your chance to kill"

The older boy glared back at the huge man...though his eyes betrayed his fear. Hagen turned back to the door and left the farmer family just like that, the father and youngest son weeping over the mother and the oldest son staring after Hagen as he walked back to the troop of man. It didn't bother the marauders' leader at what he had done, he didn't even give it a second thought...no...he was concerned with this new information about the sheikah man. He was in Bublin lands and looking for Ganondorf...of all people... ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"**Hakkei**!!!" Spinning ovals of lighting flew from Okiru's hands and raced towards Iago.

"**Tamayoke**!!!" The older shaman called back as he traced pentagram in the air. The lines he traced appeared as gold and the image of the triforce shone in it's middle. A bubble form around Iago, absorbing the lighting that about to hit him as the rest zoomed past and exploded loudly against a cliff, "... ...Come on, Okiru-otouto. You still can not fire straight..."

The young shaman gritted his teeth together and glared at Iago. Okiru had put a lot of his strength into that blast, but the older shaman practically shrugged the attack off!! When did Iago get so strong, the boy wondered to himself, he never showed this amount of power before. The shield of energy continued to shimmer around the older shaman. With his last strike being so hopelessly ineffective, Okiru had zero options of attack. But the boy was determined to try... ...

Summon power to his legs, the young shaman screamed towards Iago at full force. Nearing the bubble's edge, Okiru reared his arm back and slammed his naked fist against the older shaman's shield. A slight quiver circled around Okiru's fist, though nothing else. The potential energy from the punch ricashade back up the boy's arm, causing it to cry out in pain. A grunt and a small whimper escaped the young shaman's throat, but Okriu stayed true and continued to thrust forward.

"Your actions will prove fruitless..." Iago called out with a frown. Okiru ignored him and pushed on, "You spent half your strength on your Hakkei attack and I still blocked it. You can not hope to break through with brute force!!"

"WATCH ME!!!!" The boy hollered back.

With deep growl, Okiru gathered up all his remaining energy and released it all out of his thrusting hand. Arches of electricity and lighting flew from the young shaman's fist, creating an aw-inspiring display as it plumbed Iago's shield. The old shaman tensed up as he felt the bubble loose energy. He quickly placed his hands together and started to focus on the strength of shield, muttering a small chant under his breath.

On the battleground sidelines, Meeko and Puck were watching the scene as they sat on pins and needles. Who would win...Okiru's show of forceful power or Iago's steady concentration. The blonde maiden tried to push some words out of her throat, but Rinkar's spell prevent anything save gasps. The poor girl sunk to the ground and hit her balled up hand against it.

"Meeko-san, don't get so upset" The pink fairy girl said softly as she hover next to the maiden's face, "You can't do anything as long as you can't speak chants."

Meeko clenched her eyes shut as the frustration welled inside her. She had so much power that could help Okiru win, but the maiden couldn't use a ounce of it. The fact ate away at her, at her heart...she could do nothing... ...

The blonde girl looked back at the black cloaked wizard. Rinkar was watching the two shaman's exchange with a certain type of glee. Doesn't he care that Iago might loss? The maiden thought silently, maybe he's that confident that his disciple's strength. If that's the case, Okiru's in serious trouble!!

"You can not win this way, Okiru-otouto!!" The older shaman shouted over the popping lighting. The boy cringed at the extension of his name, "It is hopeless!!"

"You just keep calling me that without a care in the world...YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!!"

The storm around the two doubled and with one great electric strike, the shield fell apart. Iago was stun! The young shaman charged forward, delivering a uppercut to the elder shaman's chin and knocking him back a yard, to the ground.

Okiru gulped for air as the world came rushing back to the boy. His whole arm sudden stung with pain, and looking down the young saw his hand a light shade of pink, his knuckles burnt. To say it, 'hurt like hell' would had been an understatement (It really hurt like hell!!!), but the overwhelming surge of pride took the bite for the hand... ...A hallow pride, though... ...

"Keh keh keh keh keh!!" The abrupt cackle turned Okiru's attention to Rinkar, "...you foolish boy...YOU'VE LOST!!!"

No sooner than the cloaked wizard finished, a thick wooden vine ripped from the earth snared around the young shaman's wrist. A second vine whipped out and wrapped around the other arm...then another jumped out and another! Okiru's feet, legs, and waist soon were all fastened by the roots, a final vine squeezed about the boy's throat. He struggled...but the bounds only tighten their hold.

"Never end without following through, Okiru..." The young shaman turned back to the older as he stooped over the ground. Rolling over to look at the boy, Okiru found a familiar encircled design in the dirt where Iago had moved from. A spell wheel, one that would control the elements of nature. The elder shaman had quickly drawn the diagram after he fell, "...You left yourself open...I attacked..."

"Keh keh keh!! Well done, Iago!" Rinkar related in praise as the older shaman stood up, "I have to say I was worried when your little defensive failed, but you countered his attack beautifully. Now...end this...so we can move on."

Iago slowly walked up to the younger shaman and stopped in front of him. He looked the boy up and down, taking his whole form in with a frown across his face. Okiru glared back. Hot words waited at the tip of his tongue, but his fury clenched his teeth too firmly together to speak them.

"...Okiru-otouto... ..." Iago looked away before he could finish. Raising his hand to touch the boy's chest, the older shaman began to chant, "Upon darkest soul and unclean devils, hear this cry. This flesh is not flesh; this bone is not bone...air and vapor is the nature, open to the black world to touch..."

The young shaman looked down at Iago's hand...as it started to sink through the boy's clothes and into his chest itself!! With every inch, Okiru could feel the hand moving deeper, brushing against his lungs, his heart, and whatever else, as Iago continued to push into him. As the older shaman's wrist passed through, Iago found goal.

With a tug and a pull, a torrent of pain screamed through the boys body. Okiru bellowed out as Iago continued on to pull and sent another surge through the young shaman. The soul of a thirteen year boy was being yanked out...before him and audience to see... ....

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The whole atmosphere around the Kakarikohime shine complex was black. Dark clouds, dark air, DARK EVERYTHING!!! Saha and Link were both frozen to the spot as they watched the anthropomorphic shadow of the white haired stranger and the teardrop stone. The two entities in one shifted and grew, two's heads taller than the hero, then third! The giant sword the stranger held began to shrink in comparison to the form's hand, fitting as a one handed weapon instead of a two... ...

"What's going on...?" Link said aloud in disbelieve. The elderly shaman answered... ...

"Whoever this young warrior is, he has awaken an evil beast from the depths of Death Mountain. The mother of all Octorok, Pontoppidan... ..."

"Pon-top-pi-dan?"

"Indeed" The old man replied, "A demon from another world...who spawned the insidious Octorok. She was sealed into a massive bead of jade, changing it's lively green color with her unholy powers."

The two's attentions were torn back to the double entity as it slowly stomped it's way to Link and Saha. Lifting up the great sword, the entity chopped downward at the pair with an air splitting force. The hero jumped to the elderly shaman and threw the two of them out of the massive weapon's path. The blade fell, inches from where Saha and Link laid, crashing into the ground and sinking down to it's hilt. The hero didn't even take an extra second to think, he just grabbed the old man and dash!!

When the two where a distance away from the creature, Link looked back. As the entity yanked it's sword out of the earth, it's shadow covering melted away, leaving a fierce opponent. The lightly armored stranger had taking on heavier suit of metal and steel, tinted cold purple and black. A dark violet shield was strapped to the stranger's right arm as his left gripped the massive blade (that look's familiar). His head was withdrawn in a black metal helmet, with a flat top and a long cylinder where the mouth would have been.

The great armored stranger held up his giant of sword above his head. The action puzzled the pair, they were far out of reach...was he going to run after the two like an anger, oversize toddler? The massive blade began to glow with white hot energy, warping the air around it...then the stranger slammed it down against a the dirt. A torrent of light leaped from the sword and raced toward Saha and Link, like a wave towards the coast. Without sparring a moment, Saha jumped in front of the hero and raised hands, as thought catch the coming wave.

"**Tamayoke**!!!" The elderly shaman roared and a bubble of blue energy was commanded forth around the two.

The energy wave washed over the shield and continued race along without a notice, straight across the whole shrine complex. When it ended, the entire complex was gone... The Kaka Miya Shrine, the smaller shrines, the the old man's house...all flattened and turned to dust. The elderly shaman wobbled back and fell to his rear, dropping the bubble. Link looked down in concern as the old man breathed heavily, sweat forming on his brow. The force of the attack was awesome...and Saha had started to feel the repercussions of a small taste of such an attack.

"I am fine..." Saha sighed out, "But we were lucky to have survive that brutal onslaught... ...We were almost vaporized..."

"Saha...what can we do?!!" The hero exclaimed as he unsteadily sank down next to the old man, "He makes a Darknut look like a tin can!!"

"**In true fashion, you mortals are as weak in the mind as you are in your SMALL flesh**!" The voice from the bead announced from inside the armored stranger, "**I am all powerful...UNDEFEATABLE**!! **There is a only one hope for you... ... A quick death**!!! **Ha**! **Ha**! **Ha**!!!! **Don't expect it, though**!!"

"Despite her talk, Link-san, she is weakened..." Saha piped in, "The monster is probably tried from such a powerful attack. I have no doubt that she had tried to overwhelm my own defensive with shear force...but underestimated my holy powers."

"So no more fancy light shows, huh..." Link pushed himself up into a stand. Now that he knew there was a chance to beat the armored foe, he started to feel his confidence running back, "Right. I've fought opponents way bigger than this guy!"

"Link-san, be wary of the creature! Even though I said she had exhausted much of her energy, she should still be able to launch smaller light attacks that would easily incinerate flesh in a instant."

... ...So much for confidence... How about plain stupidity (Link's got that in spades!). The hero rushed forward, slashing out his sword and shield, and took mighty leap into the air. The armored stranger instantly moved into action, catching Link's blade with it's purple teardrop and push Link back to the ground. The hero landed on his feet, recovered, and pushed his sword into a thruster aimed at the stranger's belly. At the moment of impact, sparks flew and the blade rocketed back, cause the green clad warrior to stumble backward a few steps.

It looks like conventional attacks won't work, Link thought as he caught himself. Sheathing his sword, the hero reached into his pack and withdrew the magical ice wand. With a flick of his wrist, Link sent an icy wind towards the stranger and froze the monster up to it's shins. With it's legs encased, Link ran behind the stranger and replaced his wand. With sword in hand, the hero recoiled himself... then popped into a jump! Sailing through air, roaring out of his mouth, the hero delivered a powerful 'Jump Strike' into the monster's back.

"AAAHHH!!" The stranger cried...though the attack had not cut through the armor, it was obvious that the strike had done some harm. However, the dark voice inside the armor told a different story, "**Your feeble attempts of damaging this one is hopless**. **This is the body give to me to destroy the world with**!!!! **With hero's flesh, I will blanket the kingdoms in death and hell fire**!!"

The stranger ripped it's leg out of the frost case, sending shards of ice flying...causing Link to instinctively raise his arms. Looking over his limbs, the hero gasped and sprung backward, performing a flip as a massive sword raced from side to side. After landing, Link quickly raised up his sword and caught the giant blade before it sliced through him. The great force pushed down on the hero, straining his muscles and burning his arms, but with mighty swing Link knocked the sword away and jumped out of reach.

The hero stood still, breathing heavily with his joints aching...and this was just the first few minutes of fight!! His great armored opponent held itself erect, unfazed and ready to get back at it. Just one of those days... , Link silently thought, time to make my money's worth! Link charged forward with a yell and restarted his session of cuts, slash, and thrusts...with little hope of falling the demonic ironclad mountain... ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The horrid screams filled the graveyard and hint the current residents ears with piercing notes of agony (Translation: OW!).

Okiru groan loudly as Iago continued to shift through his insides. It was very neat, considering the event...not a single drop of blood or bodily fluid fell, nor did it appear on the older shaman's arm. To any common viewer, it seemed as though Iago was sticking his arm through an imaginary figure, without a solid mass. But to Meeko it was almost as painful to watch as was to experience. The blonde maiden wanted to looked away and as she tried she found herself frozen stiff, unable to move at all. It was fear that kept her there, fear for her, and the shock of Iago's actions that held her still. Puck on the other hand didn't meet such limitations... ...

"STOP IT!!!!!!" The tiny fairy bellowed and rocketed forward. With eyes full of tears she charged into the older shaman, "DON'T HURT OKI-KUN!!!"

Puck knocked into Iago with her whole body, but the action didn't do much. After a few strikes, the young man swiped at the pink fairy girl and bashed her to the ground. Okiru and Meeko both gasped from there respective places. The young shaman growled at Iago, then tried to move his arms and legs...all to naught. Meeko had finally overcame her horror after seeing Puck's fall and raced toward the two. The older shaman turned his directions to the coming maiden, frown still plastered across his face. Raising his free hand, Iago flatly uttered a single... ...

"...**Hakkei**..."

Amber light spiraled around in the older shaman's hand, taking a moment come together, then flung out as ball of flame at the girl's feet. Meeko came to a sudden hault and started to turn around, but the blast had alright hit and the ground underneath her exploded up. The blonde maiden swore through the air and land with a thud and a roll. Coughing out for breath, Meeko wobbled into a sitting position. Her skin stung with scraps and burns from the explosion. Looking over to the two shaman, the maiden found Iago back to tearing out the boy's soul, as Okiru screamed in pain.

"Okiru-otouto...you should just give up..." The older shaman said slowly, between the yells, "Death will stop the pain, stop **your** suffering... ... The way you are, you can not win."

Iago's words circled throughout the boy's mind. The initial idea of dieing filled him with terror...but the thought of ending tightly stringed knot in his the pit of his stomach was... ...

So many years of hurt. No one helping him, no one expressing any hint of caring for all his life... is that a life? Okiru hung his head down to the ground, the older shaman's arm still projected from his chest but the pain was a hundred miles away. Was there another choice? He could not win-

"OKIRU, YOU IDOIT!!! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!!!!" The unexpected cry turned Okiru's, Iago's, and Rinkar's attentions to the blonde girl on the ground. No one had seen that coming (You would think I would, but I didn't!!!). Meeko went on in a raspy voice, "You can't listen to him! You can defeat him...I know you can!!" The young shaman listened in aw, but Iago held his stone-face and he simply narrowed his eyes at her, "I know when I first met you I thought you were some egotistic little kid...but your more than that..." Meeko looked back. A few yards away two yellow object laid in the grass... the two that would form one round whole, "You understand when someone's sad or hurt...and you try to help. Your **better** than him, you can beat him!!"

The boy was astonished, bewildered, wordless. He stared at the maiden in silence, not sure if she actually said what his ears heard. Meeko answered back with a slight nod and a smirk upon her face. It made Okiru want to smile back, but the pain washing through his body his body stopped him (there's a hand in his chest!!). Suddenly a figure appeared behind the girl. Meeko twisted around and found the black cloaked Rinkar standing over her... ...

"It appears that my spell has worn off." The dark wizard related down at the maiden with sinister grin, "Let's try a more contemporary method... ..."

Rinkar shifted back his body to one side, then unleashed a low kick right into the blonde girl's chin. Meeko yelp as the foot met her and her head flung to the earth where she laid, knock out. The young shaman's eyes bugged out as the rage build within him. He pulled on his vine constraints and growled from deep with his throat.

"LEAVE HER ONLY!!!" The boy bellowed, but Iago quickly joined and turned his attentions... ...

"Okiru...you must realize that you have no prospect of succeeding. Your both dead..." The boy glared back at the older shaman, gritting his teeth and contorting his brow.

"No, Iago...YOUR DEAD!!!!!" Okiru reached down into himself and summoned all his remaining strength with yell. The sudden surge of energy knocked Iago back a couple steps, ripping his hand from the young shaman's chest. Electricity ran down the boys limbs and dissolved the root bindings, as Okiru began to chant:

"Takama no Hara ni Kamu zumari masu

"Kamurogi Kamuromi no mikoto mochite

"Sume mi oya kamu... Din... Farore... Nagru... ..."

"You fool!! You can not use such attack now!!" The older shaman exclaimed, "In your state, it would kill you!! This is insanity!!!" But the young shaman paid no heed... ...

"Misogi harae tamaishi toki ni are maseru...

"...**Haraedo no O Kamitachi**!!!"

The ground under Iago began to glow and project a white light. Five golden lines started to form in the dust, constructing a pentagram with the triforce in the middle. A second past as the young man looked down at the symbol in terror...then a sudden beam of pure white light ripped from the earth Iago was on and engulfed the shaman. The beam continued to swore up into the sky, up above the heavens themselves. Back at the shrine complex, Link and the stranger halted their battle and gazed upon the light. All throughout Hyrule, people stopped in their actions and stared up at the beam before it eventually dissipated.

As the attack ended it left behind a battered Iago, torn clothes and soldered flesh. He stood still for a moment, face riddled in agony, then he fell straight down. After another second, Okiru followed suit and landed on his back, breathing heavily for some hope of relieve. The crunching of gravel under foot moved the boys thoughts from himself to the world around him. Looking up, the young shaman saw the vision of the black cloaked man, scowling down at him... ...

"What now, boy? You throw yourself on the flame, exhausting it's heat, only to find that you are in a burning forest. Singed from one fire to be eaten by another. A brave...foolish decision. You are now under my will, **my** **hand**... " Rinkar leveled his outstretched palm to Okiru, viewing him with a discontented expression. As he was about to say the word, the word of dieing, a voice cried out... ...

"NO!! WAIT!!" Craning his head to see the caller, the boy found Iago...pushing himself off the ground and moving towards where he laid, "... I beg you to stay your hand, Master Rinkar. He has beaten me... he has the right of mercy... ..."

"Even if you say that 'he has the right', it would have no bearing to me." The wizard retorted coldly, turning full to his apprentice, "In my concern, mercy is for the vanquished...the weak...not the victor... ...

"But I think I will consider leaving the boy be." The older shaman blinked at Rinkar's sudden change of heart. The cloaked man lips turned up in a sinister grin, "For you see...it wasn't this little shaman that has gone against me...but you, my young apprentice... ..."

A black sphere appeared in Rinkar's raised hand, encircled by arcs of blue lighting. Iago gasped at the sight and recoiled back. The dark wizard pulled his arm back and threw the ball of black...past Iago and into the sky. It stopped and hovered in the air some distance for the ground.

"I don't know why, but held yourself back during your fight" Rinkar quote, looking to the sphere as it swelled up large and large, "Perhaps you simply underestimated the boy. Or...it was from some subconscious cue to keep the youth from harm. Whatever the case...you have failed me. And failure...marks punishment... ..."

The ball of black had tripled in size and it was evident to see that it was spinning around it's center. The wind began to change, moving from the sides to blow from underneath...? The wind built upon itself, becoming violent and it was then that Iago realized that it wasn't the wind blowing...it was the sphere sucking in air around it and taking it into it's void. There was only one thing that would end the sphere's pull, and the older shaman knew what. Iago bent his head down and faced the ground, his face was straight and reflected a state of true understanding.

"Okiru..." The young man called over to the shaman as he was blocking his face from the wind. Iago smiled and said in a whisper, "... ...Okiru...my brother... ..."

The storm doubled. The wind pick up the older shaman off the ground and started to threw him about, like giant hand twirling a rag doll. Iago revolved around the black sphere third times, circling closer, until he disappeared into the surface of the ball. The sphere then suffled and simply faded away... ...

Okiru watch the whole affair in stone silence and frozen joints. Iago is...gone...? The boy continued to ask this to himself, not sure if it was a dream or not. He hoped it was a dream, a nightmare that would in the next few moments. One...two...third...the young shaman counted the seconds, but with everyone that past the scene became more and more real.

The black wizard twisted back to the boy. His perplexed and awed state prompted an eyebrow to raise on Rinkar's face. He just punished someone who disobeyed him...big deal... As interested as Okiru's reaction was, Rinkar had more pressing issues to attend to. When the young shaman looked to the cloaked man, and in that instant he suddenly disappeared... ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the destroyed shrine complex, Link was still combating the great armored stranger (and let me tell you, it ain't easy fighting a giant monster covered in iron). The monster hadn't shown any sign slowing...Link on the other hand... ... The hero had tried every trick that he knew, but nothing worked. The armor was just too thick!

The stranger shifted it's massive sword up once again and unleashed disk of white hot energy. Link leaped to his left and raised his shield as the blast plowed into where he had stood. Rocks flew and bounced off the hero's steel shield, blocking him from any major damage. That was the only thing Link could do whenever the armored stranger shot one of it's disk attacks (which was annoying!!).

Looking over the shield, the hero discovered a new crater in the ground to go with many other craters dotting the ruined complex. With no other option, Link resolved to press on... ... Suddenly a figure magically appeared between the stranger and Link...it was Rinkar!!!!!!!

"Pontoppidan...you had enough fun. We're going." The wizard proclaimed to the great armored monster, not showing any fear of patronize the beast.

"You self-centered bastard!!" The voice within the armored bellowed in frey, "You can not order me around!! I am a GOD in this world!!!!"

"OBEY!!" The cloaked man command and flicked his wrist. Almost immediately the voice and the stranger shrieked out in searing pain and fell to it's knees. A slight smirk line Rinkar's face at his actions, then erupted back to a frown, "I have already had one disciple leave me today...don't make it two... ..."

A roar scream alerted the wizard to behind him where he found Link charging forth. With another flick, Rinkar sent a wave of warping space at the hero and knocked him back.

"Link, my boy!! How nice to you!" The man joyfully cried, "I hope you enjoyed playing with my little friend here. But, now, I'm afraid that it's getting late in the day...so we must go."

"Rinkar!! I'm going to stop you and your damn monster!!" The hero snarled in response as got back onto his feet.

"My...my...such harass words about your own flesh and blood..." Link gave a perplexed look at Rinkar's words. His flesh and blood? The wizard enlighten him, "Oh, yes! That right...you haven't played that video game in the series yet, have you..." (The four wall can suck my balls) "This friend of my just happens to be a little green someone you've met not to long ago... ..." Little...green...? The hero thought to himself. A moment later he gasped as he realized who it was... ...

"LINK?!!! WHAT?!!!!"

"Keh keh keh keh!! Sorry to fight and run...but..." The cloaked man didn't finish. He and the stranger...Link of the forest...disappeared into the ether.

The hero sanked down to the earth, mouth agape. What have the Gods let happen... ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"... ...Okiru...my brother... ..."

"IAGO!!!"

The young shaman rocket up and tore up his eyes. Surge of pain jumped from his chest and ran to his head, the groaned in reply and lend into the ache. Through the surge, Okiru felt a light touch easy down onto his shoulder and he looked back... ...

"Meeko-chan..." The maiden gently pulled the boy back down, resting his head on her lap.

Okiru cheeks burned a shade of red as Meeko push lock of hair out of the shaman's eyes. She looked down at him with soft blue eyes took up his damaged left hand into her own. A light sigh escaped her lips as a warm light encircled the two's hands. The warm...it was good...and there was other word for it. Happiness seemed too light-hearted and Pleasure was too sacrilegious...it was...Good.

The boy eventually move his sight from the girl and looked around. They were still in the graveyard that lay next to the shrine complex. A yard or so away sat the old man with small wrappings of bandages around his hands, and next to him kneed Rin who was continued to wrap one of the elder's hands. Further off stood Link with Ryuga and Naru, talking some matter over. A moment past before the hero notice Okiru's awaken state and he then walk over to him.

"Okiru...how are a feeling?" Link posed in a soft voice.

"What happen to the old man?"

"Nothing good... ..."

The young shaman frowned at Link simply answer, but didn't really matter. Iago was gone...nothing matter. Okiru turned back to the blonde maiden and closed his eyes, sinking into what he know was good.

"Okiru... ..." Meeko whipser gently as she stroke the boy's dark hair. Then... "... O-KI-RU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girl was bubbling with rage as her whole face became bright red. The hero blinked in confusion. Looking closer, Link found the young shaman's hand stroking his own keep-stone...Meeko's butt (... ...). The maiden jumped back to her feet, knock Okiru off of her, and sent the boy a killer Death-glare.

"M-M-Meeko-chan!! Please!!!" Okiru squealed as he inched backward, "I'm injured!!"

The blonde maiden heaved a large grave marker above her head and slammed it down, right into the young shaman's face (grave markers are made of stone, people!!). Meeko grinned her teeth together and huffed away. Everyone looked to her in amazement and shock and that's-a-little-much-ness, but with another Death-glare they were turned away. Link rubbed back of his neck and turned back to Okiru, his face and head pressed into the ground... ...

"Sigh...I'll get more bandages..."

* * *

Author's Note: Ouch!! My fingers!!! 7,000 words...over 7,000 words... ... Yeah, ouch!

An extremely somber chapter, with a touch of humor. I hope the next chapter's funnier...and short...ouch...


End file.
